


The Anatomy of a Fall

by ReluctantWay



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 97,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28112742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReluctantWay/pseuds/ReluctantWay
Summary: Дьявольская смесь школьного AU и истории с привидениями.Жизнь Джерарда приобретает странный поворот, когда его семья переезжает в маленький городок в штате Вермонт, и он обнаруживает, что местные на самом деле не те, за кого себя выдают.Включает в себя: неожиданные прогулки на природе, убийство, страдания, неуместное обращение на месте преступления, достаточное количество каламбуров со словом «кости», школьные издевательства и ни на что не влияющий куст по имени Фердинанд.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 2





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [novembersmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novembersmith/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Anatomy of a Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/155168) by [novembersmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novembersmith/pseuds/novembersmith). 



> Посвящаю это тому, чтобы я его наконец перевела, посвящаю его всему русскому фандому.
> 
> От автора:  
> Во первых, ещё немного предупреждений — жестокость, гомофобия, смерть персонажа (при этом персонаж всё ещё здесь). В этой истории очень часто затрагивается тема смерти и умирания. Также присутствует диковинный сверхъестественный секс, но никакой некрофилии. Просто оставлю это здесь на случай, если кто-то волновался. НИКАКОЙ НЕКРОФИЛИИ. А ещё споры может вызвать довольно большая разница в возрасте.
> 
> Во-вторых, здесь Арты и миксы, которые специально были созданы, чтобы дополнить историю — http://novembersmith.livejournal.com/41235.html
> 
> Арты от apocalypse_me:  
> https://imgur.com/wD7lK.jpg  
> https://imgur.com/Z6IO8.jpg

— Что? — недоверчиво сказал Джерард и, застонав, рухнул за кухонный стол. — Блять... Что, серьёзно?

Было слишком рано. Небо лишь слегка тронул рассвет, а его мать с братом каким-то образом были уже одеты, сходили в душ и, очевидно, уже приняли кофеин на душу. Это было нечестно. Джерарда вытащили из кровати, он всё ещё был в пижаме и даже не выпил свою первую чашку кофе. Он не мог даже рационально и аргументированно воспротестовать своей матери, что, как он чувствовал, было необходимо. Майки изогнул бровь, глядя на него, и сделал очередной глоток кофе. Его мать согнулась над кухонной раковиной, потирая виски.

— Это всего лишь в паре кварталов отсюда, Джерард. Не упрямься, у нас мало времени, — сказала она и вновь взглянула на часы. — Ты сможешь прогуляться несколько кварталов, не умрёшь.

— Вполне возможно, умру, — очень убедительно проговорил Джерард, уткнувшись в столешницу. Он чувствовал запах кофе, но тот был так далеко. Он сокрушённо захныкал.

— Хорошо, давай так: ты идёшь до школы к восьми утра или просыпаешься двумя часами ранее каждый день и ждёшь на стоянке, пока откроется школа. Твой выбор.

Джерард что-то недовольно пробурчал в ответ, и его мать кивнула, будто бы это было какое-то обоюдное согласие. Он хотел пересмотреть его, однако его мать уже накидывала пальто, наливала кофе в кружку-термос и спрашивала у Майки, ничего ли он не забыл — айпод, обувь и всё самое необходимое.

Майки прятался за чашкой кофе, однако Джерард мог точно сказать, что он ухмылялся. Джерард нахмурился и равнодушно послал его на три буквы перед тем, как, пошатываясь, вскарабкаться на ноги, и, качаясь, направиться к кофейнику. Джерард до чёртиков ненавидел старшую школу, и единственное, что было хуже старшей школы в целом, так это перевестись в новую школу в последний год своего обучения, когда семестр уже четыре недели как начался, и тебе приходилось идти туда на своих двоих. Он не пробыл в этом городе и дня и уже ненавидел его.

Они въехали в Глен Фелл, штат Вермонт, вчера поздним вечером, в то время как оранжевое солнце заходило за холмы и отбрасывало длинные тонкие лучи на улицы. Город находился в сорока пяти минутах езды от автомагистрали, между штатами, вдоль запутанной, словно лабиринт, двухполосной дороги. Они разворачивались по меньшей мере три раза, мать всё сильнее злилась на Джерарда оттого, что он вечно косился на распечатку гугл-карт и постоянно раздавал полезные советы.

С самого начала они планировали заехать в их новый дом утром в субботу и в оставшийся выходной освоиться на новом месте. Весь план был обречён на провал по ряду причин, но в основном потому, что его мать посетило наваждение по поводу того, что они с Майки будут делать всё, что угодно, но не собираться в последнюю минуту, не говоря уже об уборке своих комнат для будущих квартирантов. Это, спущенное колесо и робкий голос Майки на полпути Делавэра, объясняющий, что он мог оставить тостер дома, и Джерард осознал, что они счастливчики, что вообще добрались сюда к воскресенью.

Для полного счастья оставался ещё тот факт, что Глен Фелл находился очень далеко от проторенной дорожки. Создавалось ощущение, что они ездили кругами — одни и те же пейзажи ферм-лесов-холмов-лесов, пролетавшие мимо, словно чрезвычайно унылая заставка. На дороге было немного машин, они проехали мимо серого микроавтобуса, направляющегося в другом направлении, и больше ни души. Джерард был всё больше и больше уверен, что не существовало никакого Глен Фелла, и всё это было тщательно разработанной фальшивкой, пока они не заехали на горный хребет, откуда было видно реку, а по ту сторону от неё виднелся городок.

Он был чертовски маленький, даже меньше, чем он ожидал. С высоты холма его было видно полностью, он лежал среди развернувшихся фермерских владений, кленовых деревьев, а сзади его подпирал тёмный протяжённый лес. Здесь находились церковная башня со шпилем, завершённая колоколом, главная улица, называемая «Главной улицей», универмаг — грёбаный _универмаг_ — и, слава Господу, кофейня. Всю округу покрывали сумерки, и люди, прогуливающиеся вдоль тротуаров, сворачивали головы, видя проезжающую мимо машину. Вот так это и было. Это и был городок. Джерард всё ещё видел шпиль и колокол церкви, стоя перед их новым домом. Было бы неплохо, думал он, если бы они и правда приехали сюда в субботу, потому что теперь всё происходило слишком быстро. Они выпрыгнули из машины сразу же в их свежеарендованный дом, набили шишки о иначе расположенные предметы мебели, пока их мать не осознала, что необходимо было включить свет или сделать нечто настолько же неочевидное. И даже после этого половина светильников в доме, казалось, перегорела.

После ужина Майки практически сразу уснул, бледный и, очевидно, вымотанный, однако Джерард не мог найти себе места. Первую свою ночь здесь он провёл, хмуро уставившись в окно, прислушиваясь к отсутствию сирен и равномерному шуму дорожного движения. Обычно он засыпал под ток-шоу и рекламу, но в его новой спальне не было телевизора, там стояла лишь пустая книжная полка и шкаф с зеркалом. Всё, что он слышал, так это устрашающие звуки деревни и гудение своего мозга, выписывающего мёртвые петли.

Каким-то немыслимым образом здесь было до безумия тихо и невообразимо шумно в одно и то же время. Ветви деревьев скреблись в окно, словно зомби, что было, ну ладно, вроде как круто, но чертовски громко в тихой комнате... Сам дом постоянно скрипел и стенал, лестница время от времени трещала, будто кто-то медленно крался на второй этаж. Возможно, все дома шатались и также вздыхали, но это можно было услышать только в маленьких городах.

Но это не был просто ужасающий саундтрек. Здесь присутствовала настоящая осязаемая жуть — мигающий свет в коридоре и летающие паутины, потемневшие заплатки на стенах гостиной. Джерард уже споткнулся о слабо закреплённые половицы, со всей дури ударился о выдвижной ящик большим пальцем и ошпарил руку в ванной: у смесителя, очевидно, было только две настройки — холодная, как смерть, и огненная вода из ада. Этот дом был просто чертовски недружелюбным.

Он задумывался, скучал ли по ним их старый дом, слегка наклоняясь вперёд и выглядывая из-за угла своими глазами-окнами, в одиночестве и в ожидании, что Уэи вернутся домой. Возможно, он угрюмо грохотал шкафчиками или отказывался спускать воду в душе или...

А затем он, судя по всему, уснул, учитывая, что его мать внезапно барабанила в дверь и, блять, очевидно, эта жизнь не стоила того. Было слишком рано, и ему нужно было идти в школу, и Майки снова уходил, а Джерард даже не мог как следует пожаловаться, потому что это заставляло его чувствовать себя последним говнюком.

Это должен был быть второй год Майки в Белвилле, и вместо этого он был здесь, его вытянули из школы, чтобы он провёл семестр в специализированном центре по лечению астмы, а там его тыкал и тестировал каждую неделю легион устрашающих исследователей. Он оставил позади всех своих друзей — Пита, Гейба и этого странного парня, который всё бегал и прятался вокруг их дома и невнятно бормотал Майки, что у него есть целая империя пиратских дисков Диснея. Так что к чёрту это всё, Джерард будет радостным маленьким солдатиком. Он, чёрт возьми, пойдёт в школу, и ему это понравится... Чёрт возьми.

— Дерьмо, — пробормотал он, воспротивившись желанию снова потереть глаза. — Отлично, как бы то ни было. Возможно, всё будет не так плохо?

Майки уставился на него, и Джерард выдавил из себя подобие улыбки.

— Удачи с этим новым доктором, чувак. Ксавьер, да?

— Ха-ха, — послышалось от Майки; он всё ещё выглядел подозрительно, — смешно.

— Я просто говорю, — сказал Джерард. — Они сказали, что от новых таблеток будут побочные эффекты, верно? Побочные эффекты могут включать, не знаю, псионные клинки?

— Банально, — фыркнул Майки, однако Джерард посчитал это за победу, потому что Майки совсем слегка улыбнулся. Джерард подошёл и вжался в него, осторожно, чтобы не пролить кофе. Майки учуял тёплый и знакомый аромат сна, мыла и терпкого кофеина, и Джерард прикрыл глаза лишь на секунду. Снаружи прозвучал гудок их автомобиля — вау, соседи точно будут в восторге от _этого_ с утра пораньше. Майки легонько оттолкнул его, и кофе в чашке Джерарда чуть не выплеснулся.

— Джи, возвращайся в кровать, — сказал он, а затем ухмыльнулся. — Счастливо пройтись.

— И ты иди нахрен, — отозвался Джерард и ретировался на кухню. Дверь закрылась, и он наблюдал в окно, как машина тронулась и направилась дальше по улице. Небо всё ещё было разукрашено в иссиня-чёрные тона, и он решил, что у него есть часик-другой, чтобы вздремнуть, прежде чем славянским маршем направиться в ГУЛАГ. Он пролежал несколько минут, обеспокоенный и встревоженный, но не мог уснуть, только не сейчас.

Он распаковал и установил свою книжную полку и развесил постеры, повозился со сверхпротивным ящиком старинного комода, который открывался, если навалиться на него только двумя руками, а после обычно выпадал и расплющивал ему пальцы на ногах. К тому времени, как дневной свет начал просачиваться в комнату, он уже находился в ещё более упадническом настроении, чем прежде.

И просто на случай, если он думал, что день не был испорчен с самого начала, он умудрился ткнуть себе косметическим карандашом в глаз. Прошло по меньшей мере миллиард лет до того, как он мало-мальски смог разлепить глаза, после чего они заслезились и налились кровью. Он даже подумал о том, чтобы не пользоваться подводкой сегодня, он действительно задумался над этим. Однако когда он посмотрел в зеркало, его лицо выглядело молодо и незнакомо, хрупко, и он завёлся, размазывая вокруг глаз угольно-чёрную краску, как и обычно. Что, очевидно, было неправильным выбором, потому что теперь он выглядел так, будто у него болезнь, поднявшая его из мёртвых — зомби-красноглазка, возможно.

И его день должен был быть ещё _хуже_ , потому что ему всё ещё нужно было _идти в школу_. Это было чертовски бесчеловечно, и неважно, что сказала его мать.

Он шумно вздохнул, выказывая недовольство к миру — это не считалось за жалобу, если никто этого не слышал, верно? — и затем отправился пешком к старшей школе, сжимая в руке термос с кофе.

Он разглядывал округу, притворяясь, что он потерялся и возвращаясь к дому, но в действительности школа находилась всего лишь в трёх кварталах. Она попросту виднелась впереди, блистая в лучах утреннего солнца, коренастая и злобная. В её направлении выстроилась целая колоннада машин, все они столбом изрыгали чёрный дым, а глушители тарахтели в холодном утреннем воздухе.

Стоянка была заполнена пикапами и ржавеющими седанами: несколько Вольво и фургончиков было разбросано то тут, то там. Один неприметный белый фургон стоял на горделивом месте впереди, рядом со школьным входом, и Джерарду пришлось остановиться и уставиться на него, потому что он никогда за всю свою жизнь не видел, как фургон в самом деле украшают мёртвыми животными. Оленьи рога горделиво были прикреплены к переднему бамперу, оборванный лисий хвост развевался на удлинённой радиоантенне, и чудовищная связка рогов, которыми была завешена большая часть задних окон. Джерард почувствовал, что у него отвисла челюсть, и он отшатнулся назад.

— Срань Господня, — произнёс он, склоняя голову, чтобы яснее внять всё это. Некто рядом с ним издал устрашающий откашливающийся звук.

— У тебя проблемы с моим фургоном, чудик? — О, это всё объясняло. Парень рядом с ним смерил его взглядом из-под бейсболки. — Что это за херня на тебе? Это что, _макияж?_

Джерарду действительно не казалось, что он должен был оправдывать свой элегантный вкус в одежде перед кем-то, кто использовал оленьи рога в качестве модных украшений, так что он просто повернулся в направлении школы. Ему необходимо было узнать своё расписание, узнать, где проходят уроки, и каким-то образом избежать общения с обитателями этого гадюшника. Лишь семь часов, а после он сможет пойти домой, навестить Майки, поработать над своим комиксом. Забаррикадироваться в комнате и никогда не выходить. Он уже собирался подниматься по лестнице, когда огромная рука легла на его плечо и одёрнула его назад.

— Я задал тебе вопрос, — сказал парень, подходя слишком близко и принимая угрожающие размеры, буквально сталкиваясь с ним грудной клеткой. Этот отморозок был _высоким_ , по меньшей мере шесть футов ввысь, с раздутыми бицепсами, а от его дешёвого одеколона у Джерарда слезились глаза. — Ты не можешь вот так просто уйти, когда с тобой разговаривают, педик.

На улице было чертовски холодно, и Джерард просто хотел зайти внутрь, какое-то время переждать и ни с кем не говорить, особенно не с тем, кто носит камуфляжные штаны и спортивную школьную куртку. Он хотел _домой_ , но не мог пойти туда, так что он просто уклончиво пожал плечами и попытался обойти парня. Однако засранец следил за каждым движением Джерарда, чем невероятно его раздражал. Он не давал ему высвободиться и подло ухмылялся.

— Хорошо, твой фургон чертовски уродлив, это ответ на твой вопрос? — выплюнул Джерард, и парень шумно втянул воздух и сощурился. Вокруг них уже собиралась приличная толпа садистов старшей школы, они расталкивали друг друга, чтобы уловить лучшее дуновение сарказма. Отличный, чёрт возьми, способ начать день. Боже, Джерарду чертовски не везло.

— _Нет_ , — прорычал парень, и Джерард знал, просто знал, что мудак в секунде от того, чтобы утешительно погладить свой фургончик и просюсюкать о том, что он не позволит мерзкому педику заразить его малышку гейством. — Хера ли ты знаешь?.. Ты носишь _розовые кеды_.

— Розовые шнурки, — поправил его Джерард, скрещивая руки на груди, и сгорбился. Блять, ему действительно стоит научиться закрывать рот.

— Тебе бы поучиться манерам, чудик, — усмехнулся другой парень, и фанатик рогов промычал в знак согласия, всё ещё поджав губы от надругательства над его машиной. Он болезненно резко толкнул Джерарда, тот отшатнулся, а кофе разлился на ботинки волной утерянного кофеина. Смех разнёсся по окружающей их толпе.

— Не думаю, что ты понимаешь, как всё устроено в этом городке, — парень бросил на него сердитый взгляд, нависнув над Джерардом; его лицо находилось всего лишь в дюйме от него, будто бы он ждал, что Джерард попятится. О, да к чёрту это.

— Божечки, — протянул Джерард, глядя снизу вверх из-под своих ресниц на мудака и изображая недовольную саркастичную гримасу. — Какой же я счастливчик, что у меня есть такой большой сильный мужчина, чтобы научить меня, ты милашка, — для убедительности он взмахнул ресницами, и Рогатый моментально отшатнулся с ошарашенным взглядом, будто бы Джерард только что залез ему в штаны и потрогал его хозяйство.

— Вот _дерьмо!_ — произнёс один из парней в толпе, а у другого парня в школьной спортивной куртке брови взлетели чуть ли не до линии роста волос. Все глядели на главаря-спортсмена, который до сих пор пялился на Джерарда, будто тот мог в любой момент атаковать его подводкой для глаз или перекрасить его шнурки в розовый. Джерард сумел невозмутимо вскинуть бровь, однако внутри он уже окоченел, едва ли не уделав штанишки. Они собирались, чёрт возьми, распять его. И, возможно, после поджечь. Да и потом, чёрт побери, Джерард даже не в курсе был, что они тут делали. Скорее всего, изобьют его до смерти оленьими черепами.

— Что... ты что, блять, думаешь... — произнёс Рогатый; его голос безосновательно повышался, а затем прозвенел звонок, перебивая угрозу какой бы то ни было неминуемой смерти. В спешке остальных учеников ко входу Джерард сумел проскользнуть мимо него и его дружков в школу до того, как они смогли среагировать. Это должно было стать худшим днём _за всю жизнь._ Джерард уже не сомневался.

Как только Джерард вошёл внутрь, он почувствовал себя эпизодом Улицы Сезам о несоответствии. Один из всех — не как все, один из всех — тот, кто красит глаза подводкой и носит всё чёрное, а на рюкзаке у него вышит череп, а остальные носят джинсу, клетку, футболки «Джон Дир» и камуфляжную расцветку. Джерард не поднимал головы, однако он всё равно ощущал беспардонно-наглые взгляды и вскинутые от удивления брови. Блять, он был обречён.

Пытаться сориентироваться в многолюдных коридорах и найти главный офис было практически невозможно — здесь не было абсолютно никаких знаков, лишь одинаковые неприветливые двери и коричневатые стены, будто в грёбаном лабиринте. Металлическая табличка с именем около офиса была будто бы злонамеренно маленькой. Он три раза прошёл коридор до того, как наконец заприметил её, хотя, по крайней мере, после звонка на первый урок коридоры пустовали, и ему не приходилось проталкиваться сквозь толпу. Внутри за стойкой регистрации работал ученик, а в углу сонный секретарь подпиливала ногти и смотрела «Дни нашей жизни», этот странный выпуск с русской балериной и переодеванием.

Внезапно студент вскрикнул бойким голосом:

— Должно быть, ты Джерард Уэй!

— Да, это я, — опасливо произнёс тот. Он выглядел на удивление не злобным. На нём была надета футболка с Ramones, и он улыбался, а ещё у него была внушительная шевелюра.

— Я Рэй Торо! Я подготовил для тебя расписание и карту школы, — Рэй передал ему шуршащие недавно напечатанные листы и широко улыбнулся Джерарду. — Твой первый урок — геометрия с миссис Холл, кабинет двести пять наверху. Когда выйдешь, пойдёшь по лестнице налево, и как только поднимешься, твоя первая дверь справа.

— Спасибо? — неуверенно произнёс Джерард. Парень продолжал улыбаться. Джерард был потерян. А ещё, чёрт возьми, его первым уроком была математика, и он зайдёт в класс с опозданием, и все эти глаза будут следить за ним. Ладно, блять. Хорошо. Майки был прав. Возможно, розовые шнурки и худи с Iron Maiden были не лучшим выбором сегодня.

— Я тоже выпускник, — сказал Рэй, не заметив отчаяние и безнадёжность, и откинулся на стул, закинув ногу на ногу. Он всё ещё широко улыбался. Это было абсолютно несвойственно для половины девятого утра. Джерард подозрительно покосился на него. — Я в прошлом году сдал геометрию, так что этот семестр теперь работаю здесь, за стойкой регистрации. Но увидимся после, на английском. Кабинет двести семь, кстати. Хэй, не думал присоединиться к школьному оркестру? Мы потеряли буквально половину группы в прошлом году, когда они выпустились, так что нам действительно нужна свежая кровь.

— Хах, — Джерард непроизвольно засмеялся, издав при этом неуместный гортанный звук, который он принял решение не повторять на протяжении оставшегося дня.

— Нет, эм, ты скорее заплатишь мне, чтобы я не вступал в вашу группу.

— Что ж, блять, — грустно произнёс Рэй, а затем застыл, опасливо оглядываясь на секретаря в углу, которую судя по рельефной надписи на табличке, как и положено, звали Гертруда Готорн. Однако она пребывала в сериальной коме и не замечала ни учеников, ни мир вокруг себя, так что Рэй повернулся обратно к Джерарду и вновь просиял.

— Что ж, увидимся позже, Джерард! Было приятно познакомиться! — прощебетал он и махнул рукой.

— Пока, — сказал Джерард со вскинутыми бровями — серьёзно, этот парень, должно быть, под _чем-то_ , — и ощутил лёгкую надежду предстоящего дня. По крайней мере, один человек в этом городке не полнейший засранец, даже если он и граничит со Степфордским весельем [2].

Оказалось, что его оптимизм был преждевременным, потому что вскоре, когда он вошёл в кабинет двести пять, по классу сразу прокатился шёпот, а один мудак в конце класса присвистнул и сказал так громко, чтобы его услышали на три ряда впереди «Чёрт побери, что за дичь, мы теперь и трансвеститов принимаем?». Восхитительно. Затем миссис Холл заставила его _встать перед классом и представиться._ Джерард был вынужден понизить её категорию с «милой маленькой старушки» до «дьявола Мефистофеля». И затем она моментально доказала верность его решения, оставив его решать задачу у доски, хотя, по всей видимости, к восьми утра она ещё не достигла нужного уровня зла.

Затем ему пришлось занять единственное свободное место в классе, которое, конечно же, находилось напротив грёбаного спортсмена-рогофила, который пялился на него с отвращением. Остаток урока спортсмен плевался через трубочку слюнявыми шариками из бумаги и шипел «Оу, кто это у нас тут такой симпатичный и к тому же _умный_ городской мальчишка? Не такой как все» и прочие перлы каждый раз, как миссис Холл отворачивалась. Джерард пытался игнорировать это и сконцентрироваться на рисовании дуэли дьявольских единорогов для Майки в своей тетради. Оглядываясь назад, это была плохая идея, потому что ублюдок рядом с ним увидел это и с восторгом начал улюлюкать и называть его принцессой весь оставшийся год.

По крайней мере, на следующем уроке будет Рэй Торо, подумал он, но, к сожалению, миссис Холл (завтра он принесёт в класс распятие, серьёзно) задержала его после звонка, чтобы обсудить с ним вступление в команду по математике и дать ему учебник и задание, которое он пропустил. К тому времени, как он освободился, все места в кабинете, где проходил английский, были заняты. Кроме, конечно же, по таинственному стечению обстоятельств, места напротив спортсмена.

Остаток дня прошёл соответствующе — большинство учеников оставили его в покое, однако на каждом уроке находилось несколько придурков, которые толкали его парту и называли его стандартными, лишёнными воображения обзывательствами. Не то чтобы он не слышал этого дерьма раньше, однако, по крайней мере, тогда он был дома, на знакомой ему территории. В Белвилле у него даже были друзья, вроде как. В прошлом году друзья Майки, Пит и Гейб, начали садиться с ним за ланчем, а затем это переросло в то, что они забирали у него телефон, заседали в подвале Уэев и по выходным смотрели фильмы с ним и Майки. Это было мило. Он действительно будет скучать по ним, особенно теперь, когда он застрял здесь, в адской старшей школе.

К счастью, последним уроком этого дня было рисование лишь с ещё четырьмя учениками в классе — четырьмя девочками, которые полностью его игнорировали, чему Джерард был несказанно рад. Он провёл время за наброском натюрморта, который соорудил учитель, и добавил маленьких вампирчиков и бешеных обезьянок, цепляющихся за спицы велосипеда.

— Недопустимо, — мрачно произнёс он, взмахивая карандашом на абсолютно очаровательных обезьян и вампирчиков на велосипеде. — Пожалуйста, перерисуй это. И на этот раз выполни данное тебе задание. — Потому что ничто не испортит урок изобразительного искусства реальным творчеством и весельем, высосанным из него.

Когда школьный день в конце концов подошёл к концу, Джерарда окружила команда парней в спортивных куртках, по-видимому, решив, что лучший способ подтвердить свою гетеросексуальную мужественность — это поколотить новенького педика и стащить его рюкзак.

Главный спортсмен, которого он уже видел с утра, начал монотонный диалог про уважение, сучек и бейсбольную команду или что-то вроде. Его звали Тед Сиковски, а Джерарда — «лучше не забывай об этом, педик», что было уже совершенно неоригинально и избито. И что, возможно, было не лучшей идеей говорить вслух. Тед впечатал его в фургон, с достаточной силой вдавил его лицом в раскалённую окрашенную поверхность, да так, что в глазах Джерарда потемнело и появились мушки. Это было отстойно, однако как только Джерард сплюнул кровь на тротуар, Тед, очевидно, ощутил, что его величество было достаточно удовлетворено, чтобы отпустить его. Джерард осмотрительно нагнулся за рюкзаком, и блять, у него болело ещё и плечо. Восхитительно.

Он обошёл собравшийся круг самодовольных наблюдателей, а затем на секунду прикрыл глаза. Он не хотел идти домой. Мать будет носиться с ним, уголки её губ опустятся вниз, а морщинки вокруг глаз станут свидетелями расстройства. В последнее время её лицо было таким слишком часто. И он, чёрт возьми, точно не желал ждать на стоянке, пока эти придурки уйдут, и они всё равно перекрывали нужный ему выход.

Он был на взводе, быстро пробираясь мимо нескольких оставшихся машин, опустив голову, в сторону леса, граничащего со школьными землями. Он, не замечая ничего вокруг, следовал по дорожке, петляющей в высокой траве, пытался остановить кровь, прижимая к губе рукав кофты. Он слышал смех и громкие крики, доносящиеся со стоянки позади него. Он пытался не вслушиваться, однако непроизвольно жалко втягивал голову в плечи.

Трава приглушённо шуршала, пока он шёл по заросшей тропе, шаркая ногами, склонив голову с красным от крови ртом из-за разбитой губы. Он был уверен, что представлял собой эпично жалкую фигуру, направляясь в чащу леса, прочь от цивилизации в то время, как высоко над ним изгибалось голубое небо.

Яркое, почти осеннее солнце сейчас грело достаточно сильно, так что вся его футболка стала влажной и липкой, даже несмотря на то, что было уже по-октябрьски зябко. И кстати, в лесу было действительно приятно, и хотя он хотел упасть в тени и наблюдать, как тролли на стоянке мельтешат туда-сюда, пока им не станет скучно и они не уйдут, нечто заставляло его продвигаться вперёд. Склонив голову, преодолевая листья под ногами, чтобы потеряться навечно. Лес самоубийц Данте, уровень Тёмного леса для школьных неудачников с макияжем. Возможно, здесь ему встретятся оборотни.

С одной стороны располагалась древняя стена из плоского камня, искривлённая и обрушившаяся. Ему нехотя пришлось признать, что было в осенних лесах нечто притягательное, что-то неосязаемое и очаровательно жутковатое. Когда он поднял голову, деревья растянулись над головой, изгибаясь, словно кости соборных стен на фоне свода голубого неба. Все листья были разукрашены в красный и золотой, от сухости они загибались по краям и шуршали, когда поднимался ветер.

Он продолжал кусать губы, идя вперёд, снова сдирая корки с ран. Скорее всего, это станет проблемой — у него всё было плохо с тем, чтобы не сдирать болячки и не набивать синяки. Он прижал рукав к губе, пока кровотечение не остановилось, затем порылся в карманах в поисках сигарет, спотыкаясь о зловеще торчащие корневища деревьев, выпирающие из земли.

Первая сигарета _почти что_ успокоила его нервы. По крайней мере, он занял чем-то руки. Дым тяжело повис в воздухе. Возможно, если он потеряется, он сможет выбраться по дымовой завесе в воздухе — современный Гензель, довершённый раком лёгких. Он предполагал, что вскоре должен будет вернуться назад, пока он и _в самом деле_ не потерялся. Он сделал последнюю затяжку, и порез на губе, должно быть, вновь закровил, потому что бумага прилипла к губе.

— Блять, — печально произнёс он в кусты леса, тыкая рот обгрызенными раскрашенными в чёрный ногтями. — Курю свою собственную кровь.

— Извращение, — ответили ему пустые леса, и Джерард отскочил назад, отчаянно вращая руками назад, и упал на пятую точку на какой-то чрезвычайно колючий недружелюбный куст. Из него вырвался писк, словно из закипающего чайника, и он всё ещё размахивал руками.

— Срань Господня! — сказал парень, стоявший перед ним на дорожке, голос его звучал встревоженно и изумлённо. — Чувак, я не хотел так сильно тебя пугать.

— Гннааа... — прохрипел Джерард. Он попытался встать, но у него не получилось. — Что за нахуй... что у тебя за... Откуда ты вообще взялся?!

Какой-то непонятно откуда взявшийся парень пялился на Джерарда, пока тот ошарашено озирался или пытался оглядеться, а затем незнакомец разразился хохотом... И это было несмешно, совсем. Грёбаный куст был, казалось, одержим. Джерард снова отдёрнул руку и вскрикнул, когда колючки впились ему в плечо, после чего внезапно парень ощутил прохладную руку на своём запястье. Он уверенно снял с него ветви, распутал волосы Джерарда и поднял его на ноги.

Джерард потряс головой, чтобы опавшие листья слетели с него, и выплюнул веточку, отшатнувшись от куста, на случай если он снова решит на него броситься. Блять, его сердце всё ещё билось со скоростью одиннадцать миллионов миль в минуту.

— Ну, эм... с тобой всё в порядке, чувак? — спросил парень, раскачиваясь на месте вперёд-назад. — Всё ещё дышишь? Я Фрэнк, кстати. Это мой лес.

— _Твой_ лес? — спросил Джерард, безнадёжно отряхивая огромное грязное пятно на джинсах. Ох, его день становился всё лучше. По крайней мере, пульс медленно нормализовывался. Возможно, его сердце не разорвётся, однако оно было в шаге от этого. Он бросил в сторону Фрэнка упрекающий взгляд. 

Фрэнк, казалось, особо не заметил, ковыряясь в ногтях и внимательно их разглядывая. Он резко бросил взгляд на Джерарда и тут же снова опустил глаза.

— В смысле, эм, вроде как? Теперь да. Люди... обычно сюда не приходят. Но ты пришёл! — сказал он, оживившись. — И это восхитительно, и ты восхитителен!

Джерард всё ещё выбирал веточки, прутики и прочую лесную атрибутику у себя из волос. О чём он думал, идя в лес, ведь вся природа была дикая и агрессивная, да ещё и в _листьях_. Однако после этой фразы он снова поднял глаза. Это... Это был точно не тот ответ, который он обычно получал от людей. И теперь, когда он не умирал от сердечной недостаточности или преждевременного удара о дерево, его наконец осенило, что Фрэнк действительно был вроде как привлекательным. Ладно, очень даже привлекательным.

Фрэнк широко улыбнулся ему, подталкивая языком колечко к губе. Он был даже бледнее Джерарда — бледным, словно китайский фарфор, почти что наполненный светом. Татуировки завивались под футболкой Фрэнка и брели вниз по внутренней стороне плеча, и у Джерарда снова зачесались руки взять краски и скетчбук. Иисусе, он не мог поверить, что не заметил этого парня в школе.

— Блять, — удивлённо рассмеялся Джерард, вздрагивая, когда его губа снова начала кровоточить ещё сильнее. — Чувак, я думал, все в этом городе носят поло и рубашки в клетку.

— Нет ничего плохого в клетке, — сказал Фрэнк, играя бровями, а затем рассмеялся, громко и восхищённо, и положил руку на плечо Джерарда, сжимая его. — Это так восхитительно! Оттуда никогда не приходит кто-то крутой.

— Эм, — произнёс Джерард, хлопая глазами. Он хотел тайком ущипнуть себя, но нет, он не мог, потому что руки к бокам были прижаты каким-то непонятным горячим парнем, который думал, что Джерард _крутой_ , и обнимал его. Он изо всех сил пытался перезагрузить свой мозг. — Эм, что?

— Чувак, — сказал Фрэнк, отклоняясь назад и отпуская плечи Джерарда, однако он всё также находился экстравагантно и головокружительно близко. Лицо Фрэнка достигло уровня радости Рэя Торо — он выглядел так, будто кто-то только что предложил ему Нобелевскую премию или билет за кулисы Боннару [4]. Джерард вздрогнул и потёр руки, задумавшись о чём-то другом. — Серьёзно, ты такой чертовски восхитительный! Ну же, ты должен потусить со мной, хочешь немного прогуляться? У тебя есть имя? — сказал Фрэнк, подпрыгивая и сияя. — И ок, ок, могу я стрельнуть у тебя сигарету?

Возможно, в этом и заключалась взволнованность Фрэнка — ему просто очень нужна была сигарета. Если так, Джерард определённо мог посочувствовать. Дома он знал все лучшие места на территории школы, где можно было тайком покурить, а здесь не совсем. Дожидаться весь день момента, когда можно будет покурить сигарету, было мучением. Он достал свою пачку Мальборо и зажигалку и осторожно вручил их парню.

— Что ж, да, — произнёс Джерард, с опаской оглядывая Фрэнка в то время, как он мог одновременно подпрыгивать и зажигать сигарету. — Я Джерард, Джерард Уэй.

— Приятно познакомиться, Джерард Уэй, — сказал Фрэнк, просияв. Он всё ещё вжимался в Джерарда, прикурив сигарету, и ударялся о плечо Джерарда рукой, делая первую затяжку, а его волосы щекотали щёку Джерарда, что... ладно, возможно, не означало «ну же!», или флирт, или ещё что... Джерард точно знал, что здесь без вариантов... однако затем Фрэнк прикрыл глаза.

— Боже, Джерард, — хрипло произнёс он, и тот уставился на него. — Я тебе должен, прошло столько _лет_.

— Ты можешь, эм, взять пачку себе, если хочешь? — неубедительно предложил Джерард. Он подумал, что родители Фрэнка были нацистами против курения или ещё что. — В любом случае, у меня есть запасная.

— Чувак, — произнёс Фрэнк; его лицо зажглось. — Ты чертовски милый, Джи... Могу я называть тебя Джи?.. Так чудесно, что ты здесь. В смысле, в лесу, не в Глен Фелле. Глен Фелл — херовейшее место. Ты здесь новенький? Почему ты переехал в это Богом забытое место?

Джерард воспользовался минутой, чтобы детально разобрать сказанное. Ему было сложно собраться с мыслями, пока Фрэнк всё ещё издавал тихие восторженные возгласы из-за его сигарет.

— Я не против «Джи», — наконец смог выдавить он, склоняя голову. — И, эм, да, мы переехали сюда только на этих выходных. — Фрэнк, казалось, ждал ещё объяснений, и по какой-то причине Джерард на удивление себе продолжил: — Знаешь Трамбулловский медицинский институт? Мы не могли, эм... позволить себе снимать дом в городе, а это ближайший городишко к нему, так что, — он остановился и ожидал вопроса, однако Фрэнк лишь дымил сигаретой; выглядел он сияющим и чудаковатым. — Это мой брат, Майки, — наконец выдавил Джерард, — у него астма. У них есть какая-то экспериментальная штука, которую они могут опробовать на нём, так что вот почему мы здесь.

Джерард на самом деле мог оттараторить кучу всяких скучных терминов, например, «инъекционные ингаляторы» или «пролонгированные бета-два-адреноблокаторы», но он сделал вывод, что Фрэнк не хочет выслушивать всё это. В любом случае, он не горел желанием говорить что-либо. Было слишком легко вспомнить, как его брат начал задыхаться прошлой осенью и упал на лестнице, не дыша. Джерард рвал на себе рубашку и матерился. Затем приехала скорая помощь, и Джерард особо не помнил эту часть, лёгочную реанимацию и дефибрилляторы. Лишь Майки в приёмном отделении уже позже. Единственным признаком, что его сердце вновь запустилось, было размеренное пищание аппаратов, в остальном же он не двигался. Бледный и инициированный, безжизненные извилистые линии пластика обвивали его и забирались в ноздри, после чего уже попадали в лёгкие. Таким он был несколько дней. Если Джерард отпускал свои мысли, они всегда возвращались в то место, к тому, как же близко всё это было. Как близко это всё ещё может быть.

— Мне жаль, чувак, — Джерард подскочил, ошарашенный, и поднял глаза. Фрэнк пялился на него, впервые с серьёзным выражением лица, а его глаза потухли, — это тяжело.

— С ним всё будет в порядке, — пояснил Джерард. Он закусил щёку изнутри. — Майки, в смысле. С ним всё будет в порядке.

Фрэнк ничего не сказал, лишь сжал плечо Джерарда, и тот прильнул к его руке до того момента, как осознал, что делает. Он должен был отшатнуться, он даже _не знал_ этого парня, но Фрэнк игрался с завязками толстовки Джерарда и что-то тихо напевал, и Джерард просто... не мог.

В любом случае, на Фрэнке была лишь футболка, а на улице было чертовски прохладно, так что, возможно, он пытался украсть у Джерарда частичку тепла, и было бы неправильным отталкивать его, верно? Кто его знает, может быть, Фрэнк был серийным убийцей, жил в лесу и собирал скальпы лузеров, чтобы сотворить из них пальто. Только вот он был низковатым для серийного убийцы.

Фрэнк уже выкурил одну сигарету и блаженно прикуривал вторую.

— На самом деле, в смысле, даже если жизнь здесь не очень, я не могу соврать, я рад, что ты пришёл. Я скучал тут целую вечность. Мне несколько лет было не с кем поговорить, — сказал он уголком рта, а затем закусил губу и широко распахнутыми глазами уставился на Джерарда, будто он сболтнул лишнего. Джерард фыркнул. Будто бы кто-то мог признаться в том, что был большим одиночкой, чем он сам.

— Без шуток, — тяжело произнёс Джерард. — Без понятия, как мне выжить в Глен Фелле. Здесь будто бы отсутствует человечность.

— Очевидно, будешь со мной, — сказал Фрэнк; в уголках его глаз появились морщинки, когда он широко заулыбался Джерарду. Он обвил рукой Джерарда за плечо и сжал его. Желудок парня совершенно глупо и некстати описал петли в брюшной полости. — Можем составить друг другу компанию. К чёрту всех этих придурков. Хэй, тебе же нравятся Мисфитс, да?

— Ага, — признался Джерард, и ладно, было очень мило, что Фрэнк знал Мисфитс. — Данциг чертовски крут.

— В точку, — согласился Фрэнк. — У тебя тоже улётный вкус в музыке! Видишь, это чертовски классно! Это как судьба. Ты точно должен прогуляться со мной, Джи, — он заманчиво поиграл бровями. — Я знаю все короткие пути и вся херня. Мы можем пойти посмотреть разрушенные дома, ты любишь развалины?

Джерард шаркнул ногой о землю и сравнил необъятную улыбку Фрэнка с идеей идти в лес с пауками и клещами с каким-то парнем, которого он едва ли знал. Не то чтобы у него было другое занятие. Сидеть дома, пить и ждать, пока мать заберёт его в больницу. И ему совершенно точно нравились Мисфитс, но... блять. Это был действительно чертовски долгий день, и он не был уверен, что готов к возможному убийству или к тому, чтобы потеряться в лесу или ещё что.

— Эм, слушай, мне действительно нужно идти. Я просто, эм, — избавлялся от хвоста из кучки придурков-спортсменов — просто разведывал местность, — неубедительно завершил он.

Лицо Фрэнка резко изменилось.

— Тебе уже пора идти?

— Да? — произнёс Джерард, неуверенно оглядывая его. Фрэнк отпустил плечи Джерарда и сделал несколько шагов назад.

— Оу, — произнёс он; выглядел парень настолько несчастным, он сжался и скривил лицо. — Оу, эм. Ладно.

Джерард почувствовал себя придурком. Будто он ударил щенка, а потом украл у него мячик. А после поджёг его. — Мы можем погулять завтра? — нерешительно предложил Джерард и засунул руки в карманы худи на животе, чтобы не перебирать маниакально пальцами.

— Да? — произнёс Фрэнк; робкая улыбка прокралась обратно на его лицо. — Ура, чёрт возьми! В смысле, если только ты хочешь. Но было бы круто. Встретимся завтра здесь в то же время?

— Или можем пересечься в школе, — с надеждой проговорил Джерард.

— Нет, здесь лучше, — сказал Фрэнк, избегая взгляда Джерарда. Возможно, Фрэнк не хотел, чтобы его видели с Джерардом на людях. Джерард мог посочувствовать — он тоже не желал, чтобы его видели на людях.

— Эм, ладно, — сказал он, и чёрт возьми, у него снова шла кровь. Он засосал нижнюю губу и прижался языком к ране. Возможно, ему нужно будет приложить лёд, когда он доберётся до дома.

— Ты уверен, что не можешь остаться чуть подольше? — выпрашивал Фрэнк, выглядывая из-под чёлки; выглядел он полным надежды и ещё сильнее походил на щенка, чем до этого. Умилительного щенка-панка с татуировками и ямочками, что точно нарушало закон о ношении оружия по соблазнению.

Но, что странно, даже без горячего любящего Мисфитс парня Джерард действительно хотел остаться. Эти леса были не такими уж плохими, даже в каком-то смысле атмосферными, чего он никогда ранее не ценил — опавшие листья были раскиданы лёгким ветерком, деревья вытягивались высоко в небо, дрожа оранжево-красной листвой. И Фрэнк, нелепо весёлый, стоял посреди серых стволов и опавших листьев. Однако у Джерарда болели плечи и голова, и действительно это был самый дерьмовый и длинный день за всю его жизнь. Он больше всего на свете просто хотел чёртово пиво и спрятаться в своей комнате, пока не наступит темнота, после чего забраться в кровать с Майки и слушать его дыхание.

— Ага, мне нужно домой, — сказал Джерард, и Фрэнк нахмурился.

— Но ты вернёшься, верно? — произнёс Фрэнк диковинно молодым и серьёзным голосом. — Ты обещаешь?

Джерард вскинул бровь, однако Фрэнк просто продолжил глядеть на него, отчего Джерард завёлся, неуверенно кивая. Лицо Фрэнка озарила улыбка, и Джерард не мог не улыбнуться ему в ответ.

— Конечно, — ответил он, — я обещаю. — Затем он развернулся, чтобы идти, оставляя Фрэнка на дорожке позади себя. — Увидимся завтра, — крикнул он, обернувшись назад спустя минуту. Он развернулся, однако Фрэнк, должно быть, испарился за одним из изгибов дорожки. Но он должен был быть ещё близко — Джерард всё ещё слышал его.

— Завтра, — отозвался Фрэнк, и Джерард ощутил пронизывающий ветерок и октябрьскую прохладу на щеке.

Ладно, значит, день был не совсем плох, подумал он и улыбнулся в воротник своего худи, когда вышел из леса и побрёл домой.

***

Так он и думал до позднего вечера, когда он упёрся стулом в больничную койку Майки и рассказывал ему о своём дне. Тогда-то Джерард резко и осознал, что, возможно, он был чуть сильнее взволнован, чем думал. Он начал рассказывать Майки про Фрэнка, о его татуировках и необычных проблемах с соблюдением личного пространства, как он, по-видимому, исследовал лес и обнаружил развалины, что Фрэнк был единственным дружелюбным человеком, которого он встретил за весь день, кроме гиперактивного парня — ученика за стойкой регистрации. Он поймал себя на середине предложения, разглагольствуя об улыбке Фрэнка, и остановился в лёгком ужасе.

Майки понимающе вскинул бровь.

— Слушай, он совершенно странный! — сказал Джерард, пересматривая всё то, что наговорил. — В смысле, не в плохом смысле. Просто. Я не знаю, он _странный_ , мне не нравится или ещё что.

Уголки губ Майки искривились в улыбке.

— Ой, заткнись, — оскорбился Джерард. — Он просто... интересный, ясно? Ему нравятся Мисфитс! — Брови Майки остались в том же положении. Глупые младшие братья и их всезнающие брови.

— В смысле, сначала мне показалось, что он может быть серийным убийцей, однако, скорее всего, это не так. У Пита проблемы с соблюдением личного пространства, и он не серийный убийца, верно? Наверное, можно позависать с ним завтра. Только из-за развалин, понимаешь? И теперь ты знаешь, куда я направляюсь, так что если Фрэнк убьёт меня и спрячет тело, то ты будешь знать, где искать.

Если Майки продолжит так закатывать глаза, то он сожмёт что-нибудь слишком сильно, Иисусе. Джерард был слегка обижен, что Майки не особо беспокоился о безопасности своего брата.

В конце концов, Майки уснул, измотанный и бледный, не сказав вслух ни слова — ранее этим же вечером у него был ужасный приступ. Случайные медсёстры взволнованно заглядывали к нему, чтобы взволнованно поворковать над его поникшим силуэтом. Медсёстры всё подлизывались к Майки. У Джерарда существовала теория, что всё это из-за комбинации мужественного молчания, больших карих глаз и того факта, что парень весил максимум сотню фунтов. Это всё было словно валерьянка для кошек.

Его мать находилась с ним в больнице всю вторую половину дня, так что, поцеловав Майки в лоб, она поспешила прочь из палаты и оставила двоих мальчишек наедине. Возможно, она вновь пошла терроризировать врачей, которые, казалось, были совершенно неопытными по части общения с матерями из Джерси в крайней степени возмущения. Джерард почти что им сочувствовал.

Пока Майки спал, Джерард проводил время за рисованием абсолютно восхитительной сцены его с Майки и с подбородком Брюса Кэмпбэлла и бензопилой за патрулированием захваченного упырями кладбища. Если уж Фрэнк и прятался за одной из каменных плит с полуулыбкой, то никому не было обязательно знать об этом. Что ж. Ладно, Майки скорее всего заметит, когда обнаружит рисунок на прикроватной тумбочке с утра, но это не считалось. Майки замечал всё — с одной стороны, это было удивительно, однако с другой ужасно раздражало.

Джерард изо всех сил старался не огрызаться на ночную медсестру — внушительных размеров брюнетку, чьё суровое выражение лица таяло, словно растопленное масло, когда она смотрела на своего спящего пациента, однако вновь становилось строгим, когда Джерард не соглашался покидать палату. Не то чтобы Джерард раздражал Майки, не давая ему спать или ещё что. Часы посещения были такой хернёй. Он ненавидел оставлять Майки здесь одного.

На пути обратно домой его мать начала раздувать проблему из разбитой губы Джерарда, без чего он бы и так мог обойтись. Он изо всех сил пытался не обращать на неё внимания, когда она снова начала песню о том, что, возможно, ему необходимо попытаться чуть лучше влиться в школьную жизнь. Это было отличнейшим советом от Донны Уэй, которая этим утром отправилась на работу в парикмахерскую, надев джинсы с огромными розами, вышитыми на заднице, и чёрную сверкающую кофточку с надписью «Queen Bitch» на груди. Наконец, Джерард был вынужден ляпнуть новость о том, что его попросили присоединиться к команде математиков.

— _Что?_ — воскликнула его мать, выпучив глаза. — Чёрт возьми, Джерард, ты, должно быть, шутишь. Дома ты провалил последние три теста по математике!

— Да, но это был математический анализ. Это дерьмо невыносимо, — в свою защиту ответил Джерард, а затем в ужасе вцепился в панель управления. — Господи Иисусе, мам, смотри на дорогу! — взвизгнул он.

Хотя почти смертельная ситуация на дороге того стоила, потому что его мать рассмеялась и впоследствии слегка успокоилась. Джерард расслабился; он чувствовал себя дерьмово, когда заставлял её волноваться, потому что ей приходилось справляться ещё с кучей проблем. К примеру, она весь вечер кричала на терапевта Майки, доктора Косту, который хотел задержать брата Джерарда в больнице на месяц дольше, чем ожидалось. У Майки была плохая реакция на новый бронходилятатор, который они начали испытывать на нём этим утром, и доктор Коста хотел подержать его на кислородной терапии какое-то время _до начала_ экспериментального лечения.

На самом деле, Майки не становилось хуже, однако лучше тоже не было. Это был тяжёлый год для всех них. Мать Джерарда похудела на двадцать пять фунтов за последние пять месяцев и окончательно бросила курить. Джерард знал, что ему тоже нужно было, потому что было сложно уследить за тем, чтобы не курить рядом с Майки или там, где он мог находиться. Однако его мать смогла. Внезапно она превратилась из среднестатистической парикмахерши, которая расслаблялась с Джерардом в гостиной перед телевизором, смотря мультики или ужастики поздно ночью, в почти незнакомую хрупкую вечно занятую женщину. Было приятно видеть, как она хотя бы слегка шутит, даже если это длилось всего несколько секунд.

Однако дома его мать моментально исчезла в своей комнате. Джерард нерешительно постучал к ней, чтобы узнать, не хочет ли она блинчиков, тост с корицей или ирландский кофе. Она не хотела. Джерард ретировался в свою комнату, закрыв дверь, лишь чтобы услышать, как хлопок разносится по дому.

Его новая комната находилась не в подвале, слишком хорошо освещалась по утрам и чертовски хорошо продувалась, но во всём городке это было единственным отдалённо знакомым местом. Тут и там стояли стопки комиксов и дисков. Запах краски, угольных карандашей и носков уже висел в коридоре, когда он открывал двери.

Это не было его домом, но только это у него было, даже несмотря на то, как пугающе тихо тут было и каким скрипучим был дом. Он завёлся, откапывая свой старый телевизор из стопки нераспакованных коробок в гостиной — нечто, чтобы заглушить тишину. Он неловко затащил его наверх и ударился локтём о перила лишь раз. Успех.

Спустя продолжительную битву со всеми зловещими проводами, разъёмами и случайными кнопками он наконец плюхнулся на кровать, победоносно направил пульт на экран и поставил на очередь серию _Таинственного театра_. Довольно долго он пребывал на грани сна и реальности, смотря полуприкрытыми глазами, постоянно просыпался. Этой ночью было ветрено, и каждые пару минут ветви деревьев скреблись в окно. Это звучало почти так, будто кошка скреблась в дверь, будто что-то желало привлечь его внимание, хотело пробраться внутрь. Он всё ждал, когда Майки согласится с Томом Серво [3], а его глупый уставший мозг всё ещё был запутан, и Джерард думал, что это Майки скребётся в окно, прося впустить его. Джерард завернулся в своё уродливое старое стёганое одеяло и сделал звук громче, однако ему всё равно понадобилось пару дисков, чтобы наконец погрузиться в неспокойный сон.


	2. Глава 2

Следующим утром Джерард впервые за несколько лет проснулся сам без будильников или пронзительных криков матери — лишь утреннее солнце, висящее на небе под тем идеальным углом, чтобы затопить его комнату светом. Он неожиданно дёрнулся в кровати, вынырнув из пут сна с парящими в нём чёрными вдовами и запутавшись в горячих влажных простынях. С минуту он моргал, привыкая к свету, и был без понятия, где находится, где очнулся. Затем он смог заново осознать, что он в ловушке в грёбаном Вермонте, что ему нужно идти в школу, что Майки нет в соседней комнате и что ни на одном уроке он не встретится с Питом или Гейбом. И что его день будет безнадёжно долго тянуться.

— Бля-я-я-ять, — простонал он, уткнувшись в подушку, и предпринял отважную попытку снова уснуть. Бесполезно. Он открыл один глаз и окинул ненавистным взглядом огромное эркерное окно. Первое, чем он займётся этим вечером, так это возьмёт ведро чёрной краски и закрасит всё это дерьмо.

Он наконец скатился вниз по лестнице и тыкал кофейник до тех пор, пока тот не начал работать, а затем стоял, словно зомби, наблюдая, как ёмкость медленно наполняется. Он действительно не желал сегодня иметь дело со школьной хернёй. Он не был намерен организовывать повторение вчерашней утренней стычки. Либо он мог прийти очень рано и спрятаться где-то, где Тед не смог бы его найти, либо он мог бы прийти действительно поздно и проскользнуть на геометрию в последнюю минуту.

Блять. Геометрия. Он налил себе кофе и уселся за стол с домашним заданием, вырисовывая синусоиду и подрисовывая крохотных дьявольских сноубордистов на склонах. Ему бы хотелось, чтобы как можно больше уроков математики были связаны с рисованием. В Белвилле они уже проходили это дважды, так что он закончил задание довольно быстро, так что после не оставалось ничего, кроме как допить Фолджерс [1] и сомнительно выглянуть из окна на солнечную улицу.

До того как он ушёл — он надеялся, достаточно поздно, чтобы пропустить первый звонок и прийти на пару минут позже, — он засмотрелся на себя в зеркало. Продолговатый зеленоватый синяк образовывался у него на нижней челюсти, там, куда Тед ударил его о грузовик, а уголок рта зарубцевался, став бордовым и чешуйчатым. Насколько же привлекательно. На секунду он засомневался, а затем вытащил свой угольно-чёрный карандаш для глаз от Sephora и подвёл глаза, сегодня жирнее. Никогда не позволяй им увидеть, что ты испуган, верно?

Снаружи ветер наконец утих, а небо было идеально чистым, таким совершенно безоблачно ясно-голубым, каким бывает лишь осенью. Улицы были почти что полностью пустыми; машина в отдалении, в двух кварталах, медленно пересекла перекрёсток и исчезла, однако помимо этого на улице было пусто. В следующем здании он разглядел какую-то даму, пристально выглядывающую на него из-за занавесок и небрежно делающую вид, что моет окна клетчатой тряпкой; она пялилась на него так, будто это совершенно не устрашало. Джерард едва заметно показал ей средний палец, и занавески тут же задёрнулись.

— Чертовски странный город, — пробормотал Джерард себе под нос и продолжил свой путь.

Когда он подошёл к школе, на парковке всё ещё сновало то туда, то сюда достаточное количество учеников, однако ни единого знака Сиковски с его введёнными в заблуждение приспешниками. Но его фургон всё ещё стоял там, словно украшенное рогами напоминание. Джерард точно был намерен изуродовать его. Возможно, плюнуть на него или ещё что. Люди закрывают машины, верно? Вероятно, лучше прийти попозже одним утром и украсить фургон розовыми боа и тематическими наклейками ЛГБТ. Обратной стороной этого было то, что преступник, сотворивший это, был бы очевиден, и Тед после выбил бы всё дерьмо из него.

Миссис Холл с трепетом встретила его. На самом деле, домашнее задание было задано на вторник, а он непреднамеренно решил его раньше. Потому что ему нужно было казаться ещё большим фриком. Тед был предсказуемым засранцем по этому поводу, однако парень рядом с ним в спортивной школьной куртке номер два, Исаак Барроус или как-то так, действительно мрачно глядел на Джерарда и бормотал что-то о том, что тот выпендрёжник. Как угодно.

К счастью, Тед сидел не рядом с Джерардом и не мог изматывать его так же прямо, как вчера, однако Джерарду всё ещё приходилось слушать его фырканье по поводу хрен знает чего. По поводу того, что у девчонок была грудь, возможно. Он врезался в Теда, с энтузиазмом сосущимся с какой-то девчонкой перед уроком, и, кажется, это было отличительной темой в разговоре, Джерард не хотел знать, до чего добрался Тед прошлой ночью. Даже геометрию было слушать лучше чем это.

Джерард вылетел из класса, как только миссис Холл отпустила их, внимательно избегая столкновения с коренастым спортсменом — того, у которого лицо, серьёзно, будто у каменной монолитной статуи на острове Пасхи. Он мог поклясться, чувак, чёрт возьми, _зарычал_ на него. До того как он мог придумать адекватный ответ — люди здесь были бешеными, он это _знал_ , — Рэй появился около лестницы и напрямую направился к Джерарду. Тот уставился на него. Рэй всё ещё улыбался, широко и неугомонно. Контраст в отношении был ошеломляющим.

— Хэй, Джерард! Как дела, чувак? Как прошёл твой день?

— Эм, достаточно дерьмово, — сконфуженно произнёс Джерард, перекидывая сумку через плечо. Улыбка Рэя слегка дрогнула, а затем он пришёл в себя, встряхнувшись.

— Ага, что ж, — произнёс Рэй, вновь улыбаясь. Была только половина десятого утра, подумал Джерард, косо глядя на Рэя. Ему действительно нужно было выяснить, где Рэй берёт настолько бодрящий кофе, а после украсть его себе. — Это школа. Чувак, всё нормализуется, первые дни всегда отстойные.

— Возможно, — сомневаясь, сказал Джерард, но, не считая жуткое количество энергии, он был рад, что парень был здесь, иначе он бы совершенно заблудился и никогда сам не нашёл бы дорогу к кабинету английского вовремя. Может, Рэй был, ну, энергетическим вампиром, размышлял Джерард, крал энергию у основной массы населения. Люди, которые улыбались до обеда, точно не могли быть людьми. Это был факт. Хотя для вампира Рэй был слишком весёлым.

Они дошли до кабинета двести семь и облокотились о серо-коричневую стену в ожидании звонка.

— У нас есть примерно пять минут до начала урока, — сказал Рэй, пробегаясь рукой по волосам, очевидно, пытаясь их пригладить, что, если честно, было бесполезно. — Ты знаешь что-нибудь о Байроне? Потому что я совершенно забыл сделать сегодня чтение. Я бездельничал с другом, и мы придумали довольно классную мелодию с гитарой и барабанами в Garage Band [2], но спать я лёг где-то в два, понимаешь?

— Байрон _восхитителен,_ — разглагольствовал Джерард до того, как смог остановить себя и понять, что за херню делал. В любом случае, Рэй казался достаточным ботаником, так что он позволил себе продолжить бормотать о "Паломничестве Чайльд-Гарольда", "Дон Жуане", не упуская возможности поболтать о его интимной жизни с Перси и Мэри Шелли и о том, как они написали свои собственные версии немецких историй о привидениях в разгар диких оргий.

— Но, эм... Кэрью, скорее всего, было бы всё равно, — сказал Джерард, повышая голос, когда прозвенел звонок. — Просто скажи, что герои Байрона — это предшественники современного анти-героя, и вероятнее всего, всё пройдёт хорошо.

— Чёрт, — пробормотал Рэй, вскинув бровь. Казалось, он заинтересовался всей темой, что было довольно неожиданно. Джерард вроде как привык к тому, что люди обычно не слушали, когда он начинал рассказывать.

Рэй утащил их в дальний правый угол кабинета и почти что толкнул Джерарда на передний ряд. Обычно он бы возразил — он определённо был парнем, который вечно ныкался по углам, однако он увидел, что делал Рэй, когда положил на парту тетрадь слева от Джерарда, а после подвинул парту позади него и сформировал нечто вроде защитного барьера между Джерардом и остальным кабинетом.

Когда Рэй увидел, что Джерард смотрит на тетрадь, он улыбнулся и кивнул.

— Храню место для Боба. Боб хороший парень, он тебе понравится.

Джерард куда больше волновался по поводу того, понравится ли _он_ Бобу, однако он всё ещё был тронут, что Рэй по крайней мере пытался изолировать его от придурков в классе. Скорее всего, над ним всё ещё будут издеваться, однако попытаться со стороны Рэя было мило. Он заблуждался, однако это было мило.

Теперь и остальные ученики просачивались в кабинет, и Джерард не отрывал взгляда от парты с инициалами Р.Т. и Б.Б. Интересно. Затем он услышал писклявый голос Рэя.

— Простите, парни, место занято.

Джерард поднял глаза, и к его шоку, там стоял один из придурков, который возмущённо отступил, увидев, как высокий блондин подошёл и занял место рядом с Джерардом. Он вручил Рэю его тетрадь и мимолётно кивнул ему.

— Ты, должно быть, Джерард. Торо рассказывал мне о тебе, — благодушно произнёс парень; в его глазах проскочила вспышка удивления. — Я Боб Брайар. Ты должен присоединиться к нашей музыкальной группе.

— Но я ни на чём не умею играть! — на автомате ответил Джерард в то же время, как Рэй сказал следующее.

— Эй, Джерард, расскажи Бобу о байроновском герое. Боб, он абсолютный гений в английской литературе, проверь!

Джерард был спасён от ответа мистером Кэрью, который прогуливался по передним рядам и косился на всех учеников, постукивая линейкой по штанам. Он выглядел ошеломляюще похожим на сержанта-инструктора строевой подготовки в гавайской рубашке. Джерард сполз вниз на стуле и накинул чёлку на глаза, пытаясь стать невидимкой в то время, как Кэрью задавал классу случайные вопросы.

— Нужно было сесть сзади! — прошипел Джерард Рэю, когда они вышли из класса часом позже. — Тогда бы Кэрью не заметил, как я отвечал тебе.

Рэй покачал головой, глядя на Джерарда.

— Не, это как самим напрашиваться на неприятности, чувак. Сиковски взбесился бы, займи мы его места. Нужно бежать на французский. Парни, увидимся за обедом! — А затем Рэй направился вперёд по коридору, и его волосы ещё долго виднелись над головами учеников.

— Пойдём, — сказал Боб, робко улыбаясь Джерарду, а после безэмоционально и ужасающе уставился на одного из спортсменов пониже, который с силой толкнул Джерарда в бок плечом. Парень взвизгнул и исчез в толпе. Джерард сильно испугался. И был в восторге. Теперь он понял, почему Рэй считал Боба крутым парнем. — Я вместе с тобой на истории, — продолжил Боб, направляясь дальше по коридору. Джерард радостно последовал за ним. — Ты знаешь так же много о "Готическом романе", как и о франко-индийской войне?

Джерард нахмурился.

— Ненавижу историю Америки, — проворчал он. — История Европы намного лучше. У них есть замки, друиды и грёбаные рыцари в сияющих доспехах, понимаешь? — Единственная стоящая часть истории США включала Blondie [3] и Дока Холидей [4] и, к сожалению, игнорировала Серджо Леоне [5] и аспекты Тумстоуна [6].

— Круто, — сказал Боб. — В любом случае, я всегда сплю на этом уроке.

Вчера Тед провёл весь урок истории Америки, толкая стол Джерарда каждые три секунды и злобно нашёптывая что-то и бросая бумажки в волосы Джерарду, пользуясь тем, что учитель чаще всего читала прямо с конспекта (серьёзно, Джерард думал, что только постановление Конгресса или ядерная война заставит миссис Джист оторваться от листка). Однако Боб Брайар служил своеобразным репеллентом, потому что, хоть он и уснул, как и обещал, спустя десять минут с начала занятия, однако спортсмены бросили в него всего лишь три слюнявых шарика и в основном оставались тише воды, ниже травы.

Джерард же воспользовался временем, чтобы раскрасить ногти чёрным маркером и поработать над своим комиксом «Майки Уэй: Воин-единорог». Он дошёл до момента, когда Майки вошёл в логово космической станции имени Солнечного Стива Бонабо, когда прозвенел звонок, означавший конец урока. Боб потянулся и взглянул на тетрадь Джерарда.

— Довольно мило, — прокомментировал Боб. — Это что, горящая обезьяна?

— Нет, это обезьяна-огонь, — объяснил Джерард, начиная засовывать свои вещи обратно в сумку. — Это солнечное сияние, возвращённое к жизни мечтами его безвольных братьев на Земле, испытавших на себе опыты над животными и жестокие нормативные акты.

— У шимпанзе вроде как недостаток внимания, — согласился Боб. — Ну же, пошли, а то в столовой закончится картошка фри.

Вчера Джерард воздержался от похода на ланч и всё это время прятался в библиотеке, листая сентябрьский выпуск Фангории [7] и украдкой попивая диетическую колу, которую принёс из дома. Столовая любой старшей школы всегда была никудышным сборищем мерзавцев и истинного зла, это место лучше было полностью избегать по возможности. Сегодня же Боб неумолимо потащил его через помещение, совершенно не беспокоясь о взглядах, исходящих от столика спортсменов, и перешёптываниях на пути. Им на всех было плевать. Это было _восхитительно_. Боб точно был джедаем.

Однако на самом деле Джерард не был таким уж голодным, да и вся еда выглядела отвратительно, но к тому времени, как Рэй подошёл к ним в очереди и начал бормотать о здоровом режиме питания и витаминах, Джерард уже взял зеленоватый апельсин на пару к своей диетической коле. Когда он отвёл взгляд, на его подносе образовалась тарелка с антиквариатными, едва ли не довоенными старинными макаронами. Джерард посмотрел на Рэя. Тот выпучил глаза и пожал плечами, говоря тем самым "Что? Тарелка спагетти? Я не вижу никакую тарелку спагетти".

Боб покачал головой.

— Легче ему уступить, Уэй. Смирись с этим. И серьёзно, возьми картошку фри.

Рэй наклонился через плечо Джерарда и беззаботно произнёс:

— Да, легче уступить ему, Джерард. Просто смирись с этим и пойди возьми картошку.

Разыгралась мимолётная ссора, так что Джерард вздохнул и в интересах сохранения мира взял небольшую фри на клетчатой подложке. Он действительно был не голоден, однако подумал, что сможет просто позже отдать её Бобу.

В столовой было сыро и сумрачно, она была с низкими потолками и мерцающим флюоресцентными лампами, а также кишела ухмыляющимися лицами. Джерард весь день высматривал Фрэнка, однако не видел здесь никого гиперактивного, низкого и покрытого татуировками, так что ему было всё равно, когда Рэй с Бобом вышли и решили насладиться ланчем рядом с оркестровой.

Джерард сощурился от солнца, когда они вышли из столовой. Чёрт, он действительно наслаждался свежим воздухом. Ещё немного времени в этом городе, и возможно, он превратится в какого-то чокнутого любителя природы и займётся ходьбой, лазаньем по горам или ещё чем. А потом упадёт с горы и умрёт. Он ощутил неопределённую уступчивость такому ходу событий.

Рядом с оркестровой находился огромный клён, и столики для пикника, располагавшиеся под ним, были усыпаны ярко-оранжевыми листьями и этими крохотными семенами-самолётиками. Несколько ребят шатались вокруг, некоторые сидели на корнях деревьев и балансировали со своими обеденными подносами, другие же ели на расшатанных деревянных столах.

— Не волнуйся, — сказал Рэй, совершенно иначе интерпретируя нервозность Джерарда. — Когда идёт дождь, мы устанавливаем на столы пляжные зонтики, которые мы нашли в кладовой нашей студии. И всё идёт гладко, пока не становится холодно, тогда мы обычно оккупируем библиотеку.

— Вы едите здесь, когда _идёт дождь?_ — в ужасе отозвался Джерард. О Боже, да он начнёт питаться личинками и желудями до конца недели. — Откуда в студии оказались пляжные зонтики? Пляж же где-то в ста милях отсюда.

— От дождя, — лично ответил Боб и поставил поднос на покоробленный деревянный стол. — Хэй, Патрик, Ворм. Это Джерард.

Приземистый парень, на котором были нацеплены кепка-бейсболка и бессмысленное выражение лица, поднял голову от листов с нотами, на которых он калякал что-то, и пробормотал "Привет", прежде чем вернуться к своим бумажкам; за краем его бейсболки не было видно его глаз.

—Хэй, — сказал здоровяк, перебирая в руках бутылку апельсинового сока и улыбаясь. Джерард приметил, что у парня были набиты убойные татуировки. Возможно, он знал Фрэнка, — я Ворм, играю на волторне. Патрик играет на всём — ударные, саксофон, гитара. А ты тот новенький старшеклассник, верно? Ты на чём-то играешь?

— Да, я в выпускном классе, — сказал Джерард и уселся на краю стола рядом с Рэем. Рэй с Бобом вместе перегнулись через стол, и оба тыкали в ноты и спорили о том, не слишком ли было использовать технику стаккато [8] в третьем такте. — И нет, я ни на чём не играю. Разве что на казу [9]. Но, эм. Иногда я пою?

Это было преувеличением. Джерард пел в душе, пел Майки, в восьмом классе он был главным тенором школьного хора, но в старшей школе ушёл из всех дополнительных кружков ради того, чтобы сидеть в подвале и рисовать комиксы. Хотя все парни оживились, и Джерард осознал, что совершил тактическую ошибку, когда они наклонились к нему с горящими глазами.

— О, да. Патрик тоже поёт, он феноменален. Как жаль, что у нас здесь нет хора, — сказал Ворм, заглушая возражения Патрика. — Мистер Кёртис думает добавить в наш оркестр вокал, кстати, так что тебе точно стоит пройти прослушивание, если он всё же решит так сделать.

Джерард нахмурился и смахнул вертолётик, упавший с дерева и приземлившийся на рукав его худи, затем поднял его и наблюдал, как он летит по слабому ветерку и переворачивается, после чего приземляется в нанесённую ветром кучку листьев у ног Боба.

— Эм, возможно, — сказал он, избегая их взглядов, — я не знаю.

— Как тебе Глен Фелл? — вмешался в разговор Патрик с выражением солидарности на лице, прерывая полного энтузиазма Рэя, который уже начал без умолку трещать по поводу репетиций и проб. — Знаю, он довольно маленький.

Джерард размышлял над тем, как ответить на махровое утверждение без капли вопроса.

— Ты имел в виду, реально чертовски крохотный, — сказал Боб, фыркнув, и стащил у Джерарда картошку фри. Джерард немного торжествовал из-за успеха своего плана. Теперь ему нужно было исподтишка стянуть у него спагетти, макаронина за отвратительной макарониной, под стол. Рэй ни за что не заметит. Он спрячет улики под опавшими листьями.

— Он лишь немного меньше того города, где я жил, — признался Джерард, накручивая эластичные спагетти на вилку. — Я всё ещё думаю, что жители города придут и предложат мне поучаствовать в лотерее, а потом, ну, забьют меня, чёрт возьми, камнями на городской площади или ещё что похуже.

И прямо пока он паниковал, что сказанное, возможно, лишь возможно, могло быть слегка нетактичным, Патрик фыркнул в своё шоколадное молоко.

— Ага, — отозвался Патрик, поднимая глаза на Джерарда, и криво улыбнулся ему, — у нас тут определённо происходит какая-то дичь в стиле Нормана Роквелла [10]. Подожди, пока не увидишь лабиринты в кукурузных полях. Около пятнадцати штук появляется в округе в канун Хэллоуина.

Рэй, который усердно разрезал свои спагетти на удобные кусочки и так же усердно пережёвывал, сглотнул и убедительно закивал.

— Да, чувак, я потерялся на одном из этих полей, когда мне было шесть. Травма на всю жизнь. Теперь я даже не могу есть кукурузное пюре.

— И, — заговорчески проговорил Ворм, — его освободили от урока английского, когда мы смотрели "Детей кукурузы" в прошлый Хэллоуин.

Рэй кинул картофелину Ворму в голову, нахмурившись.

— Это чертовски жутко, парень. Маленькие дети и кукуруза всегда будут жуткими.

Джерард мысленно согласился с Рэем. Маленькие дети абсолютно точно наводили ужас, и он бы ни за что, чёрт возьми, на свете не отправился бы в кукурузное поле без огромного зеркала на палке, пистолета или кого-то, на кого бы он мог залезть. Он задумался, нравились ли Фрэнку кукурузные поля, если, конечно, он ходил на местные гулянки на Хэллоуин. Повсюду в городе висели чёрно-оранжевые постеры по этому поводу, какие-то уже были сорваны и болтались на ветру с обещаниями покатать на возу каждого желающего, дом с привидениями под надзором местной бейсбольной команды — Джерарду точно не стоило посещать этот аттракцион из соображений собственной безопасности, — и лучшая часть вечеринки — главный приз достанется тому, кто доберётся до верхушки намазанного жиром шеста. Норман Роквелл определённо не имел к этому никакого отношения.

Боб кивнул на это.

— Рэй травмирован просто потому, что на этих выходных ему предстоит учить детей Лафлинс играть на мандолине.

— Ох... — понимающе отозвался Патрик, ухмыляясь. — Сатана на репетиции. Точно. Хотя, возможно, они не имеют ничего общего с поклонением дьяволу. Дети кажутся милыми.

Рэй пробормотал что-то в свою бутылочку с колой, мрачно хмурясь.

— В любом случае, кроме попытки бегства стада МакЭванса в местном поселении, нет ничего захватывающего, я тебе гарантирую. Никаких серийных убийц или сатанистов, ничего, — продолжил Патрик, уперев взгляд обратно в нотную грамоту, и задумчиво нахмурился.

Боб стащил у Джерарда очередную картофелину.

— Что ж, была такая Мэри Дженкинс. Она застрелила своего мужа, да?

Ворм выразительно закатил глаза, когда Джерард оживился.

— В двадцатых годах, — акцентировал Ворм.

— Ага, — признался Боб. — Но всё же. Это произошло здесь. А ещё были те две девчонки в, кажется, тысяча девятьсот восьмидесятом? Они договорились о суициде, и обе спрыгнули с Пикааннокского моста и утонули. Это было чертовски жутко. О, а ещё тот ребёнок, который исчез прямо перед тем, как я приехал сюда. Ты же знал его, да, Торо?

— Ага, — отозвался Рэй, положил вилку и задумчиво поднёс руку к подбородку, — да, он брал уроки гитары у моей мамы, когда я был маленьким. Он всегда оставался допоздна, чтобы поимпровизировать на гитаре, и это он подарил мне эти диски Боуи, Black Flag и The Clash. Боже, да я думал, что этот парень мог писать самоучитель по крутости, понимаешь?

— И этот парень исчез? — завороженно спросил Джерард. Две покончившие жизнь самоубийством подруги были достаточно крутыми, но на этом деле нависала очевидная и неопровержимая вуаль нераскрытой тайны. Это был не вампирский культ или похищение инопланетянами с таинственными кругами на полях, он всё же видел туманную истину. Городок определённо был рассадником зла.

— Ага, однажды он не пришёл в школу, и больше никто никогда его не видел, — сказал Рэй, отрывая салфетку, и нахмурился. — Это было крупное дело. Полиция проводила обыски с собаками и всё такое. Он получал музыкальную стипендию, он бы ни за что не сбежал, и той весной он должен был выпуститься. Это чертовски печально, знаешь?

Патрик кивал, засовывая ноты в портфель, а затем взял поднос.

— Я это помню. Это действительно было крупное дело. Я не знаю, что там творилось, никаких подробностей, мне было всего шесть лет, но мои родители присоединились к поисковому отряду и участвовали в поисках, а мне приходилось каждую ночь оставаться у миссис Джулс. Брюссельская капуста на ужин каждый вечер.

— Так этот парень пропал без каких-либо следов? — спросил Джерард. Он едва заметно накрыл остатки своего обеда салфеткой и встал, когда остальные начали собираться.

— Ага, — тихо произнёс Рэй. — Вот так неожиданно. Исчез. Эй, Джерард, ты хоть съел что-нибудь? Вот, съешь хотя бы мой ролл, Господи, у тебя же там сахара в крови почти что не осталось.

Боб застонал и дал Рэю подзатыльник.

— Серьёзно, просто забей на него, — сказал он Джерарду. — Его отец диетолог в Трумбаллском центре, его изуродовали ещё в детстве.

Все вместе они направились обратно в столовую, чтобы выбросить всё с подносов, когда одна из девушек на класс помладше из оркестра, которая маячила у их столика на протяжении всего обеда, зажала Патрика в углу около автомата с молоком. Рэй с Бобом хитро улыбались, переглядываясь между собой, а Патрик с негодованием краснел. Джерард слегка отстал от них, почувствовав себя вновь лишним. Он просто обыскивал карманы в поисках своего телефона, чтобы отправить сообщение Майки, и в этот момент его внимание привлекли громкие голоса, доносящиеся с другого конца столовой.

В коридоре перед столовой было заметно беспокойство. Несколько детей заметно нервничали, однако большинство наблюдателей просто выглядели изумлёнными. В кои-то веки никто не обращал особого внимания на Джерарда — все сконцентрировались на том маленьком щуплом мальчишке, которого Джерард видел недалеко от кабинета оркестра ранее. Всё, что видел Джерард, так это что на его шее была повязана неиронично красная бандана в ковбойском стиле, что было довольно мило. На данный момент он уставился в пол, с покрасневшими щеками и стиснутыми зубами, и машинально собирал разбросанные бумажки с тетрадями. Он определённо был новичком — ему ни за что нельзя было дать больше тринадцати — а после, пока Джерард наблюдал, Тед издевательски уронил банку содовой рядом с парнем, отчего большая часть его книг промокла.

— Что за херня, — гневно выпалил Джерард.

Не то чтобы он не знал, что тот был мудаком, где-то на задворках своего сознания, однако это отходило на задний план по сравнению с нарастающим возмущением. Он прошествовал мимо Теда, который не поверил своим глазам и присел посреди промокших бумажек. Толпа студентов вокруг издала коллективный возглас — протяжное _ууу_ , что было универсальным знаком того, что грядёт сумасшествие.

Джерард ненавидел людей. 

— Ты в порядке? — спросил он паренька, который быстро одарил его взглядом, покраснел и отвёл глаза. На самом деле казалось, что ему меньше тринадцати. Возможно, двенадцать. Иисусе. Джерард проигнорировал Теда, который бормотал нечто типичное про педиков и сосание членов. — Вот так, давай я помогу.

Бумага с расплывающимися чернилами приклеилась к липкому полу, и Джерард мужественно боролся с непреодолимым желанием прочесть написанное — это точно были какие-то тексты или стихи, что скорее всего объясняло, почему за ним следил гетеронормальный бигендерный патруль. Его так сильно тошнило от этого отсталого городишки, а он находился здесь всего два дня. Господь, этот бедный парниша скорее всего провёл здесь несколько лет. Джерард даже представить себе этого не мог.

Он наконец собрал большую часть бумажек с линолеума и вручил их парню, который пробормотал себе под нос "спасибо", не глядя Джерарду в глаза, и на всех скоростях исчез в толпе. Это в самом деле впечатляло — то, как он органично растворился в скоплении людей и испарился.

Джерард сел на пятки. Он буквально чувствовал, как глаза Теда прожигали его спину. Он всегда думал, что это лишь игра слов, но его кожа буквально покрывалась мурашками при осознании, что Тед смотрел на него. А затем он действительно ощутил кое-что — огромную чёртову вонючую ногу Теда у себя на плече, которая опрокидывала его, так что он едва ли удержал равновесие, прежде чем упасть в лужу чернильной содовой. Он вскарабкался на ноги и задумался, сможет ли он повторить действие того паренька и каким-то образом испариться. Позади толпы он заприметил Рэя. Тот пялился на него широко распахнутыми глазами и пытался что-то сказать, правда Джерард, чёрт возьми, не слышал его. Даже его кучеряшки выглядели расстроенными. 

— Теперь ты разошёлся со своим ёбарем? Я должен был догадаться, что вы, педики, держитесь вместе, — язвил Тед.

Джерард многозначительно взглянул на Теда из-под чёлки и вскипел от злости. Грёбаный мудила. Он попытался проскользнуть мимо Теда на свободу, однако тот схватил его за локоть, и, по всей видимости, бейсбольные тренировки помогали ему выжимать все соки из его руки. Джерард попытался вырваться, однако Тед ещё крепче схватил его.

— В чём твоя ёбаная проблема? — процедил Джерард сквозь стиснутые зубы. — Что вообще этот парень тебе, чёрт возьми, сделал?

— Не знаю, кем ты себя возомнила, принцесска, — выплюнул Тед прямо в лицо Джерарду — достаточно близко, чтобы ощутить вонь изо рта и его дыхание на щеке. Джерард отскочил назад, вывернувшись из хватки Теда. За его плечом он увидел одного из учителей — по физкультуре, — который посмотрел, ухмыльнулся и пошёл дальше. Восхитительно.

— Ты действительно не понимаешь намёков? — протянул Исаак где-то позади. — Большинство бы уже поняли.

— Ты не понимаешь, как тут всё устроено, — сказал Тед, всё ещё стоя слишком близко. — Возвращайся в большой город и бери в задницу там, педик, здесь нам это дерьмо не нужно. И забирай своего заморыша в виде младшего брата. Слышал, он плохо дышит? Как же печально.

Вдалеке Джерард видел, как Рэй с Бобом пробираются к нему сквозь толпу, но они казались очень далеко.

— Закрой свой рот, ни слова о моём брате, — сказал он, грудную клетку будто бы сжало. Кровь, казалось, шипела и пенилась, будто её заменили газировкой, гелием или углекислым газом.

— Ой, да кому не поебать, — произнёс Тед, перекатываясь с носков на пятки. Он ухмылялся Джерарду, очевидно, удовлетворённый полученной реакцией. — Всем плевать, если умирает неудачник. Может, только кроме тебя. Что, будешь скучать по его отсосам?

— Ты ублюдок, — произнёс Джерард, сжимая кулаки. Он готов был броситься вперёд и... и сделать _что-нибудь_ , он точно не знал. Ударить Теда в его _ёбаное лицо_ , возможно, однако будто из ниоткуда появился Боб и схватил его за руку, оттащив назад. Перед ними стоял Рэй и говорил нечто возвышенное и вызывающее, и толпа наконец стронулась с места и начала рассеиваться. Джерард не мог унять дрожь. Боб продолжал вести его по коридору, то и дело оглядываясь.

— Ты в порядке? — тихо спросил Боб.

— Этот _мудак_ , — сказал Джерард. Ему было тяжело дышать. Крохотные чёрные точки вытанцовывали у него перед глазами. — Кем они себя, чёрт возьми, возомнили, Гестапо? Блять! И где были блядские учителя? Они точно с ними заодно, это _неправильно._

— Ну же, чувак, тебе поможет успокоиться милая, ласковая биология, — сказал Боб, затем вздохнул и повёл Джерарда по лестнице, где уже почти никого не было — они уже опаздывали на урок. — Гляди, тебе нужно быть осторожнее с этими парнями. Их чёртовы семьи владеют этим городом. И это полный отстой.

— Это не значит, что они могут кошмарить маленьких детей и вести себя так, будто они и есть второе пришествие Гитлерюгенда [11]! — кипел Джерард и решил ударить стену.

Боб на секунду взглянул на Джерарда, а затем сказал:

— Да. Я знаю. Хочешь прогулять урок и пойти поиграть в _Обитель зла 4_?

— _Да_ , — воодушевлённо согласился Джерард, а затем понял, что сказал Боб. Это достаточно шокировало его, чтобы слегка вывести из состояния гнева, что Боб, который казался таким крутым, хотел позависать с ним вне стен школы. Он уже был достаточно удивлён, что нравился Фрэнку, а теперь... Джерард никогда не заводил друзей так просто. Он не мог решить, относилось ли это к тому, что Глен Фелл был чертовски странным местом, или нет.

— В смысле, да, но я не могу, — нерешительно исправился он. — Я пообещал Рэю, что на биологии буду с ним в паре сегодня. Наверное, можем спросить и его, хочет ли он тоже прогулять?

— Я могу ему написать, но точно могу сказать, что он не согласится. Засранец слишком серьёзно воспринимает фразу "хорошо учиться".

Боб засунул руки в карманы и широко улыбнулся Джерарду, и ладно, возможно, Джерард ощутил, как слегка успокаивался. В любом случае, у него хотя бы не тряслись колени. Боб умел молчать, и это помогло. Они разделили сигарету, и Джерард достал свой телефон, чтобы написать Майки. Где-то во время фиаско с бандана-парнем Майки отправил ему то, что должно было стать его обедом — какие-то обесцвеченные макароны с овощами с подписью _"спаси меня"._ Ему пришло ещё одно сообщение, пока Джерард с Бобом наконец направлялись в класс, обходя окольными путями кабинет посещаемости. Джерард не особо волновался из-за опоздания на биологию — миссис Стробел было по большей части плевать на опоздания, или же ему так казалось. Однако он всё же надеялся, что Боб не влипнет в неприятности.

 _"Серьёзно, принеси поп-тартс, я у тебя в долгу"_ и _"Пит уже два часа отправляет свой член всей телефонной книге. Имей в виду"._ Боже, Пит был таким придурком. Джерард улыбнулся, глядя в телефон, а Боб вскинул бровь.

— Мой брат, — объяснил он и не стал раскрывать тайну про эксгибиционнистские наклонности Пита. Затем Боб отправился на математику, оставив Джерарда одного. Тот оглядывался, чтобы не наткнуться на Теда или одного из его дружков. Рэй ждал его в кабинете биологии, качая головой.

— Не могу поверить, что ты это сделал! — воскликнул он, утаскивая Джерарда к своей станции в дальнем углу. — Но это было просто восхитительно. Они не давали прохода Райану весь год. Другие парни из группы пытались присматривать за ним, но они не могли быть рядом постоянно, понимаешь? И тебе нужно быть с этими парнями осторожнее.

Джерард пялился на мёртвую лягушку перед собой, печальный скрученный труп амфибии, который ждал, когда его разорвут на части, и вновь разозлился.

— Да что за херня, эти отморозки меня не пугают, — сказал он. Он открыл тетрадь и начал записывать за учителем конспект — бессвязные указания, надавливая слишком сильно на ручку и прорывая крохотные дырочки в бумаге.

— В смысле, они не могут делать, чёрт возьми, то, что им вздумается, — зашипел он на Рэя, когда учитель замолчал и ретировался за свой стол. — Они что, блядские Боги?

— Не _Боги_ , но вроде как привилегированное сословие, не знаю, — сказал Рэй, выглядел он встревоженным. — Их семьи — хозяева этого городка. Просто серьёзно, тебе нужно быть аккуратнее, ладно? Вот о чём я.

Джерард нахмурился.

— Да-да, — отозвался он и вспомнил выражение лица Теда, когда тот сказал это дерьмо про Майки, будто бы он понимал, каково это было, насколько ужасно было знать, что твой брат болеет и ничего не может с этим сделать. Его карандаш сломался от давления, и он ошеломлённо подпрыгнул. — Блять, — выпалил он и попытался успокоиться. Ему показалось, что самое время приступить к препарированию. — Передашь мне скальпель?

Рэй искоса взглянул на него.

— Без обид, чувак, но _нет_.

Джерард натянуто улыбнулся.

— Прости, я веду себя как придурок, наверно.

— Не-а, — произнёс Рэй, — я полностью понимаю, почему ты зол. Я просто не уверен, что хочу, чтобы ты сейчас держал острые предметы, понимаешь?

Джерард посчитал это справедливым.

— Я просто в сотню раз ухудшил ситуацию для тебя, да? — неохотно сказал он и ткнул пинцетом лягушку, пока Рэй вскрывал ей пузо. Из неё вытек формалин. Очаровательно. Всё равно, даже если Джерард только что вновь породил вражду с Тедом и его говняными друзьями, он не сожалел об этом. Он знал, каково это, когда тебя задирают.

— Эм, — произнёс Рэй, высунув язык, пока пытался сделать ровный надрез. — Гляди, тебе просто нужно держаться рядом с нами. Легче всего спрятаться за чужие спины. Блять, я только что надрезал желудок, это серьёзное дерьмо. Ох. Но да, ты должен встретиться с нами около репетиционного кабинета после школы, мы хотели собраться у меня и поиграть в _Guitar Hero_ после репетиции, если хочешь.

— Я дерьмово играю в _Guitar Hero_ , — сказал Джерард, и это вышло более бестактно, чем он предполагал. Блять. — Плюс я хотел кое с кем встретиться после школы. Но, эм, спасибо. Эй, у тебя есть методичка по лабораторным? Я не взял свою.

— Ага, и все конспекты за прошлый месяц, я могу сделать тебе копии завтра в приёмной, — сказал Рэй, подталкивая свою методичку грязными лягушачьими руками. Джерард сморщил нос и с опаской взял его записи. — Так, давай я дам тебе свой адрес, и ты сможешь заглянуть ко мне, если хочешь. До меня очень просто добраться, просто идёшь по Главной улице, переходишь через мост и поворачиваешь налево на Мэйпл стрит.

Глядя на их мёртвую лягушку, Джерард подумал, что это было мило со стороны Рэя. Хотя ему всё ещё было неловко появляться в доме Рэя — он ненавидел общаться с чужими родителями. Они всегда странно смотрели на него и вели себя так, будто он украдёт их серебро, лишь потому что у него были подведены глаза и он красил волосы. Рэй казался довольно милым, но, возможно, ему было просто его жаль, бедного отвергнутого новичка с разбитой губой. Плюс Джерард обещал встретиться с Фрэнком, которого он со вчера вообще не видел. Он нахмурился. Он вроде как думал, что Фрэнка невозможно не заметить.

Рэй случайно повернул лягушку, и формальдегид оказался повсюду, пока Джерард решал, как вскользь спросить его о том, не знал ли он никакого горячего татуированного панка, а если да, то не встречается ли он с кем.

Вместо этого они провели остаток урока, пытаясь вытереть всё и засунуть желудок обратно в брюшную полость амфибии. Было удручающе ясно, что они оба провалят задание, но, по крайней мере, Рэй тоже был весёлым задротом. Возможно, они с Бобом действительно хотели тусоваться с ним.

Проведя час за внимательным разглядыванием мёртвой лягушки, Джерарду весь день показался на странность не таким уж и плохим.

Так что естественно, когда Джерард выходил с последнего урока, грёбаный Тед, конечно же, появился из ниоткуда и схватил его сумку. Это случилось так быстро, что он едва ли заметил его, однако сумки уже не было, а на тупом, придурковатом лице Теда растянулась самодовольная улыбка, когда он убежал дальше по коридору. Какое-то время Джерард глядел в его сторону перед тем, как осознать, что чёрт, этот мудила и правда _забрал его сумку_ , что за _херня_. Он почти что потерял Теда в бурлящем потоке учеников — он без труда пробирался сквозь людей в коридоре, однако для Джерарда была непробиваемой стена из рук, торсов и надменных лиц.

Он настиг его на парковке. Тед ухмылялся, облокачиваясь на мусорный бак. В руках у него ничего не было, и сумки Джерарда нигде не было видно. Джерард так сильно ненавидел Теда. К чёрту стикеры с ЛГБТ, Джерард сделает парочку "Я ЛЮБЛЮ ОТСАСЫВАТЬ КОЗАМ И МАЛЕНЬКИМ МАЛЬЧИКАМ" и прилепит их Теду на _лицо_.

— Удачи с этим, чудила, — весело проговорил Тед, похлопав Джерарда по спине. — Ещё раз полезешь ко мне, будет хуже! — Он подмигнул и засунул руки в карманы, уходя. Джерард _ненавидел_ его. На парковке всё ещё была куча людей, так что Джерард не мог просто занырнуть в мусорку и покончить с этим. Всё, что было нужно, чтобы плотно закрепиться в низшем слое школьной иерархии — если он ещё этого не сделал, — так это порыться в мусорке перед всей школой. Хотя это было бы более приятным занятием, нежели ходить сюда на уроки. _Сукин_ сын.

Он нащупал свой телефон в кармане и взглянул на время. Он посчитал, что сможет пойти встретиться с Фрэнком, пока будет ждать, когда стоянка опустеет. Какими бы странными ни были социальные навыки Фрэнка, по крайней мере, он был дружелюбным, и, казалось, ему и правда нравилось общество Джерарда. Вообще, не то чтобы он сам являлся примером для подражания. Он просто пойдёт потусуется с Фрэнком, полазает по развалинам, и если он закончит как наряд для маленького горячего серийного убийцы, что ж. Это было куда лучше чем ходить в эту блядскую школу.

Фрэнк топтался на опушке леса, и когда он заметил Джерарда, он просиял и восторженно начал махать ему.

— Ты вернулся! — воскликнул он, и звучало это действительно восторженно. Джерард обречённо улыбнулся ему, а когда Фрэнк набросился на него с объятьями, он, на странность, был совершенно не против. Фрэнк почти что сразу отпустил его, но всё ещё стоял близко, нос к носу, так что Джерард внимательно глядел ему в глаза и считал его веснушки, а ещё мог определить, что парень пах плесенью, неясной сладостью и дымом, отчего создавалось впечатление, что Джерард стоял напротив какого-то растения. Он сделал шаг назад и неловко усмехнулся, пытаясь скрыть тот факт, что нюхал волосы Фрэнка.

— Блять, я боялся, что напугал тебя вчера и ты не вернёшься, — сказал Фрэнк, и Джерард закусил губу.

— Что ж, — признался он, — я сам по себе чертовски странный, так что. Может, мы могли бы, эм, быть странными вместе?

Он решил не упоминать свою теорию о серийном убийце, и это хорошо, потому что Фрэнк выглядел чертовски радостным. Он переминался с ноги на ногу, засунув руки в карманы, улыбка на его лице была до боли широкой.

— Я знал, что ты не сможешь передо мной устоять, — он ухмыльнулся, глаза его блестели. — Я чертовски очаровательный. Кто вообще хочет зависать с нормальными придурками, верно?

Он радостно толкнул плечом в плечо Джерарда, а после начал углубляться в лес, утягивая за собой за рукав кофты озадаченного Джерарда. Если честно, Джерард по большей части был очарован тем фактом, что в мире существовал более социально-неприспособленный человек чем он.

— Серьёзно, я так чертовски рад, что ты вернулся, это будет просто отпад, — сказал Фрэнк, незамедлительно доказав обратное, когда протащил Джерарда по листьям, которые выглядели безобидными, красивыми и чистыми на поверхности — неровные по краям красные кленовые и закруглённые жёлтые берёзовые, — однако оказалось, что под ними холодная вода, грязь и, возможно, пиявки. Фрэнк полностью игнорировал крик Джерарда и попытки влезть на пригорок, и просто пропахивал дорогу напролом, пока обувь Джерарда не была вся в дерьме и он не промочил ноги насквозь.

— Что за херня, отпусти меня! — застонал Джерард, пытаясь вырвать свой рукав из на удивление упёртой хватки Фрэнка. — Блять, я могу идти сам, придурок! Отпусти. Ай, о мой Бог, это отвратительно.

— Пфф, — фыркнул Фрэнк, — я видел тебя вчера. Ты вошёл в колючий кустарник. Тебе точно нужен хранитель.

— Ты протащил меня по грязи, засранец!

— Ох, блять, — произнёс Фрэнк, оборачиваясь на грязные листья позади, — точно. Упс! — Он выглядел совершенно нераскаивающимся, потому что, очевидно, он был придурком с садистскими наклонностями. Он начал хихикать, так смехотворно визгливо, что Джерард совершенно не находил это милым. — Кажется, придётся научиться смотреть под ноги с тобой. В смысле, учитывая, что ты такая изнеженная принцесса.

Джерард попытался свирепо посмотреть на него, однако затем Фрэнк хитро отвлёк его комплиментом черным ногтям, взяв его руку и внимательно рассматривая её. И затем Джерард был занят борьбой с румянцем и объяснением того, насколько скучным был урок истории, как дерьмово прошёл его день, и о том, как он не мог поверить, что жил в городе, где люди цепляли _оленьи рога_ на _машины_ , что это вообще за херня? Фрэнк проявил сочувствие и увёл тему в русло о том, что охота была дерьмом собачьим и что вообще люди должны больше понимать, что едят, и что все должны стать веганами или хотя бы перейти на органическое питание.

— Должен появиться новый супергерой за, ну, права животных или что-то в этом духе, — убедительно говорил Фрэнк. — Он мог бы объединиться с Лигой справедливости.

— Чёрт, да, — сказал Джерард, уже мысленно листая кинеограф [12] с картинками супергероев. — Нам определённо нужен супергерой эко-террорист, было бы охрененно. Ничего общего с капитаном планетой, это чертовски банально и вычурно. Не знаю, нужен кто-то чертовски оригинальный и слегка чокнутый, полнейший неудачник.

— Как Роршах [13]? — спросил Фрэнк, глядя на Джерарда и широко улыбаясь, на его колечке в губе поблескивало осеннее солнце, а его широко распахнутые глаза блестели, и ладно, если уж Фрэнк был убийцей-социопатом, то Джерарду было всё равно.

— Чувак, — заверещал он, — Хранители — это _лучший комикс на планете Земля._

— Алан Мур [14] супер крут, — согласился Фрэнк. — Чувак, ты читал "Из ада"? Чертовски восхитительная серия, да? — Затем он провёл вечность, смеясь и тыкая в Джерарда, который застрял в чёртовом колючем кустарнике снова, пальцем, потому что тот слишком отвлёкся, восторженно уставившись на Фрэнка, чтобы смотреть на дорогу. Стоит ли говорить, что это было слишком неловко? Ох.

Он и понятия не имел, куда они на самом деле _направлялись_. В какой-то момент они сошли с тропинки и теперь пробирались сквозь деревья. Должно быть, температура в лесу разительно понизилась во второй половине дня, а возможно, погода менялась, потому что тёплый полуденный воздух стал прямо-таки чертовски прохладным.

Фрэнк продолжал толкать его плечом в плечо и кидал на него заговорщические ликующие взгляды, а время от времени их руки соприкасались, и, о Боже, Джерарду снова было четырнадцать. Возможно, тринадцать.

— Так, эм, — произнёс Джерард, освободившись от очередного куста — пораскинув мозгами, он посчитал, что новые дырки в его худи, по крайней мере, будут эстетично и приятно выглядеть, — ты же знаешь, куда мы идём, да? Мы не потерялись и не ходим кругами?

— Меня раздражает твоё недоверие, — с угрозой пропел Фрэнк, а затем исполнил чертовски восхитительный хрип Дарта Вейдера. Джерард не мог перестать хихикать. Он подозревал себя в том, что в самом деле глядел на Фрэнка с обожанием. Но блин, это же Звёздные войны! Ни один человек в мире не винил бы его. — И это означает, что, чёрт возьми, да, я знаю, куда иду, — сказал Фрэнк. — Ну же, сюда.

— Эй, кстати, а куда _мы_ идём? — спросил Джерард, и Фрэнк смешно пританцовывал бесшумную чечётку в опавших листьях, напевая припев из Skulls, будто бы пытался намеренно задеть каждое предпочтение Джерарда в их разговоре. Фрэнк обернулся на него, пожал плечами и сморщил нос.

— Подумал, что мы можем пойти посмотреть на старую мельницу? Она довольно милая, семнадцатого века. Но не спеши, на улице хорошо. Ловим последние лучики солнца, пока зима не начала выбивать из нас всё дерьмо.

Это была не просто знакомая Джерарду мысль. Он не был фанатом солнца как таковым, однако Фрэнк смотрел на него с надеждой, и блять, Джерард уже понимал, что это станет проблемой.

— Ладно, — бодро произнёс он и начал молиться Богу, потому что здесь было слишком холодно, чтобы выстукивать чечётку. — Пошли, Макдуф [15].

— Тебе никто не говорил, что ты чертовски странный? — спросил Фрэнк, ударив по куче листьев ногой, чтобы убедиться, что под ней не было ничего противно влажного, после чего жестом указал Джерарду идти вперёд.

— Я чертовски _очаровательный_ , — подтрунивал Джерард, а затем ему пришлось прятать румянец, когда Фрэнк просиял и сказал следующее:

— Так и есть. Я до чёртиков очарован тобой.

Спустя полчаса или около того они прошли мимо полуразвалившегося каменного дома, и Джерард замолк на половине предложения, оставив их разгорячённый спор о том, должны ли комиксы по Песочному человеку быть экранизированы (Фрэнк был полностью за, а Джерард настоятельно против), чтобы рассмотреть дом. Да, в Джерси попадались разрушенные дома, конечно, и старинные заброшенные фабрики с разбитыми стеклянными окнами, но этот дом был другим. Это был совершенно иной масштаб.

Дом едва ли можно было разобрать, деревья проросли сквозь него, передняя стена превратилась в груду разваливающегося кирпича, дымоход кренился, угрожая упасть. Развалины, настоящие развалины, как же чертовски _круто_. Ему пришлось признать, что во всяком случае в Вермонте присутствовала атмосфера. Он пошарил по карманам и достал парочку чеков, достаточно больших, чтобы на них можно было сделать быструю зарисовку.

— Эй, Фрэнк, у тебя есть ручка? — спросил он. — Этот ублюдок забрал мою сумку. Грёбаные дебилы. Ну, по крайней мере, на этот раз не помыкал мной.

Фрэнк покачал головой и нахмурился.

— Кто-то помыкает тобой?

— Что ж, да, — ответил Джерард и коснулся пореза на губе, слегка пристыженный. Он мог поклясться, что Фрэнка никто не задирал. Фрэнк был крепким орешком, хоть и лилипутом. Он выглядел так, будто мог разнести всё вокруг себя, если бы захотел. Джерард же в большинстве случаев зло смотрел на людей, строил милое лицо, а затем его избивали и бросали его сумку в мусорный бак. — Но вообще это неважно, — беззаботно добавил Джерард и засунул руки в карманы, играя там с монетами и зажигалкой. — Эти ублюдки меня не пугают.

Когда он поднял голову, неожиданно Фрэнк стоял прямо перед ним, в паре дюймов от его лица. Джерард ошеломлённо задохнулся, а затем Фрэнк схватил Джерарда за плечо; его губы были сжаты в тонкую линию.

— Ты должен бояться, Джи. Ты должен быть осмотрительным рядом с такими парнями, — сосредоточенно проговаривал он. — Люди здесь могут быть злобными узколобыми свиньями. Не попадайся им на пути.

— Не то чтобы я иду и пинаю их или ещё что, — сказал Джерард, ошеломлённый таким напором и слегка оскорблённый. Он знал всё про узколобых придурков, он не разыскивал их... Что ж, возможно, он каким-то образом слегка провоцировал их, но сначала они провоцировали его. В любом случае, до этого случались вещи похуже, до того, как Майки хитростью заставил его общаться с Питом Вентцем, и до того, как Гейб Сапорта принял его в их компанию.

Смысл был в том, что Джерард мог стерпеть кучку спортсменов-старшеклассников, хвастающих своими гетеромышцами, на протяжении нескольких месяцев, особенно если по ходу дела он мог тусоваться с кем-то настолько же странным и милым, как Фрэнк. Но Фрэнк выглядел настойчивым, будто бы _действительно_ считал это проблемой. Но Джерард на самом деле не желал заново переживать это, не хотел, чтобы его отчитывали за это, даже если лекция была из лучших побуждений или из праведного гнева. Настало время сменить тему.

— Эм, — немного иначе произнёс он, выискивая Мальборо в карманах, — конечно, да. Как угодно, буду осторожен. Не буду попадаться им под ноги и всё такое. Ещё сигарету?

Фрэнк ещё секунду или около того внимательно глядел на него, крепко сжимая его плечо, после чего оправился, встряхнувшись, а лицо его разгладилось.

— Чёрт, да, раз уж ты предлагаешь. Никогда не откажусь от халявных сигарет.

Они снова начали идти, обходя разрушенные стены и то, что было похоже на поросший мхом колодец. Джерард с опаской взглянул на Фрэнка, но он полностью успокоился, снова был весь весёлым и бодрым, все следы сильных эмоций, которые он только что показывал, исчезли. Что было вроде как странно. Но наверно, это Глен Фелл делал тебя таким.

Джерард всегда думал, что в лесу должно быть тихо, однако тишина между их репликами заполнялась сотнями крохотных шумов — пением птиц в отдалении, треском подлесья, свистящим ветром между деревьев. Деревья здесь были толще, а гниющие листья устилали лесную землю толстым слоем. На самом деле Джерард поверить не мог, что позволил Фрэнку свести его с тропинки, теперь он задумался об этом — он не мог разобраться с обычной _городской картой_ , а теперь он находился где-то посреди леса и наблюдал за Фрэнком. Он едва ли его знал — как он мог быть уверенным, что Фрэнк окончательно не потерялся?

Фрэнк проскакал на несколько ярдов вперёд, словно неуловимый панк до того, как он не обернулся и не осознал, что Джерард на самом деле остановился, и его на самом деле останавливала не растительность леса.

— Всё хорошо, Джи? — позвал его он, в его голосе послышалась странная нотка, а глаза закрывала чёлка.

— Ага, — медленно ответил Джерард и пробежался рукой по волосам, пытаясь не параноить. Фрэнк скорее всего знал, куда они направлялись. — Просто, знаешь. Лёгкие курильщика. Передвижения, фу, — он пожал плечами. — Эм. Так. Она слишком далеко, мельница, или как?

Фрэнк отпрыгнул назад — как Тигра, глупо подумал Джерард и представил Фрэнка в Хэллоуинских цветах. Это бы стало отличным портретом, ему нужно достать хорошие маркеры по приходу домой. И ладно, Фрэнк либо замёрз, либо не имел понятия о личном пространстве, потому что маячил на расстоянии двух дюймов от носа Джерарда. Никто так не делал, не приближался к нему так близко, кроме матери, Майки и иногда Пита, потому что Пит обнимался в любой неподходящий момент, как бешеная обезьянка.

— Да это совсем недалеко, — радостно отозвался Фрэнк и взъерошил волосы Джерарда, наклонившись _ещё ближе_ , что за нахер. Джерард уставился на шею Фрэнка, на чёрного скорпиона, крадущегося по направлению к челюсти, и ему неожиданно очень сильно захотелось прильнуть и закусить эту кожу. — Плюс у меня для тебя сюрприз. Я почти уверен, что тебе точно понравится, он просто потрясающий!

— Насколько потрясающий по шкале от Человека паука до Роба Зомби? — Десять очков за то, что его голос не дрожал, и двенадцать триллионов за то, что он не психанул и не убежал. Ему скоро нужно домой, серьёзно. Домой, где тепло, светло, где можно было заварить кофе и принять душ.

— Сцена сражения Роба Зомби с Бэтменом восхитительна! Она до ужаса крутая. Только не сбегай от меня сейчас, Джи, ну пожалуйста! Хотя мы можем передохнуть, если ты боишься. Тебе нужен перерыв? — предложил Фрэнк, совершенно не видя внутренней борьбы Джерарда. — Скоро стемнеет, думаю, но я могу проводить тебя обратно до школы, если ты переживаешь. Меня темнота не пугает.

Джерард, дрожа, выпустил тёплый пар изо рта и пошаркал большим пальцем ноги по лесной подстилке, взвешивая варианты. Земля здесь была рыхлой, полной листьев и сухих веток, а когда он раскопал небольшую ямку, она плодородно запахла землёй.

— Как свежая могила, — рассеянно пробормотал он себе под нос своим загробным голосом, а затем опомнился. Ладно, снова эти странности на людях. Этот город полностью поглощал его мозг.

— Чувак, мне нужно выбраться отсюда, — с сожалением проговорил он.

Фрэнк резко нахмурился и отступил, засовывая руки в карманы.

— Или мы можем сейчас же вернуться. Всё в порядке.

Джерард моргнул. Это, очевидно, было ненормально. Фрэнк отвернулся от Джерарда, нахмурился и опустил плечи. Он выглядел почти что... расстроенным, будто Джерард подвёл его.

— Хах? — с пониманием произнёс Джерард, и Фрэнк пожал плечами.

— Если хочешь пойти, мы можем пойти.

— Оу! — произнёс Джерард. — Нет, это не... я не это имел в виду. Я не хочу отказываться от, эм, до ужаса суперкрутого сюрприза, правда. Это звучит восхитительно. Но в конце концов, мне скорее всего нужно будет уйти. Я должен оказаться дома вовремя, чтобы съездить навестить Майки, понимаешь? — Фрэнк оглядел его, в нём теплилась надежда — глаза были широко распахнуты, и эти чёртовы ямочки вновь вступили в игру.

И ладно, Фрэнку нравился Алан Мур, он играл на гитаре, любил панк и Misfits, а _"Изгнанные дьяволом"_ был его любимым фильмом, и Джерард не влюбился, нет. Но Фрэнк был чертовски прекрасным, даже если у него слишком резко менялось настроение. Джерард и сам по себе был довольно капризным.

С другой стороны, было чертовски холодно и становилось только холоднее, и хотя ему правда нравился Фрэнк, они встретились только вчера. Джерард никогда не вёл себя так с незнакомцами. Это было потрясающе, но в то же время очень странно.

Теперь Фрэнк практически весь скрылся в тени, становилось поздно. Они блуждали тут часами, просто говорили, что само по себе было странным. А затем до него дошло, что означали эти тени, потому что он был грёбаным мудаком и должен был оказаться дома где-то час назад.

— Блять! Блять, блять, блять! Фрэнк, сколько сейчас времени? — спросил он в панике. Фрэнк перестал выглядеть стервозно и траурно одновременно и уставился на Джерарда так, будто у него из ушей вылезали живые омары, как у Ральфа из "Рождественской истории". Возможно, это потому что Джерард сжал волосы в обеих руках и бешено нарезал небольшие круги. Он так облажался.

— Чувак, — сказал Фрэнк приглушённым тоном, когда Джерард едва ли не споткнулся об огромный камень, грёбаная природа со своими чёртовыми камнями, деревьями и закатами. Сам того не желая, Фрэнк стоял с лицом абсолютного восхищения, будто бы думал, что Джерард в любую секунду начнёт нести околесицу. — Думаю, почти шесть? Я не знаю. Ты в порядке?

— Блять, моя мать с ума сойдёт. Майки будет волноваться, я пропущу часы посещений, я блять... я такой мудак.

— Оууу, — произнёс Фрэнк, — ох, чувак, всё в порядке, Джи. Не переживай, тут не так далеко, мы срежем путь. Эм. Успокойся. Дыши?

Джерард попытался сурово на него взглянуть, но был слишком занят, психуя из-за чувства вины и ненавидя себя, так что даже не мог принять его помощь. Это был всего-навсего второй день Майки здесь, а Джерард уже подвёл его. Блять.

Фрэнк начал тащить Джерарда тем же путём, которым они пришли, который теперь, когда он посмотрел на него, стал довольно различимой тропинкой из грязи, сломанных веток и раскуроченных кустов. Раскуроченных кустов с кучей колючек, мрачно подумал он, потирая большую царапину на запястье. Фрэнк снова взял Джерарда за рукав, и тот изо всех сил старался не вжиматься в его руку.

Не то чтобы Джерарда пугало нахождение ночью в лесу. На самом деле, это было чертовски круто, будто в книге. Он точно полностью отвлёкся от устрашающего шуршания в кустах и надвигающейся тьмы, хотя из-за этого у него было больше шансов споткнуться. Просто это было не совсем стихией Джерарда. Он держался рядом с Фрэнком, который выглядел совершенно безмятежным в сумрачном свете. Хотелось бы надеяться, что они не заблудились безвозвратно.

— Блять, — произнёс Фрэнк, нарушая тишину между ними, когда Фрэнк вывел его обратно на основную тропинку. Слава Богу. — В следующий раз я покажу тебе кладбище, если всё ещё захочешь. — Джерард уставился на него, на секунду позабыв о том, как сильно, чёрт возьми, он опаздывал.

— Серьёзно? — спросил он, и ладно, возможно, его голос стал визгливым от восторга. Но серьёзно, _кладбище_. Насколько это было удивительно в духе Хэллоуина? — Заброшенное кладбище! Это же круто, а оно что, в лесу? Как ты его нашёл?

Фрэнк одарил его короткой восхищённой улыбкой, будто бы возможно, что Джерард не посчитает разрушенное кладбище семнадцатого века посреди леса крутым местом. Что точно было смешно. Джерарда так и подмывало сорваться в лес вместе с Фрэнком прямо сейчас. По описанию было похоже на съёмочную площадку.

— Я достаточно долго бродил тут, — сказал ему Фрэнк, в его голосе была слышна улыбка, отчего Джерард и сам широко улыбнулся ему в ответ, а затем они с минуту улыбались друг другу, после чего Фрэнк заметно дёрнулся и напомнил Джерарду, что им нужно продолжать путь.

Пока они шли, Фрэнк голосом рассказчика погрузился в историю о том, как Глен Фелл был небольшим фабричным городком, как его забросили, и он порос лесом, когда река вышла из русла, и его отстроили вновь несколько лет спустя в трёх милях от этого места. Как видно, всё ещё заметны остатки кладбища — старые разрушенные мраморные ангелы и поросшие мхом надгробные плиты, — и можно зайти в некоторые дома, которые не обрушились окончательно.

Джерарду понадобилось какое-то время, чтобы вспомнить во второй раз, что он опаздывал, потому что блять, Фрэнк будто бы рассказывал ему страшилку около костра, ухмыляясь и заливисто смеясь, когда Джерард подпрыгнул оттого, что он провёл холодными пальцами ему по загривку. Джерард попытался сфокусироваться на том, каким засранцем был Фрэнк вместо того, как он цеплялся за петли для ремня на джинсах, оттягивая последние вниз, чтобы показать плоский живот с чёрными татуировками, выглядывающими из-под одежды. Честно говоря, он не был уверен, как ему так повезло. Он точно разглядел "Destroy" к тому моменту, как они вышли на опушку леса.

Джерард сделал ещё парочку запоминающихся шагов в сторону поля, прежде чем повернуть голову и посмотреть на Фрэнка, который по какой-то причине остановился и стоял, засунув руки в карманы.

— Ты не идёшь? — спросил сбитый с толку Джерард.

Фрэнк покачал головой.

— Нет, — ответил он, — я... Я просто потусуюсь здесь ещё немного. Есть кое-какое дело. Но ты же знаешь дорогу, верно?

Джерард закатил глаза. Будто бы грёбаная старшая школа не стояла перед ним, он не был _настолько_ неприспособленным.

— Просто на всякий случай, — Фрэнк усмехнулся, а затем опустил взгляд в землю. — Чёртов ветер, тебе уже пора.

Джерарду пришлось уйти, как и _вчера_ , но Фрэнк выглядел таким на странность опечаленным, что он не мог вот так просто забыть о нём и побежать домой.

— Ну, ты мог бы, не знаю, прийти ко мне домой, если хочешь? В смысле, завтра. — На секунду на него нашло безумие, когда в один прекрасный момент он чуть не пригласил Фрэнка поехать в больницу с ним и с его матерью, но, к счастью, он вовремя прикусил язык.

— Не-а, — ответил Фрэнк, всё ещё не встречаясь с ним взглядом. — Но спасибо. Хотя, эм. Ты мог бы вернуться сюда, и мы могли бы продолжить нашу прогулку. Сегодня я повёл тебя длинным путём. Не думал, что у тебя ограничено время.

Джерард хотел категорически не согласиться — он был покрыт колючками, царапинами и грязью. Это было нечестно, Фрэнк казался в целом невредимым, а он наступил во столько же грязных луж и собрал столько же колючих кустов, сколько и Джерард. К сожалению, он опаздывал, и у него не было времени спорить с ним, насколько же этот грёбаный лес был отстойным. Ему в голову также закралось предположение, что Фрэнк специально повёл его там, где было больше всего грязи и колючек, потому что таким он был засранцем. Но Джерард спустит это на тормоза, потому что он был выше этого, а ещё потому что это было отвратительно мило.

— Конечно, — он вздохнул. — Но ты всё ещё должен показать мне кладбище, да? — Улыбка заиграла на губах Фрэнка, и Джерард стал колебаться. Он хотел остаться в опасном лесу, который с наступлением темноты становился лишь более беспощадным и пугающим. Здесь лес поредел, и между веток виднелось пурпурное небо, и Фрэнк выглядел сверхъестественно бледным на фоне кромешной тьмы.

Пальцы Джерарда дёрнулись.

— В следующий раз я принесу свой скетчбук, — сказал он, и Фрэнк напоследок широко улыбнулся.

— Боже мой, я бы хотел увидеть твои наброски, Джи. Это будет чертовски мило, — убедительно проговорил Фрэнк и слегка приобнял себя, выглядывая из-под чёлки. — Ты уверен, что не можешь остаться подольше?

Джерард мысленно размахивал руками. Ему нужно было _идти_ , иначе его мать _уедет без него_.

— Да, — ответил он и решительно развернулся на пятках. — Увидимся завтра, Фрэнк! — крикнул он через плечо и побежал, то и дело останавливаясь, чтобы передохнуть, потому что ого, он точно был не в форме. К тому времени, как он добрался до дома, его мать уже сидела в машине и глядела на него исподлобья с водительского сиденья, а на улицы опустилась темнота.

Странно. Он надеялся, что в лесу у Фрэнка имелся фонарь. Пока он занимался своими неведомыми делами. Может, он потерял что-нибудь?

Как угодно. Он спросит его завтра в школе.


	3. Глава 3

Майки спал почти всё время, пока Джерард был там, однако тот всё же был рад, что добрался, рад, что имел возможность поздороваться и полежать рядом со своим братом, нарисовать ему старинные развалины домов и зомби-единорога. Хотя в какой-то момент Майки спросил его про свидание с Фрэнком; его голос был сиплым и иронично изумлённым.

— Это было не _свидание!_ — воспротестовал Джерард, а Майки лишь ухмыльнулся и вскинул бровь, так что Джерарду пришлось сто лет напыщенно и с усмешкой рассказывать о том, что это не было чёртовым свиданием, это просто была долгая прогулка. Кто вообще ходит на свидания в лес? И на протяжении череды его хорошо продуманных доводов Майки уснул. Кто бы сомневался. Джерард оставил зарисовки на его подушке и позволил медсестре вытолкнуть себя в коридор. Там он стал недовольно моргать из-за флуоресцентного освещения и уставился на дверь Майки. Палата 402, Майки Уэй. Там была схема с непонятной информацией и условными обозначениями, что всё вместе означало, что Майки не собирался домой, пока нет. 

В машине на обратном пути длиною в час его мать, устроившись поудобнее, решила завести разговор про школу, однако мысленно она, очевидно, была не с ним, да и Джерард в любом случае не хотел об этом говорить. Ему удалось усмирить её взглядом, а затем он включил проигрыватель, уставился на ноги и отключился от этого мира под Металлику, пока они не приехали домой.

И только намного, намного позже, когда он лежал в кровати после позднего ужина, прижимая полупустую бутылку бурбона к груди и проигрывая в голове сцену противостояния в столовой, представляя Теда и Исаака в роли прокажённых оборотней, а себя — крутым священником с грёбаной священной пушкой, очередная мысль настигла его.

Он всё ещё не достал свою сумку из мусорного бака. Блять. На часах было час сорок восемь, и последний час он провёл выпивая и бездумно пялясь в потолок. Он действительно был не в форме для, ну, мусорного дайвинга. Или чтобы хотя бы идти.

Блять, если бы он взял номер Фрэнка, он мог бы позвонить ему, разузнать, где он и мог ли он ему помочь.

Конечно же, скорее всего он бы сморозил по телефону что-нибудь идиотское, так что, возможно, это было только к лучшему. Но ему придётся выйти в этот тёмный, холодный и устрашающий городок, и если бы Фрэнк был там, то Джерард не так бы сильно ненавидел свою жизнь.

Но даже без Фрэнка ему нужно было идти. Его пятый выпуск _Рокового патруля_ был в этой сумке, как и угольные карандаши со скетчпадом — его _хорошим_ скетчпадом. Если он ещё помедлит, сумка вместе со всем содержимым скорее всего будет потеряна для человечества под завалами протухшей еды из столовой.

Он, наконец, шатаясь, заставил себя встать с кровати, и как только он оказался в вертикальном положении, комната закружилась в тумане, сюрреалистичная и несуразная. Он вцепился в спинку кровати в ожидании, когда его зрение придёт в норму. Возможно, его не стошнит. Бутылку Мэйкерс Марк [1] всё ещё непрочно сжимала его левая рука, и он подумал «Да что за херня, возьму её с собой». Алкоголь успокаивает, верно? На улице дул достаточно сильный ветер, и он слышал, как ветки-зомби лихорадочно скреблись в окна. От выпивки он не замёрзнет, да и бутылка всё равно уже была наполовину початой. Он мог рационально прикончить её по пути к мусорке и выкинуть, когда закончит.

Дом снова издавал пугающие звуки. Теперь, когда бормочущий и рычащий ветер присоединился, всё стало ещё хуже. «Старые дома оседают, Джерард», — устало сказала ему мать, когда он пожаловался, однако дом звучал чертовски неосевшим для него. Каждая доска ступени громко сопротивлялась, издавая скрип на разный лад, когда он наступал на них, и это даже стало забавным, когда он соскользнул с последней пары ступеней. 

Снаружи город был мёртвым. В округе виднелась несколько фонарных столбов, которые образовывали небольшие островки света, однако они лишь сильнее подчёркивали темноту вокруг, нежели освещали окрестности. Сейчас будто бы наступил октябрь: всё тепло минувшего дня будто схлынуло, прохладный и чистый воздух заставлял опавшие листья у его ног танцевать, а все дома в округе глядели на него стеклянными глазами, мрачными и выжидающими.

В отдалении виднелась школа — низенький памятник потраченному зря времени и глупости. Разве утром дорога до школы была такой длинной? Боже, она, казалось, стояла будто бы в миле отсюда; ему вся дорога виделась мерцающей и колеблющейся. По крайней мере, возможно, комбинация из выпивки и физической нагрузки даст ему спокойно и умиротворённо поспать этой ночью.

Он направился по улице, напевая мелодию из _«Кошмара перед Рождеством»,_ а затем начал напевать саму песню. «Дети разных возрастов...» — радостно пропел он, возможно, не попав в парочку нот, но в любом случае, кто слушал? — и перешёл улицу, чтобы пнуть гору опавших листьев. Ему бы хотелось оказаться в Хэллоуинтауне. Хэллоуинтаун был куда лучше Степфорда, не говоря уже о жутковатом Глен Фелле. И из Фрэнка вышел бы отличный засранец Джек Скеллингтон. Возможно, Джерард был бы Салли — сшитой вместе из кусочков неловкости. «Мои предчувствия мрачны, с тоской гляжу на лик Луны... Фу!»

Что за херня? Рядом с его чёртовым лицом пролетела летучая мышь. В нескольких дюймах! Она приостановилась буквально на секунду, обнюхала его, а затем скрылась в темноте. Она была прямо рядом с его _лицом!_ Насколько же это, чёрт возьми, круто? Невероятно круто. Даже представить себе невозможно. Вероятно, если бы летучая мышь укусила его, он бы _по-настоящему_ превратился бы в Бэтмена, ну, в Человека-паука с крыльями и без нытья. Он бы отрастил длинные пальцы с перепонками. Или обзавёлся бы гидрофобией, как угодно. Но это было бы не так плохо — Джерард в любом случае ненавидел принимать душ. Никакой большой потери.

Теперь, когда он заметил, он видел летучих мышей повсюду, рассекающих в небе. Крохотные чёрные точки на фоне звёздного неба. Если он встанет и прислушается, правда прислушается, он услышит их писк. Эхолоцирующий. Джерард в надежде пропищал им в ответ, однако мыши проигнорировали его, и он в конце концов бросил этот дохлый номер и пошёл дальше. Никакой радиоактивной суперсилы Бэтмена для него на сегодня.

Наконец он, шатаясь, вошёл на школьную стоянку. Его путешествие стало немного длиннее в связи с пленительным небом и кружевными облаками, проплывающими мимо Луны, и писклявыми полётами летучих мышей. Ему пришлось признать, что, если бы не люди, этот городок был бы восхитительным. Теперь, когда он узнал, каким апокалиптичным и сюрреалистичным он был по ночам, Джерард решил почаще выбираться в тёмное время суток. Возможно, он направится посидеть на том мосту, соединяющим берега, и будет наблюдать за проносящейся мимо водой, опустошая свой и без того истощённый запас алкоголя.

Даже старшая школа в холодном свете Луны выглядела необычно и чудовищно: длинные синие тени, ясные окна и волнистые стены, хотя ладно, последнее он мог списать на бурбон. Однако мусорные баки были не такими чудовищными, скорее отталкивающими. Джерард уставился на них. Он не заходил настолько далеко в своём прекрасном плане, а теперь, когда мусорные баки, высотой почти с него, маячили перед ним, все такие металлически-непробиваемые и красноречиво-воняющие, он был в растерянности.

Он встал на носочки и заглянул внутрь. Ох. Ох, это было _против правил._ Но там и устроилась его сумка среди вялой капусты и тем, что напоминало ему маленькие пирожные из миндального теста. Он запретил себе дальше обдумывать эту тему. Пирожные, это точно были пирожные.

Ладно, он нашёл сумку. Теперь нужно было вытащить её и при этом не залезать полностью в мусорный контейнер. Он мог решить проблему. Он был изобретательным. Антигравитационный бластер идеально подошёл бы для этой работы, однако с его ограниченным запасом инструментов подобное орудие можно было даже не предлагать. Хотя в крайнем случае он мог притащить те шлакобетонные блоки и соорудить из них лесенку, а затем палкой зацепить свою сумку за ручку. Да. Это было чертовски идеально. Он это сделает.

Шлакобетонные блоки оказались чертовски _тяжёлыми,_ и они неприятно царапали его пальцы и ладони. Ему необходимо было по крайней мере четыре блока, чтобы соорудить устойчивую платформу, на которой можно было бы стоять. Четыре чёртовых перебежки по парковке, так что он был слегка напуган, находясь на широко открытом пространстве без деревьев вокруг. Ему нужно было настороженно оглядываться на предмет зомби-игроков третьей базы или зомби-аутфилдеров [2].

Он тащил последний шлакоблок к мусорке, когда услышал нечто — нечто, что не было похоже на ветер. Это звучало как чёртов _голос_. Джерард прижал блок к груди и распластался по стене спортивного зала.

— Эй, Джерард!

О Боже, оно знало его имя. Он крепко зажмурил глаза, сожалея о том, что оставил бутылку бурбона рядом с мусоркой. Ох, а теперь ещё и ветер насмехался над ним. Он возмущённо открыл глаза, однако на стоянке всё ещё никого не было; поля, деревья вдалеке тёмной линией окаймляли небо. Может, это были летучие мыши? Джерард продолжал хмуриться ещё с минуту, а затем списал это на работу своего печально известного воображения.

Отлично, подумал он. Вернёмся к миссии. Не было никаких голосов. Он просто устал. Это был просто ветер. Он сделал пару неуверенных шагов прочь от стены к своей цели, Непробиваемому Мусорному Баку Ненависти и Отчаяния, и услышал это вновь.

— Джерард, ты, придурок, я тут!

 _Сукин_ сын, он уронил шлакоблок, и он раскололся на три совершенно бесполезных куска, и теперь ему нужно было вернуться и взять _ещё один._

— Блять, — буркнул он и пнул одну из частей, после чего сразу же сжал покалеченную ногу и одарил убийственным взглядом сломанный блок. Затем он развернулся, подозрительно сощурившись.

Он был резонно уверен, что голос не принадлежал жестокому местному жителю с жаждой человеческой плоти, однако дальнейшее исследование стоянки не принесло никаких результатов. _Здесь,_ чёрт побери, никого не было.

— Эм, что за херня? — с сомнением выкрикнул он в ответ, а затем у подножия леса он увидел маленькую бледную фигуру, активно машущую рукой. — Фрэнк? — удивлённо вскрикнул он. — Фрэнк, чувак, что ты, чёрт возьми, здесь делаешь?

— Что, чёрт возьми, _я_ здесь делаю? Что ты здесь делаешь? — взвизгнула крохотная фигурка, его голос подхватил ветер, а сам он продолжал судорожно махать руками. Джерард сощурился. Что, чёрт возьми, он здесь делал? Разыгрывал его? — Иди сюда!

— Ты иди сюда! — сказал Джерард, шаркнув правой ногой, после чего вспомнил, что только что, блять, ударился ею о бетонный блок. Срань Господня, как больно. Но серьёзно, неужели Фрэнк наблюдал за его каторжным трудом и не пришёл на помощь? Потому что это было _невесело_. Фрэнк был засранцем.

Он развернулся и раздражённо вернулся к мусорке. Ему просто нужно будет справиться с неустойчивой платформой, а когда он упадёт и разобьётся насмерть, Фрэнку будет абсолютно точно жаль, что он был такой ленивой задницей.

— Не могу! — отозвался Фрэнк; его голос был далёким и чистым. — Что ты, чёрт побери, делаешь с этой мусоркой, чувак?

— Ничего, — пробурчал Джерард себе под нос и сделал последний бодрящий глоток Мэйкерс Марк перед тем, как швырнуть бутылку в мусорку с удовлетворительным звуком разбившегося стекла. Ладно. Операция на данный момент — прийти к успеху. Следующий этап будет посложнее. Он взял палку, взобрался на шлакоблоки и, покачнувшись, безуспешно попытался смахнуть волосы с глаз.

Ему понадобилось одиннадцать или двенадцать (а возможно, все семнадцать) попыток для того, чтобы выловить сумку за ремень и вытащить её из мусорки, хотя это могло быть частично оправдано смягчающими обстоятельствами. На протяжении всей операции Фрэнк выкрикивал и насвистывал оскорбления с опушки леса, а кирпич под ним чрезвычайно опасно шатался, а ещё он не мог сфокусировать взгляд, так что Джерард чувствовал, что с него правда хватит.

Его сумка обвисла и обесцветилась, а ещё испускала какую-то жидкость на асфальт. Джерард удручённо оглядел её. Свой последний класс домоводства в Белвилле он провёл, вышивая капли крови и инопланетных вампиров на этой сумке, а на ручку он приклеил эти восхитительные черепушки со стразами. Это была отличная сумка до того, как старшая школа наблевала на неё.

Он с опаской поднял сумку за наименее отвратительно выглядящую лямку и в очередной раз тяжело вздохнул на случай, если вселенная неверно восприняла его недовольство.

— Заткнись, Фрэнк, Боже. Я иду, — безрадостно проворчал он себе под нос и отправился в бесконечно рискованный путь до леса.

Ему понадобились все его усилия, чтобы осторожно переставлять ноги одна перед другой, и к тому моменту, как он настиг Фрэнка на опушке леса, его настроение значительно ухудшилось. Убогая дикая природа. Грёбаный колючий куст с цепляющимися бобами, которые облепили все его носки и даже шнурки.

Фрэнк, маленький засранец, держал руки в карманах и издавал хлюпающий звук своим носом, пытаясь не засмеяться.

— Ты вернулся! — радостно сказал Фрэнк и сделал небольшой пируэт. — Уже! Это восхитительно.

Джерард мутным взглядом уставился на Фрэнка. Он мечтал, чтобы маленький ублюдок прекратил двигаться, Господь, он весь был таким расплывчатым и смазанным.

— Ага, но, Фрэнк, что ты до сих пор здесь делаешь? Ты что-то потерял?

Фрэнк фыркнул, а его губы искривились в ухмылке.

— Наверно, можно и так сказать. Только вот я плохо сплю. Я гулял, услышал твой сладкий голосок и прибежал на него, — Фрэнк изобразил «та-да». Джерард же невозмутимо моргнул ему в ответ. — Но что _ты_ делаешь здесь, Джерард Уэй? И что это у тебя в руках? Пахнет как задница гориллы.

Джерард вздрогнул. Причина, по которой он находился здесь, была немного постыдной и жалкой. Как и два вида состояния Джерарда. И он был чрезмерно пьян, чтобы придумывать ложь сейчас, насколько бы постыдной и жалкой ни была правда.

— Эти парни, эти засранцы из бейсбольной команды... знаешь их? — неуверенно спросил Джерард. Фрэнк неожиданно замер, его губы вытянулись в тонкую линию, он сощурился, а все черты его тела резко подготовились к жестокому нападению. — Эм, что ж, в любом случае, — продолжил Джерард, а его голос стал выше на несколько октав. Он нервно вплёл пальцы в волосы, накручивая их на руку, после чего вспомнил, что вся его рука была покрыта протухшими остатками ланча с копошащимися личинками. Ох, чёрт возьми. Блять. — Мне кажется, я рассказывал тебе до этого. Самый главный мудак, Тед, украл мою сумку и закинул её в мусорку, потому что он, как я уже упомянул, мудак. И я тоже не мог уснуть, так что вот я здесь. Та-да?

— Кто этот мудак? Тед? — выплюнул сквозь зубы Фрэнк, и в тот момент он правда выглядел пугающе — с горящими глазами и сжатыми челюстями. Он выглядел пугающе властным, и Джерард покосился на него и вспомнил; поезд мыслей резко сошёл с рельсов с грубыми нарушениями.

— Эй! — произнёс он укоризненно. — Почему ты не подошёл мне помочь? Ты видел меня, я... мне бы не помешала помощь, чувак, мусорные баки — это непросто. И дерьмово. Я едва ли не умер.

Ооо, неужели Фрэнк смеялся над ним? Это было некруто. Нечестно. Но по крайней мере, Фрэнк больше не выглядел таким встревоженным. Просто обычный Фрэнк, хихикающий и широко улыбающийся. Джерарду нравились ямочки на щеках Фрэнка. Ему нравился Фрэнк, только не когда он наблюдал, как Джерард ныряет в мусорный бак.

Фрэнк перекатывался с носочков на пятки, широко улыбался и полностью избегал ответа на вопрос, засранец.

— Ты, эм, нажрался?

Лунный свет блеснул на колечке в его губе. Джерард пытался не пялиться.

— Возможно, — искренне ответил он Фрэнку и, совершенно не задумываясь, протянул руку и коснулся металлического колечка; оно ощущалось холодком на пальцах. Фрэнк широко распахнул глаза. Затем Джерард осознал, что делал, и отдёрнул руку. — Эм. Да. Это был бурбон, — застенчиво признался он, засовывая руку поглубже в карман, чтобы больше не иметь возможности снова накинуться на Фрэнка. — Знаешь, храбрость в бутылке и тепло, не знаю. Казалось мне неплохой идеей. — Эй, Фрэнк, должно быть, замёрз. Он не пил ни капли бурбона, а он был всего-навсего в футболке в то время, как на улице было достаточно ветрено и холодно. — Хочешь мою куртку, Фрэнки?

— А? Ох. Нет, оставь себе, — ответил Фрэнк, странно улыбаясь. — Но спасибо, Джи. Ты персик.

Джерард сомнительно оглядел его, и Фрэнк ухмыльнулся, затем наморщил нос и стал пренебрежительно пинать сумку Джерарда. Эй, это было некруто. Это была хорошая сумка! Её вины не было в том, что она воняла гниющей прелой смертью. Фрэнку необязательно было _пинать_ её. Джерард нахмурился и, чтобы защитить свою вещь, подтащил её ближе к себе, а затем слегка отскочил, когда аромат донёсся до него.

Бедная сумка, сокрушённо подумал он. Возможно, ему нужно было оставить её здесь. Как следует похоронить её. Прочесть надгробную речь. Джерард вздохнул и сгорбился над ней, а затем начал перебирать её, чтобы забрать свои вещи, которые, он надеялся, не были слишком поражены отбросами и смрадом. Фрэнк вместе с Джерардом присел на корточки, чтобы взглянуть на сумку, зажав нос и издавая блевотные звуки, которые, по мнению Джерарда, были совершенно ненужными и излишними. Прошло несколько минут, и Джерард отсортировал все свои блокноты и карандаши, отложив безнадёжно отвратительные в небольшую стопку поражённых принадлежностей в стороне.

— Джерард. Это... это что, _черепа со стразами?_ — неожиданно спросил Фрэнк приглушённым голосом.

— Хах? А, да. Да-а-а, — опечалено произнёс Джерард и погладил один из черепов указательным пальцем. Прощай, дружок. Фрэнк подавился. — Я сам их вышил. Хотя я хреново вышиваю. Там было столько крови! И иголок. Чёртовы иголки. Видишь, вот здесь моя кровь. И здесь. Тут тоже. Я полностью провалил задание, но считаю эту сумку невероятно крутой. Всё дело в нашивках. Яркие. Создающие... видимость. Эй, Фрэнки, с тобой всё в порядке?

— О мой Бог, чувак, — застонал он. — Пожалуйста. Прекрати быть таким милым. Ты меня убиваешь.

— Я и не пытался, — сказал Джерард, нахмурившись, а затем стал тыкать пальцем в загадочное оранжевое пятно на переднем кармане сумки. Возможно, он заразился сальмонеллой, отлично. Он прекратил волноваться по поводу заболевания — когда он вернётся домой, он помоет руки с отбеливателем. Он достал свой скетчбук, взволнованно оглядывая его. На вид он был слегка промокшим, а когда он прижал его к носу и понюхал, от него разило прогорклым соусом тысяча островов. Но это был отличный скетчпад — тот самый с главами для его потенциального комикса и картинками для графического романа «Майки Уэй: Единорог-воитель». Он не мог вот так просто _выкинуть_ его. Возможно, он выветрится?

Пока он размышлял над этим, Фрэнк заглянул ему за плечо, издавая впечатлённые возгласы и пытаясь перевернуть страницы, пока Джерарду не надоело его нюхать, и ему пришлось, ворча, отбросить его. Затем он выудил _«Роковой патруль: Волшебный школьный автобус»_ и встревоженно перекатился на спину, потому что Фрэнк навалился на него и своими хваткими ручонками забрал комикс.

— Это?.. Это. Я ещё не читал эти выпуски! О мой Бог, у тебя есть остальные? Есть же? — Голос Фрэнка стал поразительно писклявым.

— Чувак, — произнёс Джерард, прижимая к груди повреждённую руку и оглядывая Фрэнка. — Продажи начались сто лет назад! Тысячу. Миллион. Ну, по крайней мере, в прошлом году. 

Однако Фрэнк, очевидно, отключился и полностью игнорировал его, блаженно сжимая выпуск и поглаживая его по обложке. Невероятно, Джерард забыл, каким горячим был Фрэнк, когда улыбался, сияя всем лицом, волосы завивались на концах и спадали на глаза, которые обрамляли звёзды и ветви деревьев. Он буквально, чёрт побери, сиял, он будто бы был сделан из стекла, и Джерард видел звёзды сквозь его кожу.

Хах, подумал Джерард и сощурился, потерев глаза. Блять, должно быть, в нём было больше бурбона, чем он думал, и кажется, он слегка устал. Фрэнк вроде как выглядел расплывчато. Всё остальное выглядело нормально, но Фрэнк начинал расплываться по краям. От этого Джерарда затошнило, он чувствовал себя причудливо, и возможно, ему стоило прекратить напиваться после каждого визита в Трамбулловскую больницу, потому что ему совершенно не нравилось это ощущение.

— Фрэнк? — спросил Джерард нерешительно, обхватив себя руками.

Фрэнк ошеломлённо поднял глаза от выпуска. И, и в его глазах виднелись деревья. Джерард видел в его глазах листья, ветви и лес и...

— О, блять, — сказал Фрэнк, и его голос звучал как ветер и шелест травы. Джерард почувствовал, как его прошибло потом, и эй, кажется, это был холодный пот, пробирающий до костей, до костного мозга, и блять, возможно, даже до крохотных митохондриальных ядер.

Фрэнк подошёл к нему; его глаза были округлыми и печальными.

— Джерард, я. Я просто. Гляди, не пугайся, ладно? Ох, ты точно напугался, блять, конечно же, напугался. Но я могу объяснить, правда.

Он положил руки Джерарду на плечи, ледяные и тяжёлые, большими пальцами он поглаживал его ключицы, и Джерард тут же прикрыл глаза и блеванул.

Наступила тишина, прерываемая лишь шелестом листьев, деревьев и неуместным стеснённым дыханием Джерарда.

— Хах, — наконец произнёс Фрэнк. Джерард держал глаза закрытыми, ему хотелось бы, чтобы отвратительное ощущение бешеного вращения внутри него наконец закончилось, чтобы Фрэнк ушёл и чтобы он проснулся в кровати, а всего этого никогда не случалось. — Так ты... пьянее, чем я думал.

Джерард жалко кивнул и наклонился вперёд, облокотившись на что-то, что оказалось плечом Фрэнка.

— Эй, эй. Джерард, ну же, всё в порядке. Блять, у меня нет воды. Джерард, Джи, ну, открой глаза.

Его голос казался расстроенным, так что Джерард открыл глаза. Фрэнк стоял на коленях рядом с ним, твёрдый и непроницаемый. Нормальный настолько, насколько он мог быть таковым, он был Фрэнком; а вот зрение Джерарда всё ещё плыло.

— Чувствую себя дерьмово, — сказал ему Джерард и вздохнул, изо всех сил стараясь подняться на ноги, однако они запутались в ремне его сумки, и он снова упал, возможно, в выблеванный алкоголь и желудочную кислоту. Вот такой вот денёк у него был. Но Фрэнк осторожно распутал вначале одну ногу Джерарда, а затем вторую. Затем, придерживая его одной рукой за бедро, Фрэнк потянул Джерарда вверх, позволив облокотиться на его плечо. Фрэнк вроде как... трогал его, проводя пальцами по волосам. Это было мило, только вот Джерард только что наблевал на Фрэнка, и тот знал, что все эти придурки в школе лезли к нему, а Джерард ничего не мог с этим поделать, и Фрэнк скорее всего думал, что он самый жалкий, никому не сдавшийся неудачник всех времён.

— Я. Я иду спать, — жалко пробурчал Джерард в рубашку Фрэнка.

— Не здесь! — сказал Фрэнк, очевидно встревожившись. Джерард глухо фыркнул, оттолкнув Фрэнка и отшатнувшись назад. Во рту был ужасный привкус, будто кошки насрали. Он отвратительно пах, и он наблевал на Фрэнки; он просто хотел уйти, свернуться где-нибудь и умереть.

— Не здесь, — горько согласился Джерард. — Я иду домой.

Фрэнк вздохнул и пнул ближайшее дерево, ругнувшись и пробормотав что-то себе под нос. Это было нечестно, потому что Джерард не слышал, что он говорил, а выглядело это важным. Фрэнку нужно было открыто высказаться.

— Ты сам нормально доберёшься до дома, Джи? — жалко произнёс Фрэнк и махнул головой так, что волосы упали ему на лицо, а рот безрадостно искривился, и Джерард хотел подарить ему зáмок или же комикс — что угодно, чтобы он не выглядел настолько подавленным. Он сделал неустойчивый шаг вперёд и начал тыкать Фрэнка в бок, пока он не улыбнулся с недоумением на лице. — Серьёзно, Джерард, твой дом близко?

Джерард поднял три пальца вверх. Фрэнк с минуту пялился на них, вновь скривив губы.

— Три квартала, хах. Ладно, ты сможешь пройти три квартала? Я не могу пойти с тобой. Ты уверен, что дойдёшь? — Джерард сделал экспериментальный кружок, и несмотря на вихляния, это был почти что успех.

— Кажется, пойдёт, — сказал Фрэнк, и с каких это пор он стал таким критиком? Скормите маленькому, крохотному Фрэнку бутылку бурбона, и посмотрим, как он пойдёт, хах. Фрэнк снова закатывал глаза, каков бунтарь. — Ну же, Джи, тебе лучше идти. Ты выглядишь замёрзшим. Я пригляжу за твоими вещами, хорошо?

Джерард просиял.

— Спасибо, Фрэнки, — убедительно сказал он и поглядел, как Фрэнк моргает, смотря на него и ничего не говоря.

— Твоё _лицо,_ — пробормотал Фрэнк себе под нос. — Это издевательство. Ладно, серьёзно, ты, глупый очаровательный засранец. Дом. Душ. Кровать. Пожалуйста, пообещай мне, что выпьешь воды?

— Ммм, — произнёс Джерард. — Ага. Я обещаю. Как бы мне хотелось, чтобы ты пошёл со мной.

Фрэнк вновь прикрыл глаза.

— Да, — отозвался парень.

— Пока, Фрэнки. Увидимся завтра.

— Будь осторожен, Джерард. Пожалуйста, — сказал Фрэнк, и его голос был грубым и будто со звуком опавших листьев, облаков, заволакивающих небо, и эхом разносился по обширному пустому пространству. — Придёшь повидаться со мной завтра, чтобы я знал, что ты в порядке?

— Ладно, — отозвался Джерард. — Ладно, Фрэнки. Спокойной ночи. Ты будешь здесь?

Фрэнк кивнул и жестом показал честное пионерское.

— Я буду здесь.

У Джерарда было ощущение, что, возможно, он придурковато улыбался. Лишь слегка. Фрэнк не ненавидел его. Фрэнк считал его очаровательным. Вау. 

Спустя минуту Фрэнк легонько подтолкнул его, и Джерард вздохнул — продолжительно, будто говоря «иди нахер, вселенная», и потащился домой мимо затенённой школы, по пустым улицам, и наконец, ввалился в двери своего дома. Он набрал стакан воды из-под крана, потому что пообещал, и выпил его, содрогаясь, стоя около окна своей спальни. Постель была прохладной и мягкой, и он завернулся в одеяло, дожидаясь, пока согреется. А затем он уснул, в эту ночь ему ничего не снилось.

***

Ужасный звук доносился откуда-то из комнаты Джерарда. Ужасающий, отвратительный, зубодробительный шум. Джерард сощурился из-за отблеска света от циферблата будильника с Черепашками-ниндзя, что стоял на прикроватной тумбочке, и глубоко пожалел о том, что поставил на будильник песню оттуда. Он вообще глубоко сожалел о том, что поставил будильник в принципе. По факту, ему казалось, что он этого _не делал_. В любом случае, прошлым вечером он этого не делал. Джерард подозревал во всём этом дьявольскую руку матери. 

— Эй, соберись! — пронзительно закричал на него Рафаэль.

Джерард застонал, закрыв голову подушкой. Около основания тумбочки он вслепую шарил рукой, пытаясь что-то отыскать, после чего нащупал провод и выдернул его. Он вновь завернулся в свой кокон из одеял и простыней в блаженной тишине, лёжа максимально неподвижно в надежде, что кости его черепа прекратят эту мясорубку в голове.

Он снова проснулся часом позже оттого, что его мать начала барабанить по двери, словно в дурном сне, визжа что-то по поводу того, что она думала, что Джерард уже ушёл, разве он не слышал свой будильник? К сожалению, к его матери не прилагалось кабеля питания или кнопки сброса будильника, и не было похоже, что она вскоре уймётся. Джерард вылез из кровати, обхватив голову одной рукой, и лишь на дюйм приоткрыл дверь. Он злобно взглянул на свою мать и выдал нечто нечленораздельное.

Она зло посмотрела на него в ответ.

— Встал, — прохрипел он и отстранённо махнул рукой.

— Ты опоздаешь, — раздражённо предупредила она, по крайней мере, вернувшись к более допустимому уровню громкости ругани. — Ты уже опоздал, Джерард Уэй. Живо! Не возвращайся в чёртову кровать.

Джерард закатил бы глаза, если бы его голова не была будто бы наполнена толчёным стеклом. Блять, и всё его тело чертовски ломало, будто кто-то взял бейсбольную биту и избил его. Или, что ж, скорее переехал его тело грузовиком, как ему казалось.

— Приму душ, — пробурчал он своей матери. — Уходи. Разве ты не должна быть на работе?

Мать Джерарда, очевидно, колебалась между тем, чтобы вытравить его из комнаты сразу на улицу, и тем, чтобы порадоваться, что её сын решил принять душ по собственной воле. Она решила покачать головой и пойти вниз.

— Я _работаю..._ Они отправили меня домой забрать фотографии с художественной выставки в Джерси, засранец, — отозвалась она через плечо в то время, как Джерард перемещался по коридору в сторону ванной. Блять, было больно идти, а его мозг норовил вылиться из ушей. — Я вернусь в полшестого, так что, пожалуйста, чёрт возьми, будь здесь к этому времени. Боже.

Джерард заворчал и закрыл дверь ванной. Как его мать узнала, что он всё ещё был дома, было загадкой. В неё словно был встроен материнский радар, будто аист вместе с детьми приносил ещё и суперсилы. Особенно с тех пор, как Майки заболел, а они с отцом развелись, она постоянно находилась в режиме супермамы. Все эти «тебе пора в школу», «может, тебе стоит почаще выходить на улицу, Джерард» и «разве у тебя нет больше друзей кроме Майки». И многое, многое другое. Как угодно. Будто бы кого-то волновало, что он опоздает. Он считал, что было к лучшему пропустить встречу с миссис Холл и Тедом Сиковски. И он точно лучше примет душ, чем пойдёт в школу, воняя мусором и блевотиной.

Как бы то ни было, ванная тут была довольно милая. Джерард даже захотел набрать её и лежать в горячей воде, листая комиксы или рисуя в скетчбуке весь оставшийся день. Здесь было светло, а ветка за окном с красными листьями изгибалась так, что отбрасывала действительно причудливую тень на кафельную плитку, изысканную и с неровными краями. Ему нужно не забыть попытаться нарисовать это в следующий раз. А старомодная ванная с декоративными ножками была воплощением красоты; она выглядела так, будто вот-вот понесётся по коридору или спросит Джерарда, как ему эти мыльные пузырьки, словно миссис Поттс [3]. Даже кран выглядел круто, потускневший от времени, серебряного цвета и в виде цветка.

Джерард пустил воду, чтобы дать ей нагреться и присел на край ванной в ожидании. Из зеркала с зазубринами по краям на него уставился повёрнутый в другую сторону Джерард. Волосы впечатляюще отросли, на губе красовался синяк, а на подбородке виднелись зелёные полосы именно в том месте, которым Тед приложил его об грузовик в первый день. Затем зеркальный Джерард начал запотевать по краям, так что он решил, что вода уже достаточно нагрелась. Он осторожно ступил под струю воды и блаженно вздохнул в то время, как горячая вода хлынула на него. У него болели мышцы, о существовании которых у себя он даже не подозревал. Он винил Фрэнка в том, что он заставил его несколько часов подряд таскаться по лесу.

Несколько круговых движений мочалкой с гелем для душа «Сатсума» [4] от Body Shop, и он уже был чистеньким. После вчерашней радости и приключений он мог пойти дальше и намыть голову шампунем, несмотря на то, что он уже делал это три дня назад.

Он тёр голову, которая вся была в кондиционере, пока все волосы по большей части не распутались, и попытался проигнорировать утренний стояк, который боролся за его внимание. Он не мог вытащить Фрэнка из головы, что лишь усугубляло ситуацию, однако дрочить на знакомых людей было странно, и это также заставляло Джерарда краснеть за неловкие моменты. Тот день, когда ему приснился влажный сон про Пита, стал худшим в его жизни.

Однако даже с похмелья вся его кожа гудела, а сам он был возбуждён, чёрт побери. Он наконец сдался, прикрыл глаза и обернул руку вокруг члена, пытаясь стандартно думать о бесконечно счастливом телекинетическом сексе.

Только вот его милая шаблонная фантазия о Джин Грей [5], которая отсасывала ему, стала превращаться в Фрэнка, смотрящего на него снизу вверх с влажными ресницами. Рука Фрэнка была обёрнута вокруг его члена, татуированные пальцы скользили туда-сюда снова и снова, а затем Фрэнк склонил голову и коснулся его своим прохладным колечком в губе, и Джерард кончил себе в руку лишь при одной мысли об этом.

Он облокотился о прохладный кафель и прикрыл глаза рукой; кровь всё ещё стучала в висках. Боже, руки Фрэнка. Бедная Джин Грей с её идеально милыми, хоть и нетатуированными руками, не заслуживала, чтобы её бросали на половине фантазии во время мастурбации.

Блять, он так устал. Он даже ни на секунду не желал думать о Фрэнке, чтобы вспомнить, как дерьмово он повёл себя ночью, или о том, как странно вёл себя Фрэнк, или как он сказал, что Джерард симпатичный, как Фрэнк гладил его по грязным, потным волосам и выглядел таким чертовски милым и обеспокоенным, будто бы ему было не всё равно. Это всё создавало кучу эмоций — восторг, ужас, надежду и отчаяние, — и он не хотел с этим разбираться. А теперь у него скорее всего встанет в следующий раз при виде губ Фрэнка. Или рук. Хоть чего-нибудь.

Его головная боль возвращалась с реваншем, так что он взял тайленол и пару таблеток Алива [6] из шкафчика с лекарствами и запил их холодной водой из-под крана, зачерпнув её рукой. Он высунулся из-за двери, чтобы убедиться, что его мать и правда ушла перед тем, как выйти из ванной, завёрнутым в пушистое розовое полотенце и с тюрбаном на голове лавандового цвета. К тому моменту как он натянул достаточно чистый худи с Зигги Стардастом [7], мешковатые джинсы, расчесал волосы и слегка подвёл глаза, он уже чувствовал себя скорее человеком, а не восставшим из мёртвых.

Хотя у него до сих пор не было сумки. Прошлой ночью он оставил свою с Фрэнком в лесу после всех этих грёбаных усилий. Он решил проскользнуть в комнату Майки и взять его позабытый камуфляжный ранец. Он одиноко валялся в коробке в его комнате, и в нём до сих пор хранились старые школьные тетради с прошлого года с последнего дня в школе. Там валялись недоделанная домашняя работа по химии, не пишущие ручки и крохотный единорог, пронзающий рогом сердце Бибендума [8] на переднем кармане.

Джерард оставил всё , как было, и просто добавил несколько тетрадей и карандаш. Он осторожно прикрыл дверь в комнату Майки и на секунду прислонился к ней лбом, ожидая, когда его глаза перестанет жечь от накатывающих слёз. Блять, он не хотел идти в школу сегодня. По крайней мере, он точно пропустит математику.

Солнцезащитные очки, чтобы скрыться от слепящего света, кофейник, чтобы поставить его на ноги, и он был минимально готов встретиться с этим днём лицом к лицу.

Город был почти что ещё более пугающим при свете утреннего солнца чем прошлой ночью. Птички чирикали, деревья были жизнерадостно оранжевыми и красными на фоне ярко-голубого неба, на улице абсолютно никого не было, не считая домохозяйку, пялящуюся на него из окна, которое, должно быть, уже было чище некуда, все дома выглядели пустыми. Невероятно, словно сцена из фильма Тима Бертона — всё такое яркое и чёткое. Он быстро прошёл по улице, не поднимая головы, пока не дошёл до школы.

По крайней мере, хотя бы что-то хорошее произошло с ним после попойки и фонтанирования рвотой — он заходил в здание прямо в тот момент, когда Рэй выходил из офиса по посещаемости. Рэй заметил его и просиял. 

— О, эй! — сказал Рэй, подскочив к нему; он был всё таким же говорливым и дружелюбным, как и вчера. — Классная кофта, чувак. Мне нравится Боуи.

Джерард уставился на свой худи, а Боуи уставился на него в ответ, неземной и прекрасный. Он взглянул на Рэя, робко улыбаясь ему.

— Мне тоже, — отозвался он. — Дома у меня лежит подписанная пластинка. Альбом Space Oddity, хах. Мне подарил её брат на день рождения прошлой весной.

Рэй выглядел должным образом впечатлённым.

— Чувак, ты должен потом показать мне её. Это чертовски круто. Ох, кстати, о музыке. Тебе нравятся Dinasour Jr.? Потому что в эти выходные они играют в городе, и часть нашей компании собиралась на концерт. Ты должен пойти! Я знаю, что Райан идёт, потому что он всю репетицию доставал меня с этим и всё спрашивал, идёшь ты или нет.

— Кто такой Райан? — озадаченно спросил Джерард, пока они поднимались по лестнице, а затем он сжал плечо Рэя, чтобы тот не упал и не разбился насмерть, потому что Тед Сраный Сиковски только что толкнул его, сильно, прямо в стену. От неожиданности Джерард сам чуть не подскользнулся на узких ступеньках. _Ох._ Он стиснул зубы и проигнорировал ситуацию. — Dinasour Jr., точно, — повторил он намеренно радостно. — Они неплохие ребята, возможно, я пойду. Эй, я, эм, попаду в неприятности из-за того, что пропустил сегодня первый урок, не знаешь?

— Не-е-е, — ответил Рэй, махнув рукой. Он всё ещё злобно оглядывался на Теда, который сгорбился у стены рядом с кабинетном мистера Кэрью и ухмылялся, однако резко выпрямился и подался вперёд, когда Джерард упомянул офис. — Я тебя отметил. Миссис Готорн и правда никогда не обращает внимания на посещаемость, безобразие.

Джерард оглядел его. Он начинал понимать, о чём говорил Боб, когда рассказывал, что Рэй слишком серьёзно воспринимает свою работу. Но хотя бы он отметил Джерарда, не считая его предчувствия о том, что если он пропустит ещё один урок, то Рэй начнёт читать ему лекции.

Английский прошёл без особых проблем, хотя Тед с его грёбаной ватагой головорезов начинал по-настоящему его пугать своими перешёптываниями и пристальными взглядами. Плюс между уроками у него появилось ощущение, что его кто-то преследует — краем глаза он постоянно видел движение, однако это всегда оказывался незнакомый ученик, уставший, с постным лицом. Затем его снова отвлёк Рэй, который всё появлялся и уговаривал Джерарда пойти к нему вечером играть в видеоигры.

— Серьёзно, это будет чертовски легендарно. У нас марафон Обителя зла! — Рэй умоляюще тыкал Джерарда в плечо. — На этот раз тебе правда стоит прийти. Там будет Боб, Патрик, Ворм и ещё пара ребят из группы. Майк, и кстати, Грета играет, так что она тоже придёт. Патрик обалдеет. А моя мама приготовит закуски, будет здорово. Н-ну же-е-е...

Джерард уклончиво хмыкнул, потому что чёрт, там будет куча незнакомых людей. Ему очень нравились Рэй с Бобом, и Патрик с Вормом были нормальными, однако он не особо любил находиться в толпе. Но весь оставшийся день Рэй донимал Джерарда этим и позвал Боба на помощь, и к моменту, когда Джерард вышел с биологии, он, стиснув зубы, согласился хотя бы подумать над этим. В основном просто потому что он был чертовски впечатлён, что Рэю было не всё равно настолько, что он провёл компанию по убеждению Джерарда прийти; вишенкой на торте стала сценка с мёртвой лягушкой в главной роли на уроке биологии. Было очень сложно устоять перед мёртвой танцующей лягушкой.

Большую часть времени на уроке рисования он провёл за дискуссией с самим собой, потому что на уроке особо не требовалось его внимание. На этот раз они рисовали натюрморт из зеркала, кувшина с молоком и стопки пустых компакт-дисков. У мистера Фелтса определённо вставало на натюрморты. Судя по учебному плану класс с августа не рисовал ничего кроме натюрмортов, а кубизм они начнут проходить лишь во второй половине октября. Джерард предвидел большое количество скуки в своём обозримом будущем. Он быстро набросал жалкий контур картины, а остаток урока провёл в размышлениях, что же делать.

На самом деле он не хотел идти к Рэю, не на большую весёлую вечеринку, никак. Возможно, если бы там были только Рэй с Бобом. Помимо всего, ему всё ещё нужно было забрать свою сумку у Фрэнка со всеми комиксами, его любимой зажигалкой и скетчпадом. И кстати, с его домашней работой по математике, теперь он вспомнил о ней. Возможно, Фрэнк захочет пойти на вечеринку. Возможно, он уже был приглашён. Джерард подумал, что Рэй не будет особо против, если Фрэнк тоже придёт.

Ему придётся просто признаться в этом. Он невероятно безнадёжно был влюблён в Фрэнка. Признание проблемы было первым шагом к её решению, он надеялся. Секрет заключался в том, чтобы особо не лелеять надежд.

Фрэнк был таким чертовски _крутым_. Даже быть его другом было бы удивительно, правда. В последнюю минуту Джерард вспомнил и положил с собой следующий выпуск «Рокового патруля», раз уж Фрэнк ещё его не читал, и свои отличные карандаши Derwent, чтобы нарисовать кладбище, если Фрэнк попросит, а ещё он повсюду рисовал татуировки Фрэнка весь день. Майки уже отправил ему тысячу сообщений по поводу Фрэнка и их свидания, и это чертовски раздражало и лишь заставляло Джерарда сильнее нервничать. Это было не _свидание_ , всё было не _так_. Подобное мышление лишь приведёт его к разочарованию.

Было странно, что Джерард до сих пор не видел Фрэнка в школе. Возможно, Фрэнк был в другом классе — возможно, он остался на второй год или был в средней школе, а не в старшей. Но в этом не было смысла. Фрэнк точно выглядел старше, и ему должно было быть как минимум шестнадцать, чтобы набить все эти татуировки.

Возможно, он был на домашнем обучении. Или... может, Фрэнк сбежал из дома и ждал, пока ему исполнится восемнадцать, чтобы стать совершеннолетним перед тем, как вернуться обратно в общество? Это могло бы объяснить, почему он постоянно не хотел уходить из леса, если он боялся, что его поймают и затащат обратно домой. Возможно, его родители были ублюдками. Сам отец Джерарда вёл себя по-мудацки во время развода, но он никогда не чувствовал себя настолько в ловушке, чтобы, чёрт возьми, _сбежать_ и жить в лесу.

Он надеялся, что причина таилась не в этом. Ему ненавистна была мысль о том, что Фрэнк мог быть таким несчастным и обездоленным. Возможно, существовало иное объяснение.

Дерьмо, он полностью отключился, а мистер Фелтс нарезал круги по кабинету, подозрительно оглядывая класс. Джерард поспешно переложил листы, чтобы его оригинальная, чертовски скучная работа оказалась на поверхности, и начал старательно по второму кругу оттенять выемки кувшина.

Вчера мистер Фелтс упомянул о возможности посещения школьного психолога после того, как увидел «натюрморт» Джерарда из вампирёныша, вгрызающегося в руку, и он больше не вмешивался в это дерьмо. Он собирался отложить _эту_ бомбу замедленного действия на максимально возможное время.

— Отлично, мистер Уэй, — одобрительно произнёс мистер Фелтс, заглядывая Джерарду через плечо. — У вас подсознательное умение видеть перспективу. Возможно, вам стоит выставить некоторые свои работы вместе с моими на окружной ярмарке на следующей неделе.

Джерард в ужасе уставился на мужчину. Местная окружная ярмарка, срань Господня. Он мог поклясться, там ещё и призы будут. И _куропатки_.

К счастью, мистер Фелтс слишком отвлёкся на окончание урока, чтобы заметить ошеломлённое выражение лица Джерарда. Прозвенел звонок, и девчонки, весь урок тайно обсуждавшие сравнительную ценность Братьев Джонас и Майли Сайрус — покажите Джерарду, куда блевать, серьёзно, — сразу же убежали, оставив опилки от карандашей и скомканные бумажки. Джерард, ссутулившись, медленно вышел из кабинета, собрав свои бумажки и сунув их в портфель Майки.

Он выглянул на медленно пустеющую стоянку, непрекращающиеся потоки машин выезжали оттуда. Он подождал несколько минут в коридоре, наблюдая за просачивающимися мимо учениками, затем миновал столовую и обнаружил заднюю дверь студии. Тревожно оглядываясь, он отправился к лесу, крепко сжимая лямку рюкзака Майки и щурясь от полуденного солнца.

Снова поднялся прохладный, несмотря на солнце, ветер, тянущий за повязки худи Джерарда и порывисто играющий в высокой траве. Зима здесь будет суровой, Джерард точно мог сказать. Сегодня опало ещё больше листьев, серо-коричневые скелеты деревьев то тут, то там проглядывали сквозь оранжево-красную листву. Джерард стоял на опушке леса, уставившись на тропинку. Там никого не было — лишь испещрённые пятнами тени и пение птиц вдалеке. У этого звука было странное звучание, будто он оказался в обширной пустой пещере, полной деревьев. Возможно, это лишь одна птица разговаривала сама с собой. Он задумался, стоило ли ему пройти чуть дальше, посмотреть, не ждал ли его Фрэнк около разрушенного дома.

Он сошёл с тропинки на шаг в ту сторону, которая была верной по его мнению; он по щиколотку утопал в опавших листьях и слышал едва уловимое пение. Деревья, головокружительно похожие, вытягивались вокруг него. Он смутно вспомнил что-то о том, что мох рос с северной стороны деревьев, однако он никогда не знал, что вообще находится на севере. Раз уж на то пошло, мох не рос со стороны Фрэнка или дорожки. Джерард сделал пару шагов обратно к дорожке, вытряхивая листья из носков, и сердито уставился на деревья. Хотелось бы надеяться, что Фрэнк встретит его на тропе вместо того, чтобы углубляться в лес.

Он решил присесть на старую каменную стену и подождать. Время от времени ветер менял направление, и он мог услышать слабую музыку, доносящуюся из студии, как ему казалось, однако было слишком далеко для того, чтобы определить, какую песню они играли. То и дело ему казалось, что кто-то идёт из-за треска листьев под ногами, но когда он поднимал глаза, перед ним всегда стоял пустой лес. Это было чертовски пугающе, не в приятном смысле, а в смысле засранец-спортсмен-поджидает-тебя-в-засаде. И ветер снова усиливался, заунывно насвистывая сквозь поредевшие скелетообразные кроны деревьев и гоняя охапки оранжево-красных листьев.

Спустя час ожидания Джерарду пришлось признать правду. Джерард чувствовал себя несоразмерно ужасно; его грудь болела, словно рёбра вдавливались внутрь, будто в том месте, где находилось сердце, теперь оказался суперплотный комок. Это было глупо, он встретился с Фрэнком всего лишь несколько дней назад. Не то чтобы он шёл с ним на выпускной.

Просто было отстойно, что он не мог получить обратно свою сумку вместе со всем дерьмом, вот и всё. Невелика беда. В этом городе жили и другие люди, которым он нравился. Он мог просто-напросто пойти тусоваться с Рэем, Бобом и всеми их друзьями внутри четырёх стен, где были отопление, свет и видеоигры. Возможно, миссис Торо была из тех матерей, которые делали домашнее какао и печенье, а не как мать Джерарда, которая в основном готовила кофе, а иногда Чёрного русского.

Однако он остался сидеть на прохладной каменной стене, уставившись под ноги, то и дело сворачивая голову, чтобы посмотреть на тропинку. Он чувствовал, будто мог оставаться здесь вечно, просто исчезнуть, как тот паренёк, про которого рассказывал Рэй за обедом. Или вместо его исчезновения существовал другой вариант. Мир вне леса исчезнет, а он будет бродить по осеннему лесу вечно, потерявшись в опавших листьях и далёком голубом небе. Было слегка жутковато то, как легко его можно было убедить, что за пределами леса ничего не существовало, как чётко он мог себе это представить. Однако прошло где-то полтора часа без единого намёка на Фрэнка, так что в конце концов Джерард заставил себя подняться и покинуть лес.

Мир всё ещё был на месте. Школьная парковка опустела.

Он не мог заставить себя пойти к Рэю, не сейчас. Вместо этого он направился домой, чтобы собрать посылку для Майки, и возможно, если он раскритикует дешёвое Miller Lite [9], что ж, его мать не покупала бы его, если бы не хотела, чтобы он это пил. Просто... это была словно досада, крепкое чувство на груди, которое он пытался игнорировать, действительно громко играя Black Flag и до хрипоты распевая их песни. Возможно, он чертовски раздражал своих соседей, но кого это ебёт. Не беда.

Возможно, Фрэнк заболел. Но нет, скорее всего он просто передумал после прошлого вечера, после того, как увидел, каким пьяным лузером мог быть Джерард. Блять. Что ж, что вообще за херня, Фрэнк. Кому он нужен был со своими татуировками, его чёртовым заброшенным кладбищем и его голосом с хрипотцой, напевающим Misfits. Джерарду он нахрен был не нужен, это было чертовски точно. Он выпил ещё одно пиво.

Он наполнил рюкзак Майки черничными поп-тартс и этими небольшими пачками Читос. Порывшись в шкафчиках, Джерард обнаружил пару баночек колы без сахара и эти странные пакетики быстрорастворимого кофе с пенкой. Майки клялся, что они похожи на кофеинизированные кисло-сладкие леденцы, так что даже Джерард подумал, что зависимость от кофеина зашла слишком далеко, но Майки был болен, и если он хотел быть на взводе из-за передоза кофеином, то кто Джерард такой, чтобы его осуждать?

Собрав всё, Джерард сел на крыльце в ожидании своей мамы. Шла только первая неделя октября, а у некоторых на крыльце уже стояли тыквы. В доме напротив стояла тыква с ухмылкой сфинкса, края его рта были тонкими и изгибались. Джерард уставился в её тёмные глаза и слушал отдалённый шум машин, проносящихся по Главной улице.

Его мать припарковалась у дома спустя полчаса и не задавала вопросов, а просто включила музыку по радио. Он догадался, что у них у обоих выдался дерьмовый день. Они так и ехали в тишине, Джерард пялился из окна на мелькающие мимо поля и густые леса. Когда они добрались до Трамбулловского Центра, оказалось, что хотя бы у Майки день прошёл чуть лучше. Когда они приехали, он что-то бешено печатал в телефоне. Джерард тут же подошёл, сел на край кровати и бросил рюкзак с контрабандой Майки на подушку. Он прислонился к его плечу. Майки был тёплым и улыбался. Это было мило.

— Чёрт, — радостно прошептал Майки, когда обнаружил пакетик для капучино. — Ты мой чёртов герой, Джи.

Джерард чувствовал себя немного пьяным, несильно, но достаточно, чтобы ему было тепло и, возможно, чтобы краснели щёки. Он надеялся, медсестра не заметит, но Майки точно не мог пройти мимо. Как только их мать ушла, он склонил голову и нахмурился.

— Со мной всё в порядке, — сказал Джерард, и чёрт, он мог попытаться быть чуть более убедительным, разве не так? Прямо сейчас он не хотел говорить о Фрэнке или о Теде с его друзьями-придурками, но если он ничего не скажет, то Майки скорее всего расколет его за пару минут.

— Эй, Пит написал мне чуть раньше, — пылко проговорил он, натягивая непонятно откуда взявшуюся улыбку. — Он говорил тебе, что они с Гейбом хотят приехать как-нибудь навестить нас на фургоне?

И Майки, чёрт возьми, просиял, что ладно, уже заставляло Джерарда почувствовать себя чуточку лучше. Намного лучше.

Весь оставшийся вечер они провели, свернувшись на кровати Майки, обсуждая то, какой хаос наведут Пит с Гейбом на маленький городок, а затем перечитывали старые выпуски _Керранга,_ которые Джерард принёс с собой. Не успел Джерард опомниться, как часы посещений закончились, и он бы никогда не подумал, что будет неохотно покидать устрашающе стерильную больницу с мигающими флуоресцентными лампами. Но так и было, и это было отстойно.

— _Увидимся завтра, Джи,_ — прошептал Майки одними лишь губами, а сестра Рэтчед грозно глядела на него с порога — сама недоброжелательность в покоробленных босоножках. Скорее всего она где-то прятала целую кучу иголок для себя. Джерард содрогнулся. Он надеялся, что Майки спрятал нелегальные вкусняшки, потому что он точно знал, кого в них обвинят.

— Иду, иду, — пробурчал он, злобно взглянув на неё, и обнял Майки на прощание. — Удивительных снов тебе, Майки, — сказал он, чувствуя себя жалко. — Ты же знаешь, что можешь написать мне в любое время, да?

Майки закатил глаза и отмахнулся от него. Джерард ненавидел это, ненавидел оставлять его. Если бы не Джерард и его глупая чёртова старшая школа, возможно, его мать могла бы переночевать в больнице. Ей бы не пришлось уезжать, чтобы отвозить Джерарда домой, чтобы он первым делом с утра, чёрт побери, мог пойти на уроки, и Майки бы не пришлось находиться там одному. Это было нечестно. Жизнь несправедлива.


	4. Глава 4

В эту ночь Джерард долго не спал и раздумывал над тем, чтобы сбежать, как, возможно, сделал Фрэнк. Тогда бы его мать могла жить в больнице, и Майки не приходилось бы быть одному. Однако это расстроило бы Майки и, возможно, его мать. Не говоря уже о том, что Джерард бы скорее всего умер, если бы попытался стать дикарём-отшельником в лесу. Он не мог понять, как всё исправить и плюнуть на свой план — попытаться оставаться трезвым вечером. Он лишь хотел перестать думать о Майки на той лестнице, о Майки, одиноко лежащем в этой больнице и хрипящем во сне.

На следующий день в школе он находился в дерьмовейшем настроении, у него _всё ещё до сих пор_ не было его сумки, а только повзаимствованный у Майки ранец, несоразмерно тяжёлый и наполненный не пишущими ручками.

Он знал, что вёл себя как дурак — сердито глядел на всех и односложно отвечал на всё. Скорее всего он пугал Рэя и раздражал Боба, однако ничего не мог с собой поделать. Каждый удар сердца отдавался в ушах, будто эльфы-мутанты пытались вылезти из его черепной коробки. Тед весь урок истории размазывал замазку по его худи с Боуи, а Исаак поставил ему подножку, так что он упал с лестницы по пути на обед, и все вокруг, чёрт возьми, смеялись. Это был чертовски ужасный, кошмарный день, и Джерард скорее откусит себе лицо, чем останется в Вермонте ещё хоть на три секунды.

Тем не менее, он не хотел ныть, не вслух, так что на обеде он просто тихо сел и уставился на свою тарелку вялых листьев салата, пытаясь не поддаваться непреодолимому желанию просто положить голову на шероховатый деревянный стол и уснуть навсегда. Патрик слегка подозрительно взглянул на него и прервался посреди обсуждения цитры [1], чтобы предложить ему ещё немного тёмного шоколада и охапку Экседрина [2].

— Ты выглядишь так, будто хочешь умереть, — сочувственно сказал он. Джерард не думал, что от сладостей и таблеток он почувствует себя иначе, правда, но это было мило. Было приятно вспомнить, что здесь были славные люди, а не Тед со своими костоломами и учителями из ада.

Он даже смог слегка вдохновиться биологией, когда они прервались на просмотр новой специальной серии «Потерянного звена», которая, судя по всем слухам, была довольно неплохой. Будто беспанцырная черепашка-ниндзя с рыбьим хвостом.

— По-моему, он похож на Микеланджело, — прокомментировал Рэй после того, как Джерард поделился своим глубоким наблюдением. — Может, этот огромный жук мог бы быть Сплинтером?

Джерард собирался предположить, кем бы был Шреддер — одной из этих рыб в броне с огромными зубами, возможно? — однако затем их обоих утихомирил учитель. Без занимательного разговора было сложно не уснуть. Это был серый мрачный день, солнце спряталось за тучами, а рассказчик успокаивающе вещал про мочки ушей и лёгкие. Большая часть класса спала, неподвижно распластавшись на лабораторных столах, безликие и затенённые. Джерард думал, что Рэй тоже отключился, облокотившись головой на одну руку, однако затем он ткнул Джерарда в плечо, заставив того подскочить.

— Так, серьёзно, — прошептал Рэй. Парень между ними дёрнулся, всхрапнув во сне, и Рэй стал говорить ещё тише. Что же, настолько тихо, насколько _мог_ стать голос Рэя, — завтра пятница. Ты должен прийти к Бобу, ладно? Мы все собираемся всю ночь играть в видеоигры, пока нас не стошнит. Ты с нами?

Джерард весь день вёл себя как сука, он знал, что так и было, а Рэй всё ещё широко улыбался ему с надеждой, всё ещё заводил с ним разговор и приглашал его потусоваться. Это было необъяснимо. Рэй серьёзно был самым лучшим человеком, которого Джерард когда-либо встречал, вообще. Джерард закусил губу. Он не... ему нравился Рэй, правда. Просто дело в том, что он был не человеком вечеринок. В Джерси Пит с Гейбом постоянно вытаскивали его на вечеринки, однако он всегда оказывался этим странным парнем в углу, который перебирал книжные полки, выпивал всю текилу и не мог поддержать разговор.

— Оуу, ну же, Джи. Кончай. Конча-а-ай. — А затем Рэй, казалось, осознал, что говорил нечто потенциально пошлое и удовлетворённо пошевелил бровями, скорчив смехотворно ухмыляющееся лицо и сделав оскорбительный жест рукой.

— Что за пижамная вечеринка намечается? — парировал Джерард, не в силах скрыть ухмылку. Но он повернулся к телевизору, потому что, если Рэй продолжит корчить такое лицо, то Джерард скорее всего не выдержит и разразится смехом, который эхом разнесётся по тихой комнате. Даже миссис Стробл заметит, решил он.

На телевизионном экране стая рыб стояла на головах на дне океана. Что за херня? Рыбы были потрясающие. Уснувшие ребята многое упускали.

— Это лучший вид вечеринок, — произнёс Рэй супер неряшливым голосом, заставляя Джерарда подавить свой внезапный приступ смеха, уткнувшись в рукав, потому что вау, Рэй был полной противоположностью неряшливости. Затем, будто чтобы доказать мнение Джерарда, Рэй сказал заинтересованным тоном: — Чувак, что эти рыбы _делают?_

— Стойку на голове, — знающе ответил Джерард, и девочка, сидящая напротив, повернулась и шикнула на них с грозным взглядом, и Рэй закатил глаза и молча изобразил, как закрывает рот на замок. Несколькими минутами позже — рыба в тот момент стояла на голове и ела какого-то кальмара, а ещё они _мерцали_ голубым, это было просто очуметь — Рэй сунул Джерарду блокнот. На голубых листах в линейку красовался набросок. Рыба с кудряшками говорила «О БОЖЕ, ДЖЕРАРД, МЫ ТАК ПОВЕСЕЛИМСЯ», а ниже буквами поменьше «ДЖЕРАРД, ПОЧЕМУ ТЫ НЕНАВИДИШЬ ВЕСЕЛИТЬСЯ?» Джерард взглянул на это, затем поднял глаза на свой вибрирующий телефон. Пит только что прислал ему несколько картинок — пустой стол, розовые конверсы и фото этого гиперактивного парня из группы в розовой тиаре. Джерард отослал ему в ответ фотографию рыбы-Рэя, а после и самого Рэя с недоумевающим лицом. Рэй перетерпел фотосессию, затем снова подсунул Джерарду блокнот и повертел им.

Джерард сдался. Он нарисовал себя в виде кальмара, прячущегося под камнем, и долго раздумывал над тем, что он скажет. «Я правда особо не люблю вечеринки» — наконец написал он в банальном облачке и толкнул блокнот обратно.

— Но там будем только мы с Бобом, и возможно, Патрик, — уголком рта произнёс он. — Это не вечеринка, чувак, — Джерард опустил глаза прочь от угрюмого лица Рэя и заметил, что его телефон снова загорелся. ОДНО НОВОЕ СООБЩЕНИЕ. _«кто этот парень с роскошными локонами и можно мне их потрогать»._ Гейб. Джерард покачал головой, улыбаясь, глядя в телефон.

— Так ты идёшь? — прошептал Рэй, и Джерард поспешно засунул телефон обратно в карман.

— Что ж. Я допоздна не попаду домой, — наконец сказал Джерард, уставившись на образец мёртвого сома в рядом стоящей банке. Сегодня рыбы были повсюду, конкретно эта улыбалась ему тонким безгубым ртом и мутными глазами, щетинистыми усами. Рэй врезался в его плечо, и Джерард испуганно поднял глаза на радостное лицо Рэя. — Просто... Я не вернусь от Майки где-то, ну, до полуночи.

Одна из вещей, которая нравилась ему в Рэе, так это то, что он никогда не спрашивал, что не так с Майки, хотя и должен был знать, что это нечто серьёзное. Было хорошо, когда никто не совал нос не в свои дела, хорошо не ощущать сочувствие и не замечать на себе знающие взгляды.

— Ох, что вообще за херня, чувак, — сказал Рэй, покачав головой. — В любом случае, будто кто-то из нас ляжет раньше шести утра. Будет весело. В полночь я заберу тебя от дома, без проблем. Давай, Джерард. Сопротивление бесполезно.

В результате каким-то образом у Джерарда была запланирована пижамная вечеринка на выходные. Странно. Он никогда раньше не бывал на вечеринке с ночёвкой. Однажды он вырубился в доме у какого-то парня, вроде друга Пита, и проснулся весь в размазанном по нему яйце на следующее утро... чёртовы вечеринки. В любом случае, это наверно не считалось ночёвкой. Временами Пит с Гейбом заваливались в дом Уэя и обосновывались в комнате Джерарда, однако это скорее было похоже на вторжение, а не на пижамную вечеринку. И хотя Гейбу иногда нравилось красить ногти, однако Джерард подозревал, что Боб с Рэем не будут этим заниматься. Как жаль, правда. Рэю бы подошёл блестящий цвет морской волны.

Хотя возможно, ему стоило принести пиво. Но пил ли Рэй? Джерард никогда не спрашивал, однако у него было ощущение, что Рэй вроде как был здравомыслящим, поэтому был бы в ужасе даже от самого вопроса. Но Джерард был не полностью в этом уверен. Остаток биологии и большую часть рисования он провёл, переживая на этот счёт и радуясь, что Рэй не спросил его о том, что за жук заполз ему в задницу ранее, и даже задумываясь о том, не остановиться ли ему у тропинки и не поискать ли Фрэнка снова. Однако, возможно, Фрэнк заболел и что ж. Никто в школе не упоминал о нём, а когда Джерард осторожно спросил Боба на истории, не знал ли он парня по имени Фрэнк, Боб лишь безучастно взглянул на него, а затем им дали внеплановую контрольную, и разговор оборвался.

Так что, возможно, Фрэнк _был_ беглецом.

Или возможно, он просто избегал Джерарда.

Как бы то ни было, если сегодня Фрэнк не появится... что ж, Джерард знал, что это значило. Не то чтобы это было так удивительно, и в любом случае у него было с кем тусоваться помимо Фрэнка. Ему не нужен был Фрэнк в качестве друга. Это уж точно. Только вот если Фрэнк не появится, Джерард слегка напугается и скорее всего станет взволнованно лепетать об этом Рэю с Бобом и заставит прочесать вместе с ним весь лес. Жизнь в лесу не может быть безопасной, не совсем. Что, если Фрэнк поранился? Блять.

Прозвенел звонок, и он задержался в классе рисования, пока коридоры не очистились, убирая макулатуру и рассортировывая угольные карандаши в то время, как мистер Фелтс подозрительно наблюдал за ним. Он сумел выйти из школы так, чтобы его никто не остановил, и направился прямиком к лесу.

Он стоял на опушке, раздражая самого себя тем, что понадеялся.

— Фрэнк? — произнёс он, будто он мог прятаться за деревом, или кустом, или ещё чем. Он беспокойно оглянулся — ничего. Никого. Много деревьев. Стоянка всё ещё была наполовину полна автомобилями учеников, которые застряли на репетиции, и чёртовых спортсменов-засранцев, выжидающих свою следующую жертву. Облокотившись о ствол клёна, он полез в сумку за сигаретами — он просто ждал, пока все уйдут, он не ждал _никого_ конкретного, — когда рядом с ним произошло какое-то шевеление, только вне поля его зрения. Джерард замер.

— Бу! — сказало нечто ему прямо в ухо, и он ощутил дыхание на затылке.

Грёбаный ниндзя-засранец, Боже. Джерард схватился за грудь, и возможно, лишь возможно, кротко вскрикнул. Он уронил сигареты, и Фрэнк поднял пачку, хихикнув, самоуверенный и довольный собой. В одну секунду там были лишь опавшие листья и сухие столбы деревьев, ветер и отдалённые звуки старшей школы, а теперь внезапно посреди безлюдного леса это человеческое создание переминалось с ноги на ногу, стреляло его сигареты и тараторило без умолку о том, кто что узнал. Вначале Джерард ощутил неприемлемое облегчение, а затем негодование просочилось в него. Нахмурившись, он сложил руки на груди.

— Где ты был вчера? — И несмотря на все усилия, его голос получился грустным, а не беззаботным.

Фрэнк остановился посреди предложения, на какую бы тему он ни говорил в то время, как Джерард пристально глядел на него — Джерард подумал, что с этим могла быть связана жвачка для рук.

— Вчера? — медленно произнёс Фрэнк; выглядел он взволнованно. — Я был здесь вчера. Как и всегда.

— Нет, — спустя секунду ответил Джерард, слегка сбитый с толку. Фрэнк выглядел смущённым, он пялился на Джерарда, нахмурившись. Это был не совсем тот ответ, которого ожидал Джерард.

— Я был здесь, прямо здесь. Я ждал. И тебя не было в школе, — красноречиво сказал он. По факту, если бы Фрэнк не был таким скрытным, Джерард вообще никогда не видел его в школе.

Джерард нацелился устроить Фрэнку очную ставку на этот счёт, когда неожиданно лицо Фрэнка разгладилось, и взгляд смятения сменил взгляд зарождающегося ужаса.

— Ох, — сказал Фрэнк, его глаза расширились. — Ох, блять. Джи. Прости. Я просто, блять, я больше не в школе, и я правда не дружу сейчас со временем. Я клянусь, я не хотел тебя подставлять, я, чёрт побери, клянусь.

— И что, ты просто забыл про меня? — сказал Джерард, ощущая ужасное сосущее чувство в груди. Он засунул руки в карманы и заглянул Фрэнку через плечо. На изгибе ветви покоилось гнездо, все веточки потрепались и распутались, его жильцы на зиму улетели на юг, к теплу, солнышку и вечно зелёным листьям.

— Это не так, — быстро произнёс он, он путался в быстро несущихся в голове словах. И было нечестно, что он мог так хорошо строить большие невинные глаза и обиженное выражение лица. Это заставляло Джерарда тут же хотеть сдаться. — Ты не понимаешь, я не забыл, я просто... Я просто ушёл в себя. Понимаешь? Когда занимаешься чем-то и теряешь счёт времени? — Фрэнк выглядел почти что безумно, закусывая губу и обнимая себя. — Знаешь, у меня удивительный слух, если когда-нибудь я снова не приду, ты просто можешь вызвать меня, и я появлюсь. Я найду тебя, правда.

— Вызвать тебя? — недоверчиво переспросил Джерард, вновь вынужденный посмотреть Фрэнку в глаза. Блять, он был обречён. Засранец был чертовски милым и жалостливым. Нечестно. — Что, как в манок? [3]

— Манок для Фрэнка, — согласился он; его глаза были большими и умоляющими. Джерард растаял. — Но можешь покрякать, если хочешь.

Джерард устроил представление с неимоверным закатыванием глаз и фыркнул, потому что он не хотел казаться _простым._

— Ты такой чертовски странный, серьёзно. У тебя есть мобильный? В смысле, в следующий раз я мог бы просто _позвонить_ тебе, — Фрэнк просиял на него, и блять, он сказал «в следующий раз», не так ли?

— Я не прощаю тебя, — упёрто сказал Джерард, но чёрт, неужели у Фрэнка должна была быть такая ясная улыбка? Он ощутил, как участился его пульс, и хотя он всё ещё злился на Фрэнка, он _всё также хотел_ его, ощущая болезненное возбуждение, и это было отстойно.

— Пожалуйста, прости меня, Джи, — сказал Фрэнк, наклонился вперёд и прижал руку к сердцу Джерарда, на странность опечаленный. У него должен был быть шутливый тон голоса, однако он почему-то не был таковым. На секунду Джерард забыл как дышать. — У меня нет телефона, но я обещаю, что такого больше не случится. Я буду осторожен, честно. Простишь меня?

— Возможно, — уклончиво ответил Джерард, и он был абсолютно на сто десять процентов уверен, что Фрэнк ощущал, как сердце Джерарда вырывалось из груди.

— Я знаю, что я грёбаный мудак, — Фрэнк снова находился в его личном пространстве и закусывал губу. Он выглядел трагично, будто кто-то бросил _его._ Фрэнк действительно в каком-то смысле был мудаком, однако он выглядел так, ну, _искренне_ , что Джерард почувствовал, как колеблется.

— Ты в каком-то смысле мудак, — уверенно сказал он Фрэнку.

— Я грёбаный жизнерадостный мудак, — согласился Фрэнк и, по-видимому, воспринял смешок Джерарда как сигнал для того, чтобы броситься на него и обхватить его шею руками, умоляюще болтаясь на нём. — Я одержимый плесенью, кровожадный мудак.

— Тяжело, Фрэнк! — запротестовал Джерард, однако он хихикал, потому что серьёзно, было тяжело. Тяжело-о-о. Чёрт, он определённо сдал позиции, смеясь и щекоча Джерарда. Он сблизил их лица и умоляюще захрипел в лицо Джерарду, не в курсе, что таким образом чуть не одарил его аневризмой.

— Сможешь когда-нибудь простить меня? — Вместе с часто моргающими ресницами и вздымающимися грудными клетками серьёзность предыдущего момента окончательно упорхнула. — Я стану лучше, я клянусь, просто дай мне шанс.

— Слезь с меня, о мой Бог! — Но Джерард не мог перестать смеяться; скорее всего он мог приложить больше усилий, чтобы столкнуть Фрэнка, однако он чувствовал себя до смешного облегчённым, что Фрэнк не бросил его, что он всё ещё хотел дружить. В любом случае, Фрэнк был похож на грёбаную пиявку. — Хорошо, я прощаю тебя, отпусти меня, о мой _Бог_.

— Я никогда больше тебя не отпущу, — театрально произнёс Фрэнк, просияв, и впился пальцами в подмышку Джерарда. Тот пронзительно вскрикнул и выпутался или же попытался — иногда казалось, будто у Фрэнка двенадцать рук и, возможно, цепкий хвост. И присоски.

— Так ты, эм, больше не в школе? — спросил Джерард осторожно и непринуждённо, и Фрэнк немедленно отпустил его и сделал шаг назад, взглянув на Джерарда так, будто тот внезапно нанёс удар исподтишка. Ух ты. — Ты выпустился? — неуверенно продолжил Джерард, закусив губу.

— Ага, никакой школы. Я точно выпустился, — сказал Фрэнк, теперь уставившись под ноги, засунув руки в карманы, и ладно, Джерарду не должно было быть больно из-за того, что Фрэнк врал, однако его уязвлял тот факт, что он ему не доверял. Он угрюмо сунул руки в карманы своего худи. Однако Фрэнку определённо было некомфортно, и Джерард не хотел на него давить, если он пока не готов. Пока нет.

— Так, — сказал он, пытаясь сменить тему. — Эм, моя сумка всё ещё у тебя? С комиксами, моими тетрадями и всем остальным. Я вроде как вспомнил, что оставил её с тобой, мне было... вроде как не до этого. Возможно, мне стоило...

— Ох! Прости, я совсем забыл. — Фрэнк широко улыбнулся ему, заметно облегчённый, и побрёл обратно по тропинке, глядя на Джерарда, и просиял, когда Джерард поплёлся за ним. — На самом деле я почистил твою сумку, но оставил её на кладбище. Так что теперь тебе точно стоит пойти. К тому же, ты обещал мне набросок, помнишь?

— Ты почистил сумку, — повторил Джерард, не веря своим ушам, и нагнал его. — Она же была окончательно мертва. Ничего нельзя было спасти. Она была измазана как минимум в трёх протухших видах еды, а ещё в _желчи._

— Я магистр искусства стирки, — скромно отозвался Фрэнк и, задумавшись, обвёл Джерарда мимо лужи грязи. — Было нечего делать весь день. Чувак, скажи, что ты принёс следующий выпуск Рокового патруля, _пожалуйста_.

Джерард виновато оглянулся на него и протянул ему пачку Мальборо.

— Эм, сигаретку? — с надеждой произнёс он. Фрэнк вздохнул, что не должно было заставить Джерарда чувствовать себя настолько виноватым, однако так оно и было.

— Завтра! — пообещал Джерард. — Я совсем забыл. В смысле, он был у меня с собой вчера, но ты не пришёл, так что, — нарочито сказал он, и Фрэнк смилостивился и выглядел слегка пристыженным. — Но я не забуду взять его с собой, завтра. Обещаю. Я запишу себе маркером на руке.

Фрэнк, успокоившись, взял пачку и зажёг две сигареты, великодушно вручив Джерарду одну из них. Он глубоко вдохнул дым, блаженно вздохнул и хищно ухмыльнулся Джерарду, улыбаясь обнажёнными зубами и с блеском в глазах. Он снова увёл Джерарда с главной тропинки и повёл по узкой запутанной дорожке между деревьев — «звериная тропа», отвлечённо бросил Фрэнк, когда Джерард спросил. Фрэнк не отходил далеко, придерживал колючие кусты ежевики и откидывал ногами сухие ветки с дороги. Слабый солнечный свет падал на осенние листья и отдавался танцующими тенями на спине его рубашки.

— Короткий путь, — сказал Фрэнк, когда Джерард наконец назвал всё это чушью — не было никакой вонючей тропы, просто Фрэнк наобум вёл его по лесу, чтобы вскоре потеряться. Они остановились у обмелевшего ручья с быстрым течением. Он был примерно в двадцати футах, там было навалено несколько брёвен, подозрительно заурядно вклинившихся среди камней. Брёвна заметно сносило течением, и они были покрыты лишайником и грибами. Джерард уставился на них с зарождающимся ужасом.

— Ну же, храбрый авантюрист, настало время перебраться через ручей, — радостно заявил Фрэнк, подталкивая Джерарда вперёд. Тот упирался.

— Ох, _блять,_ нет, — сказал он, стоя на берегу и глядя в прозрачную ледяную глубину. Ручей выглядел как гипотермия во плоти. Там, где вода врезалась в наполовину затонувшие камни, она пенилась, а водовороты опавших листьев проплывали мимо в форме загадочных, тайных полотен. Часть разума Джерарда настороженно относилась к пешим прогулкам и времени на свежем воздухе, на путь чего он и вступал — он волновался о клещах, переохлаждении и возможности потеряться, однако он не подозревал, что нечто _настолько_ подлое поджидало его. Пока он в неверии пялился на импровизированный мост, Фрэнк стремительно перемахнул на другую сторону, двигался он легко и станцевал победный танец, когда оказался на другом берегу.

— Ну же, Джи! — крикнул ему Фрэнк. — Ты и понятия не имеешь, как долго я искал эти грёбаные брёвна ради тебя и пытался понять, выдержат они тебя или нет.

— Иди нахер! — возмущённо отозвался Джерард. — Я ненамного тяжелее тебя. Если они выдержали тебя, то и меня выдержат, верно?

Фрэнк подозрительно взглянул на противоположный берег.

— Возможно.

Джерард опасливо ступил на мост и ощутил, как бревно провернулось под ногой. Боже мой, это закончится гипотермией и смертью в воде. К чёрту это.

— Я просто останусь здесь, — сказал Джерард. — Можешь сходить за моей сумкой. По-быстрому.

— Ой, да иди в жопу, — радостно ответил Фрэнк, легко наступая на одно из брёвен. — Ну же, Джи, я встречу тебя на полпути. Возьми меня за руку, если хочешь жить! — смешно хмыкнул он, пошатываясь над проносящейся внизу водой.

Брёвна были смертельной ловушкой, Джерард знал об этом, однако он всё равно дюйм за дюймом продвигался к Фрэнку осторожными крохотными шагами. Фрэнк встал в диковинную позу фламинго и ободряюще просиял на Джерарда, шевеля пальцами в воздухе. Фрэнк был где-то в футе от него, когда одно из брёвен хрустнуло под ногой Джерарда, отчего на его ботинок и штанину вылился поток мокриц, гусениц и многоножек. Джерард пронзительно вскрикнул и, возможно, улетел бы задницей в воду, если бы рука внезапно не схватила его и не утащила в безопасность, что скорее всего Джерард ценил бы куда сильнее, если бы он не был покрыт паукообразными служителями смерти.

— Убери их! Серьёзно, блять, убери их, о Иисусе, ты, засранец, что за херня, грёбаный лес! Кто вообще сюда ходит! Ты и твой ёбаный мост, я едва не _умер._

В конце концов Фрэнк прекратил смеяться, достаточно надолго, чтобы помочь ему, осматривая его ноги на предмет зловещих личинок пауков, смахивая их в дикую природу указательным пальцем.

— Раньше меня это чертовски волновало, — сказал Фрэнк, вглядываясь в толстого паука с бледным тельцем, устроившегося на кончике его пальца. Джерард уставился на него. Фрэнк определённо находился на тёмной стороне. Это чертовски точно. Фрэнк запустил паука в опавшие листья, откуда он поспешно уполз по своим зловещим делам. Джерард содрогнулся и снова потрогал джинсы, чтобы избавиться от бегающих ощущений на теле. Что, если они отложили _яйца?_

— Ты чист, Джи, — сказал Фрэнк, очевидно удивлённый. — Успокойся. Это просто пауки, малыш.

К сожалению, Джерард чувствовал, что если он поддастся своим инстинктам примадонны и ступит в ближайшие деревья, проклиная всех горячих мальчишек и их дорожки, то всё это закончится в грязной луже с личинками и другими неприятными лесными штуками, не говоря о том, что он потеряется в лесу навсегда и умрёт от холода в одиночестве. Он раздражённо сдул чёлку с глаз и зло посмотрел на него.

— Оу, Джи, — сказал Фрэнк, перекатываясь с носочков на пятки и хихикая, — поторопись. Мы почти пришли. Теперь даже ты не сможешь потеряться.

Джерард искренне сомневался в этом, но деревья здесь были тоньше, и лес выглядел на странность зыбким, будто бы позднее дневное солнце было тонким налётом, который Джерард мог стереть ногтем большого пальца. Фрэнк шёл спиной вперёд, скользя сквозь листья, как MC Hammer [4] — «показушник», проворчал Джерард себе под нос и, улыбаясь, закусил губу.

— Ты врежешься в дерево, — крикнул он, идя за Фрэнком на более умеренной скорости, настороженно остерегаясь паучьих сетей.

— Я нет, — сказал Фрэнк и широко улыбнулся, увернувшись от пенька. — Я знаю эти леса как свои пять пальцев, засранец.

Джерарду пришлось признаться, что эта ситуация была знакома ему в некотором роде. Боже, руки Фрэнка, Иисусе, он не должен был думать обо всей картине в душе, размытых татуировках Фрэнка, перемещающихся туда-сюда, однако в конце концов он знал, что не опозорит и не выдаст себя посмешищем с огромным стояком. Фрэнк оглянулся, открыв рот, чтобы что-то сказать, и увидел, что Джерард пялился. Его глаза расширились — блять, скорее всего у Джерарда было ужасное странное лицо, и теперь Фрэнк _увидел_ это — однако затем неожиданно остановился на полпути в яме с грязью и с видом комичного удивления свалился в кучу листьев с глухим ударом и сдавленным «что за _херня!_ »

Джерард ощутил недвусмысленную тишину, и возможно, весело вскинутая бровь стала бы лучшим комментарием к ситуации, так что он мужественно сдержал победоносный гогот и неторопливо подошёл к лежащему на спине Фрэнку. Он выглядел потрясённым.

— Я никогда не спотыкался, — сказал Фрэнк, лёжа на земле и уставившись снизу вверх на Джерарда. Он обвинительно указал куда-то в сторону его коленной чашечки. — Это из-за тебя я потерял равновесие.

— Ох, да, наконец-то у меня появилась суперсила, — торжественно произнёс Джерард. — Ронять людей, которые идут спиной вперёд. Клёво. Безусловно, дьявольская техника.

Джерард ткнул большим пальцем ноги Фрэнку в бок.

— Поднимайся, — сказал он, — у нас есть дела, засранец, и если сегодня вечером я снова опоздаю, то моя мать поджарит мои яйца на раскалённых углях.

— Ох, что ж, тогда, — сказал Фрэнк, — в интересах сохранения твоих яиц на потом. Осталось просто повернуть. Разве ты не слышишь шум реки?

— Нам нужно будет её пересекать? — мрачно спросил Джерард. Он не знал, как связался с панковатым фанатом Гекльберри Финна, но он знал, что ему это не нравилось.

— Не-а, это задание на следующий раз, — сказал Фрэнк; к нему снова вернулась жизнерадостность, когда он поднялся при помощи штанов Джерарда, хватая ткань и подтягиваясь. Джерард же изо всех сил держался за свой ремень.

— Что за херня, Фрэнк? — вскрикнул он. — Я не грёбаная лестница.

— Хороший мальчик, — отозвался он и погладил Джерарда по плечу. Джерард уставился на него. В своё время он знал много странных людей — на ум ему пришёл Гейб Сапорта, — однако Фрэнк превосходил всех, влезая в личное пространство. У парня были чертовски шаловливые ручонки.

— Ну же, сюда, Джи.

«Сюда» включало путь через колючее адское растение, а затем Джерард внезапно ударился лодыжкой о гранитный крест. Кому принадлежал этот крест было неясно, имя стёрлось, и всё, что он видел слезящимися глазами, так это размытый изгибающийся отпечаток.

— Я зову её Кости Матильды, — сказал Фрэнк через плечо Джерарду, заставив его подпрыгнуть. Он пристально наблюдал за Джерардом. — Я даю имена всем, у кого больше нет собственных имён, знаешь?

— Да? — широко улыбаясь, спросил Джерард. — Чувак, это грёбаное мракобесие. И это прекрасно! — быстро добавил он на случай, если Фрэнк оскорбился, но ему не стоило волноваться. Фрэнк очевидно был одержим всем этим, указывая на могильную плиту с черепом и скрещённые под ним кости и на действительно мрачную надпись «Сегодня я, завтра ты», а затем потащил Джерарда, чтобы показать замысловатую резьбу на могильной плите, установленной в земле, выгравированные вербы, могилы и солнечные лучи, светящие из гранита. Однажды кто-то, должно быть, сажал розы на одной из могил, потому что то тут, то там вокруг надгробий вились колючие лозы и оплетали деревья.

— Весной они цветут, — сказал Фрэнк. — Тебе понравится, это выглядит чертовски пугающе, символично и чёрт. А ещё цветут яблони. Осторожно, не подскользнись... здесь много мха.

— Ты за собой смотри, чувак, — сказал Джерард, однако его старые конверсы скользили повсюду, так что он предусмотрительно схватил Фрэнка за плечо перед тем, как продолжить его дразнить. — «Знаю этот лес как свои пять пальцев», ну-ну.

— Ага, — произнёс Фрэнк, уставившись на руку Джерарда, вцепившуюся в его рукав, и нахмурился. — Но это было счастливое совпадение. Ты точно дубина. А я чёртов ниндзя-лис.

— Я знаю, — сердито взглянул на него Джерард, пока они виляли между столбами и могилами. — Ты всегда до чёртиков пугаешь меня, я никогда не слышу, как ты идёшь. Я всё ещё думаю, что ты прорыл туннель или повесил трапецию на дерево.

— Ммм, — нечленораздельно пролепетал Фрэнк и протаранил Джерарда плечом. — Вот, погляди.

Он кивнул в сторону могилы без описаний, засунув руки в карманы. Стоя в свете солнца, Фрэнк выглядел ещё бледнее обычного, словно даже от холодного осеннего солнца он вот-вот покроется волдырями. У Джерарда настал момент, когда он перепрыгнул от мысли «Я должен толстым слоем намазать на него солнцезащитный крем, Иисусе, могу поклясться, летом он обгорает» к «Я должен намазать его солнцезащитным кремом, стянуть с него штаны и, возможно, укусить его за ключицу», а затем к менее приличным картинкам, и он определённо пропускал мимо ушей, что там говорил Фрэнк.

— Прости, эм. Что ты сказал? — смущённо переспросил Джерард и мысленно помолился Богу подростковых влюблённостей, что не скорчил ужасное лицо с разинутым ртом от сексуальных фантазий. Фрэнк ухмыльнулся ему и покачал головой, так что скорее всего он не заметил ничего из ряда вон выходящего.

— Ничего особенного, — Фрэнк усмехнулся и встал на колени на покрытую мхом землю и смахнул грязь с надгробия перед тем, как взглянуть прямо Джерарду в глаза.

— Джерард, познакомься, это Салли, — сказал Фрэнк на странность печально, пробегаясь рукой по гладкой каменной поверхности. Слова на её плите были глубоко вырезаны, их всё ещё возможно было разобрать Салли Картмилл, 12 сентября 1811 - 13 апреля 1829.

— Хах, она была нашей ровесницей, — очарованно произнёс Джерард. Чёрт, это было круто. Это было не свидание, он это знал, однако если бы это было оно, это стало бы лучшим свиданием _в истории._ Он склонился рядом с Фрэнком, протянул руку и ощутил имя под подушечками пальцев, провёл большим пальцем по вырезанному тексту и по гравюре обычной лилии.

— Ага, — ответил Фрэнк, облокотившись на камень, и смахнул волосы с лица. — Это семейный участок, видишь? Ты заметил стену вокруг, но по большей части она разрушена. Кажется, они сажали яблони на участке, на могилах — смотри, у каждого надгробия по дереву, и они самые старые. Думаю, отсюда они и разрослись.

И да, теперь Джерард заметил, по лесу всюду были разбросаны яблоки, красные и красно-коричневые точки, а на деревьях всё ещё из-за тяжести низко висели плоды. Фрукты и правда росли на деревьях. Странно. Удивительно. Джерард очнулся от мыслей о дикой жизни и о поимке животных ради меха, когда Фрэнк пнул в него гнилое яблоко. Оно пролетело мимо с хлюпающим глухим стуком, и Джерард взмахнул перед лицом руками секундой позже.

— Зачем?! — возмущённо фыркнул Джерард, прижимая к себе худи, словно доспехи. — В нём скорее всего осиное гнездо или ещё что!

— Обрати на меня внимание, засранец, — сказал Фрэнк и показал ему язык. — Я вижу, как ты снова отключаешься. — И затем, пока Джерард продолжал свирепо на него смотреть, Фрэнк покачал головой и пробормотал что-то себе под нос о том, что Джерард большой ребёнок, а затем потянулся вверх, к ветке над головой, обнажив полоску бледной татуированной кожи. Джерард приблизился на пару шагов, обойдя вдоль края небольшую квадратную мемориальную доску. Ему было всего-навсего интересно, что было написано на его руке, что говорилось в этих вечных изящных буквах. А совсем не вьющиеся волосы на животе Фрэнка, опускающиеся в штаны. Точно нет.

— Осторожнее!

При помощи чудес физики Джерард судорожно вскинул руки и ухитрился поймать яблоко до того, как оно врезалось ему в нос. Фрэнк насмешливо похлопал в ладоши, на что Джерард не обратил внимания, предпочитая восхищаться собой. Яблоко всё ещё было тёплым оттого, что висело под осенним солнцем; красно-золотое с вкраплениями, его поверхность была более грубая и неровная, нежели у фруктов в продуктовом магазине.

— В это время года они довольно неплохие, — сказал ему Фрэнк и наблюдал за тем, как внимательно Джерард осматривал яблоко на предмет червей или дырочек от ос перед тем, как опасливо откусить. Оно было вкусным, Фрэнк был прав. Сочное и кислое, с медовым оттенком.

— Впрочем, — произнёс Фрэнк, отвернувшись в то время, как Джерард блаженно наслаждался каждым укусом. Лесная яблоня с чёртового заброшенного кладбища. Это походило на сборник сказок для детей. Возможно, от яблока у него появятся суперсилы, и он сможет говорить с мёртвыми. Он вновь обратил внимание на Фрэнка, который снова бормотал себе что-то под нос. — Итак, да. Это семейный участок Картмиллов, — сказал Фрэнк, обводя их рукой. — Он мой любимый. Что думаешь?

— Эй, — произнёс Джерард с набитым яблоком ртом и нагнулся, чтобы взглянуть на другой надгробный камень, — почти на всех плитах видно имена и даты. Это странно. Большинство из тех, что мы видели, были полностью стёрты.

— Разные виды камней, — сказал Фрэнк, засунув руки в карманы. Он наблюдал за тем, как Джерард бесцельно слонялся, а тот не мог прочесть выражение его лица — почти что полное надежд, в чём не было смысла, так что Джерард дальше продолжал пытаться разобрать, что было написано на старинном камне. — Думаю, это аспидный сланец, хотя откуда мне знать. Я не врач по камням.

— Геолог, — отстранённо поправил его Джерард, и Фрэнк заметно закатил глаза и пробормотал:

— Прошу прощения, я не _геолог_. — Хотя когда Джерард надул губы, Фрэнк ухмыльнулся и назвал его ботаном, однако этим по-настоящему собственническим мрачным голосом, отчего Джерарда бросило в жар, у него закружилась голова, а сам он чувствовал себя счастливым.

Он вернулся к изучению семейного участка, стараясь не краснеть, а затем увлёкся расшифровкой дат.

— Срань Господня, — прошептал Джерард и склонился перед последней надгробной плитой, позабыв о сладком липком яблоке в руке. — Они все умерли, чёрт возьми, буквально в течение недели. Думаешь, они умерли от нападения индейцев? Возможно, какой-то мстительный убийца вроде Майка Майерса [5] пришёл за семьёй Картмилл... — Джерард замолк; все части истории уже встали на места в его голове. Начиная с запущенного кладбища и накренившихся надгробий. Предвосхищая события, он увидел комнату, пропитанную кровью.

— Не-а, — уклончиво отозвался Фрэнк и ещё сильнее сгорбился, опираясь на ствол дерева, держа руки в карманах. — Думаю, они умерли от вспышки гриппа или вроде того.

— Да? — произнёс Джерард, слегка расстроенный, однако до сих пор заинтересованный. Смертельно опасные вирусы тоже были хороши, однако в другом смысле. Он мог бы работать с вирусом-убийцей. — Откуда ты знаешь?

— Оу, — отозвался Фрэнк; волосы лезли прямо ему в глаза, — не знаю, просто предчувствие. Скорее всего где-то прочитал об этом.

— Хах, — выдохнул Джерард и начал копаться в сумке, после чего достал скетчпад и карандаши Dewert, а затем подпрыгнул примерно на миллион футов в высоту. — Блять!

— Что? — спросил Фрэнк, уставившись на него.

— Ты это слышал? — спросил Джерард, нервно оглядываясь. — Я подумал... да неважно. Это просто был ветер. — Однако он мог поклясться, что слышал чей-то смех прямо над ухом. Рядом с ним. Хотя это всего лишь ветер. Точно. Ведёшь себя как кретин, Джерард. Он натянул толстовку ещё ближе к телу. Теперь обеденный свет был тёплым и золотистым, выборочно проникал сквозь голые ветви, однако было холодно и достаточно зябко, так что Джерард подумал о том, что лучше бы он надел рубашку под свой худи, а не футболку.

— Эй, ты не против постоять здесь минутку, пока я тебя нарисую? — застенчиво спросил он Фрэнка.

Фрэнк вдумчиво смотрел на Джерарда, однако в ответ на это он резко встал в диковинную египетскую позу и стал петь Vogue. Это было до боли прелестно и полностью шло вразрез с атмосферой, на которую Джерард надеялся — подходящую для наброска, а не для тщательного изучения.

— Болван. — Джерард закатил глаза, мужественно воздерживаясь от страстного желания начать подпевать. — Можешь просто встать там? Выгляди, не знаю, задумчиво? Притворись, что ты болеешь гриппом.

Джерард облокотился спиной на могилу Салли и разложил принадлежности рядом на земле, перелистнув на чистую страницу. Он вновь поднял глаза, держа угольный карандаш над бумагой, и Фрэнк уставился на него в ответ, трагично шевеля бровями. Закусив губу, Джерард перевёл взгляд на бумагу и начал с быстрых уверенных взмахов — очертания деревьев, тени надгробных плит, — оставив белый островок в левой части листа, где будет Фрэнк со своим деревом.

Мимо них текла река и наполняла кладбище звуками воды, шумом и журчанием; Джерард видел, как вспенивалась добела вода уже позади последних видимых деревьев и надгробий. Фрэнк стоял наполовину в тени, и отчего-то он захотел добавить туда Картмиллов, а конкретно Салли Картмилл — туманный от угля отдалённый столб с лёгким намёком на лицо. Он подул на страницу, отчего угольная пыль взмыла в воздух, взял красный и красно-коричневый акварельные карандаши, жжённый ультрафиолет и цвет чёрной сосны, оттенил некоторые листья и сделал фиолетовыми тени от надгробий. Он не мог отделаться от чувства, что кто-то смеялся. Он всё дёргался и оглядывался, но там никого не было.

Когда он потянулся, снова подняв глаза, Фрэнк чудно глядел на него, а взгляд был серьёзным и пронзительным.

— Эм, — неуверенно произнёс Джерард и снова обернулся. Ничего. На что смотрел Фрэнк? У него что, на лице был угольный след? — Извини, если это было утомительно. Хочешь посмотреть?

Фрэнк стал медленно приближаться, пробираясь сквозь сухие траву и листья, подошёл прямо вплотную к Джерарду, затем остановился; его лицо всё ещё было на странность озадаченным. Джерард повернул скетчпад, и Фрэнк протянул руку, чтобы коснуться страницы. Когда Фрэнк неожиданно усмехнулся на фоне тихого шума реки, Джерард правда ощутил, как его сердце пропустило удар перед тем, как вновь забиться.

— Чёрт, Джерард, ты сделал это за минут пятнадцать, и это самый потрясающий рисунок во всём мире. Чёрт. — Он присвистнул, качая головой и всё ещё хихикая.

— Да? — переспросил Джерард и почувствовал, как его щеки заливаются краской. — Тебе нравится?

— Чёрт возьми... Да, мне чертовски нравится, дурачок, — сказал Фрэнк, всё ещё бережно придерживая скетчпад, будто это был маленький ребёнок. — Грёбаные листья, летающие повсюду. Как его там, перспектива. На твоём рисунке я выгляжу таким задирой, чувак. Я выгляжу как чёртов некромант. И эй, ты даже запечатлел Салли. Великолепно. Могу я забрать его?

— Конечно, да. Я нарисовал его для тебя, — сказал Джерард, всё ещё краснея в то время, как Фрэнк осторожно вырвал страницу из блокнота.

— Дай-ка схожу уберу его, пока не помялся и всё такое.

— Если помнётся, я могу нарисовать тебе ещё один, — предложил Джерард. Серьёзно, Фрэнк слишком уж драматизировал.

Фрэнк отмахнулся от него и побежал вприпрыжку к каким-то разрушенным каменным зданиям на берегу реки.

— Знаю, уже довольно поздно, но это займёт всего секунду. Я приведу тебя домой вовремя, принцесса, не переживай.

Заяц испуганно убежал от них, когда они пробирались по подлеску — Джерард не знал, о чём, чёрт возьми, думали, когда говорили, что «величие природы заставляет постоянно ощущать себя ничтожно маленьким». Джерард постоянно ощущал себя чёртовым буйволом, валящим всё в лесу. Но у зайца была тёмно-коричневая лоснящаяся шерсть и яркий белый хвост, и Джерард, очарованный, пару минут глядел ему в след, пока не потерял его из виду.

— Чувак, заяц! — сказал Джерард, поднажав, чтобы поспеть за Фрэнком, и ударился лодыжкой о пенёк. Неважно, очередной синяк в коллекцию. У Джерарда была идея, что в конце концов он станет невосприимчив к боли полностью, и этот день будет удивительным. — Видел его?

— Я постоянно их вижу, — озадаченно произнёс Фрэнк. Он остановился, чтобы посмотреть, как Джерард наблюдает за зайцем. — Я знаю, ты мог не заметить, йети, но мы в _лесу_. Заячья страна.

— Ты видел его маленький носик? — Джерард вздохнул, обняв себя, и задумался, была ли его шерсть на самом деле такой мягкой, как выглядела. — Чёрт, я хочу зайца. Фрэнк, поймай мне зайца.

— Я что, Даниэль Бун [6]? — Фрэнк рассмеялся, отодвинул пару ветвей, закрывающих вход в один из полуразрушенных каменных домов и сделал широкий размашистый жест, пропуская Джерарда вперёд. — Дом, милый дом. Круто, не так ли? Недавно здесь были археологи, пытались расшифровать это дерьмо, но не задержались надолго.

Джерард остался на месте. Он чувствовал себя неуверенно из-за уютного и милого здания. А ещё он немного волновался из-за надёжности самой постройки.

— Так вот, это помольный цех. Сюда никто не приходит, как бы то ни было, после тех археологов. Кажется, этот дом должен быть с привидениями, — Фрэнк рассмеялся и взглянул на эскиз Джерарда, криво ухмыльнувшись. — Я полюбил походы, когда мои родители переехали сюда, обнаружили это место и разбили лагерь. Знаешь, здесь больше особо нечего делать, кроме как долго сидеть и чесать яйца, а тут мои родители не орали по поводу денег.

— Да, я понимаю, о чём ты, — сказал Джерард, всё ещё перетаптываясь у входной двери, несмотря на то, что Фрэнк закатил глаза и подтолкнул его ко входу. — Если бы ты не вытащил меня сюда, я бы скорее всего спал, пока моя мать не вернулась бы домой. Хорошо постоянно не торчать дома. Это не _мой_ дом, он просто... Я не знаю, иногда он до чёртиков меня пугает. И там всегда так пусто.

— Пустота отстой, — тихо согласился Фрэнк, а затем встряхнулся. — Чёрт, уже поздно. Ну же, ты идёшь или как?

Джерард сбил паутину, растянутую по двери, и с опаской заглянул в защищённое от света помещение. Фрэнк наконец просто ругнулся и притянул Джерарда внутрь за запястье, потому что «Всё, чёрт возьми, в порядке, мямля, здание пока не рухнуло». Джерард показал ему в спину язык и позволил утянуть себя внутрь.

— Когда твоя семья переехала в Глен Фелл? — спросил Джерард, идя по пятам за ним. Может, крыша не обрушится.

Фрэнк шелестел чем-то в углу, валяя дурака с полным крысами рюкзаком.

— Ох, было дело, — растерянно произнёс Фрэнк, поднимая из рюкзака на вид грязную банку колы. — Пить хочешь?

Джерард осторожно взял банку — серьёзно, на ней было написано принять участие в лотерее, а выигрышем было мировое турне ‘Ncync. Она скорее всего была сделана, когда Джерард в памперсах ходил. Алюминий вероятнее всего уже экстрагировал тяжёлые металлы и отравил колу краской к этому времени. Возможно, когда он откроет её, на воздух выйдет вирус-убийца. Он аккуратно постучал по крышке и какое-то время кружил по комнате, притворяясь, что пил, и делая обманные глотки. Откуда Фрэнк, чёрт побери, взял это дерьмо? Он грабил склады или что? Однако Фрэнк погрузился в пасмурное необщительное состояние, так что Джерард прикусил язык и не стал задавать вопросы.

Половина здания была накрыта лишь ветвями деревьев и облицована крошащимися булыжниками и молодыми побегами. На другой же стороне виднелась почерневшая печь, под которую был подоткнут спальный мешок, а на подушке лежал _«Роковой Патруль»_ Джерарда. Ещё стопка поношенных комиксов лежала на самодельной полке из полена, а чехол от гитары развалился рядом вместе с ручными радио или фонариком, и коллекция зажигалок и свечей усеивала пол рядом с печью.

С виду единственной попыткой Фрэнка украсить это место был ряд разноцветных стеклянных бутылок, которые он выставил вдоль почти что всех окон, солнце отбрасывало яркие тени на пол. Старинные покоробленные мутные кувшины, пивные бутылки и медицинские контейнеры, как казалось Джерарду, и ассортимент отшлифованных водой осколков, которые блестели при дневном свете. Зелёные, синие, непрозрачно-белые, янтарные, насыщенно красные, тёмно-коричневые.

Это была удивительная постановка, чтобы выглядеть сорви-головой, как чертовски крутое логово, но Иисусе, если Фрэнк правда проводил тут две ночи подряд или больше, это слегка не соответствовало. Джерард взял в руки осколки, омытые водой края мягко касались его ладони, и он глубоко задумался. Это должна была быть всего одна ночь, верно? Просто поход... Он же не мог по-настоящему жить здесь, не мог же?

Однако это точно так и выглядело, будто он жил там, и он действительно не мог придумать объяснения получше, почему Фрэнк постоянно был здесь и вообще никогда не уходил из леса. Блять, Джерард должен был как-то вытащить его отсюда. По крайней мере, он точно мог потащить Фрэнка вместе с собой домой. Что могло быть настолько плохо, раз жить в лесу ему было лучше, чем жить в четырёх стенах, в настоящем доме? Сейчас у Джерарда мог быть отстойный дом, но по крайней мере, там было тепло и не было ветра.

— Нашёл их в реке, — сказал Фрэнк у него за спиной, заставив Джерарда подскочить и со звоном уронить осколки. — Я всё думал, что что-нибудь с ними сделаю, но я так ничего не придумал, я не такой художник, как ты.

— Да? — сказал Джерард и закусил губу, раздумывая. — У меня дома есть хороший клей и рамки где-то в коробках, я мог бы сделать тебе крутую мозаику. Запятнанные стёкла, понимаешь.

— Правда? — произнёс Фрэнк, улыбнувшись во все тридцать два. — Это было бы чертовски мило, Джи. Всё, что ты сделаешь, будет прекрасно, правда.

Джерард ещё немного поперебирал стёклышки, ожидая, когда его щёки остынут, а затем, получив от Фрэнка знак двигаться вперёд, он засунул в карман пару осколков, чтобы показать Майки позже. Фрэнк широко улыбнулся ему, облокачиваясь на подоконник и взглянул на реку в окне.

— Нашёл эти бутылки однажды летом на островке, — сказал ему Фрэнк. — Туда прибивает кучу крутой фигни, все эти кости, какие-то невероятные кнопки и ногти. Но больше всего мне нравится стекло, — он фыркнул. — Хах, я неплохо разбираюсь в декоре. Что думаешь, мне нужна золотая рыбка, чтобы подарить мне энергию ци?

— Не-а, возможно, кролик, — рассеянно ответил Джерард, глядя в окно и пытаясь представить, каково было жить здесь, насколько лишён он был внимания, если бы это был его дом, это разрушенное здание трёхсотлетней давности. Никакого телевизора, лишь чириканье птиц, шум реки и деревьев. И ночью здесь становилось так холодно и темно. Ещё даже не наступила зима, но здесь уже было зябко — не до того, что с утра появилась изморозь на земле, однако близко к этому.

Джерард хотел сказать что-то, что-то вроде «сколько ты уже здесь, с тобой всё в порядке, давай я помогу», однако Фрэнк же не планировал оставаться здесь, ну, _навечно_. Это было бы безумием.

— Ты и этот заяц, — сказал Фрэнк, качая головой и усмехаясь. — Зайцы чертовски жестокие, ты же знаешь, да? У них огромные зубы и когти. Монти Пайтон [7] не врут.

— Тогда мы назовём его Тим, — сказал Джерард, откинувшись на подоконник и глядя в окно, где высоко проносились перистые облака. Фрэнк выглядел немного нервным и перебирал в руке зажигалку, то включая, то выключая её. Блять, Джерарду придётся _что-то_ сказать.

— Гляди, Фрэнки, я не хочу докапываться, — взволнованно начал он, уставившись на свои руки, а затем оглянулся на жалкий спальный мешок и пепел от огня. — Но... В смысле, выглядит всё так, будто ты живёшь прямо здесь. Но это же не так, верно?

— Можем мы не говорить об этом сейчас? — сказал Фрэнк очень тихо. Джерард покосился на Фрэнка, который теперь был полностью в тени и вжимался в стену, будто мог заставить себя исчезнуть. — Просто... не сегодня.

— Ладно, — охотно согласился Джерард, слегка стыдясь того облегчения, которое он испытывал, когда они опустили тему. — Нет, всё круто. Просто... тебе что-нибудь нужно? Ну, место перекантоваться, еда или ещё что? Моя мама будет не против, я...

— Нет! Нет. Но спасибо, — произнёс Фрэнк тихим и несчастным голосом. — Ты... с твоей стороны было мило спросить. Но я не могу.

— В смысле, — поспешно затараторил Джерард, — не то чтобы я расскажу кому-то, что ты был здесь, или стану осуждать, как угодно. Мы же друзья, верно? В смысле, ты мне очень нравишься, как, эм. Очень сильно, и если я как-то могу тебе помочь...

На лице Фрэнка было страннейшее выражение лица — широко раскрытые глаза, уставившиеся в одну точку, — и он ничего не говорил, Господи Иисусе, это была настоящая пытка. Джерард не мог перестать тараторить, будто его душа отделилась от тела.

— И тебе определённо не нужно рассказывать мне всё сейчас и вообще когда-либо, я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, эм, что я всегда рядом, э... — О Господь, он действительно только что сказал это. Он был похож на открытку от беспросветного романтика. Наконец он просто заткнул себя колой перед тем, как вспомнить, насколько она была древняя, а затем с секунду он просто стоял там с щеками навыкат, полными безвкусной умершей газировкой, и пытался решить, какой поступок был более героическим — выплюнуть или сглотнуть. Возможно, он мог притвориться, что его захлестнули эмоции, развернуться и незаметно выплюнуть всё в окно. Фрэнк наконец разразился хохотом, и странное жуткое неловкое спокойствие прошло. Джерард сглотнул и издал несчастный предсмертный звук.

— Кола слегка просрочилась? — фыркнул Фрэнк. — Прости, чувак, я не подумал, я вообще не пью газировку.

— Заткнись, засранец, — обиженно произнёс Джерард; его язык стал рыхлым и неприятным. Он определённо должен был выплюнуть это дерьмо. Скорее всего у него будет _кишечная палочка_ , однако оно вроде как того стоило, чтобы увидеть улыбку снова на его лице. — О мой Бог, это было мерзко.

— Надо было выплюнуть, — сказал Фрэнк, всё ещё тихо хихикая, и покачал головой. — Ты чокнутый, знаешь об этом? В любом случае, нам нужно идти, пока не стемнело.

И это было правдой. Джерард вылил остатки колы из окна и смял банку, засунул её в карман худи, чтобы потом сдать на переработку.

— Эй, эм. Спасибо, — неловко сказал Фрэнк, когда они шли обратно, бредя к лесу по послеполуденному солнцу, — за то, что понял. Я обещаю, однажды я расскажу тебе всю историю. Скоро. Просто есть то, что ты обо мне не знаешь, и я... Чёрт, позже, верно?

Фрэнк повернулся, чтобы с надеждой взглянуть на Джерарда, а тот взглянул на него и возненавидел свой мозг, потому что сейчас было точно не время думать о том, как можно было бы наклониться на три дюйма и поцеловать нижнюю губу Фрэнка, однако в центре его мыслей стояла лишь эта картина. Губы Фрэнка, бледные и розовые, и он просто хотел прижать его к нагретой солнышком траве и узнать, каков он на вкус. Скорее всего, лучше просроченной диетической колы. Возможно, со вкусом сигарет.

Пока его мозг сошёл с рельсов и размышлял над вкусом Фрэнка, тот глядел на него и ждал ответа. Отлично.

— О, да, — произнёс Джерард и отряхнул свой худи от листьев, потому что на автопилоте забрёл в куст. — Да, позже. Никакой спешки, чувак. Я тебе доверяю.

Фрэнк многозначительно вздохнул и широко улыбнулся Джерарду, и тот вроде как был не против, если Фрэнк никогда не расскажет ему всю историю, только вот он _был_ против, потому что с Фрэнком случилось нечто плохое, Джерард знал, и он просто хотел, чёрт возьми, помочь. Однако Фрэнк всё кидал на него счастливые недоверчивые взгляды, будто получил отсрочку от виселицы, и если он не флиртовал с Джерардом таким образом, то он был грёбаным динамо. Он постоянно врезался Джерарду в плечо, касался его руки, и Джерард уже был готов взорваться от непонимания и непостоянства. Фрэнк абсолютно точно с ним флиртовал, он должен был, либо Джерард полностью и бесповоротно сошёл с ума.

Солнце неспешно садилось, и лес казался... не темнее, однако цвета поменялись — стали холоднее и были пронизаны фиолетовыми оттенками. Было странно, как по-разному лес мог выглядеть на протяжении дня. Возможно, зимой бы он выглядел совсем как другое место, никаких ярко-красных и золотистых листьев на деревьях — лишь тёмные ветви и белый снег. И весной, чёрт. Джерард и правда не мог представить это место весной. 

Хотя он не радостно ожидал прогулки до дома по тёмному лесу, даже если Фрэнк прижимался к нему, без умолку бормотал про худи Джерарда с Боуи и что _«Человек, который упал на Землю»_ был апогеем современного кино. Джерард был склонен согласиться, однако он стал ощущать, как чертовски сильно устал. На самом деле он не обратил внимания, что раньше они шли под уклоном, не говоря уже о том, что опавшие листья были скользкими, и он не хотел упасть носом вперёд с летальным исходом, однако теперь каждый синяк на его теле чертовски точно заметил, что дорога шла в гору.

Майки никогда бы не пошёл сюда, чтобы посмотреть эти развалины, блять, да он даже не мог преодолеть лестничный пролёт. Такой холм, покрытый перегноем из листьев, грязью и Бог знает какими ещё компонентами... В любом случае, об этом было глупо думать. Не говоря об астме, Майки был не более активным, чем Джерард, да и не то чтобы он влюбился в Фрэнка и из-за этого захотел бы истязать себя злобными колючими кустами, лужами грязи и физическим напряжением. К счастью, нет. Не хотел. Как угодно. Но было бы приятно иметь возможность вытащить сюда Майки, чтобы кто-то посочувствовал Джерарду, а он пожаловался.

— Ох, я забыл тебе сказать, — проговорил Джерард, ухватившись за возможность заговорить, когда Фрэнк замолк на полуслове и странно посмотрел на него, будто заметил, что выражение лица Джерарда изменилось. — Я, возможно, пойду на концерт в эти выходные с парнями из школы, но, наверное, ты не сможешь? — Фрэнк кивнул, ничего не сказал и не посмотрел на Джерарда, а тот спешно продолжил. — Они классные парни, мне они очень нравятся. Все они играют в группе. Боб Брайар и Рэй Торо и ещё ребята из группы — Патрик и, эм, Ворм? Они довольно крутые. Рэю тоже нравится Боуи, он...

— Торо? — перебил его Фрэнк, выпучив глаза. — Малыш Рэй Торо?

— Эм, этот чувак не маленький, — сказал Джерард, показательно глядя на Фрэнка сверху вниз с высоты своего роста в два дюйма выше. У Джерарда был непредсказуемо высокий младший брат, он знал, как наслаждаться этим преимуществом.

— Да, да, как скажешь, — пренебрежительно бросил Фрэнк и придержал колючий куст ежевики для Джерарда, из-за чего тому не стоило светиться от счастья. — Он до сих пор играет на гитаре? Этот парень может порвать всех на куски, засранец.

— Наверно, — осмелился предположить Джерард. Блять, они снова оказались у ручья. Возможно, ему стоило просто перепрыгнуть его. — Да, он говорил, что они с Патриком сочиняли какие-то песни в GarageBand.

— Да? — с тоской произнёс Фрэнк. — Чёрт, я так скучаю по тому, как мы с ним играли. Но, эм. Не говори ему, что видел меня, серьёзно, Джи. Пожалуйста.

— Хах? — ошеломлённо произнёс Джерард и попытался вспомнить, упоминал ли он Фрэнка при Рэе. Нет, кажется, он говорил о нём только с Бобом и Патриком. — Ох, эм. Конечно, нет. Всё круто. Держу рот на замке.

Фрэнк радостно пнул его в плечо.

— Ты точно мой друг, — торжественно провозгласил он.

— Я? — переспросил Джерард, просияв, и стал играть с его волосами, пока не утихомирил себя. — Отлично. Так, эм, может встретимся в полночь у моего дома? В смысле, будет темно, тебя скорее всего никто не увидит и всё такое, да? И моя мать ложится спать точно в полночь и сразу же отрубается. Она никогда не узнает, что ты был у нас, честно.

Фрэнк уткнулся взглядом под ноги, а затем посмотрел вдаль.

— Нет, эм. Это правда не очень хорошая идея, — сказал он, не глядя на Джерарда.

— Мы можем быть совершенно бесшумными? — с надеждой произнёс Джерард. Он ожидал сопротивление со стороны Фрэнка и уже спланировал контратаку. — У меня есть все специальные издания фильмов Сэма Рэйми на DVD. Мы могли бы устроить марафон. С пиццей. И, эм, — Джерард перелистнул мысленный алкогольный каталог в голове, — с джинтоником. И блоком сигарет. Или просто кофе, если хочешь. — Он как можно шире раскрыл глаза в ожидании ответа.

Фрэнк обессиленно вздохнул и махнул рукой.

— Чувак, — безрадостно произнёс он, — я _не могу_.

Что ж, дерьмо, если Фрэнк мог противостоять соблазну зомби и Некрономикону [6], то у Джерарда в рукаве ничего не осталось. Он задумался, как Фрэнк доставал еду, если никогда, чёрт возьми, не выходил из леса. Он сощурил глаза. Блять, если Фрэнк был грёбаным бойскаутом и, ну, охотился за едой, то Джерард мог отказаться от него. Это некруто.

— Хорошо, — проворчал он и мрачно уставился на рушащийся населённый вредителями мост над Роковым Ручьём. — Но когда я умру, навещая тебя здесь, в темноте со всеми скрытыми камнями и грёбаными, не знаю, чупакабрами, тебе точно будет жаль.

— Как напыщенно, — поддразнил Фрэнк и покачал головой. — Я никогда не дам умереть тебе, Джи. Я поборю всех чупакабр голыми руками. Зубами. У этих ублюдков не будет шанса.

Джерард не мог перестать широко улыбаться из-за этого несколько часов, даже когда упал в ручей и похлюпал домой, оставляя лужи грязи на крыльце с радостным лицом на фоне заката. Хотя было, конечно, чертовски отстойно, что он уронил свою сумку в блядский ручей, даже несмотря на то, что Фрэнк выловил её как раз вовремя, и промокла всего лишь пара вещей. Ох, что ж. Он уже вроде как привык ходить с рюкзаком Майки, так что просто переложит все тетради туда, пока его сумка не высохнет и не перестанет вонять потными ногами.

В любом случае, смысл был в том, что Фрэнк был рыцарем в дрянных доспехах. И это было прекрасно.

Его мать была не так рада. Она, очевидно, не ждала, что её сын за ночь превратится в Тома Сойера, и разинув рот глядела на Джерарда.

— Ты упал _куда?_ Чёрт, нет, ты не пойдёшь в дом в таком виде, — наконец сказала она Джерарду, уперев руки в боки и загораживая проход.

— Что, польёшь меня из шланга на крыльце? — радостно спросил Джерард и прохлюпал мимо неё в прихожую. По крайней мере, он протёр свои рваные конверсы на пороге, однако грязные джинсы оставляли за собой грязный, мутный тонкий след, когда он пошёл наверх переодеваться. Его мать, ворча, бегала вокруг него с полотенцем. 

— Эй, это ты говорила, что мне стоит почаще бывать на улице, — беззаботно отметил Джерард, и оставил её мрачно болтать себе под нос что-то о признаках апокалипсиса. Он закрыл дверь своей комнаты, стянул свои тухлые джинсы и сбросил худи. Сейчас его одежда была скорее влажной, нежели мокрой, однако на улице было всё ещё чертовски морозно, особенно когда дул ветер. Сухая одежда была определённо необходима, даже если и заставила их слегка опоздать в Центр.


	5. Глава 5

Этим вечером Майки был расстроенным и нервным из-за нового лечения кортикостероидами, которое ему назначили.

— Мне не нравится, — хрипло и тихо прошептал он Джерарду. — Я не могу спокойно лежать. Не могу спать.

Так что Джерард залез к нему на кровать и дал Майки поиграться со старыми осколками, которые собрал Фрэнк; он разложил их на ладони и слушал, как они стукались друг о друга, словно музыкальная подвеска над дверью в то время, как Джерард описывал реку и разрушенные надгробия. Он подумал, что безопасно сказать Майки про помольный цех, про спальный мешок Фрэнка, потому что кому расскажет Майки? Майки хранил все секреты Джерарда, и он не знал, как _не_ сказать ему.

Майки, казалось, также сильно волновался за Фрэнка, как и Джерард, однако у него не было идей получше о том, как поступить, так что Джерард оставил эту тему на какое-то время. В конце концов, у Майки хватало своих проблем.

Джерард достал комикс «Песочный человек» и вместо этого начал читать его вслух разными голосами, Доктора Судьбы и всех остальных. Медсестра Рэтчед пришла спустя час или около того, чтобы осуждающе уставиться на них, вколоть какой-то яд Майки в капельницу и сделать спирометрические замеры.

Он заставил себя наблюдать за капельницей, по крайней мере, в знак солидарности тому, что Майки приходилось это переживать, и постарался слишком уж очевидно не дрожать.

— Так холодно, — сказал Майки и вздохнул, потирая рукой место над воткнутой иглой. Джерарда не стошнит. Он приобнял Майки в знак поддержки. Капельницы были худшими из всех игл, даже хуже смертоносных игл в глазном яблоке в _«Огнях в небе»,_ которые были довольно скверными. Он снова начал листать комикс, пытаясь отвлечься от поднимающейся вверх по пищеводу желчи.

— Ты странно пахнешь, — сказал ему Майки после того, как ушла медсестра, уткнувшись в плечо Джерарда и осторожно хрипя в ткань. — Грязью.

— Мамка твоя плохо пахнет, — парировал Джерард, и Майки закатил глаза. — Я же сказал, я упал в чёртов ручей. И прекрати говорить, ты делаешь только хуже, чувак.

Майки покачал головой со спокойным и смирившимся лицом в то время, как его дыхание клокотало, а его хрупкая фигура содрогалась от каждого вздоха. Джерард ненавидел это. Он ненавидел лицо, которое иногда скорчивал Майки, будто он попрощался с надеждой, будто он принял неминуемую жестокость и иррациональность вселенной и двинулся дальше.

Джерард сглотнул свою бесцельную ярость. Возможно, он был словно Портрет Дориана Грея для Майки — прибирал к рукам всё недовольство и отчаяние, которые Майки не мог ощутить или чётко сформулировать. Он хотел крушить всё вокруг, орать и рвать занавески, пока кто-нибудь не устоит перед его вспышкой гнева и всё не исправит. Исправит Майки. Он неожиданно вспомнил ехидное лицо Теда, и ему пришлось прикрыть глаза и досчитать до десяти.

— Со мной всё в порядке, — сказал Майки, прижимаясь к своему брату, положив голову ему на плечо. Он пробормотал слова в его рубашку, и Джерард чувствовал их, тёплые и мягкие. — Всё хорошо, Джи.

— Нет, — негромко произнёс Джерард, достаточно тихо, чтобы Майки не услышал, и пару раз глубоко вздохнул перед тем, как смог выдавить улыбку на лице и в голосе. — Да, я знаю, Майки. Эй, я рассказывал тебе, какие Боб с Рэем классные! Я же рассказывал тебе о наших планах с ночёвкой, да? Давай я достану скетчпад, я тебе покажу.

Весь оставшийся час он провёл за рисованием. Он нарисовал Боба с Рэем за обедом, Боба, пускающего слюну на парту во время истории, Рэя в защитных очках, корчащего нерешительное лицо, пока он применял ножницы и булавки для препарирования на мёртвой лягушке. Когда краем глаза он увидел мать, а она махнула головой в сторону двери, он осознал, что Майки спал, едва слышно похрапывая, а его веки дёргались. Джерард всегда волновался, что Майки задохнётся во сне. Джерард должен был быть там, чтобы убедиться, что он в безопасности, чтобы услышать задыхающийся звук и услышать, как он беспокойно ворочается в кровати.

— Время идти, Джи, — прошептала его Мама. — Дай ему поспать. 

Джерард выпутался и оставил комикс «Песочного человека» под рукой спящего брата.

Когда они вернулись домой около десяти, Джерард очень, очень хотел выпить. Нечто, что притупит жжение в глазах. Однако в последний раз это не особо хорошо сработало, так что он налил себе чёрный кофе, крепкий и горький, и решился на бессонную ночь. Его мать исчезла в комнате, и Джерард остался один на один с наполовину разобранной кухней, нашёл запас диетической колы и банку говядины с макаронами в томатном соусе.

Он поражался, как его мать могла так спать, слушая звуки дома и пустых помещений. Лишь они с Джерардом, болтающиеся вдвоём в четырёхспальном сельском доме. Майки должен был быть в своей комнате, играть на басу или слушать Morrissey в три утра. Его отец должен был сидеть в гостиной, смотреть прогноз погоды и возиться со своими моделями машин, провоняв всё самодельным клеем и смолой. Вместо этого была лишь мать, тихо запершаяся в своей комнате. Джерард был один в гулкой кухне с ярким бодрым жёлтым светом и тёмными окнами, включал микроволновку в розетку. Он облокотился бедром о кухонную стойку и стал наблюдать, как вращается фальшивая паста, нетерпеливо ожидая, когда кофейник прекратит булькать.

Ему бы хотелось, чтобы Фрэнк мог выбраться сюда. Они могли бы заказать пиццу, посмотреть _«Иисус Христос — охотник на вампиров»_ или шестой сезон Баффи или просто зависнуть. Если Фрэнк боялся, что его заметят, что ж. Джерард был обоснованно уверен, что он мог бы избежать любого нежеланного внимания, лишь смешавшись с тенями, как он всегда и делал. Он видел, как Фрэнк делал это даже в светлое время суток, да ради Бога. Он правда не о многом просил, разве не так? Он хотел, чтобы Фрэнк посетил цивилизованные хорошо освещённые земли вместо того, чтобы заставлять Джерарда покидать его тёплый, хоть и ненавистно тихий дом и тащиться по дикой природе.

Хотя Фрэнк выглядел неподдельно подавленным. Будто если он на шаг выйдет из леса, то на него немедленно набросятся демоны и прожорливые волки. В воображении Джерарда волки носили оборванную бейсбольную форму, а Фрэнк угрожающе целился в них серебряной двустволкой; в меньшинстве, однако всё такой же свирепый.

Микроволновка прозвенела три раза, приводя его в реальность, и Джерард натянул рукава худи на руки, чтобы взять горячую миску и не обжечь ладони, а затем потащился наверх, шатко увешанный блюдом, кофейником и кружкой с небольшим сколом. Каждая ступенька зловеще скрипела под его весом, и у него не было свободной руки, чтобы включить свет, так что он медленно пробирался наверх в темноте, к своей комнате, и надеялся, что дом хотя бы однажды даст ему отдохнуть.

Казалось, будто каждая часть его тела болела: не только синяки, но и мышцы тоже, он догадывался, что это потому что он таскался по каждой горе в Вермонте вверх-вниз последние несколько дней. Джерард устал, так чертовски устал. Он включил телевизор и расслабился на кровати, соорудив насыпь из одеял и подушек, пока ему не стало в целом удобно.

Он хотел, чтобы Фрэнк был здесь, лежал с ним на второй половине кровати. Каждая комната в этом доме казалась чертовски пустой. Он хотел, чтобы Майки фыркал и делал смехотворные комментарии к фильмам, чтобы Пит сочинял саундтреки к порно, а Гейб разрабатывал какую-нибудь тщательно продуманную игру с выпивкой из DDR [1] и ручной «Саймон говорит». Что угодно, кроме этой чёртовой тишины.

Он написал Питу, чтобы рассказать ему, какой отстойной была жизнь и что повсюду были пустые пространства, а Пит ответил потоком бессмысленных строчек из песен про океан листьев, лучезарные улыбки и кожу больного цингой. Спустя час Гейб прислал ему картинку того, что впоследствии оказалось ноздрёй (пожалуйста, блять, пусть это будет ноздря) и своей змеи, Беатрис, высовывающей голову из чьего-то рукава, а затем Майки написал ему «спокойной ночи», и Джерарду на минуту жизнь показалась капельку лучше. Он закончил смотреть _«Иисус Христос — Охотник на вампиров»_ , а затем перешёл на старый повтор Бэтмена с Адамом Вестом, пока кадры из фильма не смешались с его снами. А затем бум, бац, и снова настало время школы. Лучше бы он столкнулся лицом к лицу с Загадочником или Пингвином, даже если это и значило, что нужно носить спандекс.

Джерард почти что заставил себя пропустить геометрию, потому что Тед буквально занимался сексом с какой-то девчонкой в коридоре около кабинета. Там были руки в неположенных местах, а Исаак неподалёку облокачивался о стену и закатывал глаза. Джерард пытался изо всех сил не смотреть, потому что это было просто ужасно. Это было кошмарное начало дня, затем к этому прибавилась внеплановая контрольная и Нолтес, со скрипом придвигающий парту вперёд, чтобы попытаться подсмотреть ответы Джерарда, миссис Холл наорала на них обоих, будто это каким-то образом была вина Джерарда.

После урока Джерард развернулся и пошёл в неверном направлении и оказался в совершенно другой части школы, в коридоре, по которому он ходил от силы один или два раза прежде. Вдоль стен стояли школьные трофеи и старые чёрно-белые фотографии — зеркальный коридор, отбрасывавший карнавальные тени спешащих мимо учеников. Нолтес догнал его, схватил за рюкзак и отвратительно резко потянул Джерарда вверх. Он бросил ранец прямо по коридору после того, как порылся в нём и украл запасную банку колы.

Всё это время он ворчал что-то о том, что это вина Джерарда, что его оставили после уроков. Джерард поборол сильнейшее желание передразнить придурковатые хрипы этого пещерного человека и побрёл дальше по коридору, чтобы собрать все свои вещи. К тому времени как он подошёл к сумке, парнишка в бандане со вчерашнего дня держал рюкзак, покрывшись густым румянцем. Джерард слегка волновался, что у него аневризма. А ещё оказалось, что у него искусственная роза вместо пуговицы, что было довольно мило.

— Спасибо? — нервно произнёс Джерард. Он показал локтём, пока неловко чесал голову, позволив волосам упасть на глаза. — Мне нравится твой цветок.

Парень каким-то образом сделался ещё краснее, сунул портфель Джерарду в руки и бросился бежать по коридору до того, как Джерард мог спросить, знал ли он, какие лестницы вели на второй этаж. Он смог разобраться самостоятельно методом проб и ошибок — по какой-то причине только одна лестница вела в подвал, и если руководствоваться Баффи, то тренер по физкультуре разводил там земноводных плотоядных спортсменов-монстров в шкафчико-коконах.

Он ворвался на урок английского, опоздав на десять минут, и Кэрью был серьёзно устрашающим парнем с горящими глазами. Возможно, это он разводил спортсменов-амфибий. Боб мрачно согласился с этой оценкой, а затем пнул Джерарда в плечо за то, что тот не пришёл вчера вечером играть в Обитель зла и Halo [2]. Когда Джерард одарил его уязвлённым взглядом, Боб просто уснул — казалось, это был его стандартный ответ на работу в классе и лекции. Однако на самом деле это таинственным образом работало на него: Рэй сказал, что по большей части он получал четвёрки. Везучий ублюдок. Джерарду бы хотелось проспать все уроки.

— Ты должен посидеть на репетиции, серьёзно, — сказал Рэй после урока, слоняясь по коридору. Он положил голову Джерарду на плечо и строил большие умоляющие глаза, пока Тед не крикнул о том, что школа была переполнена грёбаными педиками.

— Однажды, — сказал Боб, — я украду тубу [3] Ворма и проломлю им голову Сиковски.

— Вот почему ты наш герой, — ответил Рэй, широко улыбаясь Бобу. — Но Ворм тебя убьёт.

— Угу, — Боб пожал плечами. — Увидимся за ланчем, Торо. Уэй. — Он кивнул им обоим, а затем неспешно удалился, а Джерарда оставил с Рэем, который до сих пор с обожанием улыбался Бобу в след, и к счастью, Патрик объявился до того, как Джерард по-настоящему начал хихикать, потому что о Боже, это было до смешного умилительно — огромная, размером с Луну, влюблённость Рэя.

Джерард на самом деле не воспринимал, каким низким был Патрик, пока он не оказался окружён более высокими одноклассниками. Возможно, Патрик был даже ниже Фрэнка, что ошеломляло мысли. Патрик с Рэем начали говорить о концерте в субботу вечером и о том, кто поведёт. Джерард молчал по большей части, однако Патрик всё оглядывался на него, а затем вроде заглядывал за его плечо на что-то и хихикал, это было странно. Джерард был бы более отстранённым, только вот Патрик, казалось, смеялся не _над_ Джерардом и, казалось, был правда заинтересован во мнении Джерарда по поводу музыки и разных групп.

Блять, Джерард правда каким-то образом смог завести собственных друзей. Это было слегка удивительно. Обычно его затягивали друзья Майки — Майки заводил друзей, попросту существуя. Для Джерарда это никогда не было настолько простым, но почему-то эти парни были другими.

Всю историю он обменивался с Бобом записками. Это начиналось как длинное обсуждение знаменитых барабанщиков и Guitar Hero, а перешло в критику вселенной Марио [4] и мультика, где Боб был Донки Конг, а Рэй — Дидди. Боб всё не выдерживал и смеялся, чем навлёк на них неприятности с миссис Гист, чему Джерард был тайно рад. Он мог заставить Боба Брайара рассмеяться. Джерард чувствовал себя на миллион баксов. 

Конечно же, так как его жизнь не могла продержаться на плаву счастья более трёх минут, когда они покинули кабинет, Тед с размаху влетел в плечо Джерарда, а после ухмыльнулся Бобу.

— Осторожнее, Брайар, этот придурок феечка. Не приближайся слишком близко, ты же не хочешь, чтобы кто-то думал, что ты один из _них._

Боб лишь сощурился и равнодушно произнёс:

— Следи за собой, Сиковски, — Тед на секунду замешкался перед тем, как нахмуриться и отступить. — Какой тупой мудак, — безразлично сказал Боб. — Не могу дождаться, когда свалю из этого чёртового городка.

Джерард вроде как ощутил облегчение, что Боб, ну, не убежал от него или что-то такое, хотя на самом деле было подло так думать. Боб был слишком классным, чтобы сделать что-то в этом роде. Но всё же. Было мило, когда было кому за тебя вступиться. Он действительно не ожидал подобное в Глен Фелле. Боб никогда на самом деле не спрашивал о его ориентации, однако когда Джерард вскользь упомянул о ней — сказал что-то о том, как горячо выглядел Роберт Дауни младший в последнее время, — он кивнул, согласился и глазом не моргнул. Если бы не Фрэнк и тот факт, что Рэй скорее всего убил бы его скальпелем и щупом для препарирования, он сам бы вероятнее всего запал на Боба.

— Что правда, то, чёрт возьми, правда, — сказал Джерард, Боб широко ему улыбнулся. — Эй, ты уже подавал заявления в колледжи? У меня на примете только одна — школа изобразительных искусств в Нью-Йорке, но скорее всего лучше подать заявления и в другие университеты. Слава Богу, мистер Руссо уже написал мне рекомендательное письмо, потому что здешний учитель рисования, чёрт возьми, ненавидит меня. 

— Я подумал, что могу вернуться в Чикаго для дальнейшего обучения, на самом деле, — сказал Боб, открыв дверь в столовую и слегка повысив голос, когда волна разговоров и клацающих приборов захлестнула коридор. — Патрик вроде тоже заинтересовался. Не знаю насчёт Рэя.

— Ох, — произнёс Джерард, когда они встали в очередь. — Держу пари, Рэй точно заинтересован в, эм, Чикаго. И не будет удивлён. Хех.

Боб окинул его озадаченным взглядом.

— Ты странный, Уэй, — сказал он, однако сказал смущённо, а не злобно, так что Джерард лишь загадочно улыбнулся и взял поднос.

Обед был, вроде как, чумовым. В школе подавали пиццу, которая была почти что съедобной, а на десерт было желе в картонных стаканчиках. На улице было тепло из-за солнца над головой и из-за палитры красок вокруг — насыщенный коричневый, красный и оранжевый, золотистая трава и ярко-голубое небо. Будто бы сидеть вокруг костра или бадья конфет на Хэллоуин.

Рэй ввязался в спор о том, кто какую машину поведёт до Бёрмингтона на концерт Dinosaur Jr. в субботу, и всё спрашивал мнение Джерарда, будто бы был полностью уверен, что он едет с ними. Не то чтобы это было важно, потому что Джерард и понятия не имел, у кого какая машина была и была ли история Патрика про Боба — выезжающего задом с подъездной дорожки и сбивающего все четыре почтовых ящика — правдой или дерьмовым преувеличением. Джерард вроде как был занят, тоскливо мечтая о том, что Фрэнк сможет прийти на концерт, но, что ж. Никто не должен об этом знать.

Каким-то образом без его ведома тема сменялась, и все за столом пялились на него. Джерард прекратил разрывать корочку пиццы.

— Эм, что? — встревоженно спросил он.

— Эти дебилы всё ещё издеваются над тобой, — мягко произнёс Боб. — Мы разрабатывали стратегию.

— Оу! — шокировано произнёс Джерард, и вау, он действительно не знал, что сказать. — Я, эм. Спасибо? Хотя эти дебилы всегда доёбываются до меня. Ничего особенного. Я особо ничего не могу с этим сделать.

— Хммм, — пробурчал Патрик. — Я слышал, что ты недавно быканул на Теда во время обеда.

Джерард покосился на него.

— Ты только что сказал «быканул»?

Патрик широко улыбнулся и потянул за край шляпы.

— Заткнись. Но серьёзно, шайка Теда вроде как злобная. Я просто волнуюсь, вот и всё.

— Ой, да ладно тебе, — Джерард фыркнул. — Они докапывались до того парня, это было отстойно. Кому-то нужно было что-то сделать.

Патрик снова хихикал, совсем тихо. Что, блять, такого смешного было в этом, Джерард хотел знать. В социальном угнетении и внедрении гетеро-патриархальных норм не было ничего смешного. Это было чертовски трагично.

— Да, это плохо, ты прав, — убедительно произнёс Рэй. — Но вот о чём мы и говорим. Никто не должен поступать с тобой также, понимаешь? Но отец Исаака мэр. Семья Теда — это буквально полицейский участок. Они могут избежать наказания за убийство, отделавшись выговором.

— Я совершенно не против, что ты начинаешь революцию, — сказал Боб, утягивая у Джерарда его корку от пиццы. — Просто в следующий раз прихвати одного из нас с собой. Тебе нужна поддержка. Мускулы.

— И ты не должен разгуливать в одиночестве, пока эти парни охотятся за тобой, — сказал Рэй, сложив руки ладонями друг к другу, будто «молясь». — Это небезопасно.

— В этом правда нет ничего такого особенного, — запротестовал Джерард. Вау, ладно, последнее, что он ожидал в Вермонте, надо отметить, так это что он будет давать отпор попыткам выдать ему личного охранника. Он сосредоточился на раздирании багрового листа точно по прожилкам. Ещё один лист застрял в волосах Рэя, ярко-жёлтый на фоне каштанового. — Серьёзно, парни, это так мило с вашей стороны, но они просто донимают меня. Я в порядке. Правда.

— Хмм, — произнёс Боб, когда беседа оборвалась. Боб достал лист из волос Рэя, отчего Рэй стал ярко-багровым, и это эффективно отвлекло его от темы на весь оставшийся день, слава Богу. Джерард не мог слегка его не подразнить, когда они надели очки и всю херню на биологии, и Рэй стал нервным и рассеянным. Это было уморительно.

Но Джерард не мог отделаться от ощущения тревоги, что, возможно, Рэй с Бобом были правы, что ему стоило воспринимать это более серьёзно. Но это действительно было _не_ так уж важно. Тед с его шайкой могли держать весь город в напряжении, но они были всего лишь детьми.

Над их распотрошённой лягушкой Рэй покосился на Джерарда и нахмурился. Его волосы были собраны сзади огромной розовой резинкой для волос, позаимствованной у учителя — сам Джерард отхватил красную с блёстками.

— Слушай, я знаю, ты думаешь, что мы все тут сошли с ума, но тебе правда стоит быть осторожнее. Куда ты ушёл вчера после школы? Мы все переживали, что Тед схватил тебя, но ты объявился утром, — сказал Рэй с обеспокоенными глазами позади защитных очков. Он методично высасывал формальдегид из полости тела пипеткой с омерзительным свистящим звуком, и если он не уделит достаточно внимания, это дерьмо разольётся повсюду. Снова.

Джерард не знал, как ответить, так что вернулся к попыткам вытащить волокнистые лёгкие лягушки из смешанного сердца и проткнутого пищевода.

— Думаешь, это лёгкие? — с сомнением спросил Джерард, подцепив серую мембрану своим пинцетом, и покосился на него. — Это такая пустая трата жизни, клянусь. Я ничему не учусь, ты ничему не учишься, а лягушка умерла. Она могла бы быть прямо здесь живой и, ну, ловить головастиков. Поедать мух. Жить в кувшинке.

Рэй принялся за дело и уставился на кусок ткани. 

— Эм, я могу ошибаться, но я думаю, что это часть... печени? Чего мы вообще паримся? Мы же знаем, что учителю похер.

— Потому что, — чопорно произнёс Джерард, положив связку лёгких с печенью, — эта лягушка отдала нам свою жизнь, чтобы мы изучили органы амфибий. И мы выучим их. Или, что ж. Попытаемся. В любом случае, я просто... — он вздохнул и понизил голос. — Я просто вышел через заднюю дверь рядом с репетиционным кабинетом, понял? И ждал в лесу, пока все уйдут. Это довольно неплохо сработало. Сегодня я возможно сделаю также, наверно. Так что прекрати волноваться, хорошо? 

Рэй, разинув рот, уставился на него.

— Что? — спросил Джерард недоуменно. — У меня что-то в волосах?

— Ты ходил в лес? Серьёзно? — Рэй взмахнул пипеткой в воздухе и грустно жестикулировал ей, повышая голос от волнения. — В лес? _Серьёзно?_

В передней части класса учитель как всегда ничего не замечала, наполовину спряталась за своим столом и кликала по ссылкам — по-видимому, в этом заключалась вся её карьера в Глен Фелле. Ходили слухи, что в этом было замешано БДСМ-порно. В результате чего ей дали старший класс биологии — хаотичное поле подпаленных спирогир и странного формальдегида. Легко было получить пять, если ты не был мишенью. Как бы там ни было, это означало, что Рэй мог совершенно безнаказанно сорваться, и возможно, на него не наорут.

— Чувак, — просипел Рэй, наклоняясь к нему. — Чувак, ты не можешь ходить в лес, _никто_ не ходит в лес.

— Ага, похоже на правду, — озадаченно сказал Джерард и мысленно мыл руки после их бедной лягушки до конца урока. Рэй, очевидно, не был в настроении учиться, и что ж, не то чтобы учитель заметит, что они расслабились. По крайней мере, у Рэя был смысл в рассказе.

— Нет, чувак, от этого леса не жди ничего хорошего. Он чертовски страшный. Ладно, гляди. Не смейся. Он набит призраками.

— Правда? — завороженно выдохнул Джерард перед тем, как вспомнил, что Фрэнк хихикал над тупицами, которые думали, что развалины населены привидениями. Фрэнк засел в своём отжившем срок помольном цехе в кишащем крысами спальном мешке и замерзал по ночам совсем один. Он расстроенно вздохнул. — Чувак, не хочу тебя расстраивать и себя тоже, но я уже сто лет хожу туда, и я не видел никаких призраков. Было бы чертовски круто, но это дохлый номер. Но если это до сих пор отпугивает людей, то мне подходит.

Рэй покачал головой, и его хвост бешено затрясся.

— Нет, я тебе говорю, люди нихрена не видели. А я, что ж. Я _видел_ это дерьмо. В любом случае, что-то. Знаешь, как это бывает — сделать на слабо, да? Я пошёл, когда был ребёнком, и я услышал _что-то,_ не знаю. Я был там с Патриком, ты даже можешь спросить у него. Неожиданно стало холодно в середине июля, чертовски холодно, аж пар изо рта шёл. И поднялся ветер, так что казалось, будто кто-то говорит. Было действительно сложно расслышать, было до чёртиков жутко. И Патрик сказал, что видел кого-то на тропинке, прямо, чёрт возьми, рядом со мной, всего чертовски прозрачного и тянущего к нам руки.

Как это могло быть правдой? Джерард, казалось, к этому моменту уже несколько недель ходил в лес, и всё, что он видел, так это Фрэнка, кладбище и, возможно, слышал, как кто-то хихикает над ним, однако это скорее всего был ветер в ветвях деревьев или же шум реки. Он хотел верить, что там кто-то правда смеялся — было бы неплохо как-нибудь заиметь неопровержимое доказательство загробной жизни. Просто на всякий случай, что ж, было бы хорошо. Чертовски зловеще и круто.

Возможно, на его лице показалась зависть, потому что Рэй зло посмотрел на него.

— Это не игра. Я серьёзно, от леса ничего хорошего не жди.

— Но ты же не _поранился,_ да? — спросил Джерард, пожав плечами. — Я просто говорю. Даже если ты что-то видел, это звучит как нечто не особо важное. И ты же был ещё ребёнком, верно?

Вскоре, слава Богу, должен был прозвенеть звонок, и тогда он сможет высвободиться из этого формальдегидного ада и нарисовать невзрачный рисунок для мистера Фелтса. А затем пойдёт навестить Фрэнка, и возможно, посмеётся над этим, над Рэем и его суевериями, над нелепой идеей Боба стать его хранителем. Конечно, вначале ему придётся ускользнуть от Теда и его бестолковых приспешников. Возможно, Боб был прав. Джерард потёр свою больную челюсть.

— Мне было двенадцать, — пробормотал Рэй, — я не был, ну, младенцем. И суть не в этом! Я не единственный, Джерард! Это дерьмо случалось и с другими людьми тоже на протяжении многих лет. Однажды бейсбольная команда пошла туда в поход, но они сбежали оттуда спустя десять минут после заката солнца, крича во всё горло. Все они слышали голоса. А некоторые ещё видели это дерьмо.

Ладно, это было вроде как странно, что множество людей видели что-то, однако слухи порождают слухи.

— Может, наркотики? — предположил Джерард. — Я не знаю. Думаю, это возможно. Просто я никогда ничего там не видел. — Что ж, кроме Фрэнка, однако он пообещал не упоминать его рядом с Рэем.

— Что ж, возможно, ты просто не чувствителен к такого рода явлениям, — насмешливо заметил Рэй и начал складывать их набор для препарирования, пока Джерард стянул перчатки и отскрёб оставшуюся на руках латексную пудру. — На самом деле, некоторые просто не видят или не слышат чего-то, но, чувак, им также становится холодно, и если в них бросили камень, то он их ударит. Просто... подумай над этим. Будь осторожен.

— Это же лес, — фыркнул Джерард, — временами там становится холодно.

— Слушай, если ты волнуешься, — опасливо произнёс Рэй, выпутываясь из собственных перчаток, и помыл руки, — насчёт, ну, знаешь, этих засранцев, которые тебя доводят, просто. Мы встретим тебя около оркестровой, ладно? И проводим домой, я, Боб, Ворм и Брайан. Они оставят тебя в покое, они грёбаные трусы — они никогда не последуют за тобой, если ты в компании.

— Нет, — тут же сказал Джерард. Блять, он ненавидел запах латекса на руках, и мягкое антибактериальное мыло не помогало избавиться от запаха презервативов, так что он слегка сомневался, что оно смоет микробы после мёртвой лягушки. — Нет, ладно. Вам не нужно вмешиваться. И в любом случае, у вас, ребята, ещё репетиция.

Рэй выглядел разочарованно, распустив свои волосы в рыжеватое облако, и потряс головой. Джерард не мог соврать, это было впечатляюще.

— Мы просто встретим тебя у оркестровой, не волнуйся об этом. Можешь подождать и посмотреть с нами репетицию, поговорить с мистером Кёртисом про хор. После этого мы пойдём играть в видеоигры, будет здорово.

Джерард закатил глаза, всё ещё не определившись. Он не хотел затаскивать Боба с Рэем, да и других ребят в противостояние с Тедом Сиковски. По крайней мере, Рэй был высоким, однако когда он представил его рядом с Нолтесом, его затошнило. Плюс ещё Фрэнк.

— Лес не так уж и плох, — твердил он. Больше себе, чем Рэю. — Я правда думаю, что это всего лишь городские легенды бурно разрослись, понимаешь?

Рэй тяжело вздохнул.

— Да, наверно. В смысле, ты прав, не то чтобы я поранился. И некоторые говорят, что там может бродить призрак Фрэнка, а я не думаю, что Фрэнк вообще когда-то попытался бы проломить мне голову камнем. Но там было так чертовски страшно. Не понимаю, как ты выдерживаешь это, чувак.

Пока Рэй говорил, Джерард чувствовал, как все его внутренние органы танцевали паническую мамбо, и он схватился за край лабораторного стола; чёрные точки мелькали перед глазами.

— Кто? — смог выплюнуть он промеж сжатых челюстей. — Чей призрак? — Возможно, все сосуды в глазах Джерарда только что лопнули, а сами глаза буквально вылезали из орбит.

— Фрэнка? Фрэнка Айеро? — медленно произнёс Рэй, очевидно смущённый. — Помнишь, на днях я рассказывал про него за обедом, мальчишка, который исчез, когда я был маленьким. Думаю, это может быть и не его мстительный дух или как угодно, но так все говорят — вся фигня с призраками в лесу началась после того, как он пропал, сразу после того, как остановили поиски. Я не знаю. Эй, с тобой всё в порядке?

Затем прозвенел звонок, хвала грёбаным небесам, потому что Джерард совершенно не имел понятия, что сказать.

Он в изумлении собрал свои вещи. Рэй всё ещё говорил, его голос был медленным и невнятным, будто Джерард находился под водой, а Рэй в нескольких милях от него, на поверхности. С минуту Джерард наблюдал за тем, как рот Рэя двигался перед тем, как развернуться и уйти. На взводе он побрёл по коридору, мимо лестницы, в сторону столовой. Пока он шёл, он полез в карман за зажигалкой и сконцентрировался на этом. На переставляемыми одна за другой ногами. На поисках своей зажигалки Bic и пачки Мальборо.

Обычно он засел бы в устрашающем подвале или, возможно, в библиотеке, спрятался бы за стопками книг и украдкой курил бы, но сейчас он хотел выйти наружу, прочь ото всех. Он вышел на улицу, его не поймал никто из взрослых или учеников, отрешённо пробрался через листья и грязь и оказался снаружи оркестровой. Он облокотился на старинный могучий клён и выкурил подряд четыре сигареты, ничего не видя перед собой. Его разум всё метался от мысли к мысли, разобщённый и бесполезный.

Он сконцентрировался на курении, на физических ощущениях от него — на дыме в лёгких, тонком свёртке из бумаги и табака между пальцами. Держать руку на месте было на странность сложно — он не мог прекратить дрожать. Он выудил зажигалку, снова и снова чиркал ей, пока на пальце не образовалась ссадина и не начала щипать, однако в конце концов он добыл огонь, несмотря на ветер и его предательские нервы.

Все подсказки и намёки неожиданно бросились ему в глаза. Рэй, сидящий под тем деревом, с полным ртом, бешено жестикулирующий руками, говорящий «Он, чёрт возьми, знал всё о музыке, чувак, я думал, он мог написать самоучитель по крутости». Фрэнк при первой встрече с Джерардом, появившийся из ниоткуда на тропинке, оборванный и одетый для весеннего солнечного дня в середине октября. Фрэнк посреди кладбища, умоляющий Джерарда никому про него не рассказывать.

Ни в чём не было грёбаного смысла. У него болела голова, и блять, он уже курил фильтр. Он бросил остатки сигареты на сухие листья и потушил её большим пальцем ноги. Неожиданно проблемы с Тедом показались ему совершенно незначительными.

Майки. Майки знает, что делать. Он вытащил свою обшарпанную чёрную Nokia — в прошлом месяце у его матери едва ли не случился сердечный приступ, когда она поняла, что он снова разбил экран, будто бы это была его вина, что сотовые были такими маленькими, скользкими и тяготели к суицидальным прыжкам с лестниц — и быстро написал текст. Он достал очередную сигарету и стал ждать ответа. Он мог ждать его весь день. Ему было больше нечего делать, пока не появится Тед или его не обнаружит Рэй, а мистер Кёртис не заставит его присоединиться к хору. Было приятно притворяться, что он мог просто остаться здесь навсегда, облокачиваясь на дерево и глядя в небо.

Он не знал, сколько прошло времени с того момента, как телефон завибрировал — по меньшей мере, ещё сигареты две, Джерард начинал ощущать головокружение от никотина, что было чертовски ему к лицу.

 _не знаю ли я что делать по поводу чего?_ — моргало на экране, и он увидел Майки, сидящего на кровати и хмурящегося на телефон. Блять, он скучал по вечным нравоучениям Майки, по тому, как он закатывал глаза и надоедливо, однако снисходительно вздыхал.

 _рэй говорит фрэнк мёртв уже почти 10 лет._ Нет смысла ходить вокруг да около.

Наступила долгая пауза. К тому времени как Майки ответил, Джерард устал стоять, съехал вниз по стволу и устроился между корнями. Там было на самом деле чертовски удобно, только слегка сыро — он нашёл идеальную точку для своей задницы, там была небольшая выпуклость, на которую он смог откинуть голову. Будто он мог отключиться, как Рип ван Винкль [4], проспать всё это дерьмо и проснуться с ужасной бородкой.

_что говорит фрэнк?_

Это был плохой совет. Дерьмовый совет. Джерард кинул злобный взгляд на телефон.

_если это вообще его имя. может, он всё это время врал?_

_с чего бы ему врать?_ и сразу после этого _прости, анализы, надо идти. если он зомби, сделай фотки._

Джерард скривил лицо на телефон и резко закрыл его; он издал тревожный треск, что скорее всего означало, что он снова расхерачил раскладушку. Это совершенно не помогало. Чёртов Майки, что за «с чего бы Фрэнку врать». Потому что блять, с чего бы? В этом не было грёбаного смысла.

Фрэнк, очевидно, не был мёртв. Он не мог быть мёртв. Это было смешно. Джерард бы заметил. Фрэнк был странным, это точно, но он не был... только вот...

Только вот во Фрэнке была куча странного дерьма, и это было... Джерард правда мог купиться на это в каком-то смысле. В этом было столько же смысла, как и в серийном убийце и теории о побеге, что Фрэнк был какой-то неупокоенной сущностью.

Фрэнк, живущий в лесу, появляющийся откуда ни возьмись на тропинке и носящий всё те же неопрятные джинсы с футболкой день ото дня. Что ж, ладно, Джерард и сам так делал. Но всё же, по крайней мере, он переодевал худи. Однако с другой стороны, Фрэнк был совершенно полнотелым и непрозрачным. Джерард точно знал: он множество раз спотыкался об Фрэнка в лесу, да и Фрэнк был ужасно большим фанатом влезания в личное пространство Джерарда. Может, зомби, размышлял он, задумчиво доставая последнюю сигарету. Но даже в этом случае он заметно хорошо сохранился для гниющего трупа.

Плюс он точно не домогался до живой плоти Джерарда. Прискорбно. Джерард мог пойти на то, чтобы Фрэнк терзал его, но не так зубами, как языком, и ладно, сейчас было не время об этом думать. Он засунул руки в карманы и нахмурился.

В отдалении прозвенел звонок последнего урока, резкий и пронзительный, сигнализируя о том, что Джерарду нужно было покидать его дерево, иначе он рискует быть пойманным либо Бобом, Рэем и остальным ансамблем, либо Тедом с его грёбаными дружками. Джерард не был в настроении для наставлений по поводу вступления в хор или его вылазок в лес и точно не намеревался служить боксёрской грушей снова.

И ладно, он мог признаться себе, что правда хотел увидеть Фрэнка. И чёрт, если призраки существовали, Джерард обожал всю эту тему, и Фрэнк бы знал и всё ему рассказал. Он бы рассказал Джерарду, что он мёртв, верно? Это было, чёрт возьми, невозможно. Фрэнк скорее всего посмеётся над ним, когда Джерард поднимет эту тему, потому что «Фрэнк» было распространённым именем, и было абсолютно смешно думать, что его Фрэнк был тем Фрэнком Айеро из легенды белых дней.

Он уверенно направился к лесу, оставляя позади школу и суету шумных пятничных учеников. Ему послышалась музыка, где-то под отдалённым шумом стоянки и обозлённым цоканьем белки. Возможно, группа начинала играть, а возможно, это был просто автомобильный радиоприёмник. Он стоял там, на опушке леса, пялясь на взбешённую белку, и пытался заставить себя сделать следующий шаг.

— Просто _иди,_ — пробормотал он себе под нос; он был до смерти напуган, нервничал и переживал, а белка будто бы соглашалась, цокая всё громче и громче, пока Джерард наконец не поднял руки и не сдался. — Ты победила, — сказал он, глубоко вздохнул, а затем побрёл по тропинке. Пока в лесу было пусто, Джерард быстро добрался до того, что он считал «их» стеной — туда, где Фрэнк обычно появлялся. Она была идеальной высоты, чтобы на неё опираться, и была выстроена из гладких круглых камней. Джерард на секунду закрыл глаза и размеренно дышал, стараясь восстановить подобие спокойствия.

— Эй, эй!

Джерард распахнул глаза и подавил встревоженный пронзительный крик. Фрэнк стоял перед ним, сжимая чехол от гитары, и его сияющая улыбка дрогнула и превратилась в недоумевающую ухмылку из-за пристального взгляда Джерарда.

— Эм, как оно? — спросил он, положив гитару, и взобрался на стену рядом с Джерардом. Он толкнул его в плечо, растерянный, но всё ещё радостный. — Всё в порядке?

Джерард встрепенулся. Фрэнк был абсолютно твёрдым и тёплым. Совершенно нормальным. Это ни за что не могло быть правдой.

— Нет, да, — сказал он, улыбнувшись ему в ответ. — Всё круто. Но школа отстой.

Фрэнк кивнул.

— Школа всегда отстой, бро, — посочувствовал он и протянул кулачок, чтобы стукнуться с Джерардом. Тот взглянул на Фрэнка, который, должно быть, шутил, однако он лишь шевелил бровями и ждал. Джерард вздохнул и неловко стукнул кулак Фрэнка. Это было мимолётное взаимодействие. Было бы легко списать холодок кожи Фрэнка на кровообращение, переохлаждение или _что угодно_.

Что угодно, например, смерть, подумал Джерард. Возможно, он был мёртв. Он прильнул к Фрэнку, который выглядел смущённо, однако был рад прикосновению, вжался в него в ответ и улыбнулся. До того как он смог себе надумать, он слепо протянул руку и обхватил пальцами руку Фрэнка, прямо над локтём.

Фрэнк немедленно попытался отдёрнуть руку, но Джерард замер, а его дыхание перехватило.

— Джи. Что? Ну же, чувак, что ты делаешь? — спросил Фрэнк с нервным смешком. — Отпусти меня.

Дома у Гейба был домашний питомец — колумбийская краснохвостая боа по имени Беатрис, и иногда они все накуривались и смотрели старые кунг-фу фильмы в гостиной Гейба, боа ползала вокруг дивана и обвивала Джерарда за плечи, спускаясь по руке. Таким и был по ощущениям Фрэнк, как Беатрис, — хладнокровным и упругим под его ладонью. Не ледяным, не морозным. Но... Джерард наблюдал, как большим пальцем водил по священным татуировкам. Прохладным. Словно камень, лежащий в тени.

Фрэнк издал странный сдавленный звук и вырвался на свободу. Джерард уставился на него, диковинно ощущая, как сильно бьётся сердце в груди. Это не могло... но...

— Ладно, серьёзно, — прошипел Фрэнк, складывая руки на груди и сжимая себя ими. — Что за херня происходит, Джерард?

Ладно. Возможно, существовал ненавязчивый и деликатный способ приблизиться к этому.

— Ты вампир? — осторожно спросил Джерард, и вместо того, чтобы пошутить или закатить глаза, Фрэнк отвёл взгляд и просто замер. Шли секунды, и он ничего не говорил, ничего из тех фраз и оправданий, которые ожидал услышать Джерард. Он просто пялился на Джерарда огромными глазами с паническим выражением лица.

— О мой _Бог,_ — приглушённо и восхищённо произнёс Джерард и уже собирался потянуться, чтобы нащупать несуществующий пульс, когда Фрэнк подорвался и отскочил назад, подальше от Джерарда. Тот нахмурился на него.

— Нет, я... _вампир?_ Нет! — сказал Фрэнк, размахивая руками над головой. — Иисусе, Джерард! Что за херня, грёбаный вампир? Серьёзно?

— Ох, — возмущённо произнёс Джерард. Ладно, у этой теории было мало шансов на успех, но Джерарду нравились вампиры. Вампиры были охренительными. А ещё Фрэнк был мёртвым, хладнокровным и жил в лесу, это не было _такое уж_ странное предположение. Хотя он признавал, что Фрэнк бродил по солнцу, и это было огромной дырой в его теории. Блять. — Что ж, тогда что ты такое? — угрюмо спросил он. — Ты вроде мне не говорил. А мог бы, знаешь. В смысле, ты же Фрэнк Айеро, верно? Если ты не вампир, то что происходит?

Фрэнк выпучил глаза от удивления и отскочил от Джерарда. Тот нахмурился и попытался едва заметно последовать за ним, однако это не так уж хорошо сработало, так как Фрэнк вскочил на ноги и попятился, будто Джерард взметнётся и начнёт сосать _его_ кровь.

— Чтоб тебя! — наконец произнёс Фрэнк хриплым голосом. — Блять, Джерард, я не... я не хотел. Кто тебе сказал? Просто смотри. Сохраняй спокойствие, ладно, ты же знаешь, что я бы никогда тебя не ранил или ещё что, верно?

— Конечно же, нет, — растерянно сказал Джерард. — В смысле, если бы ты хотел меня съесть, это было бы совершенно легко. Для начала тебе не стоило ронять меня в чёртов ручей.

Фрэнк, казалось, не слышал его, что, возможно, было к лучшему. Он лишь метался, кусал ногти, не сводил глаз с Джерарда, умоляюще глядел на него, и это было странно.

— Кто рассказал тебе? Это Торо, не так ли? — спросил Фрэнк скорее у себя, чем у Джерарда. — Боже, чёртов пацан... Я должен был знать, должен был...

— Что? — спросил Джерард, теперь окончательно загнанный в тупик, а затем он, чёрт возьми, заметил — он должен был заметить _пять дней назад._ Фрэнк метался туда-сюда сквозь наметённые ветром горки опавших листьев. И он не издавал звуков. Если Джерард прикрыл бы глаза, он бы услышал лишь бормотание Фрэнка себе под нос, словно голос из телевизора или наушников. Никаких шагов, никакого шуршания листьев — лишь Фрэнк, бессвязно говорящий что-то о тайном заговоре молчания и чём-то ещё. Он открыл глаза, и Фрэнк был здесь, бродил то взад, то вперёд по куче непонятного дерьма, и он даже не... он даже не отбрасывал _тень._ Срань Господня, Джерард был самым рассеянным придурком во вселенной.

Фрэнк наконец заметил, как он пялился, и остановился на полпути, скривив рот.

— Джерард? — спросил он нерешительным тоном.

— _Ты_ Фрэнк Айеро, — вырвалось у него. — Господи, блять! Ёбаный в рот! Ты... чёрт! Ты точно... Я не знаю, живой мертвец? Бессмертный? Что ты? Иисусе, Фрэнк!

Фрэнк попытался что-то сказать, и Джерард знал, что ему стоило попытаться успокоиться, но он не мог, он даже не мог перестать подпрыгивать и взволнованно махать руками в воздухе.

— Неудивительно, что ты никогда не вляпывался в эти чёртовы лужи грязи! — в восторге продолжал Джерард и на автомате выхватил свой телефон, чтобы рассказать Майки. Срань Господня, это было _так круто_. Майки будет без ума, восхищённо подумал он. Или, возможно, испугается. Пока он решал, что напечатать, он наконец заметил, что Фрэнк всё ещё не сдвинулся с места. По факту он выглядел... ладно, он выглядел довольно отчаявшимся. Джерард сунул телефон обратно в карман, и ему стало на странность стыдно.

— Джи, — спустя минуту произнёс Фрэнк; его голос надломился. Он внимательно смотрел на Джерарда почти что с пугающей проницательностью, будто каждая йота его существа была сосредоточена на Джерарде и только на Джерарде. Тот засунул руки в карман худи и стал тревожно ждать. — Просто, пожалуйста. Прости, я... я хотел тебе сказать, я просто не... Здесь мне совсем не с кем поговорить, а ты первый человек, который подумал, что я просто подросток, обычный чёртов подросток и... Я не хотел, чтобы ты _уходил,_ я...

— С чего бы мне уходить? — спросил Джерард и робко сделал пару шагов ближе к нему, и теперь казалось, что Фрэнк не убежит. — В смысле, серьёзно, чувак, это круто!

Джерард наклонился и ткнул Фрэнка в грудь пару раз, ощутив глухой удар о грудину. Фрэнк вновь замер, обездвиженный, его рот открывался и закрывался, а когда Джерард приподнял край его футболки, чтобы ткнуть его в бок — наконец увидеть татуировки, которые были лишь бонусом, — Фрэнк фыркнул с беспомощным смешком перед тем, как оттолкнуть его руки.

— Ты _боишься щекотки,_ — восторженно провозгласил Джерард. — И ты _твёрдый._ Ты что, зомби или кто вообще? — Он подпрыгивал на месте, придвигаясь к нему всё ближе.

Фрэнк уставился на него.

— Что? Нет! Я веган, чувак, это отстой!

— Что ж, если ты зомби, то вряд ли у тебя есть выбор, — предположил Джерард, довольно резонно, подумал он. — Не то чтобы это моральная дилемма. Ты же не будешь осуждать лис за то, что они едят зайцев, верно? Круговорот жизни, чувак. Или, эм, не жизни?

Фрэнк выглядел по-настоящему тупо с этим разинутым ртом, и если он продолжит так пялиться на Джерарда, то тот сделает что-то глупое, например крикнет в лицо «Живые мертвецы реальны! Моя жизнь одобрена!». Это был лучший день в _мире._

— Я не чёртов зомби! — наконец воскликнул Фрэнк разгневанным и писклявым тоном.

— Ох, — сказал Джерард, немного расстроившись. Зомби вроде как были его любимчиками. Возможно, у Фрэнка был инопланетный симбионт? Как у инопланетян с чёрным маслом из секретных материалов. В любом случае, если он был Фрэнком Айеро, он выглядел на десять лет моложе, чем должен был, так что _нечто_ всё же происходило.

— У меня есть тело, оно... Сюда, — продолжил Фрэнк, размахивая руками в сторону реки перед тем, как развернуться и посмотреть на Джерарда огромными искренними глазами. — Ты... Знаю, это странно, чувак, но пожалуйста, не...

— _Правда?_ — выдохнул Джерард. — Где? Это было давно, так что сейчас оно уже превратилось в кости, верно? — Он заметил, как глаза Фрэнка становились всё больше и больше, пока он повторно анализировал его слова. — Ох, чувак, блять, прости. Это было бездушно? Я не хотел.

Наступила очередная продолжительная пауза, и затем Фрэнк уронил голову в руки, а его плечи начали содрогаться. Джерард украдкой взглянул на него. Фрэнк что, чёрт возьми, смеялся над ним?

— Чувак, — произнёс Фрэнк между пальцев, слова было почти не разобрать из-за смешков. — Ты что, _издеваешься надо мной?_

— Я серьёзно! — запротестовал Джерард. — Я не хочу быть, ну, грубым или ещё что.

Затем ему пришлось подождать час или около того, пока Фрэнк прекратит смеяться, немного неистово и истерично, согнувшись и сжимая рёбра. За это время Джерард перечислил всё, чего он не заметил, отчего и был придурком, потому что временами солнце светило прямо сквозь лопатки Фрэнка — как Джерард не заметил этого раньше, _серьёзно,_ — а затем смех Фрэнка стал звучать подозрительно прерывисто.

Джерард неуклюже подошёл ближе к нему и затем решился осторожно положить руку Фрэнку на плечо.

—Фрэнки? — неуверенно произнёс он. — Я, эм. Что не так? Серьёзно, правда прости, если я задел твои чувства или ещё что.

Фрэнк поднял голову из рук и уставился на Джерарда, и у того было достаточно времени, чтобы отметить, что Фрэнк выглядел взволнованно или... не взволнованно, а как-то ещё более странно. До смерти перепуганный, он не знал, что сделать, так что просто обнял Фрэнка и попытался выдавить из себя успокаивающие звуки, после чего лицо Фрэнка переросло из ужаса в неверие, а затем из ниоткуда появилась эта ослепляющая, яркая улыбка, и Джерард на секунду даже забыл, как дышать. Фрэнк фыркнул что-то между смешком и всхлипом и бросился на Джерарда, уткнувшись ему в шею, едва ли не опрокинув их обоих со стены.

— Полегче! — сказал Джерард, затем неуклюже похлопал Фрэнка по спине и попытался думать о чём-нибудь несексуальном, потому что срань Господня, на нём лежал горячий парень. Хотя в его фантазии обычно не входило, чтобы горячие парни так сильно психовали. — Эм, тише, тише. Фрэнк, всё в порядке. Эм, ты, э, в порядке? Тебе что-нибудь нужно? — В его голове на секунду пронеслись мысли о пожертвовании крови и жизненных сил — как бы это было _круто?_ Очень круто, пока Фрэнк и правда, ну, не опустошит его или как там, однако он верил, что Фрэнк этого не сделает. Фрэнк мог быть мёртвым или сверхъестественным, но он не был злым. Джерард это понимал.

— Джерард Уэй, ты такой чертовски странный, — сказал Фрэнк ему куда-то в шею, однако это звучало довольно очаровательно, так что Джерард позволил себе радостно извиваться, по крайней мере, мысленно. — Я, чёрт побери, тебе не верю. Ты... не... ты вообще не испугался, так ведь?

— Тебя? — не веря своим ушам, спросил Джерард, а затем фыркнул. — Эм, нет? Мне жаль тебе сообщать, Фрэнки, но ты не суперстрашный.

— Заткнись, — пробормотал Фрэнк, склоняя голову ещё ближе к худи Джерарда и посапывая. — Я чертовски ужасающий, ладно.

— Эм, хах, — произнёс Джерард и позволил себе чуть крепче сжать в ответ Фрэнка. — Ты, твоя просроченная диетическая кола и Роковой мост. Я предупрежу прессу.

— Да пошёл ты, — возмущённо произнёс Фрэнк и дрожаще вздохнул, отчего деревья, казалось, задрожали, и их окатило водопадом из листьев. Он лишь слегка дрожал, а Джерард наконец обдумывал их прошлый разговор и приходил к умозаключению, что он был тем ещё засранцем.

— Фрэнк, — наконец сказал он, и тот отстранился, потирая глаза и не глядя на него. — Знаешь... Я никогда просто не уйду или ещё что, да? Я, эм, в смысле, ты мне нравишься. Очень. И, — нерешительно добавил он, когда Фрэнк резко вскинул голову, — ты грёбаный призрак! Или что-то ещё, я даже не знаю. Это просто удивительно, только вот, эм, в каком-то смысле лучше бы ты не был мёртв? Разве что тебе стоит признать, что это вроде как _однозначно отпадно._

Фрэнк выглядел недоверчиво, и всё ещё одной рукой сжимал Джерарда за плечо, будто боялся, что тот внезапно удерёт в противоположную сторону. Джерард снова вспомнил, каким чертовски напуганным был Фрэнк, когда впервые увидел Джерарда, как Фрэнк постоянно тянулся, чтобы коснуться его, и вау, он правда был засранцем. Если Фрэнк был мёртв... Джерарда внезапно затошнило.

Он должен был умереть, когда ему было восемнадцать, на пороге поступления в колледж — вся жизнь была впереди. Должно быть, он умер в белой футболке и рваных джинсах, один в лесу. Эта часть не укладывалась у Джерарда в голове. Фрэнк мог быть мёртвым, но он не мог _умереть._

Однако очевидно, так и было, и Джерард знал лишь то, что он стал первым человеком, который обнял Фрэнка за последнее десятилетие, поговорил с ним и пошутил шутки. Неудивительно, Фрэнк чуть с ума не сошёл. Господи, Джерард был придурком.

— Эй, — мягко произнёс Джерард, — серьёзно, всё в порядке. Я не дискриминирую мёртвых. Всё хорошо, Фрэнки. Я совершенно полностью за мёртвых. Я никогда не уйду. Обещаю.

Фрэнк поднял взгляд, и когда он рассмеялся, это звучало спутанно и сдавленно, но он снова широко улыбался.

— Да? Я должен был знать, что ты огромный психически ненормальный чудик, — сказал он и утёр нос. «Призрачные сопли!» [5] — зачарованно подумал Джерард и задумался, не мог ли он незаметно предложить рукав своего худи вместо носового платка, чтобы собрать образец. Затем он моментально почувствовал себя кретином, когда Фрэнк продолжил. — Просто... обычно люди не видят меня, как ты, не то чтобы они останавливаются, чтобы поболтать со мной, понимаешь? И ещё меньше просят меня показать моё чёртово _тело,_ ты чёртов любитель ужастиков.

— Эй, — с жаром произнёс Джерард, — я извинился!

Фрэнк, не глядя ударил его в плечо, и Джерард даже не мог злиться на то, как это вроде как было больно, потому что чёртов призрак только что, чёрт возьми, ударил его в плечо. _Так круто._

— Всё в порядке, — сказал Фрэнк, подняв голову, и едва заметно улыбнулся. — Мой труп довольно милый, я не вру. В смысле, кто ещё может увидеть собственный череп? Это же охренительно. — Он сделал витиеватый жест рукой, чтобы указать на охрененность своей черепной коробки.

— Люди, которые делают магнитно-резонансную томографию? — предположил Джерард, а затем резко дал задний ход, когда Фрэнк злобно посмотрел на него. — Не то чтобы это вообще круто. Радиолокационная техника, что вообще за херня. Кому она нужна? — Фрэнк покачал головой, и Джерарду пришлось признать, что у него действительно скорее всего потрясающий череп — с этими скулами, линией челюсти и изгибом лба, которые он лицезрел сейчас.

— Ты когда-нибудь, ну, разыгрывал сцены Гамлета с Йориком? — не подумав, спросил он.

— Нет! — сказал Фрэнк. — С чего бы мне это делать? О мой Бог, _ты_ бы разыгрывал. Ты точно бы это сделал.

— Возможно? — ловко уклонился Джерард и искусно сменил тему. — Суть в том, я имею в виду, ты же не думал, что я бы возражал, да? Ты должен был сказать мне сто лет назад! Чувак, я думал, что ты, чёрт возьми, бездомный. Я уже собрался похитить тебя и заставить тебя жить со мной в кладовке.

— Ты _что?_ — прошептал Фрэнк, поднимая руку, чтобы скрыть улыбку, когда Джерард нахмурился. — Чувак, серьёзно? Ты думал, что я просто так живу здесь?

— Это было совершенно резонное предположение! — сказал он в свою защиту. — У меня не было полной информации! Если бы только ты был прямолинеен на этот счёт... В смысле, как ты думал, я считал?

— Я не мог, — перебил его Фрэнк, а затем отвёл взгляд; всё его лицо было в тени, так что Джерард не видел его выражения. — Джерард, я хотел, но не мог. В смысле, что если бы ты подумал, что я просто сумасшедший или сбежал бы... Блять, Джи, что бы я делал, если бы ты ушёл?

— Но я бы не ушёл! Не ушёл! — сердито сказал Джерард. — Я же сказал, ты не страшный. Ты удивительный. Всё это удивительно.

— Правда? — таинственно произнёс Фрэнк, уставившись на Джерарда, и тому пришлось резко успокоить себя, чтобы не отвести взгляд и не вжаться в него в ответ. Фрэнк никогда прежде не глядел на Джерарда так напряжённо и загадочно. Он казался почти что светящимся и пустотелым, словно кожа китайского фонарика, а его глаза светились где-то вдалеке. Не человек.

— _Правда,_ — сквозь зубы процедил Джерард и сложил руки на груди. Он не был напуган, нет. Фрэнк мог отвалить со своими причудливыми призрачными делами.

Затем Фрэнк внезапно вздохнул, слегка нахмурился и смахнул волосы с лица, и он снова стал Фрэнком, закатывающим глаза и много страдающим.

— Мне нужна грёбаная сигарета, — проворчал Фрэнк и положил голову ему на колени, умоляюще протягивая руку, пока Джерард выуживал из кармана потрёпанную пачку красных Мальборо.

— Кстати, как ты вообще можешь курить? — спросил Джерард, обрадовавшись, когда его голос получился уверенным и нормальным. — Ты вообще чувствуешь вкус?

— Это конец всех нормальных разговоров, да? — мрачно сказал Фрэнк и, ничего не ответив, поджёг сигарету. Джерард наблюдал, чтобы разглядеть, как дым движется по его горлу прямиком в лёгкие, однако видел лишь гладкую непроницаемую кожу. Он задумался, оставались ли на Фрэнке засосы. — Мы больше ни о чём никогда не поговорим. Теперь я для тебя всего лишь эктоплазма.

— Эктоплазма? — взвизгнул Джерард, а затем запоздало сказал: — Эм, в смысле, нет, конечно же, нет. Я бы никогда не объективизировал тебя подобным образом.

Фрэнк грозно взглянул на него.

— Каков лжец, — пробормотал он и стащил пачку сигарет у Джерарда, однако тот видел слабый проблеск улыбки, таящийся в уголках его губ, так что он посчитал, что случайно не выставил себя придурком снова. В любом случае, Фрэнк скорее всего уже к этому привык, подумал он. И всё же Джерарду нужно было сменить тему. Затем он вспомнил.

— Оу! — произнёс он, зашуршав в своей сумке, и победоносно достал стопку комиксов. — Я принёс тебе это, эм. Вот. Кажется, ты не особо часто можешь выбираться в магазины комиксов? Хах. — Дерьмо, он снова говорил о смерти. Это было бесполезно.

Хотя Фрэнк, кажется, был не против, он лишь выхватил комиксы у Джерарда из рук, а затем радостно полез в сумку, чтобы найти что-нибудь ещё.

— Обычно я вытряхиваю всё что могу с туристов и вся херня, но чёрт! — Он прижал к груди _«Семь солдат победы»,_ просияв; выглядел он как обычный человеческий фанат комиксов. Горячий, совершенно не ровня Джерарду, если честно. — Это чертовски... Джи, я уже говорил тебе, какой ты удивительный? Такой, чёрт побери, удивительный. Я не... как вообще мне так чертовски повезло, чувак?

— Оуу, чувак, — сказал Джерард и пнул ногой пенёк, пытаясь широко не улыбаться. — Я просто, знаешь, не думал, что мы сможем быть друзьями, если ты не прочитаешь про Затанну и нового Человека-паука. Ты вроде как, эм, не можешь выйти из леса или как? — Он само собой не совал нос в смерть Фрэнка. Просто завёл вежливую беседу. Точно.

— Очевидно, нет, иначе я последовал бы за тобой к твоему дому и разбил бы лагерь в кладовке, — сказал Фрэнк, роясь в рюкзаке и напевая что-то в глянцевые страницы. Джерард нахмурился, когда увидел, что одна из страниц слегка помялась в пытливых руках Фрэнка. Тот же, ничего не замечая, рассеянно продолжил перелистывать страницы.

— Я однозначно застрял здесь. Территория призраков заканчивается на опушке леса и всё такое, бла-бла-бла. Это довольно скучно. О мой Бог, чувак, у тебя есть «Защитники»? Как мило!

— Лучше бы тебе их не портить, — проворчал Джерард, слегка раздражённый, что полностью потерял внимание Фрэнка, однако в то же время был рад пожирать взглядом то, как Фрэнк кончает от коллекции его комиксов, не боясь быть замеченным. А ещё это Фрэнк наводил страх на лес. Он радостно мысленно перебирал это, а затем отвлёкся на негодующее фырканье Фрэнка.

— Конечно же, нет! За кого ты меня принимаешь? — Фрэнк одарил Джерарда многозначительным взглядом, и Боже, было так чертовски неловко пялиться кому-то в глаза, он и представить не мог, о чём были все романтические комедии и дядина коллекция романов. Это было неловко и странно, наполнялось этим томительным _ожиданием_ , и Джерард был вынужден фыркнуть и отвести взгляд, из-за чего он чувствовал себя некрофилом.

Считалось ли вообще некрофилией то, что тебя тянуло не к телу, а к, эм, духовной материи? Чем, чёрт возьми, вообще _являлся_ Фрэнк? На странность ощущаемым сиянием? Мог ли Фрэнк заниматься сексом?

— Будто ты не измазывал их в соусе от пиццы, засранец, — пробормотал Фрэнк, уставившись на картинки в сумрачном свете. Он поднял глаза на Джерарда, а затем быстро опустил их, нервно перебирая корешок выпуска и, с негодованием заметил Джерард, сминая страницы.

— Только, над _одной страницей,_ — заметил Джерард, а затем обезоруживающе вздохнул. Комиксы в любом случае существовали, чтобы наслаждаться ими, за исключением, возможно, оригинальных и специальных изданий, и ладно, возможно, Фрэнк и правда не мог испоганить и сделать их хуже, чем они уже были, если только он не будет читать их призрачным методом кунг-фу, а затем не выбросит их в реку.

— Так серьёзно, кто тебе рассказал? — спросил Фрэнк. Он всё ещё не смотрел Джерарду в глаза. — Или ты понял это сам, сидя в одиночестве?

Джерард был слегка глуповат, что _не_ понял этого сам — если кто-то и должен был раскрыть бессмертного ниндзя-призрака-зомби, то это должен был быть он.

— Думал, что мы больше об этом не говорим, — проворчал Джерард и уставился на свои запачканные конверсы. Он буквально слышал, как Фрэнк закатывал глаза. — Рэй читал мне лекции о вреде леса, — неохотно сознался он. — И всплыло твоё имя.

— Да? — дружелюбно спросил Фрэнк, и Джерард слышал, как он перелистывает страницы. Когда он краем глаза посмотрел, ему понадобилась минута, чтобы сфокусировать зрение и увидеть что-то помимо бледного расплывчатого пятна. Периферическое зрение, подумал Джерард. Они разговаривали об этом на биологии — что ты видишь по-разному в анфас и краем глаза, что-то про палочки и колбочки и фиолетовый цвет.

— Ага, — сказал Джерард, сглотнув странный комок в горле, и заставил себя прильнуть к прохладному твёрдому плечу Фрэнка. — На самом деле ты до чёртиков напугал Рэя и его друга Патрика пять лет назад. Он до сих пор дрожит из-за этого.

— Пять лет? — сказал Фрэнк, наконец поднимая глаза, слегка нахмурившись. — Я не... правда, пять грёбаных лет назад?

— Кажется, так, — медленно произнёс Джерард. — Рэй сказал, что ему было двенадцать, когда он увидел тебя. Наверно, Патрику было десять или одиннадцать. Так что да.

— Кажется, будто это было не так давно, — несмешно произнёс Фрэнк, почесав подбородок. — Или только так кажется. Не знаю. Но да, я помню, маленький Рэй Торо и его друг крались по лесу со своими фонариками. Пять лет, ничего себе. — Фрэнк ссутулился и снова уставился на яркие глянцевые страницы. — Я не хотел их пугать, знаешь? — тихо сказал он, перелистывая страницы. — Я просто пытался сказать привет.

— Не думаю, что они хорошо тебя рассмотрели, — нерешительно преподносил Джерард, и Фрэнк пожал плечами. 

— Скорее всего, нет, — сказал он, затем встряхнулся, широко улыбнувшись Джерарду. — Чёртовы дети, чувак. Они то и дело приходят, все такие _«А ты боишься темноты?»_ с фонариками, печеньями с зефиром и всем остальным дерьмом, и все в шоке, когда я на самом деле появляюсь. — Фрэнк широко, по-акульи ухмыльнулся, полностью показывая зубы. — Эй, я был добр к ним. Иногда даже тырил их фигню, комиксы и всякое такое.

— Это низко, Айеро, — присвистнул Джерард и издевательски неодобрительно покачал головой.

— Ой, да ладно, некоторым детям это нравится, да? — сказал Фрэнк, и Джерарду пришлось уступить, что по большей части это была правда. — Если бы они не хотели, чтобы их хуесосили, им не стоило идти в грёбаный лес с привидениями. Моё обязательство — до усрачки пугать народ. Это словно мой моральный долг.

— Ммм. Оправдывай свои мелкие кражи сколько хочешь, — сказал Джерард, открывая старый выпуск Бэтмена Миллера. — Ты такой же нехороший, как Пивз, чувак.

— Ладно, первое? Это не мелкие кражи, — сказал Фрэнк, забрал комикс Джерарда и помахал им у него перед носом. — Мне _нужны_ комиксы! Ради моего душевного равновесия. У меня есть уважительная причина и всё такое. И второе, — сказал он, откидываясь, и сощурился, — ты что, только что назвал меня извращенцем? Потому что я почти уверен, что тем девчонкам с палатками уже было за восемнадцать. И я не, эм. — Фрэнк начал заикаться, а Джерард пристально глядел на него. — Я ничего не сделал! — Фрэнк пошёл на попятную. — Они были прямо здесь! Переодевались! А я весь такой холодный, что у них встали соски, а затем я наверное издал какой-то звук, и они побежали, крича словно банши [6]. Сиськи мелькали повсюду, — Фрэнк мечтательно отключился. — Я скучаю по сексу, — немного опечалено произнёс он, и затем Джерард подавился собственной слюной и храбро решил напасть на невежество Фрэнка по поводу поп-культуры.

— Пивз, — неясно произнёс Джерард. — Пивз — это полтергейст из «Гарри Поттера».

— Кто вообще откуда? — спросил Фрэнк, и так и определился вечер Джерарда. К тому моменту как начало темнеть, Джерард рассказал Фрэнку всё до момента _Принца Полукровки_ — где-то на _Кубке огня_ он наконец подумал спросить у Фрэнка, не хочет ли он взять у него книги и самостоятельно их прочесть. Фрэнк на секунду уставился на него, а затем разразился смехом — и это, да ладно, тупой неблагодарный придурок — и движением руки показал Джерарду продолжать его суперудивительное краткое изложение. Пока он говорил, Фрэнк тихо играл переливистые мелодии на гитаре и приканчивал оставшиеся сигареты Джерарда, время от времени задавая вопросы и отпуская, по его мнению, очевидно, чрезмерно остроумные комментарии по поводу волшебных палочек и крестражей.

На самом деле чаще всего было очень легко забыть, что Фрэнк был мёртв. Всё казалось таким нормальным, а затем снова поражало Джерарда, словно кирпич, упавший на голову. Мёртвый Фрэнк был мёртвым. Очевидно, люди попадают куда-то после смерти. Они не просто исчезают. Это был просто грёбаный вынос мозга.

Когда в конце дня Джерарду нужно было уходить, Фрэнк проводил его до опушки леса, а затем взглянул на Джерарда странным одурманенным взглядом. Затем он прильнул к нему и обхватил Джерарда за шею.

У Джерарда случился мини сердечный приступ.

— Эй, — выдохнул Фрэнк, стоя с ним нос к носу. — Эй ты.

— Эй, — пискнул Джерард и был почти уверен, что ощутил холодок колечка в губе Фрэнка у края своего рта. Ветер дул достаточно для того, чтобы пробиться через остатки дневного тепла и срывать высушенные листья с деревьев над головой. Дымок тумана срастался в единое целое с полем и сгущался у подножия тропинки в сумерках, выпав росой вокруг их ног, и Джерард подумал, что это самый идеальный момент в его жизни, а губы Фрэнка всего в нескольких дюймах.

— Спасибо, — сказал Фрэнк, и Джерард попытался не окосеть, глядя на него.

— За что? — спросил Джерард; его голос был хриплым и почти что беззвучным, полным надежды, а затем неожиданно Фрэнк пришёл в себя и отступил. Джерард издал тихий возражающий гортанный звук до того, как смог себя одёрнуть, а затем ощутил, как его щёки загорелись от стыда.

— За то, что ты, знаешь, не кричащая девка, — пробормотал Фрэнк, кусая ноготь. — Тебе нужно идти.

Джерард уставился на него, однако не то чтобы он мог упрекнуть Фрэнка. Потому что да, это абсолютно точно _казалось_ идеальным моментом для поцелуя, но что если нет? Что если Фрэнк позабыл нормы поведения в лесу, живя бок о бок с зайцами, утками и туристами?

Может, призраки вообще не целовали людей. Может, поцелуй с призраком убьёт тебя. Кто вообще, чёрт возьми, знает. У Фрэнка скорее всего даже не было полового влечения. Он мёртв.

— Не то чтобы мальчики тоже не орут, — угрюмо заметил Джерард. Грёбаный придурковатый призрак-динамо. Он должен был знать, что это момент для чёртового поцелуя, он _должен_ был. — Но да, мне нужно идти. Мама скорее всего ждёт меня.

— Можешь прийти позже ночью, кстати. Если хочешь, — безразлично бросил Фрэнк, и теперь он смотрел не себе под ноги — он смотрел на кеды Джерарда. Как же Джерарду повезло влюбиться в мёртвого парня фут-фетишиста.

— Я мог бы, — сказал Джерард и засунул руки в карманы, пытаясь не хмуриться, — наверно. В смысле, если ты хочешь.

— Да? — И Фрэнк выглядывал на него из-за чёлки, засранец. Джерард попытался свирепо посмотреть на него, но, учитывая то, как Фрэнк широко ему улыбнулся, у него вышла лишь одурманенная улыбка. Чёрт побери. — Так во сколько тогда ты хочешь встретиться? Часы посещения в больнице заканчиваются в десять, верно? Можешь приходить после. Я могу разжечь костёр и всё такое, будет круто.

— Эм, да, — отозвался Джерард, слегка удивившись, что Фрэнк вспомнил о часах посещения. — Но иногда Майки просит медсестёр, чтобы мы остались подольше. Не знаю. Скорее всего я смогу быть здесь примерно в... полночь? Будет нормально?

— Конечно, нормально, чем мне ещё заниматься, — сказал Фрэнк, закатив глаза. — Не хочу тебя огорчать, но полночь на самом деле не час ведьмовства. Я не отлучаюсь, ну, каждую ночь, чтобы развлекаться с тыквами и доской Уиджи.

Джерард ощутил, как у него расширились зрачки.

— Я даже не думал об этом! — приглушённым голосом воскликнул он. — Боже мой, на тебя влияет время суток? В смысле, в ту самую ночь ты был весь невидимый, да? Я был вроде как пьян, но думаю, я помню... — О, блять. Если всё и правда случилось в ту ночь... Чёрт. Он уронил лицо в ладони. — Дерьмо, я наблевал сквозь тебя! — застонал он. — Ох, Фрэнк, это так отвратительно, чёрт. Мне так жаль!

— Что правда, то правда, — пробормотал Фрэнк, но он улыбался, говоря это, — смешная кривая полуухмылка, которую Джерард украдкой увидел между пальцев. — Всё в порядке, я прощаю тебя.

— Я поверить не могу, что наблевал _сквозь_ тебя, — страдальчески повторил Джерард, и единственное, что удерживало его от того, чтобы убежать в темноту и никогда больше не возвращаться, так это то, что это было одинаково ужасающе стыдно и удивительно. — Так это значит, что ты можешь пройти сквозь меня? — Он протянул руку и толкнул Фрэнка в плечо, однако тот был упорно твёрдым.

— Иисусе, Джи, — сказал Фрэнк и толкнул его в плечо в ответ. — Узнаешь обо всём позже, идиот. Когда вернёшься. Ты же вернёшься, да? На худой конец, чтобы посмотреть, как я хожу сквозь стены.

— Правда? — спросил Джерард, прижимая худи ближе к себе, и просиял. — Сквозь стены?

— Стены, деревья, твоё лицо. Что угодно.

— _Правда?_ — взвизгнул Джерард, и Фрэнк закатил глаза.

— О мой Бог, иди, придурок, а то опоздаешь! — сказал он, и Джерард точно опаздывал. Мать его убьёт, так что он побежал прочь от леса, к огням на парковке школы. Хотя он продолжал оглядываться, а Фрэнк всё также стоял на опушке леса, засунув руки в карманы.

Джерард помахал ему, словно самый большой фанат, однако он слишком уж радовался, чтобы ему было не всё равно.

— Пока, Фрэнки! — крикнул он. — Увидимся позже! _Не угробь мои комиксы!_

Даже будучи на школьной парковке он мог сказать, что Фрэнк возмущённо послал его куда подальше. Он не мог перестать лыбиться, даже когда пришёл домой, а его мать странно взглянула на него и снова начала бормотать что-то по поводу апокалипсиса. О Боже, он не мог _дождаться,_ когда увидит Майки. Им нужно было столько всего изучить.


	6. Глава 6

Майки закатил глаза.

— Что? — в свою защиту сказал Джерард. — Ладно, хорошо, я не принесу никаких пробирок. Но я всё же закажу дешифратор электромагнитных импульсов с eBay.

— Ты такой жалкий, — хрипло произнёс Майки, однако он ухмылялся, лишь слегка. Джерард осторожно балансировал с маминым ноутбуком на колене, и они смотрели онлайн трансляцию того, как команда по исследованию паранормального осматривали заброшенную текстильную фабрику. Всю дорогу в больницу Джерард без остановки писал Майки, и тот, казалось, временно принял то, что его брат не был одержимым параноидальным шизофреником. Хотя его слегка смутило, что Джерард не сделал ни одной фотографии.

Камера, она точно должна была быть в списке приспособлений Джерарда. Он нацарапал её в своём блокноте.

— Ты смеёшься, а это моё обязательство перед наукой, — возвышенно произнёс он и снова покосился на экран. — Думаешь, мне стоит взять с собой микрофон? Для ФЭГ [1]? 

— Я думал, ты слышишь Фрэнка без помощи электроники? — невозмутимо спросил Майки. Будто бы он закатывал глаза всем телом. Возможно, у его брата имелись сверхъестественные силы сарказма. Это было возможно. _Всё_ было возможно.

— Это же дивный новый мир! — торжественно провозгласил Джерард, и Майки закатил глаза. Опять.

— Такой. Жалкий, — повторил он, отстранённо потирая грудь. — Так. Как Фрэнк умер?

Джерард взялся за мышку.

— Не знаю, — пробормотал он, а затем просиял. — Ох, смотри. Тепловое отображение! Эй, а у этого видеомагнитофона, который ты получил на прошлое Рождество, были какие-то странные настройки, да? Думаешь, в нём есть тепловой датчик?

Майки пристально посмотрел на него и сделал универсальный братский жест, означающий «если ты стыришь моё дерьмо, я, чёрт возьми, тебя прикончу» — сощурился, резко махнул головой и сжал челюсти.

— Господь, я не сломаю его, — обидевшись, произнёс Джерард, и Майки вздохнул.

— Будь осторожен, Джи. — Его голос был едва уловимым и тихим, однако Джерард привык слушать шёпот своего брата наравне со сбитым дыханием. Он слышал. — Если Фрэнк правда мёртв... будь осторожен с ним.

— Хах? Фрэнк не обидит меня, — сказал Джерард, ошарашенно подняв глаза. Майки глядел на него печальным взглядом; под глазами виднелись синяки. Джерард хотел обернуть его в тысячу стёганых одеял, забрать домой и напоить его пивом, накормить Hot Pockets [2] и заставить пересматривать избитые поздние повторы фильмов по телевизору. Он ненавидел больничное освещение, стерильное и безжалостное, отбрасывавшее повсюду недвусмысленные тени. Он не знал, как Майки его терпел, но врач сказал, что, возможно, Майки на следующей неделе отпустят домой; он просто будет раз в несколько дней ездить на процедуры, так что... Существовала надежда.

— Я не это имею в виду, — медленно ответил Майки. — Ты знаешь, о чём я. — Джерард прикинулся, что ничего не понял, и промотал последовавшую рекламу. Следом команда направилась к домашнему утиному пруду с привидениями. На самом деле, это вроде как подходило к их с Фрэнком ситуации. Чёртовы степные призраки.

— Возможно, я выйду из грёбаной больницы на следующей неделе, — сказал Майки. — Может, я мог бы... — он прервался и осторожно покашлял. Джерард сунул ему блокнот с ручкой и нахмурился.

— Ладно, мораторий на разговоры, или ты застрянешь здесь навечно, — сказал он и вложил ручку Майки в руку. Тот сморщил нос и вздохнул. — Эй! Возможно, на следующей неделе ты сможешь увидеть Фрэнка!

Даже у тишины Майки существовала страдальческая аура закатывания глаз по поводу них. Это было поразительно.

 _В том и заключалась идея,_ написал он своим витиеватым почерком. _Думаешь, Фрэнк не будет против?_

— С чего бы ему быть против? — спросил Джерард и вздохнул, когда Майки вскинул бровь. — В смысле, да, это вроде как секрет, но это ты! Я уверен, что он знал, что я расскажу тебе.

Наступила недвусмысленная тишина.

— Хорошо, — фыркнул Джерард. — Сегодня ночью я спрошу у него. Знаешь, мы встречаемся в лесу, и он собирается развести костёр и ходить сквозь стены. Это будет просто улёт.

Затем Майки нарисовал двух симпатичных человечков, сидящих на дереве с сердечками вместо глаз, а одного с исчезающим концом тела, что должно было добавить призрачности, и Джерарду пришлось всё это перечеркнуть и провести остаток своего визита за объяснениями, что всё не так, заткнись, _заткнись,_ а после зашла медсестра Рэтчед и наорала на него за то, что он заставил Майки смеяться, а тот постоянно ухмылялся ему, пока Джерарда песочили.

И только из-за этого Джерард точно возьмёт его камеру.

***

Хотя это было действительно отстойно. Теперь, когда Майки упомянул это, Джерард не мог прекратить над этим думать. Он не мог сконцентрироваться на том, как же удивительно было, что призраки существовали, когда постоянно спотыкался о тот факт, что то, что Фрэнк призрак, означало, что он в какой-то момент _умер._ Что было уже менее удивительно и больше вызывало ощущение, будто его сердце схлопывалось.

Он зло посмотрел на своё отражение в кухонном окне и убедился, что засунул в сумку бутылку джина вместе с зефирками и исследовательскими приспособлениями. Он был готов идти, однако, выйдя на улицу, задержался на крыльце, не решаясь сойти в тёмную улицу из островка света.

Наконец ему пришлось прекратить сомневаться, и он просто заставил себя идти. Он остановился на школьной стоянке и поискал в сумке фонарик, радуясь, что не забыл положить его с собой. Одно — это бродить по пустым улицам города, а совершенно другое — сворачивать с них и направляться к тёмной гуще леса. Если честно, тонкий луч света казался совершенно недостаточным для задания, но Фрэнк будет его ждать, и у Джерарда не было времени найти другой фонарик или собрать вместе подсвечник и фонарь или ещё что. Так что он просто перекинул рюкзак с призрачными принадлежностями через плечо, сделал глубокий вдох и сошёл с тротуара.

На полпути через поляну он остановился, чтобы снова проверить температуру небольшим термометром, который он оторвал от ванночки для птиц на заднем дворе. Три градуса по Цельсию. Он держал фонарь в зубах, пока аккуратно записывал это в блокноте, наравне со временем (00:19) и облачностью (минимальная).

Когда он добрался до опушки леса, Фрэнк ждал его там, криво ухмыляясь.

— Ты звонил? — спросил он, намеренно идя шатаясь, затем подпрыгнул и обвил руками Джерарда за шею, как только тот пересёк границу. Джерард с секунду терпел это, а затем оттолкнул Фрэнка, нервно хихикнув.

— Я боялся, что ты не придёшь, — сказал Фрэнк, перекатываясь с носочков на пятки и не отрывая глаз от Джерарда. — Ну, возможно, ты подумал бы, что я кусок недоделанной картошки.

— Даже если бы и так, — сказал Джерард, исподтишка снова измеряя температуру и поглядывая на термометр в сумке. Ноль градусов, срань Господня. Это было быстро. — Мне всё равно нужно было прийти, чтобы убедиться, знаешь? Плюс, если ты и картошка, то ты самая милая картошка в мире.

— Оуу, Джи, ты говоришь милейшие вещи, — сказал Фрэнк, а уголки его глаз сощурились в улыбке. — Ты бы точно был отпадной лопатой.

Джерард глупо улыбнулся, опустив глаза в сумку.

— Эй, хочешь я понесу? — предложил Фрэнк, подпрыгивая чуть ближе. — В смысле, мы не пойдём особо далеко, просто зайдём в лес так, чтобы не было видно костра из города.

— Это всего лишь рюкзак, — поспешно отозвался Джерард, в защитной позе сжимая сумку. — Я могу донести его. Но, эм. Спасибо.

— Нет, я знаю, — сказал Фрэнк, ведя его по тропинке. Джерард перекинул рюкзак через плечо и нервно светил вокруг фонариком. — Просто подумал, что могу помочь, если хочешь. Что там у тебя вообще? На вид тяжёлая, будто кирпичами набита.

— Эм, — виновато произнёс Джерард, а затем, нервно пытаясь сменить тему, помахал фонариком. — Знаешь, просто принёс припасы и всё такое. Зефирки. Эй, как ты вообще выбираешься отсюда? В смысле, наверно, тебе не нужно беспокоиться, что ты споткнёшься об какое-нибудь дерьмо, но всё же здесь довольно темно.

— Что ж... да, — ответил Фрэнк, хихикнув. — Какая наблюдательность! Сейчас по сути дела ночь, гений.

Джерард нацелился пнуть Фрэнка сзади по ноге и едва ли не опрокинулся в куст. Хотя на то он и рассчитывал.

— Очевидно, я вижу в темноте, — продолжил Фрэнк, не обращая внимания на ниндзя-отместку, которая развернулась позади него. Козёл. — Что ж. На самом деле, я не знаю, так ли это. Больше как... Свет и тьма больше не имеют большого значения?

— Чувак, — благоговейно произнёс Джерард и достал свой маленький блокнот, чтобы всё это записать. Он хотел, чтобы Майки был здесь — он бы прекрасно справился со всем тестированием и количественными измерениями этого дерьма. Хотя Джерарду пришлось нацарапать всё это условными обозначениями, так что он надеялся, что записи будут читабельными, когда он позже предоставит их брату.

Фрэнк довольно прилично обогнал его, а Джерард был чертовски бесполезен в лесу и при свете дня. Фрэнк ничего не сказал, когда Джерард вприпрыжку нагнал его, лишь недоумевающе вскинул бровь, а затем потянул Джерарда на новую дорожку, которая круто шла в гору. Джерард несчастно засопел на Фрэнка, а тот засмеялся, задел плечом его рюкзак и потянул его вперёд за рукав. Каким-то образом они обошли все камни, деревья и вытянутые колючие ветви, будто бы лес расступался перед ними, а затем они наконец начали отличать ветви от сучков.

Они стояли на скалистом выступе, выходящем к реке, которая добела неистово взбивалась в пену в пятидесяти футах под ними. В небе висели полумесяц и так много звёзд, что глядеть туда было почти что больно для глаз Джерарда после темноты среди деревьев. Здесь их ждала огромная стопка дров в идеально сложенном костре, и брёвна, стоящие пирамидой, ждали, когда они сольются воедино. Фрэнк тут же отпустил рукав Джерарда и подскочил к ним.

— Знаешь, как развести костёр, Джи? — крикнул он через плечо, загадочно шелестя листьями.

— Ох, конечно, — сухо произнёс Джерард, доставая из сумки бутылку «Сиграмс». Температура слегка упала, однако у него создавалось ощущение, что это потому что выступ находился под открытым небом. Блять, возможно, ему стоило контролировать состояние окружающей среды? Это научное дерьмо было пиздец каким сложным. — В смысле, ты просто... подожжёшь дерево, да?

Фрэнк фыркнул и усмехнулся.

— Что ж, неси свою задницу сюда и учись, франт городской, — сказал он, и Джерард поторопился записать отдельные свои наблюдения, включая _пироманию???_ в составленном списке симптомов. Остальными же были: _пиздец какой зябкий (температура упала на 3 градуса по Цельсию), ночное зрение(??)_ и _в ловушке в лесу (возможно, можно освободить — гипотезы позже?)._

— Что ты делаешь, Джи? — спросил Фрэнк, неожиданно оказавшись прямо перед ним; он уставился на него, закрыв вид на звёзды. С виноватым чувством он резко захлопнул блокнот, и это было смешно. Он не делал ничего такого.

— Эм. Ничего. Эй, это было быстро, — глупо заметил Джерард. Перед ними уже беззаботно бушевал огонь, отбрасывая мерцающие оранжевые тени на серые камни вокруг.

Фрэнк нахмурился на него и слегка сгорбился.

— Что происходит, Джи? — спросил он, и его голос был очевидно опечаленным. — Ты... Ты же знаешь, что я ничего не сделаю. Я не причиню тебе вреда. Я привёл тебя сюда не для того, чтобы обидеть.

— Обидеть меня? — Джерард нахмурился, преодолевая сильнейшее желание прижать к себе блокнот в защитной позе или сесть на него, а затем осознал, о чём говорил Фрэнк. — О. О! Не будь придурком. Извини, что разочаровываю, но я всё ещё не боюсь твою женоподобную задницу.

— Хах, — произнёс Фрэнк, и улыбка вновь засияла на его лице. — Что ж. А стоило бы. Я ужасающий. Чувак, подойди ближе к костру. Сейчас уже, я уверен, похолодало, верно?

— Эм, ага, слегка, — скептично ответил Джерард, а затем на секунду зарылся в свою сумку, не ища ничего определённого. Ладно, возможно, он беспокоился. Не то чтобы напуган. Просто это приводило его в замешательство, вот и всё. Джерард едва ли ощущал свой нос, настолько сегодня ночью было холодно, а Фрэнк, очевидно, и понятия об этом не имел, не чувствовал этого. Что ж, конечно же, он не чувствовал, Джерард выудил свою бутылку Сиграмс и сделал небольшой глоток, после чего засунул её обратно в рюкзак. — Отличный костёр, чувак.

— Спасибо, — загордился собой Фрэнк, подтолкнув полено ногой в огонь, а после этого уселся рядом с Джерардом. — Эй, ты сказал, что принёс зефирки, да? Зефирки — это ключевой момент, парень, с таким костром у тебя обязаны быть грёбаные зефирки. По моему мнению, отсутствие зефирок оскорбляет Богов кемпинга. Призывает на Землю тёмные силы. Анархия! Беспредел.

— Да, я принёс зефирки, Господи, успокойся, — Джерард порылся в сумке, там они и были, лежали рядом с камерой. Немного расплющенные и чертовски старые, но, скорее всего, всё ещё вкусные. — В смысле, не то чтобы ты можешь их есть, — об этом Джерард знал, — эм... не можешь ведь?

— Не будь глупым, — Фрэнк фыркнул, своими цепкими пальцами выхватил упаковку у Джерарда и зубами открыл её. — Конечно же, нет. Я мёртв. Я не ем. Не пью. Я не сплю, не совсем так. Я курю, но знаешь, это другое. Хотя я почти что могу вспомнить этот вкус. Зефирки. Что ж, в любом случае веганские. Но все они лучше, если их поджарить, верно? — Он вручил Джерарду ветку примерно с двенадцатью насаженными зефирками на концах. Это была словно походная менора. Джерард пытался удержать её, пока вытаскивал свой блокнот так, чтобы Фрэнк не заметил. Чёрт возьми, огонь полностью запутает все его температурные замеры. И откуда Фрэнк вообще знал, что не может есть? Он хотел и просто не мог? Или он вообще не хотел? И тогда зачем у него валялся этот спальный мешок в помольном цехе? Пытался ли он...

Фрэнк махнул веткой с зефирками ему в лицо и пристально посмотрел на него.

— Серьёзно, Джерард, что, чёрт возьми, происходит? Это что... это что, термометр? — не веря своим ушам, спросил он, схватившись за края рюкзака Джерарда и заглянув внутрь.

Джерард закусил нижнюю губу. Ему придётся выложить всё как на духу. Хотя Фрэнк в любом случае мог уже просечь его хитроумную научную схему, враждебно настроенный и активно копошащийся в его рюкзаке. Находка доски Уиджи в частности вызвала ужасающий звук. А ещё физическое насилие.

— Прости! — пискнул Джерард, в защитной позе подняв руки перед лицом, пока Фрэнк лупил его собственной веткой с зефирками. — Прекрати меня бить, засранец, я лишь пытаюсь помочь!

— Я удивлён, что ты, блять, не размахиваешь дешифратором электромагнитных импульсов у меня перед лицом и не бросаешься в меня картами Таро, — зашипел Фрэнк и ещё раз злобно ударил Джерарда до того, как бросил зефирки и начал вытягивать всё дерьмо из его рюкзака и размахивать всеми штуками в воздухе. — Ты такой осёл. Что ты, блять, вообще делаешь с этим компасом? Пытаешься отыскать дорогу на грёбаный северный полюс? Что это? — Теперь он тряс компасом перед лицом Джерарда, а его голос становился громче с каждым словом.

Джерард подошёл ближе и увидел, как бешено крутилась стрелка компаса в руке Фрэнка.

— Что ж, эм. Дешифратор электромагнитных импульсов ещё не пришёл? — сконфуженно предположил он, стараясь незаметно лучше разглядеть компас. — В смысле, в любом случае это ради науки. Ради открытия! Загробная жизнь! Но, эм. Прости? Я просто хотел знать, наверно. Э... Это _загробная жизнь!_ Разве ты не хочешь узнать о ней больше?

— Что, я для тебя всего лишь эксперимент? — выдавил Фрэнк. Он выглядел расстроенным и ущемлённым. Джерарда тут же затошнило.

— Нет, — запротестовал Джерард. Его горло странно сжималось. Глаза Фрэнка были не пустыми, а впалыми. Будто смотреть сквозь тёмный дверной проём и видеть нескончаемый, длинный коридор. — _Нет._ Это... я думаю... Ты вроде как мой лучший друг, Фрэнк. — Он замолчал и уставился под ноги, стараясь не дрожать. — Но, чувак, ты _чёртов призрак._ В смысле, это так круто! Ты не можешь ждать, что я не захочу большего, а ты сказал, что не хочешь об этом говорить, так что. Я.... я подумал, что сам смогу разобраться во всей этой херне, понимаешь?

А ещё он думал, что если, что ж, сможет понять, каково это — быть призраком, как это работает, то он сможет помочь Фрэнку. Поможет остаться ему видимым, поможет ему выйти из леса, поможет ему разобраться, как снова есть зефирки. Однако он не хотел говорить это так, чтобы это звучало как оправдание, особенно когда его часть эгоистично прыгала от радости из-за того факта, что призраки существуют, что существовала жизнь после смерти, потому что это значило, что... что если кто-то умрёт, они не просто исчезнут. Не навсегда.

Но он не хотел обращаться с Фрэнком как с экспериментом, будто бы он не был человеком. Только вот. Блять. Так он вроде себя и вёл, разве не так?

Фрэнк ничего ему не ответил, лишь продолжил копаться в его рюкзаке, и Джерарда, казалось, вот-вот вывернет. Он тоскливо наблюдал за Фрэнком, сгорбившись и притянув колени к груди, спрятавшись от огня. Возможно, ему стоило снова извиниться. Возможно, ему просто стоило ускользнуть в темноту домой. Блять.

Затем Фрэнк вытащил небольшой термометр с радостно улыбающейся голубой птичкой на нём, и его выражение лица дрогнуло. Он искоса взглянул на Джерарда. Тот пытался не заламывать руки.

— Так ты думаешь, что я крутой, хах, — произнёс Фрэнк нейтральным голосом, однако кроткая улыбка распустилась на его лице, и Джерард ощутил, как его тело с облегчением обмякло. — Не знаю, кого я пытался одурачить, думая, что я нравлюсь тебе из-за того, кто я есть. Ты пришёл сюда, лишь чтобы послушать про загробную жизнь, ты, огромная задница.

— Не будь глупым, — сказал Джерард, подходя ближе к огню, и едва нащупал свою ветку с зефирками — так сильно он дрожал от облегчения. Фрэнк без слов вручил ему ветку спустя пару секунд, и Джерард покраснел, надеясь, что убийственное зрение Фрэнка не позволит ему увидеть, насколько Джерард был смущён в тот момент. Кто вообще бил человека зефирками? — Я ходил за тобой по грёбаному лесу и упал в ручей, чёртов ручей, ясно? И это было до того, как я узнал, что ты призрак. Я бы пришёл сюда вне зависимости от всего этого. В смысле, даже если бы ты был серийным убийцей или, возможно, не так. Но, ну. Вампиром. Зомби. Или... или просто обычным парнем. Я не знаю.

Джерард неловко замолк и безрадостно уставился на реку, пытаясь не дрожать слишком уж очевидно.

— У тебя зефирки горят, — спустя минуту прокомментировал Фрэнк, и Джерард резко опустил взгляд. Его канделябра из зефирок вспыхнула, словно грёбаный факел, и он потратил пару минут, бесполезно размахивая ею перед тем, как просто сдаться, воткнуть её в огонь и наблюдать, как остатки трещат, пузырятся и горят.

— Что ж, — произнёс он, хмуро глядя на почерневшие остатки. — Ты, эм. Сам говорил, что они лучше поджаренные.

— Ох, конечно, — хихикая, отозвался Фрэнк. — Приятного аппетита. — Затем он бросил ему пакет свежих зефирок. Джерард начал сдирать сожжённые шарики с палки, раздумывая над тем, лучше ли было оставить эту ветку Богам огня и начать всё полностью заново. Фрэнк проигнорировал его озабоченное положение, снова выудил компас из рюкзака и неуверенно оглядел его. Стрелка бесконтрольно крутилась, а указатель севера неожиданно открепился.

— Знаешь, меня не волнует, что у тебя есть вопросы, — сказал Фрэнк, когда Джерард снова нанизал зефирки. — Просто _спроси._ Тебе не нужно ходить вокруг да около и делать заметки.

— Я не.... Я могу перестать, — обессиленно произнёс Джерард. Он отважно попытался не блуждать взглядом по стрелке компаса, которая, как оказалось, колебалась между западом и юго-западом, превращаясь в расплывчатое пятно с красным наконечником. Фрэнк фыркнул, вскинул бровь, и Джерард нахмурился. — Я серьёзно, — настаивал он. — Ты не игрушка и не научный эксперимент. Это вообще неважно. Я... Я сделаю вид, что ты полностью живой, просто странноватый бомж-отшельник, как я раньше и думал. Мне вообще плевать на то, что ты призрак. Правда.

— Эм, хах, — протянул Фрэнк, обводя пальцем ободок компаса. Стрелка на север сошла с ума ещё сильнее. — Моё лицо здесь, выше, умник.

Джерард виновато поднял глаза. Фрэнк широко улыбнулся.

— Знаешь, это в самом деле слегка удивительно, — сказал он, подошёл и сел около огня, оперевшись ногой на одно из брёвен. — Я не знал, что я творю такое с компасами.

— Ты пробовал с другими магнитами? — спросил Джерард до того, как смог себя остановить, а затем прикусил язык и занялся накалыванием новых зефирок на ветку для костра.

— Что, ты не упаковал сменную одежду в свой рюкзак с фокусами? — поддразнил Фрэнк; голос его был осмотрительно несерьёзным. — Серьёзно, не притворяйся, что я жив. Я мёртв. В смысле, я вроде как и есть бомж. Я ношу этот прикид уже с десяток лет, так что, знаешь, всё честно. Ох, вперёд, доставай свой чёртов блокнот, умник. Господи. 

Джерард достал блокнот. Только лишь потому что Фрэнк попросил. Очевидно.

— Ну же, — сказал Фрэнк, покосившись на него. — Что ты хочешь знать? Хочешь, чтобы я прошёл сквозь дерево или ещё что? Прошёл сквозь тебя?

Джерард подавился собственным языком, потому что, срань Господня, Фрэнк, ну. Внутри него. Это заставило его мозг закипеть не в том направлении, и вау, настало время слегка сменить тему.

— Каково тебе было умирать? — выпалил он, а затем захотел стереть время, потому что, вау, самое время задать провокационный вопрос прямо с порога, Джерард. Ты придурок.

Фрэнк вытащил ногу из огня и пожал плечами.

— Что ж, знаешь, я, чёрт возьми, умер, — сказал Фрэнк, разглядывая свои ногти. — Что ещё я могу сказать?

Можно было сказать _настолько больше всего._ Как Фрэнк умер, каково это было, был ли свет в конце тоннеля? Существовали ли там хранители? Взвешивал ли кто-то его душу? Почему он был призраком, почему он не пошёл дальше? Было ли здесь много призраков, и если так, то почему Джерард не видел ни одного из них? Джерард лишь издал обессиленный вздох. Фрэнк фыркнул и покачал головой.

— Я говорил тебе, давай начистоту, — смиренно сказал он, однако всё же улыбнулся краем рта. — Я не против. Иначе тебе придётся ходить вокруг да около и делать заметки в блокноте.

— Но я не хочу обидеть тебя, — серьёзно сказал Джерард. — Ну, я не знаю, я хочу знать? Но это кажется по-настоящему.... — мозг Джерарда отключился, — эм. Личным. Так что, эм. Мне не _нужно_ знать.

Фрэнк закатил глаза и хлопнул по бревну рядом с собой. Огонь оживлённо рокотал, отбрасывая тёплые танцующие тени на окружающие камни, огибая Фрэнка и странно искажаясь.

— Сядь уже, чёрт побери. Ты слишком далеко, — сказал Фрэнк с вызывающей ноткой в голосе.

Джерард встал и переместился ближе к тёплому ореолу. Пламя грело тебя только спереди, как же это было неудобно? Если ты не хотел отморозить свою задницу, то тебе нужно было вертеться как курица гриль. Фрэнк по правую руку особо не помогал этой проблеме, однако он не жаловался. Когда Джерард сел рядом с ним, Фрэнк едва заметно улыбнулся, прикрывшись рукой, будто не ожидал, что Джерард на самом деле это сделает.

— Мне сломали шею, — затем неожиданно сказал Фрэнк, и Джерард резко вдохнул холодный воздух, — и это словно... хмм. Как треск шипучек.

— Ломать шею это как есть шипучку, — тупо произнёс Джерард, позабыв о блокноте.

— Как шипучка в содовой, — согласился Фрэнк. Он снова взял свою ветвь с зефирками и тыкал ею в огонь, отчего ввысь взметались искры, пока он говорил. — Или нет, как... Ты когда-нибудь проводил опыты на химии? Когда поджигаешь сахар с каким-нибудь хлоратом, и это превращается в неистовый огонь? Я обожал эту херню. Умирать было примерно так же, — он остановился. — Что ж, по крайней мере, для меня.

— Было больно? — нерешительно спросил Джерард, и Фрэнк криво улыбнулся, проталкивая ветвь глубже в огонь.

— Не-а, — сказал он, не отрывая глаз от огня. — Это просто было чертовски непонятно. Этот момент, эта, эм, вспышка? Это последнее чёткое воспоминание, которое я помнил несколько недель. Возможно, дольше. Я говорил тебе, я плохо ориентируюсь во времени.

Сглотнув, Джерард на секунду прижал руку к глазам. Возможно, Фрэнк подумает, что это из-за дыма. Он придвинулся чуть ближе к Фрэнку, и тот покосился на него.

— Я представляю, смерть слегка обескураживает, — сказал Джерард и не стал спрашивать, как он сломал шею. Фрэнк усмехнулся и вновь пожал плечами. «А что делать» — говорили его плечи, и он искажённо улыбался, отчего Джерарду захотелось укутать Фрэнка в своё пальто и никогда не упускать из поля зрения снова.

— Чувствуешь это? — неожиданно спросил Джерард. Фрэнк вскинул бровь. — Огонь, — пояснил Джерард, закусив нижнюю губу. — В смысле. Жар. Ты ощущаешь перепады температуры?

И судя по всему, Фрэнк каким-то образом сумел проскользнуть мертвенно-холодной рукой Джерарду под футболку, потому что неожиданно по его пояснице начали бегать ледяные пальцы. Джерард вскрикнул и увернулся, упав назад с бревна на холодную землю с резким стуком.

— Ты засранец! — зашипел Джерард, бесконтрольно содрогаясь. Руки Фрэнка были не совсем морозными, не как лёд или ещё что, однако на улице было пиздец как холодно, и это просто было нечестно, даже мучительно — сыпать соль на рану. Не говоря уже о том, что было охренеть как щекотно.

— Мне всегда холодно, — сказал Фрэнк с полуулыбкой на лице, наклонился и ухмыльнулся Джерарду. — Вот что я постоянно чувствую.

— Значит... получается, ты не ощущаешь жар от огня? — спросил Джерард, хмурясь. Он всё ещё лежал на спине, пялясь на Фрэнка и на звёзды, и от одной мысли о том, что Фрэнку постоянно холодно, у него заболело в груди, и это было не сравнить с тем, как у него выбило воздух из лёгких, когда он упал с моста.

— Я ощущаю тебя, — сказал Фрэнк, до сих пор улыбаясь Джерарду сверху вниз. Он протянул руку, и когда Джерард взял её, его улыбка стала шире. На секунду Джерард забыл, о чём они говорили, потому что Иисусе. Ямочки. — На самом деле, огонь я тоже ощущаю, — продолжил Фрэнк, как только Джерард снова выпрямился. Он не отпустил его руку, не то чтобы Джерард фокусировал каждую йоту своего внимания на этом. — Но не... не так, будто он настоящий. Это, эм. Только поверхностно? Я не знаю, как всё это объяснить, — он слегка скептично усмехнулся. — Мне никогда не приходилось никому это объяснять. Обычно я даже не думаю об этом. 

— Ты неплохо справляешься. В смысле, держу пари, это сложно выразить словами. — Он осторожно обнял и притянул Фрэнка к себе, так что тот теперь был приклеен к нему и почти что лежал на коленях Джерарда. Фрэнк издал ошеломлённый радостный возглас и на минуту вжался лицом в плечо Джерарда.

— Так, эм. Так теплее? — спросил Джерард и решительно не содрогнулся, когда Фрэнк слегка сдвинул худи и пробрался под него руками, свернувшись под боком у Джерарда.

— Джерард Уэй, — сказал Фрэнк, и казалось, будто у него закончились слова. — Ага. Да.

Они так и сидели ещё несколько минут, огонь опалял лицо Джерарда и отбрасывал таинственные тени на деревья на противоположной стороне реки.

— Но для тебя здесь холодно, не так ли? — неохотно произнёс Фрэнк, начиная отстраняться.

— Может, стоит пересесть поближе к огню? — спросил Джерард, стараясь не стучать зубами. Было не так уж и холодно. По сравнению, скажем, с Хот [4]. Он хотел достать свой термометр, чтобы убедиться, что здесь было ниже нуля, однако для этого будет время позже. Он потянул край своего худи вниз, скорчив рожу.

— Ещё ближе ты загоришься, придурок, — Фрэнк усмехнулся и снова уткнулся в бок Джерарду, неуверенно пробегая пальцами по его шее. Джерард не мог не содрогнуться, что было отстойно, потому что Фрэнк немедленно попятился.

— Мне не холодно! — сквозь зубы соврал Джерард. Фрэнк, казалось, был не в восторге. Джерард сменил тактику. — Другой бок? — сказал он, выпучив глаза. — Полностью поджарился. Ты сделаешь мне одолжение.

Он бы сказал Фрэнку взобраться ему на колени, потому что они до боли нагрелись и на самом деле находились в искре от того, чтобы не загореться, однако он не думал, что сможет выдержать это без появления аневризмы или же эрекции. Фрэнк выглядел скептично, однако в самом деле не мог отказаться от предложения слегка согреться, и переместился к левому боку Джерарда, устроившись в его руках.

— Но дай знак, если замёрзнешь, — сказал Фрэнк ленивым и сонным голосом. — Не хочу, чтобы ты заболел пневмонией. Это дерьмо чёртов отстой, я постоянно ей болел. — Фрэнк абсолютно точно, чёрт побери, жался к нему. Джерарда откровенно использовали из-за его тепла, и его всё устраивало. Было немного печально, что это единственное интимное действие за последние несколько лет, однако он не собирался жаловаться. Он мог выпить, если этот идеальный невероятный парень всю оставшуюся ночь так и пролежит в его руках, весь такой милый, мёртвый и недоступный.

— Ты же знаешь, что не все могут видеть меня так, как ты? — заговорил Фрэнк в то время, как Джерард пытался переложить свой рюкзак, не задев его. — В смысле, не так чётко.

— Ага, у меня сложилось такое впечатление, — согласился Джерард и протянул бутылку «Сиграмс», чтобы на неё падал свет от огня. Он одёрнул себя до того, как предложил Фрэнку. Фрэнк не пил. Точно.

— Я не совсем понимаю, почему, — задумчиво произнёс Фрэнк. — В смысле, ничего не поделать с этим интересом, но я не знаю. До какой-то степени я могу влиять на то, как люди меня видят, если я сфокусируюсь или вроде того, но по большей части всё дело в них, а не во мне.

— Хах, — произнёс Джерард. — Что ж, возможно... может, я могу помочь тебе понять?

— Ага, твоим дешифратором электромагнитных импульсов. Козёл, — с любовью произнёс Фрэнк, и Джерард ударил его блокнотом. Фрэнк широко улыбнулся, а затем снова начал говорить, отчего на его лице появился отсутствующий взгляд. — Первый год или около того был самым тяжёлым для меня. Было сложно фокусироваться, понимать, что происходит, улавливаешь?

Джерард ничего не мог поделать и содрогнулся, и на этот раз не только лишь из-за холода. Блять, это звучало жалко. Он вновь глотнул прямо из бутылки, и Фрэнк скорчил лицо.

— Чувак, это дерьмо мерзкое. Это как пить хвойную смолу.

— Не-а, довольно неплохо, — Джерард широко улыбнулся и специально дыхнул Фрэнку в лицо; воздух превратился в белое облако. — На вкус как Рождество.

— Рождество это не напиток, — сказал Фрэнк, закатив глаза. — В любом случае, да, мне понадобилось какое-то время, чтобы понять, как стать, эм, материальным? Я был довольно разрозненным после того, как умер, и я не мог, чёрт побери, достаточно надолго оставить свой труп. И я лишь могу сказать, что это было вроде как странно.

— Жутковато, — прокомментировал он и осушил полбутылки одним махом, потому что блять.

— Ох, тебе определённо понравится, извращенец, — Фрэнк хихикнул.

Джерард был в одинаковой мере зачарован и чертовски взволнован, если честно. И он уж на сто процентов не хотел быть трезвым для этого разговора. Из него такой дерьмовый учёный.

— Ты, эм, наблюдал, как разлагался? — сказал Джерард, возможно, слегка писклявым голосом, потому что пальцы Фрэнка пробирались по его боку; они были едва теплее ветра.

— Смотрел, как рыбы выедали мне глаза, — согласился Фрэнк, и Джерард издал звук, о существовании которого не подозревал в природе. — Это всего лишь моё тело, остынь! — слегка обиженно воскликнул Фрэнк.

— Отстой, отстой, отстой, отстой, отсто-о-ой, — простонал Джерард в свои ладони. Для этого он не принёс достаточно алкоголя. В мире для этого не существовало достаточно алкоголя. — Дерьмо. Я больше никогда не буду есть рыбу.

— Чертовски правильно, — усмехнулся Фрэнк, тыкая Джерарда в бок, потому что он был засранцем, и Джерард никогда больше не позволит высасывать из него тепло, даже если у него были ямочки на щеках. — Мясо — это убийство.

Джерард махнул рукой и ударил его по затылку.

— Ох, ну же, ты хочешь увидеть моё тело. Не ври, — с вожделением взглянул на него Фрэнк, хихикая. Джерард слегка врал. Однако теперь, когда реальность того, что Фрэнк спал где-то с грёбаными рыбами, пихнули ему в лицо, Джерард был уже менее уверен по поводу всего.

— Так или иначе, первые пару недель если я пытался отойти на несколько чёртовых футов от своего тела, я просто... оказывался снова в том месте. Неважно, как сильно бы я ни пытался. Всегда в одном и том же месте. — Фрэнк на минуту задумался, упёршись руками в подбородок, и нахмурился. Джерард украдкой потянулся к блокноту с ручкой. — Я думаю, это вроде воспоминаний обо снах, — наконец сказал Фрэнк. — Мне сто лет не снились сны, но знаешь, как ты неожиданно переходишь от одного момента к другому: сначала ты готовишь пирог с жевательной резинкой, а затем внезапно отрезаешь кусок и уже подаёшь его Бон Джови на сцене Мэдисон-сквер-гарден, а он надувает пузырь и залезает в него? Прекрати смеяться, засранец. Но всё так. Никаких перемещений, лишь... Ты в одном месте, а потом уже нет.

— Жвачный пирог, — произнёс Джерард, стараясь не хихикать. — Ладно, точно. Это всё ещё происходит? Эм, эффект йо-йо, с твоей могилой?

— Это не совсем могила. И нет, теперь я лучше фокусируюсь. Очевидно, я могу отходить дальше. Не могу идти вечно, однако меня и не отбрасывает назад, — сказал Фрэнк, беспечно размахивая рукой. — И я не трачу столько времени как раньше, но это всё ещё случается, понимаешь?

— Не совсем? — не веря своим ушам, усмехнулся Джерард. — Звучит так, будто ты упоролся. Пиздецки упоролся, в смысле. Сверхмощным дерьмом.

— Только без предполагаемого веселья, ага, — согласился Фрэнк. — На самом деле, это враньё, есть и весёлые моменты. Однажды я катался на медведе. Это было чертовски круто. И здесь всегда есть туристы, которых можно изводить, но держу пари, было бы куда веселее, если бы я не застрял в грёбаном лесу. Хотя мне не стоит жаловаться. Если бы они нашли меня и похоронили, я бы застрял где-нибудь на кладбище, как Салли.

Джерард вскочил от испуга.

— Салли настоящая? — возмущённо фыркнул он. — Она тоже призрак? Почему я её не видел?

— Оу, она стесняется, — небрежно бросил Фрэнк, сдувая пряди с глаз. Ветер действительно начинал усиливаться. — И она, знаешь, действительно чертовски старая, вам обоим пришлось бы сильно поднапрячься, чтобы ты смог её увидеть. Даже я не всегда её вижу. Просто она не всегда здесь. — У Фрэнка появилось отстранённое выражение лица. — Надеюсь, она не уйдёт совсем скоро. Какое-то время здесь была ещё одна девчонка, недолго, но теперь её нет, — безразлично проговорил Фрэнк, а затем посмотрел на Джерарда и просиял. — Но теперь, по крайней мере, у меня есть ты.

Джерард взглянул на него и ощутил лёгкий укол волнения. Фрэнк, казалось, этого не заметил и уставился на огонь.

— Погоди, нужно ещё бревно, — сказал он и встал. Джерарду всё ещё было холодно.

— Значит, ты говоришь, что у меня, ну, получается лучше тебя видеть, чем у других людей, — сказал Джерард, теребя свой худи, и прильнул ближе к углям, протянув руки.

— Лучше большинства, — отстранённо ответил Фрэнк, устанавливая их в невероятно мудрёное положение. — Как я и сказал, для всех, на кого я натыкался, это по-разному. Некоторые люди видят меня, но не слышат, другие слышат, но не видят. Некоторые унылые придурки просто ощущают что-то не то, пугаются и убегают. — Когда Джерард ничего не сказал, он поднял взгляд и смиренно вздохнул.

— _Что?_ — озадаченно спросил Фрэнк и потянулся в огонь, чтобы поправить бревно. — Ну же, Джерард, мы это уже проходили. Просто говори как на духу. У нас не вся ночь впереди.

— Это может помочь нам больше понять, что заставляет меня видеть тебя нормально, если, эм. Ты мог бы. Ты можешь стать более призрачным рядом со мной? — одновременно взволнованно и нервно спросил Джерард. Столько, сколько Джерард знал Фрэнка, он выглядел достаточно нормально, как любой другой подросток. Он необязательно нормально себя _вёл_ и иногда выглядел слегка отстранённым. Но ничего похожего на то, что на самом деле видели другие люди. — Ну, можешь стать призрачным и всё такое? Не знаю. Неважно.

— Нет конечно, — сказал Фрэнк. — Ты такой милый. Ты хочешь, чтобы я парил, принцесса?

— Ох, заткнись, — сказал Джерард, скривив рот, — если ты хочешь насмехаться надо мной.

Фрэнк скрючил лицо, и вначале Джерард подумал, что это ещё большее издевательство, однако затем заметил, как края его футболки стали размытыми, а когда Фрэнк открыл глаза, он выглядел словно стекло — будто если Джерард поднесёт его к огню, пламя отбросит цветные тени от Фрэнка.

— Срань Господня, — выдохнул Джерард и протянул руку до того, как нерешительно отдёрнул её. Фрэнк закатил глаза, протянул руку и схватил Джерарда за запястье. Тот ощущал собственный пульс, который становился всё быстрее и быстрее, а затем почувствовал страннейшее, чёрт возьми, ощущение. Будто разом он похолодел, но не совсем. И всё это ощущение сконцентрировалось в его пульсе. Фрэнк глядел на него из-под полуприкрытых ресниц, и Джерард ощущал, как его вены пульсировали. — Срань Господня, — тихо повторил он, и Фрэнк убрал пальцы от Джерарда. В следующую секунду он уже был твёрдым и непрозрачным снова.

— Мне не нужно так усердно стараться с тобой, — сказал он, сгибая пальцы. Джерард уставился на своё запястье, — чтобы выглядеть живым, быть твёрдым, всё вот это, — разъяснил Фрэнк. — Мне не нужно так сильно концентрироваться.

— Почему нет? — Джерард сглотнул. Его запястье выглядело идеально нормальным. Теперь Джерарду показалось, что оно должно выглядеть иначе. — Что... Почему такая разница?

Фрэнк широко улыбнулся, показывая все зубы.

— Ты скажи мне, Джерард Уэй, — затем он вздохнул и почесал голову. — Лучше я отведу тебя домой, — сказал он. — Грядёт грозовой фронт. Его не должно было быть до завтра, — он нахмурился.

Джерард запротестовал, захныкал и взмахнул походным зонтом, который он припрятал в рюкзаке, однако это было безрезультатно. Фрэнк был несокрушим в своём решении, что Джерард не должен умереть жалкой сопливой смертью, так что тот подчинился, и они потащились домой под тихими деревьями. До того как Джерард ушёл, Фрэнк протянул руку и коснулся его щеки, кончики его пальцев растворились в нём.

— Просто, — произнёс Фрэнк с горящими глазами, — спасибо. Серьёзно. Не могу поверить, что встретил тебя. Я никогда тебя не отпущу.

— Ты собираешься отпустить меня прямо сейчас, — проворчал Джерард и задумался, стоило ли ему сейчас поцеловать Фрэнка. Это было бы идеальным моментом, верно?

— Это метафора, придурок, — Фрэнк засмеялся. — Просто, знаешь, я не хочу, чтобы ты кончил как я. Ты поступишь в Школу изобразительных искусств. Ты станешь чертовски знаменитым, Джи.

И Джерард даже не знал, что сказать. Он рассказал Фрэнку о том, что подал заявление, в начале недели, в первый день, когда они встретились. Он не осознавал, что Фрэнк посчитал это настолько важным.

— Что ж... спасибо, — сказал он и вжался в руку Фрэнка, и это ощущалось настолько необыкновенно сокровенным — как холодок, распространяющийся под его кожей, доходящий до костей, — и Фрэнк отдёрнул свою руку, а Джерард едва ли не упал.

— Ты промокнешь до нитки, если не поторопишься, — сказал Фрэнк и толкнул Джерарда в спину. — Иди, умник.

— Ладно, ладно, — пробормотал Джерард. Иисусе. Однако он не мог поддержать своё возмущение, когда Фрэнк перегибался через край тропинки, смотря на Джерарда огромными глазами.

Блять. Блять, блять, _блять._

— Пока, Фрэнки, — сказал Джерард, сдавшись, и кротко улыбнулся Фрэнку, а тот улыбнулся в ответ с ямочками и горящими глазами, и Джерарду было совсем не холодно.

Он добрался домой как раз вовремя. Он спешил, идя по пустынным улицам в оцепенении, и чувствовал, как усиливается холодный и порывистый ветер, а затем уснул, слушая, как первые капли дождя ударялись в окно, а свет телевизора оставлял отблеск на испещрённом ручейками воды стекле.

***

Из-за дождя кабинет стал мрачнее, наполнился странно танцующими тенями и бледным светом. Джерард, сгорбившись, дошёл до школы под своим бесполезным зонтом; ноги промокли и замёрзли, лицо онемело, и, когда он дошёл, подводка паучьей сетью расплылась по его щекам, а его одежда стала полностью убого сырой.

Теперь это было словно другое помещение, серое, наполненное звуками ветра, мечущего капли дождя в окна, будто шторм пытался ворваться в здание и найти Джерарда, чтобы убедиться, что он целиком и полностью промок. Грёбаный дождь.

Миссис Холл чертила график на доске; скрип мела смешивался с белым шумом дождя в сплошную серую массу. Он размышлял, волновал ли Фрэнка дождь, становился ли Фрэнк вообще ощутимым, когда Джерард не видел его. Было ли странно, что вода стекает сквозь тебя. Вот дерьмо, возможно, ему не стоило думать об этом прямо сейчас.

Казалось, этим утром Тед пребывал в паршивом настроении: волосы прилипли к голове, а с фланелевой рубашки сочилась вода. Он пришёл в себя, когда Тед прошёл мимо парты Джерарда, забрызгав его блокнот водяными разводами. Весь оставшийся урок он толкал стул Джерарда — нерегулярный дразнящий стук, который Джерард смог убедить себя перетерпеть, когда он внезапно оборвался.

— У тебя макияж потёк, пидор, — глумился Тед, наклонившись сзади к парте Джерарда. Тот поборол ярое желание отскрести свои щёки.

— Я знаю, — сказал он, стиснув зубы. Блять, здесь было холодно. Было сложно концентрироваться и признавать реальность после прошлой ночи. Он рассеянно потёр запястье, ощутив тонкие кости. Джерард раздумывал над тем, чем сейчас занимался Фрэнк, если он никогда не спал и ему никогда не снились сны. Он просто... прекратил существовать? Или он всегда был там в полудрёме. Возможно, быть мёртвым это будто постоянно видеть сны...

Он поймал себя на том, что машинально рисовал татуировку HALLOWEEN с костяшек Фрэнка, и ему пришлось прекратить, когда это заметили Тед с Исааком. Блять, Фрэнк. Ему бы хотелось пропустить школу и остаться с ним в лесу на весь день, несмотря на то, что там шёл дождь, было холодно и паршиво. Ему пришлось перестать об этом думать, иначе он бы начал лыбиться, смешно себя вести, играть со своими волосами и мысленно воссоздавать ту сцену с минетом из _«Охотников за привидениями»_ , а это было ни для кого не нормально.

В итоге он развлекал себя рисованием девчонки, сидящей в соседнем ряду, что казалось достаточно безопасным. Она сидела напротив окна и выглядела так, будто вырубится в любой момент. Дождь отбрасывал странные тени на её загорелую кожу и длинные локоны. Она определённо была отлично сложена, он не был слепым. Однако более того, было нечто в её лице, ясное и чистое, с пикирующими, изогнутыми скулами, словно японская каллиграфия. Это привлекло его внимание и мерцало на задворках сознания. Раздумывая, он закусил ручку. Что-то в этом напоминало ему головку скрипки или альта.

— Что, блять, ты, чёрт побери, делаешь? — сказал Тед ему на ухо; стул, поскрипывая, двигался вперёд. Джерард замер, склонившись над своими бумагами. — Ты захрена мою девушку рисуешь? Что за _хуйня,_ ты... ты же должен быть геем!

— Вообще-то, би, — сказал Джерард совершенно бездумно, и, срань Господня, этого не стоило говорить. Иисусе, на лбу у Теда пульсировала вена. — Но я не, я просто... у неё интересные черты, не то чтобы...

— Не смотри на _черты_ моей девушки, ты, больной ублюдок! — не веря своим ушам, воскликнул Тед. Теперь миссис Холл в любую секунду могла заметить, что происходит, и Джерард намеревался быстро унести ноги к автостраде и доехать автостопом до цивилизации. Или возможно, спрятаться в Трамбулловском Исследовательском Центре и съесть лишние пудинги, которые медсёстры приносили Майки.

— Черты её _лица,_ Господь! — прошипел он в ответ, пытаясь подвинуть стул так далеко вперёд, как только мог. Девчонка перед ним демонстративно не обращала внимания на его попытки, однако Тед на стуле следовал за Джерардом до тех пор, пока тот не мог лишь уклоняться от злобного, грозного лица Теда, а край его парты вжимался, оставляя огромные синяки на рёбрах. — Черты её лица просто, знаешь, интересные и необычные...

— _Необычные?_

Джерард никогда не слышал, чтобы кто-то одновременно шептал и ревел. И ох, блять, конечно же, девушка, о которой шла речь, заметила, что что-то не так, и да, до Джерарда наконец дошло, потому что по факту это была та девушка, которая сосалась с Тедом каждый день в коридоре. Просто он никогда не замечал её лица в данных ситуациях. Цепкие руки Теда обычно доминировали в этих немых сценах, и плюс, Джерард пытался слишком уж не всматриваться в эти поцелуи, если мог. Теперь же девушка нахмурилась на них обоих. Джерард не мог её винить.

— Крошка, забей на него, — немедленно произнёс Тед удивительно слащавым тоном. Девушка проигнорировала его, бросив на Джерарда смиренный взгляд.

— Тебе нравятся мои... черты? — сказала она ему, вскинув бровь, и, срань Господня, ладно, она и правда была прекрасна, и это было _ужасно._ Джерарду точно нужно было остаться в лесу, и подцепить пневмонию, и избежать всего этого ёбаного пиздеца.

— Твоего лица, — застонал Джерард и попытался втянуть голову так глубоко в свой худи, как только мог. — Не другие, эм, черты или изгибы или что ещё... не то чтобы другие твои черты плохие, в смысле, просто. Я.

Тед низко рыкнул позади него, и Джерард постарался наклониться ещё дальше вперёд, однако его задница и так едва ли касалась стула, он держался навесу, цепляясь лишь за край парты.

— Тише, класс! — пропела миссис Холл, не поворачиваясь от доски.

— Могу я посмотреть? — спросила девушка, надув губы. — В смысле, рисунок.

— Я, эм, — с пониманием произнёс Джерард, и, о Господи, Тед буквально дышал ему в затылок.

— Таня, оставь это, — проворчал Тед. Джерард украдкой обернулся, чтобы посмотреть, заметил ли кто-то происходящее, и да, конечно же, Нолтес пялился на него; его лицо было до ужаса тупым. Таня воспользовалась всепоглощающим оцепенением Джерарда и стащила его блокнот.

— Эй, — произнесла она, и Джерард развернулся ошарашенный тоном её голоса. Она взглянула на него из-под ресниц, накручивая кудри одним из пальцев. Джерард почувствовал, как напрягся ещё сильнее, если это было возможно. — Это действительно неплохо... Джерард, верно? — протянула она, медленно улыбнувшись ему. — Могу я забрать его, Джерард?

Тот буквально хотел спрятаться под своей партой, натянуть худи на голову и удрать из кабинета. Он сделал неясный жест рукой, который, он надеялся, она поймёт, однако Таня, по всей видимости, либо упустила этот нюанс, либо решила его проигнорировать, потому что она аккуратно вырвала страницу и вложила её в свою небольшую сумочку.

— Какого чёрта, Таня! — в негодовании громогласно взорвался Тед позади него, и на самом деле даже миссис Холл не смогла этого проигнорировать.

— Достаточно, — сухо сказала миссис Холл, уставившись на класс поверх своих очков, словно крохотный беспощадный Мефистофель. Как Кларенс из _«Этой замечательной жизни»_ , только на другой стороне — стороне падших ангелов и весёлых садистов. Джерарду действительно вообще не стоило рождаться. Так было бы определённо лучше.

Тед ещё сильнее наклонился вперёд — серьёзно, к этому моменту уже ни один из них больше не сидел за своей партой. Дождь усилился, и шторм, звук которого был слишком низок, чтобы его услышать, гудел в кабинете, словно в противовес адреналину и ужасу, разливавшимся по венам Джерарда.

— Ты покойник, Уэй, — сказал Тед Джерарду на ухо достаточно тихо, так что миссис Холл лишь быстро взглянула на них перед тем, как вернуться к своим асимптотам, прочь от происходящей катастрофы.

— Да, — сказал Нолтес и лёг на свою парту, угрожающе играя бицепсами, — _Уэй_ покойник.

Наступила продолжительная пауза.

— Господь, Нолтес, завали, — сказал Тед, плюхнувшись обратно на своё место и потирая ладонью глаз. Джерард бы посочувствовал — было непросто найти хороших прихвостней, — если бы Тед не был жалким гомофобным кровожадным ублюдком. — Айк, — прошипел Тед, очевидно недовольный, — Айк, что за херня, парень, где твоя поддержка? Где одобрение? Нолтес здесь, чёрт побери, бесполезен.

Джерард не поворачивал головы, однако услышал, как Нолтес что-то уклончиво проворчал, а Исаак прошептал что-то в ответ.

— Я записываю, идиоты, заткнитесь.

Тед разгневанно фыркнул, однако Джерард был занят тем, что украдкой косился на парту Тани, где лежал блокнот, в надежде на возможность выхватить его, пока трио спортсменов отвлеклось. Таня заметила взгляд Джерарда, и его глаза расширились, когда она улыбнулась ему. Тед снова обратил на них внимание и издал ужасающий звук позади.

— Таня, — прошипел он, — ты его _обнадёживаешь!_

Наконец-то, наконец прозвенел звонок, и Джерард вскочил на ноги, после чего Тед потянул его назад, схватив за худи.

— Куда пошёл, — прорычал он.

— Я слышал, некоторым девчонкам нравятся парни со всей этой неясной ориентацией и подводкой на глазах, — сказал Исаак; голос его звучал заинтересованно, пока класс в водовороте кружился вокруг них, а ученики выливались в коридор. Джерард с тоской глядел им вслед. — Не знал, что это правда, задумайся.

Таня встала, величественная и очаровательная, даже в сером утреннем свете. Она закатила глаза и кинула Джерарду его блокнот. Она намеренно проигнорировала попытки Теда завоевать её внимание; выглядела она при этом заскучавшей.

— Заткнись, Айк, — сказал Тед, повернувшись, чтобы взглянуть на своего приспешника; на его лице было написано предательство. _«Et tu, Brute?»_ [5] — подумал Джерард, а затем изо всех сил сдерживался, чтобы истерично не захихикать. — Хули ты знаешь, она просто пытается завести меня, да, детка? Это на самом деле очень мило.

— Точно, так и есть скорее всего, хах, я имею в виду, только в этом есть смысл, верно? — пробормотал Джерард, вырывая свой худи из хватки Теда, и попятился. Прямо в кирпичную стену, коей оказался Нолтес. Блять, блять, _блять_. Нолтес посмотрел сверху вниз на Джерарда и широко улыбнулся, оскалившись, словно грёбаная акула. На удивление, у него были хорошие зубы.

— Ох, не знаю, — сказала Таня, разглядывая свои розовые ногти, безучастная, словно огурец; она, очевидно, была олицетворением зла. Джерард пребывал в изумлении. — Думаю, он милый. И кстати, симпатичный.

Джерард буквально ощущал, как из него высосали всю волю к жизни. И это ему повезло, потому что, судя по решающему оттенку красного на лице Теда, его жизнь в любом случае окончится. Возможно, он мог бы стать призраком в лесу вместе с Фрэнком.

— Уйди с дороги, Нолтес, — сказала Таня и проскользнула мимо него со своим другом.

— Детка, — произнёс Тед, побежав за ней. — Малышка, ты, должно быть, шутишь надо мной, да? Да? Детка, он продинамит тебя! Ему даже не нравятся _девушки,_ чёрт побери! — И Таня отплыла с ровной, вытянутой как струна спиной и высоко поднятой головой, полностью проигнорировав его.

Исаак усмехнулся и закинул рюкзак на плечо.

— А теперь беги прямо в класс, Джерард, — сказал он, кивнув Нолтесу. Тот слегка отошёл, так, чтобы Джерард смог проскользнуть мимо него на свободу. — Но уверен, позже увидимся. Тед слегка обидчивый по поводу своей девчонки.

Нолтес лишь продолжал улыбаться, взглядом провожая Джерарда, когда тот рванул к двери.

Джерард на самом деле провёл восхитительный урок английского с Тедом, убийственно пялящимся ему в затылок всё это время в полнейшей тишине. Это и правда наводило грёбаный ужас, особенно когда Джерард уже успел привыкнуть к монотонному гудению из оскорблений и надменных уменьшительно-ласкательных кличек. Эта тишина была в новинку и пугала. Джерарду начинало казаться, будто он слышит, как Тед выпучивает глаза.

И блять, несмотря на то, что у Джерарда существовали ещё тысячи других причин для волнений — в диапазоне от того, как дойти до английского так, чтобы ни один из головорезов не засунул его в шкафчик, до того, как выйти позже из здания школы, чтобы его не размазали в лужицу и не засунули в _гроб,_ — он всё равно не мог мысленно отделаться от Фрэнка. Что было по-настоящему глупо, потому что он должен был думать о том, как исправить эту мерзкую ситуацию. Теперь, когда он заметил её, Таня была повсюду и на самом деле отлично проводила время: томно махала Джерарду и накручивала своего парня-неандертальца, что было просто супер. Спасибо тебе за это, Таня.

В любом случае, Джерард был уверен, что она просто заводила Теда.

По большей части уверен.

Весь оставшийся день был полным отстоем. Джерард никогда в своей жизни так не радовался пятнице — он предвкушал передышку от того, как его засовывают в фонтанчики для питья, крадут его блокнот, да и в целом от постоянного страха за свою жизнь.

— Ты называешь это «залечь на дно»? — не веря своим ушам, прошипел на него Рэй, будто бы это хоть сколько-нибудь была вина Джерарда, что он только что вляпался в лужу с грязью. О Боже, он точно подцепит стригущий лишай и облысеет, он уверен.

— Что ж, технически так и есть, — сказал Джерард, садясь. — И вообще, это _не_ моя вина!

Рэй лишь цокнул языком и потянул его вверх.

— Ты вытащишь его наружу, а я достану еду, — сказал он Бобу, который пожал плечами и поставил Джерарда на ноги, вытащив из грязной лужи с противным чавкающим звуком. Даже не стоило тратить силы на то, чтобы идти в один из туалетов и пытаться отмыться. Джерард просто будет наслаждаться своими страданиями и грязью все оставшиеся уроки, такой уж был день.


	7. Глава 7

Они все переместились на улицу, чтобы завалиться толпой за столик под огромным зонтом. Всё вокруг было сырым и влажным. Особенно Джерард. Хотя находиться на улице было неожиданно приятно: они были отрезаны от всей остальной школы.

— Так, — сказал Ворм, нарушая тишину. Джерард поднял глаза, бросив разглядывать свои отвратительные измазанные руки, — я слышал, Тед хочет тебя убить. 

— И это все новости? — пробормотал Джерард и сгорбился.

— Что ж, больше чем обычно, — сказал Ворм. — Ну, до этого он лишь хотел, чтобы ты оказался в коме? Но теперь он хочет, чтобы ты умер.

Джерард сделал глубокий вдох, однако прежде чем он смог объяснить, Боб неожиданно заговорил.

— В прошлый вторник Тед приударил за Бетти Энн на какой-то вечеринке, а теперь Таня мстит ему, флиртуя с теми, кто, по её мнению, сильнее всего его бесят. Плюс, она думает, что с этой подводкой Джерард выглядит довольно горячо. — Боб потягивал колу и пролистывал ноябрьский _Rolling Stone._ Джерард ощутил, как у него задёргался глаз. — У тебя и правда дерьмово получается не высовываться, знаешь об этом, Джерард?

— Как ты вообще _узнал об этом?_ — в испуге отпрянул Джерард, хватаясь за дощатый стол, будто он вот-вот улетит. — И она так _не_ считает.

Боб пожал плечами.

— Я слушаю. И она так считает. Ох, кстати говоря об этом, ты уже заметил, что Райан постоянно таскается за тобой? Потому что выглядит уже довольно жалко.

— Что? Кто? — О Боже, неужели кто-то ещё тоже пытался убить его? Но нет, Боб мотнул головой вправо от Джерарда, и когда тот вытянул шею и посмотрел назад, он уставился прямо в глаза пареньку с банданой. Глаза того расширились, он немедленно покраснел и исчез среди кучки промокших учеников, толпящихся около оркестровой. Если бы Джерард не знал о существовании призраков, он бы подозревал, что сверхъестественное было не так уж и далеко.

— Эм, — произнёс он оторопело, — это Райан? Он... Он что, преследовал меня весь день?

— Всю неделю, — с наслаждением произнёс Патрик, что ж, отлично. Если уж Патрик заметил что-то помимо своей нотной грамоты, то Райан, должно быть, преследовал его довольно-таки явно. Джерард снова обернулся и увидел, как Райан шнырнул за одного из игроков на тубе, весь такой с длинными конечностями и огромными глазами; будто Дали решил нарисовать котёнка Лизы Франк вместо слонов.

— Но почему? — озадаченно спросил Джерард. — Какого хрена Райан ходит за мной?

— Потому что кто-то влюбился, — нараспев сказал Рэй, появляясь из завесы дождя с огромным подносом еды, осторожно защищённой от дождя примерно десятью тысячами пластиковых тарелок. Джерард злобно взглянул на него.

— Если ты споёшь эту песенку про поцелуи на дереве, — мрачно и раздосадованно произнёс он, содрогаясь, — я тебя прикончу.

— Знаешь, в неожиданном желании Райана Росса носить подводку есть смысл теперь, когда я об этом задумался, — Рэй усмехнулся, и Боб выпучил глаза в наигранном осознании. — Подражание — лучший комплимент, верно?

Будто бы жизнь Джерарда и без того не была тяжела, теперь ещё и Боб стрелял в него глазками. Джерард нахмурился и вытащил диетическую колу из запасов Рэя, в ответ засунув ему в сумку несколько смятых промокших чеков. Он угрюмо пил свою содовую, пока Боб с Вормом снизошли до Рэя — на самом деле, он обладал нехилым обаянием, из-за чего в столовой получал лишнюю картошку или дополнительный пудинг, если надувал нижнюю губу. Проехали.

— Но серьёзно, _тебе_ нравится Таня? — спросил Рэй, раздавая еду. Джерард озадаченно оглядел его. — В смысле, она на каждом углу рассказывала, что ты отлично работаешь ртом.

Джерард замер, не донеся газировку на полпути ко рту, и в ужасе уставился на Рэя.

— Она что?

— Ага, — сказал Рэй. — На истории было слишком много информации. И предвидение тяжёлой преждевременной смерти.

— И лжи! — воспротивился Джерард, в ужасе сжимая стол. — За что она ненавидит меня? Я до этого утра даже не знал её имени!

— Извращенец, — сказал Боб с набитым картошкой фри ртом. Все обернулись на него, а он вскинул бровь и ухмыльнулся. Джерард больше ни на толику не был влюблён в Боба. Боб был _придурком._

— Да я даже на самом деле не клеился к ней! — воспротивился Джерард, и он хотел позвонить Майки и поныть, но Майки лишь расскажет Питу, а тот сочтёт, что это смешно и будет насмехаться над ним целую вечность. — Это был всего лишь набросок. — Он с мрачным видом отдирал этикетку от колы. Теперь, когда он заметил, он видел, как Райан кружил по бокам от ансамбля и пялился на них. Жутковато.

— Чувак, — ответил Рэй, с жалостью глядя на Джерарда. — Таня встречается с _Тедом Сиковски._ Она скорее всего думает, что, ну, самое романтичное в отношениях, это когда Тед даёт ей мятный леденец после минета. Не думаю, что он вообще знает, когда у неё день рождения. А ты нарисовал её портрет! Ты буквально сделал ей предложение. На математике она всем показывала твой рисунок. Она хочет от тебя десять миллиардов детей.

— Тед Сиковски грёбаный осёл, — сказал Джерард, снова разозлившись и не в силах ничего с собой поделать. Даже Таня, которая в самом деле являлась воплощением дьявола, не заслуживала к себе подобного обращения. — Почему она встречается с ним? Кто вообще с такими встречается?

— Десять миллиардов детей, — хмыкнул Рэй. — Вот, поешь.

— Ты такой засранец, — ответил Джерард, хмуро уставившись на небольшую бумажную подложку куриных палочек. — Мы больше не друзья по лягушачьему препарированию. Эти дни прошли.

— Малыш, не будь таким, — хитро посмотрел на него Рэй, Патрик усмехнулся, а Боб поиздевался над обоими, сказав, что поклонник Джерарда выследит его, и, несмотря на неминуемую опасность, это было довольно мило. Весь оставшийся обед Джерард провёл, от нечего делать поедая резиновую курицу, слушая, как Рэй с Патриком прорабатывали какой-то кусок и пели с листа, и корча рожи Бобу. Тот бесстрастно пялился на него в ответ, пока Джерард на седьмой раз не чихнул, пока его глаза были сведены к переносице, после чего он одержал победу, а Боб признал поражение.

Когда они все стали собираться уходить, кеды Джерарда всё ещё хлюпали, его промокшие джинсы натирали, а Тед со своими головорезами скорее всего скрывался в засаде в здании школы в надежде поймать и задушить его.

Что ж. В любом случае, не то чтобы Джерард научился бы чему-то на уроке рисования.

— Вы, ребята, идите, — пробормотал он, перекидывая через плечо свой запачканный рюкзак, и смахнул пряди с глаз, помотав головой. — Я иду домой.

— Что?! — возмущённо воскликнул Рэй. — На улице ливень, Джерард! Ты не можешь пойти домой под ним, да и кроме того, у тебя есть уроки. Ещё два!

— Я тебя подвезу, — кратко сказал Боб, доставая ключи из кармана и игнорируя шипение Рэя. — Исправишь наши листы посещения в понедельник?

— Нет! — с негодованием отозвался Рэй, и Боб пожал плечами и махнул головой Джерарду перед тем, как направиться в сторону стоянки быстрой трусцой. Джерард обречённо улыбнулся Рэю, который выглядел так, будто в любую секунду разразится лекцией по поводу священного долга перед офисом посещаемости — за эту неделю Джерард слышал несколько её вариаций, — и поспешно последовал за Бобом. Все подробности он услышит на ночёвке сегодня вечером, он был уверен.

Дождь действительно усилился, пока они обедали. На том небольшом расстоянии от оркестровой до стоянки лужи с грязью, в которые ранее вляпался Джерард, полностью смыло. Его зонт был бесполезен: его срывало ветром, выворачивало, и Джерард едва не выколол себе глаз, пока изо всех сил пытался его свернуть. Пока Боб, матерясь, боролся с дверью седана, Джерард взглянул в сторону леса. Он подумал, что Фрэнк, должно быть, сильно замёрз сегодня и промок до нитки.

— Дверь открыта, — сказал Боб, и Джерард наконец смог заставить свой зонт подчиниться, а затем запихнул себя в машину.

— Извини за грязь, — нерешительно извинился он, и Боб отрешённо махнул рукой.

— Эта машина повидала что похуже. И мне нужен был предлог свалить с математики. У нас сегодня блиц-опрос.

— Что ж. В любом случае, спасибо, — поблагодарил его Джерард. — Просто... мне правда нужен выходной от школы прямо сейчас.

Выходной подальше от Теда (и Тани) и всевозможных кровавых болезненных расправ, которым они были причиной. Боб, казалось, был согласен, и кидал на Джерарда взволнованные взгляды, а затем сменил тему на сегодняшнюю ночёвку. Блять, Джерард совсем забыл, что это уже сегодня вечером. Он хотел сходить навестить Фрэнки. Однако он предполагал, что не уйдёт далеко в лес с таким сильным ливнем.

— Теперь я знаю, где ты живёшь, Уэй, тебе не отделаться, — сказал ему Боб; в уголках глаз показались морщинки от улыбки, и Джерард осознал, что правда искренне планировал пойти, даже если Рэй всё время будет отчитывать их по поводу посещаемости.

Ему бы просто хотелось, чтобы Фрэнк с Майки тоже там были.

Как только Джерард оказался дома, его стало раздражать, что он слишком зациклен на окнах. Ветви маняще постукивали по оконным стёклам, будто сам лес приманивал его, однако теперь дождь стал ещё сильнее, хлестал по окнам, а Джерард только согрелся и переоделся в сухую одежду.

— Фрэнк, — обессиленно сказал он, выглядывая в окна на кухне. Что сейчас делал Фрэнк, чем он занимался весь день? Мучил ли он уже измученных туристов — если кто-то вообще ставил палатки в такую погоду, то они были чертовски жалкими. Или возможно, Фрэнк сидел в одиночестве в древнем помольном цеху, разговаривал с Салли и играл на гитаре. Возможно, он перечитывал «Роковой патруль». Джерард мог себе это представить: Фрэнк, забившийся в один из углов, мерцающий и бледный, листает страницы и бормочет что-то себе под нос о персонаже Безумной Джейн на картинках и о сжатых металлических челюстях Клиффа.

Или может, Фрэнк просто... вообще перестал существовать на какое-то время. Возможно, он вернулся в свою могилу — нет, не могилу, он говорил, что это не могила. Блять.

К тому времени, как его мать вернулась из выставочного зала, чтобы забрать Джерарда, он перебрал все свои комиксы, диски и графические романы, расставив их по цветам обложек, отослал Майки примерно тридцать четыре сообщения, выпил три кофейника и готов был отпружинивать, чёрт возьми, от стен. Его мать не казалась чрезвычайно удивлённой.

Когда они наконец добрались до палаты Майки в Исследовательском Центре, Джерард прыгнул на его кровать и уткнулся Майки в плечо.

— Моя жизнь, — заявил он в рукав Майки, — это разруха.

Майки фыркнул и погладил Джерарда по голове.

— Не могу поверить, что ты уже смог заработать репутацию Казановы в постели, — сказал он; голос его казался радостно ущемлённым. Его голос был чистым, лишь слегка хриплым, и Джерард не мог не улыбнуться. — У тебя такая тяжёлая жизнь. Это что, грязь у тебя в волосах?

— Это не смешно, — стал настаивать Джерард и тяжело вздохнул, перевернувшись на спину и мрачно уставившись в потолок. Он надеялся, что размазал грязь по всей подушке Майки, — её парень собирается меня прикончить. Рогами.

— Может, твой парень сможет помочь тебе своим призрачным обаянием? — рассуждал вслух Майки, и Джерард сощурился, глядя на плитку на потолке.

— Ладно, первое? Фрэнк не мой парень. — Это была ещё одна причина, по которой его жизнь была разрухой, если честно. — Второе, он в любом случае не может выйти из леса, так что это спорный вопрос, заткнись.

Майки уклончиво хмыкнул и начал листать стопку комиксов, которую принёс ему Джерард.

— Майки, — с болью произнёс Джерард. Майки вскинул бровь, не отводя глаз от страницы. — Ма-а-айки-и-и, — повторил он, жалобно протягивая имя своего брата, и тот вздохнул.

— Ты такой придурок, — с любовью отозвался он. — Ты нравишься Фрэнку, и это очевидно. У тебя было свидание у костра посреди леса.

— Да, но, — запротестовал Джерард, — он не... я не...

— Он прижимался к тебе и засовывал руки тебе под футболку, — снисходительно отметил Майки.

— Он просто тактильный парень! — опечаленно возразил Джерард. — В смысле, он скорее всего распускал бы руки с кем угодно, он же застрял в лесу совсем один, я для него всего лишь тёплое тело! Я имею в виду, наверно, я ему нравлюсь как друг, но если бы я ему действительно _нравился_... — Джерард изогнулся так, чтобы иметь возможно снова уткнуться Майки в плечо. Если бы Фрэнк желал его, то у него была бы куча возможностей, данных Джерардом, чтобы это показать. Прошло уже столько моментов, когда они могли бы поцеловаться, что мысли об этом слегка сводили Джерарда с ума.

— Что ж, возможно, он думает так же о тебе, — сказал Майки своим надоедливо резонным тоном, — что он для тебя всего лишь мёртвое тело. А если он спугнёт тебя, то ему скорее всего будет не с кем поговорить ещё лет двадцать или около того, да?

— Заткнись, — обессиленно пробормотал Джерард. Чёрт, двадцать лет. — Он должен знать, что я не, ну. Не оставлю его. Даже если бы он не был призраком. А это так круто, кто вообще захотел бы его кинуть? Майки, эта херня, чёрт возьми, не укладывается в голове.

— Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, — сказал Майки, переворачивая страницу и слабо улыбаясь, — что я поддерживаю твои странные фетиши на мёртвых парней. Вот тебе моё благословение.

— Это не фетиш!

— Ты думаешь только о его холодных призрачных руках, — сказал Майки, размахивая своим телефоном, будто это было какое-то доказательство. — У меня есть сообщения, которые это доказывают. — Чёрт.

— Я ненавижу тебя, — сказал Джерард и положил подбородок Майки на плечо, чтобы лучше видеть страницы.

— Эй, может, тебе стоит дать ему знать, как хорошо ты работаешь ртом. А Таня послужит примером.

— Я откажусь от тебя, — пригрозил Джерард, а затем добавил: — Переверни уже страницу, ты почти на том моменте, где Стеф разоблачает мэра.

— Спасибо, — буркнул Майки и перевернул страницу.

***

Выходные прошли слишком уж быстро. Ночёвка была довольно милой, хоть все бессонные ночи и дали о себе знать, а на утро он проснулся с лицом, полностью изрисованным маркером, потому что Боб с Рэем были мудаками. По крайней мере, это был Crayola, а не Sharpie. Остаток субботы он провёл, дуясь на Майки и слоняясь по исследовательскому крылу больницы; он хотел бы иметь возможность отправлять Фрэнку сообщения об устрашающем подвале, который они нашли, и двух интернах, которых они перебили за какими-то странными объятьями с масками и повязками. Что ж, отличный способ поиграть в докторов, ребята.

В этот вечер он пропустил концерт Dinasour Jr. под предлогом измождённого состояния и затянувшейся обиды по поводу граффити на лице, однако затем в воскресенье Боб выкрал его снова, вежливо улыбаясь его матери и показывая жест «я тебе сейчас горло перережу» Джерарду, когда его мать отвернулась. Так что Джерард оказался вытолкнутым к машине, и его заставили весь день общаться с людьми.

Хотя мать Рэя действительно готовила превосходную пиццу. И теперь Джерарда подвезут до школы, потому что Рэй не одобрял его прогулку в одиночестве, когда Тед со своей сворой охотился за ним — Джерард вроде как надеялся, что вся эта ситуация миновала, однако Рэй с Бобом не были так оптимистичны. В любом случае, Джерарду больше не нужно было идти в школу одному, что определённо являлось плюсом.

С утра в понедельник Боб с Патриком снова разыграли эпичные провалы Джерарда в Halo на школьной стоянке, хотя там красовался знак с огромным красным минусом. Они все забились в машину Боба, курили и ждали звонка, и Джерард впервые действительно хотел бы, чтобы эта чёртова штука прозвенела.

— Я даже не знал, что кто-то может умирать столько раз подряд, — приглушённым голосом сказал Рэй, и Джерард показал ему средний палец. Снова. — И за такое короткое время, чувак. Ну, двенадцать возрождений меньше чем за минуту? Это, должно быть, какой-то рекорд.

— Я тебя ненавижу, — сказал Джерард, обессиленно улыбаясь. — Я сказал тебе, я не умею играть в видеоигры. Я говорил, а ты всё равно заставил меня играть и удивился, когда я облажался.

— Да, но, — произнёс Боб, — это куда больше, чем просто облажаться. Это было едва ли не прекрасно. Как искусство.

— Сколько ненависти, — напомнил Джерард, закатывая глаза. — Мы уже можем зайти?

Рэй задумчиво хмыкнул и уставился в окно на стоянку.

— Да, ещё пару секунд, и я думаю, большинство уже зайдёт. — Достаточно времени, чтобы прикончить последнюю сигарету и настроить себя на предстоящий день. Рэй объявил горизонт чистым и минутой позже или около того вывалился из машины.

— Мне нужно заглянуть в офис посещений, иначе Гёрти взбесится.

— Я всё же думаю, что вы все не правы. Никто не станет ничего делать на территории школы, — проворчал Джерард, пока они выбирались из машины.

— Просто постарайся не цепляться языком с Таней во время геометрии, — предложил Боб, и Джерард тщетно фыркнул. Несправедливо. Совершенно несправедливо. Джерард вообще никогда ни с кем не «цеплялся языком». Он обернулся и окинул взглядом парковку и лес позади неё. Все выходные у него не находилось времени улизнуть и повидаться с Фрэнком.

— Ну же, я опаздываю! — прошипел Рэй, и Джерард с тяжёлым вздохом вновь повернулся к школе. Грёбаные понедельники.

На самом деле день прошёл на удивление гладко, за исключением Теда, вежливо спросившего, как прошли его выходные, тревожно подёргивающихся глаз и Тани, которая послала ему воздушный поцелуй в очереди в столовой. Будто бы Джерард не был достаточно обречён. Однако Джерард наверстал всю домашнюю работу в субботу вечером, и он думал, что сможет на отлично написать незапланированную контрольную по истории, так что жизнь хотя бы раз протекала неплохо. Что ж, за исключением Нолтеса и этого паренька Райана, который буквально следовал за ним по пятам.

Затем хмурый высокий мужчина остановил его по пути на урок рисования, ступил перед ним и внимательно уставился на него, не обращая внимания на учеников в коридоре.

— Так ты Уэй, — сказал он, нависая над Джерардом. Тот в непонимании покосился на него.

— Эм, да, сэр? — беспомощно пробормотал он. — Могу я... помочь?

— Заправь рубашку, парень, — сказал мужчина, и ох, блять, теперь Джерард узнал его — это был тренер по бейсболу. Дядя Теда или вроде того. Отлично. Теперь, взглянув на него, он увидел семейное сходство. — Мне просто выпала возможность познакомиться со всеми учениками и убедиться, что они не создают проблем. Ты же не создаёшь, да, сынок?

— Нет?.. — Джерард заправил рубашку, а затем сказал: — Эм, мне... нужно на урок, — и упорхнул дальше по коридору, беспокойно оборачиваясь на мужчину. Вау, вот с ним бы он точно не хотел остаться после уроков. Возможно, ему стоит прекратить пропускать уроки.

На рисовании как обычно было скучно. Теперь они изучали пуантилизм [1], и Джерард отключился во время показа слайд-шоу про Сёра [2] и уставился в окно. Сегодня он рискнёт, чёрт возьми, и поговорит с Фрэнком, ну, правда поговорит. Без херни. Без недопоцелуев. Даже если Фрэнк был мёртв, он не мог вот так просто издеваться над Джерардом. Это было нечестно. Ничего страшного, если Фрэнк не хотел большего, не хотел Джерарда. Это правда было бы неудивительно. Но Джерарду нужно знать точно, или же он сведёт себя с ума вопросами. Джерард не сможет сфокусироваться на решении дилеммы с лесом, если он каждую секунду жалко задумывается, нравятся ли Фрэнку мальчики вообще, нравится ли ему Джерард или... блять, он сведёт себя с ума, а Фрэнка даже здесь нет.

После того, как прозвенел звонок, Патрик с Вормом встретили его на выходе из кабинета; выглядели они расстроенными и хитроумными.

— Эм, привет? — сказал Джерард, подозрительно оглядывая их. — Как вы сюда так быстро добрались? Разве у вас на время этого урока не запланирована библиотека?

— Пораньше освободились, — сказал Патрик, а Ворм взял Джерарда под руку и потащил его по коридору совершенно в противоположном направлении, нежели он обычно ходил. — Мы берём тебя с собой на репетицию. Нет, никаких возражений, лишь слепое повиновение, спасибо.

— Но! — запротестовал Джерард, и его толкнули на лестницу. — Но зачем?

— Тед ступил на тропу войны, — сказал Ворм; выглядел он взволнованным. — Он распространял слухи, что ты не жилец. Наверное, Таня сказала что-то, чтобы вывести его из себя, но он... не в настроении.

— Так что теперь ты идёшь на прослушивание, — сказал Патрик, натягивая за край свою шляпку на голову, и ухмыльнулся. — Что думаешь насчёт тубы?

***

К счастью, дирижёр оркестра был не слишком расстроен тем, что потратил своё время на издевательство над своими ушами умениями Джерарда играть на тубе или же их отсутствием. По факту, у них с Джерардом на самом деле выдался довольно славный разговор о том, что, возможно, старшая школы Глен Фелла в конце концов взрастит свой хор. Джерард спел ему парочку мелодий из шоу, вызвав улыбку и постукивание пальцев в такт. На самом деле, если честно, его слегка удручало то, как заинтересован был мистер Стюарт в том, чтобы трубачи подыграли «Luck be a lady». Джерард совсем не хотел участвовать в хоре, он лишь пытался избежать возможности того, что из него сделают отбивную на школьной стоянке.

Он вышел из оркестровой, когда репетиция всерьёз началась. Увертюра 1812 года преследовала его вплоть до поляны, большие барабаны ухали, словно гром. Фрэнк ждал его на краю тропинки, покачивая головой в такт музыке и насвистывая, слегка будто не в своей тарелке. Когда Джерард подошёл ближе, он увидел, как с каждым ударом Фрэнк пинал невидимый барьер, а его нога безжалостно отпружинивала от него.

— Что будет, если мы посадим деревья на этой поляне? — заинтересованно спросил Джерард. — Границы леса тоже сдвинутся?

— И тебе привет, Джерард, — фыркнул Фрэнк, утягивая его в объятья, как только он пересёк призрачную территорию. Джерард радостно хмыкнул и подавил сильное желание уткнуться носом Фрэнку в волосы, и ему повезло, потому что Фрэнк достаточно быстро отпустил его и начал размахивать руками, едва ли не выколов ему глаз. — Ну же, сюда, сегодня мы идём в новом интересном направлении. Нахер тропинки, да? В любом случае, я понятия не имею, как работает это дерьмо. Но ты можешь потом организовать экспедицию по посадке деревьев. Вместе с Джонни-яблочное семечко [3].

— Я мог бы стать Джерардом... сосновой шишкой? — предположил он, увернувшись от низко висящей ветки. — Не знаю, просто как идея. Возможно, мы могли бы стащить парочку побегов из теплицы.

— «Мы», — сказал Фрэнк, пальцами заключая слово в кавычки, — в смысле, «ты». Постарайся, чтобы тебя не арестовали, мальчишка природы. Я буду скучать по тебе, если ты попадёшь в тюрьму. Как бы то ни было, поторопись, сегодня нет времени тянуть кота за яйца.

Он распутал Джерарда из какого-то сумасшедшего куста боярышника, взял его за руку и потащил за собой.

— Тянуть кота за яйца? — усмехнулся Джерард, восхитившись, когда Фрэнк метнул в него раздражительный взгляд; уголки его губ слегка подёрнулись улыбкой. — Серьёзно, чувак? _Тянуть кота за яйца?_

— Что? Салли постоянно так говорит. Это совершенно приемлемая, чёрт побери, фраза. Ну ладно, пошли уже, засранец, — сказал Фрэнк, теперь улыбаясь по-настоящему; его зубы казались кристально белыми в свете послеобеденного солнца. — Теперь счастлив?

— В экстазе, — заверил его Джерард, не сводя глаз с их переплетённых рук. — Так, эм, что за спешка? Разве у нас не весь день впереди?

— Да, но я хочу показать тебе своё тело, а оно слегка в стороне, — Джерард оступился и растянулся бы прямо в луже грязи, если бы Фрэнк умело не поймал его, схватив за худи и утянув в вертикальное положение. — Я решил, что не буду дожидаться, когда ты попросишь увидеть его, — продолжил Фрэнк беззаботно. — Ты бы мог подвернуть ногу.

— Я собирался до этого дойти! — смущённо воспротестовал Джерард. На бумаге мёртвое тело выглядело отлично, однако он не был так уверен, что хотел видеть труп вне комикса. Джерард беспокойно взглянул на свои руки. — Оно же не, эм. Грязное, да?

— Хмм? — спросил Фрэнк, утягивая его за собой, мастерски обходя грязные лужи и ямы. — Ох, нет, там просто кости. Я бы не повёл тебя к рассаднику личинок.

— Ох, хорошо, — выдохнул Джерард, а затем собрался с силами. — В смысле. Я точно считаю, что это круто. И это круто с твоей стороны. Показать мне и всё такое. Это как... — Джерард замолк, неуверенный, с чем можно сравнить труп по шкале дружбы. Это было чуть более сокровенно, нежели, скажем, показывать кому-то странный шрам. Возможно, даже более сокровенно, чем признаться, что тебе нравится носить помаду и шёлковые трусики при удобном случае.

— Эм, принеси мне пару рентгенограмм, и мы квиты, — беззаботно сказал Фрэнк, не глядя Джерарду в глаза. Хотя он всё ещё держал его за руку, и лес, казалось, вновь с лёгкостью ускользал мимо них. Ветви и колючие кусты не цеплялись за волосы Джерарда и его одежду, как это обычно происходило, он не спотыкался об упавшие брёвна и не поскальзывался на кучах разлагающихся листьев. Возможно, поэтому они и держались за руки, чтобы Фрэнк мог передать ему капельку своего призрачного таланта. Скорее всего, в этом всё и дело. Однако Джерард не мог в порядке эксперимента сильнее не сжимать руку Фрэнка, его мозолистые от гитары пальцы, прохладные, тонкие и татуированные, а затем Фрэнк повернулся к нему, вскинув брови.

— Эм. Так. Как... прошли твои выходные? — быстро спросил Джерард; его сердце выпрыгивало из груди. Фрэнк был таким чертовски милым, блять. Это должно быть незаконным. Что ж, так и было, Джерард предполагал, что существовали законы против некрофилии, но это и не была некрофилия, решил он. Больше было похоже на спектрофилию [4]. Джерард намеревался побольше об этом погуглить, когда вернётся домой.

— Мои... выходные? — медленно произнёс Фрэнк. — Точно. Выходные. Что ж, как и любой другой блядский день, наверно. А как твои выходные, Джерард?

— Ох, да знаешь, нормально, — нервно сказал он и продолжил болтать о том, как их с Майки заперли на служебной лестнице на двадцать минут в больнице, как Боб обыграл их всех в Guitar Hero, однако Патрик был, чёрт возьми, первоклассным снайпером и уничтожил всех в Halo, особенно Джерарда, чёрт возьми, и как мама Рэя испекла эти мини-пиццы с пышным тестом для «английских» маффинов, соусом «Маринара» и кучей сыра.

— Звучит весело, — всё, что сказал Фрэнк, а затем он стал странным, необщительным и не давал Джерарду завести с ним беседу, даже про новый комикс с Бэтгёрл. Однако он не отпускал руку Джерарда, так что он предполагал, что в этом что-то было.

Они заходили в более дикие части леса — что казалось глупым, когда Джерард подумал над этим. Весь лес был диким, разве не так? Но почему-то здесь всё было иначе. Здесь не было дорожек, обрамлённых старинными каменными стенами, никаких следов мусора и совершенно никаких признаков людей. И рельеф был другой — каменистый и обрывистый. Внизу простиралась река; белые от пены пороги, брызги от которых перехватывал ветер и которые отбрасывали радугу на блестящие своды узкого извилистого каньона. Даже находясь настолько высоко, Джерард ощущал дымку из капель воды, которая окропляла его одежду и увлажняла волосы.

— Думаю, моё тело сброшено где-то здесь, — сказал Фрэнк; его голос был таким нейтральным и ровным, что Джерарду понадобилась минута, чтобы понять, о чём он говорил. — Если бы оно находилось поближе к помольному цеху, я бы скорее всего поселился на одном из этих маленьких островков. Не знаю. Я не особо хорошо помню ту часть.

— Сброшено? — медленно произнёс Джерард, потому что это звучало... Это было странно подобранное слово для несчастного случая на природе или как бы то ни было, однако Фрэнк просто потянул его на себя, а его голос вновь стал ясным и радостным.

— В этой части леса река бушует, здесь все эти ущелья и пороги. Прямо на повороте реки есть нечто вроде тупика, сразу от главного течения. И там я лежу. Скорее всего, какой-нибудь внезапный паводок вынесет меня оттуда. Ну же, я не дам тебе упасть, оно прямо здесь.

— В смысле, сброшено, ты имеешь в виду, что ты обвалился? — попытался сказать Джерард, однако Фрэнк говорил прямо наперебой ему, утаскивая его вплоть на край ущелья, и жестом показал Джерарду лечь, прямо животом на мох и сосновые иголки.

— Просто подползи вперёд и смотри прямо вниз, — говорил Фрэнк, и Джерард почувствовал, как его поле зрения странно сужается. Туннельное зрение. Каньонное зрение.

Прямо под ними находилось углубление с галькой сбоку от основного течения реки, небольшой приток, который врывался и оказывался в ловушке, не по своей воле замедлялся и просачивался сквозь щели в камнях. Наполовину погружённым в бурлящую воду было тело Фрэнка. Джерард видел обтекаемый череп, линию позвоночника и рёбра. Некоторые части скелета были разделены — некоторые, скорее всего, отсутствовали, некоторые бурлили у камней неподалёку. Ребро, яркий отблеск от костяшки пальца. Джерард ощутил, как нечто небольшое и тихое пыталось выбраться из его груди — всхлип или крик протеста. Нечто. Он хотел слезть вниз и вытянуть тело оттуда, наружу на солнце. Там было слишком одиноко. Фрэнк не должен был находиться в подобном месте.

— Эй, стоп, — сказал Фрэнк; его голос был потерянным и звучал будто бы издалека. Его было сложно услышать из-за рёва реки и крови в ушах Джерарда. — Дыши, Джерард. Я считал, что ты посчитаешь, что это круто, не... не психуй на меня. Джерард?

— Фрэнк, — сказал Джерард и перевернулся набок, и Фрэнк склонился над ним — силуэт на фоне неба с огромными и обеспокоенными глазами. И Джерард лишь содрогнулся, схватил его загривок и притянул ниже. — _Фрэнк,_ — не в силах ничего поделать вновь произнёс он, и тот неожиданно напрягся и замер, а затем внезапно оттаял, запутавшись пальцами в волосах Джерарда и приоткрыв рот. Джерард сильнее притянул его вниз, выгнулся и прижался к нему всем телом. Фрэнк был там, прямо там с ним, здесь, а не на дне каньона, и они целовались. На вкус Фрэнк был прохладным и свежим, словно речная вода, и он издавал ошеломлённые исступлённые звуки в рот Джерарду, а тот не мог дышать и наконец-то смог отстраниться, тяжело вздыхая и глотая воздух.

— Блять, — Фрэнк застонал в изгиб шеи Джерарда, одними губами оставляя трепетные поцелуи вдоль его челюсти, а его руки были повсюду, и Джерард ощутил, как его глаза собрались в кучу оттого, насколько это было приятно в то время, как коленка Фрэнка вжималась Джерарду между ног. А затем нет, нет, блять, нет, Фрэнк отполз от него, с чего бы ему отползать?

Джерард издал безрадостный плач и попытался озвучить свою настойчивую необходимость того, чтобы прямо в этот момент Фрэнк оказался поверх него, однако тот лишь пялился на него с разинутым ртом. Джерард нерешительно подмигнул ему. А затем Фрэнк снова обрёл дар речи и начал орать.

— Что за херня, Джерард, что это, блять, было?! — Фрэнк бессвязно махнул на него рукой. — Ты не можешь просто... чувак, это _было_ просто, я даже не...

— Я, эм. Ладно, момент упущен, — тихо произнёс Джерард, резко вспомнив, что он был в нескольких дюймах от огромного утёса и что грёбаный скелет Фрэнка был прямо там внизу и ждал его, если он упадёт. — Правда прошёл. Я просто... Фрэнк, — его голос слегка дрожал. — Просто ты мне нравишься? Очень. Я...

— О чём ты, блять, думал?! — Фрэнк перекатился на пятки, злобно взглянув на него. Джерард тоскливо глядел в небо. Блять. Он никогда больше не послушает Майки.

— Что я хотел тебя поцеловать? Я не знаю! — рявкнул Джерард; его лицо вспыхнуло красным. Однако... но Фрэнк ответил на его поцелуй, разве не так? Возможно, это просто было от нехватки физического контакта или ещё что. Фрэнк не мог себя остановить, а Джерард воспользовался им. — Я не знаю, мне вроде как показалось, что я тоже тебе нравлюсь, наверно. Прости...

— Ох, даже не пытайся провернуть это со мной, — рявкнул Фрэнк, пробегаясь рукой по волосам, и Джерард слегка изумился, глядя на его предплечья, на их худые очертания и на то, как их обрамляли татуировки. — Джерард, ты не... это правда, правда глупо.

— Глупо, — сдержанно повторил Джерард. Блять, он ни за что не сможет найти дорогу домой отсюда, а теперь это будет настолько же неловко ещё несколько часов подряд, и он _был_ глупым. — Глупый. Точно.

Фрэнк издал чрезвычайно раздосадованный вздох, а затем наклонился ниже и склонил голову набок, и Джерард, моргая, в замешательстве глядел на него. И неожиданно их губы вновь слились, однако на этот раз поцелуй был медленным, милым и почти что робким; их губы просто были прижаты друг к другу, а затем Джерард лишь слегка приоткрыл рот, и Фрэнк содрогнулся и слегка прикусил его нижнюю губу — сладкий, почти что болезненный шок пронзил его тело, и у Джерарда так быстро встал, что у него закружилась голова. Затем Фрэнк снова попятился с тёмными глазами.

— Ты нагнетаешь ситуацию, — серьёзно сказал он, а затем перевёл взгляд на Джерарда, который нервно усмехнулся. — Ох, да заткнись. Но, чувак, серьёзно, я не могу. Я не могу, блять, делать это с тобой.

— Ты можешь делать со мной всё, что угодно, — с надеждой сказал Джерард смущённо, однако мог бы промолчать. Фрэнк улыбнулся на это, коротко и лучезарно, а когда Джерард прильнул к нему, засранец отстранился, качая головой. — Фух, хорошо, о чём ты вообще говоришь? Если я позволю тебе объяснить, ты, эм. Ты позволишь мне снова тебя поцеловать?

— Джерард, — сказал Фрэнк, прикрывая глаза. — Ты придурок. Я мёртв. Ты вообще это понимаешь? Я мёртв. Я застрял в лесу. Я мёртвый парень, застрявший в лесу. Ты не можешь вот так просто приходить и целовать меня, просто не можешь.

— Я понял, что ты мёртвый, — медленно произнёс Джерард, настороженно оглядывая Фрэнка. — По правде говоря, в этом нет ничего страшного. В смысле, ты - это всё ещё ты, верно?

— Я даже не знаю, что такое Halo! — вскрикнул Фрэнк, и Джерард моргнул. Каким хреном сюда вообще относилась Halo? — Ты не понимаешь?

— Это видеоигра? — предположил Джерард с выпученными глазами. — Для Xbox? Она довольно тупая, я дерьмово играю. Не знаю, там ещё есть целая предыстория о борьбе с инопланетной расой под названием Ковенант, но соль игры не в этом, насколько я понял. Это шутер от первого лица...

— Что нахрен за Xbox?! — голос Фрэнка стал расстроенным и писклявым, и Джерард закусил губу. Ладно, ему даже не нравились видеоигры, это было чертовски смешно. — Гляди, у этой истории нет надежды на счастливый финал! — Теперь Фрэнк вышагивал туда-сюда, крепко обхватив себя руками. — Мир, блять, не стоит на месте, а я, чёрт побери, застрял здесь, и я не... я пытаюсь быть благоразумным впервые за своё грёбаное существование, ладно? Ты повзрослеешь, а я застряну здесь. Ты не хочешь этого делать, я тебе обещаю.

Джерард, оттолкнувшись от земли, сел и пристально посмотрел на Фрэнка.

— Что ж, — с каменным выражением лица произнёс он, скрещивая руки на груди. — Я всё ещё думаю, что это дерьмо неважно, не совсем. И если ты таким образом пытаешься меня кинуть, не переживай. Просто, блять, скажи прямо.

— Что? — сказал Фрэнк, будто бы это в словах Джерарда не было никакого смысла. — Смотри, у тебя есть жизнь за пределами этого места, вот и всё, о чём я говорю, а я не... У меня кроме этого ничего нет. Пока я могу быть твоим другом.... И пока у меня есть ты, но ты, чёрт возьми, не можешь просто... Будет довольно тяжело смотреть, как ты уходишь, Джерард.

— Погоди, — облегчённо перебил его Джерард, — погоди, ты думаешь, что я, что, покину тебя? Вот о чём ты волнуешься?

— Что ж, в конце концов, покинешь, — начал говорить Фрэнк, однако Джерард, просияв, перебил его.

— Видишь, в этом и дело, мы в любом случае это исправим! Серьёзно, Фрэнк, мы во всём разберёмся, и ты сможешь выйти из леса, и всё сработает, честно. Нет причин не целоваться, видишь? — Он закусил нижнюю губу и в надежде страстно уставился на Фрэнка снизу вверх сквозь пряди его волос.

— Ты дурак, — угрюмо произнёс Фрэнк, однако сосредоточил внимание на губах Джерарда, когда тот между делом их облизнул. — И, чёрт возьми, Джерард, ты этого не знаешь. Ты не можешь этого знать. Ты лишь обольщаешься, а это не сработает, и это просто... всё усугубит.

— Это сработает, — сознательно сказал Джерард, сделав шаг ближе; его сердце тяжело билось. Он проигнорировал то, как Фрэнк застонал и уронил лицо в ладони, так как он очевидно был зациклен на мелких деталях, которые были не важны в дальнейшей перспективе. — Смотри. Я тебе нравлюсь, а ты нравишься мне, а с остальным мы разберёмся по ходу, ладно? Я... Будет нормально, если я ещё раз тебя поцелую?

— Джерард, — скептично произнёс Фрэнк, и тот нетерпеливо ждал, подпрыгивая на месте и уставившись на его губы. Фрэнк поймал его на этом и прикрыл глаза рукой. — Гляди, ладно, даже если предположить — что будет огромным грёбаным притворством, — что мы поймём всё это дерьмо и я выйду из леса. Ты повзрослеешь, а я застрял в чёртовом крохотном подростковом теле. Навсегда.

Об этом Джерард не подумал. Это... ладно, это звучало довольно ужасно.

— Ты что, не захочешь меня, когда я постарею и всё такое? — осторожно спросил он, вздрогнув, потому что, да, скорее всего, он станет старым, ужасным и морщинистым, у него выпадут все волосы и вся херня. А Фрэнк останется навеки прекрасным и идеальным и... и Фрэнк пялился на него как на идиота.

— Не будь глупым, — прошипел он; выглядел он обиженным, и Джерард ощутил, как на его лицо без разрешения прокралась довольная улыбка. Но он ничего не мог с этим поделать. Он не думал, что сможет прекратить улыбаться, даже если попробует. — Чёрт возьми, — покорно пробормотал Фрэнк, — смотри, просто... ты не думаешь.

— Поверь мне, думаю, — сказал Джерард слегка пристыженно, однако, возможно, и нет. Он потянул за край худи. Пока они спорили, его член потерял интерес в аргументах, однако ему ничего не стоило подумать о Фрэнке на коленях или о его руках, о своих руках в призрачных штанах Фрэнка, чтобы он, чёрт побери, поднялся снова.

— Ты меня убиваешь, — застонал Фрэнк, и он на самом деле выглядел огорчённым. — И я поверить не могу, что только что это сказал. Джерард. Господи, просто... по крайней мере, признай, что здесь есть проблемы, ладно? Куча грёбаных проблем. Я искренне, блять, сомневаюсь, что вообще выберусь из этого чёртового леса. И тебе здесь не место, в этом говняном городке. Однажды ты станешь известным художником, я точно знаю. Ты поступишь в колледж. И это... это хорошо, тебе стоит уехать. Я не хочу, чтобы ты оставался здесь.

— Фрэнк, — сказал Джерард обессиленно и сел на землю. — Смотри, мне плевать на колледж, я, чёрт побери, останусь. Стану лесничим или... — Однако лицо Фрэнка стало отстранённым и отдалённым, будто бы он вообще не слушал, и Джерард сдулся. — Хорошо. Хорошо, если ты этого хочешь. Но прошу заметить, что я считаю, что это ты глупый. Но я уважаю твоё мнение.

Пока Джерард не сдавался, ещё нет. Должен был быть способ организовать Фрэнку побег из этой тюрьмы для призраков, и Джерард всё разузнает. Тем временем Фрэнк высасывал тепло из его тела, и Джерард собирался совершенно точно этим воспользоваться.

— Но и я не уйду. Ты застрял со мной как друг! — пояснил он, а Фрэнк сощурился. — Фрэнк, ты как будто... Я никогда не встречал никого похожего. Ты не можешь просто заставить меня уйти. Я не буду просить о большем, но, пожалуйста, чувак. Не прогоняй меня.

— Ладно, — спустя минуту тихо произнёс Фрэнк, — чёрт возьми. Ладно. — И он уселся рядом с Джерардом, болтая ногами над обрывом. Когда Джерард прильнул к нему, он вздохнул, однако не отстранился.

— Я знал, что вид моих костей тебя взбудоражит, — сказал Фрэнк спустя пару минут тишины. — Ты тот ещё чудила.

— О мой Бог, я в любом случае собирался сегодня поговорить! — возмущённо проговорил Джерард. — Я просто. Это, что ж, это будто дало мне стимул заговорить, наверно, и... и ты насмехаешься надо мной.

— Ты такой чертовски странный, — Фрэнк хихикнул, тепло покачав головой. — Мне это нравится. Ты будто бы самый странный засранец на планете, клянусь.

— Нет, — проворчал Джерард. Фрэнк очевидно был куда страннее. Отказывался от поцелуев без веской на то причины. Странный и _злой_.

— Ну же, Джи, — спустя минуту сказал Фрэнк, криво улыбаясь, — нужно доставить тебя обратно домой, пока ты не превратился в тыкву.

— Кажется, уже поздно, — с сожалением признался Джерард. Большую часть обратного пути он молчал, а затем заговорил, когда они вышли в более знакомую часть леса — и насколько чертовски странным было то, что Джерард был знаком с частями леса? Он встряхнулся. Джерард, сосредоточься.

— Знаешь, — аккуратно сказал он, вспомнив, что сказал Майки о том, что Фрэнк был одинок и что у него был один лишь Джерард. И ему нравилось только самому общаться с Фрэнком, но, в самом деле, это было несправедливо. У Джерарда были друзья, и ему стоило поделиться. Все должны были увидеть, какой Фрэнк милый. — Держу пари, эм. Держу пари, Рэй бы хотел с тобой увидеться. Возможно, Патрик и Боб тоже. Что думаешь?

— Хмм? — произнёс Фрэнк, оглядывая Джерарда так, будто он начал танцевать макарену и говорить в стихах. — Смотри, Джерард, неужели сейчас мне правда придётся повторять всю историю о том, что я не могу выйти из леса? Тебе правда _нравится_ наблюдать, как я бьюсь головой в стену?

— Что ж, выглядит довольно круто, — задумчиво произнёс Джерард. — Будто ты упорный мим. Эм. — Теперь Фрэнк довольно злобно глядел на него. — Неважно. Я просто имел в виду... Я могу привести сюда Рэя, если хочешь. Рассказать ему, что происходит. Думаю, он скучает по тебе?

— Правда? — с тоской спросил Фрэнк, а затем покачал головой. — Я не знаю, чувак, что, если он свихнётся?

— Что он сделает? — спросил Джерард, закатив глаза. — Позвонит Биллу Мюррею [5]?

— Он может обвинить тебя, — серьёзно ответил Фрэнк, — и рассказать остальным, а они подумают, что ты поклоняешься дьяволу или что ты сошёл с ума, и это если Рэй вообще меня увидит. Люди не... они не всегда так хорошо реагируют на мёртвых, понимаешь? Они вечно убегают и кричат. Это вроде как откладывает отпечаток на самолюбие человека.

— Эй, я не бегал и не кричал, — заметил Джерард, и Фрэнк улыбнулся ему.

— Ты слегка вскрикнул, — напомнил он, ухмыльнувшись.

Джерард закатил глаза.

— Ага, что ж, это определённо не одно и то же! Ты меня испугал, не то чтобы я, чёрт возьми, тебя боялся.

— Это правда, — допустил Фрэнк, и нечто в его взгляде на Джерарда заставило того почувствовать себя на странность тепло, будто он одновременно хотел спрятать лицо в худи и прижать Фрэнка к стволу дерева. — Но это другое. Ты другой.

— В хорошем смысле? — иначе спросил Джерард, потягивая за край своего худи, и Фрэнк улыбнулся ему.

— В лучшем из смыслов.

Джерард готов был взорваться от покрасневших щёк, он даже не знал, что так бывает, так что он поскорее продолжил, игнорируя то, как Фрэнк смотрел на него, будто он был чем-то восхитительным, чем-то невероятным.

— Да, но Рэй с Бобом тоже классные парни. Не думаю, что они испугаются. В смысле, они могут напугаться? Но они не испугаются по-настоящему. Они мои друзья.

Фрэнк задумчиво хмыкнул; он не выглядел полностью убеждённым, однако и не был супер расстроенным.

— Я никому не скажу, если тебе из-за этого будет некомфортно, — уверил он Фрэнка на случай, если проблема заключалась в этом. — Но подумай об этом, да? Они полюбят тебя, правда. Ты призрак! Это самая крутая вещь в мире, и это как вишенка на торте, знаешь, эм. Ты. Ты был бы восхитителен, даже если бы был жив.

— Ты просто пытаешься меня умаслить, чтобы залезть ко мне в штаны, не так ли? — сказал Фрэнк, подозрительно оглядывая его, однако он очевидно старался не улыбаться.

— Это работает? — с надеждой спросил Джерард, и Фрэнк закатил глаза.

— Выметайся отсюда, засранец, — сказал он, однако игриво ухмыльнулся и сморщил нос, и ему _нравился_ Джерард. Тот не ожидал, что это лишь усложнит его жизнь, однако Фрэнку на самом деле он нравился, однако это было хуже мучений — знать, что Фрэнк тоже хотел его и что у него были какие-то странные призрачные закидоны, которые не давали ему встречаться с Джерардом.

Ещё немного он нерешительно помялся на опушке леса, размышляя, мог ли он украсть поцелуй на ночь каким-нибудь образом, однако Фрэнк лишь ухмыльнулся, его глаза сияли, а затем он просто... исчез, растворившись в тенях леса. Полностью исчез, как только тот моргнул.

— Вау, — приглушённо произнёс Джерард, не в силах прекратить улыбаться. Его не-парень был _таким крутым._ Но он правда опоздает на визит к Майки, и у него не было времени стоять здесь и задумчиво пялиться на лес, надеясь увидеть намёк на Фрэнка среди деревьев.

Он проделал путь через полянку, обратно к школе, и мечтательно поджигал сигарету, когда услышал что-то. Треск чего-то огромного и шаги в темноте. Может, олень? Однако затем он увидел, как к нему приближалась фигура в красно-белом от одного из припаркованных фургонов, идя по направлению к нему. Ему понадобилась минута, прежде чем он разглядел её и осознал, что происходит, и блять. _Блять._

— Вот ты где, — сказал Тед ужасающим будничным тоном, держа руки в карманах, — думал, ты не объявишься. Ты ставил палатку, франт городской?

Нолтес стоял у него за плечом, а рядом виднелся Исаак; вид у него был заскучавшим. Но их было всего трое. Не целая команда. Их и должно быть всего трое, сказал глупый внутренний голос Джерарда, пока тот стоял совершенно неподвижно, наблюдая за тем, как красное солнце за секунду закатилось за горизонт и исчезло.


	8. Глава 8

— Эм, — сказал Джерард, сглатывая комок паники в горле, играясь со своим худи. Как этот вечер так ужасно внезапно и глупо мог пойти не так? — Нет, я просто... мне нравятся пешие прогулки, наверно?

— Тебе нравятся пешие прогулки, — гадко усмехнулся Тед. — Что ж, как же это мило. Ты осваиваешься. Это мило, разве не так, ребята?

Нолтес заворчал, а Исаак демонстративно взглянул на часы. Тед злобно окинул его взглядом, затем снова повернулся к Джерарду и подался вперёд. Джерард поборол ярое желание отшатнуться, но, блять, чувак был высоким.

— Видишь, я заволновался, когда ты не объявился после школы, — сказал Тед, не касаясь его, а лишь нависая сверху. Мышца в его челюсти задёргалась. — У меня было к тебе пару слов.

— Скучал по мне? — сказал Джерард довольно-таки гордо, его голос не надломился и не задрожал. Что ж, в любом случае, не особо. Он надеялся, что Фрэнк не наблюдал за этим: застрять в лесу, пока Джерарду угрожали тупые качки, — такая ситуация вывела бы его из себя. — Я тронут.

— Затем, — пропел Тед, игнорируя лепет Джерарда, — мы увидели, как ты ускользаешь, чтобы спрятаться в лесу. Ты умный мелкий ублюдок, не так ли? Однако когда-нибудь ты должен был выйти.

— Но у тебя было предостаточно времени, — лениво произнёс Исаак тоном на грани, будто каким-то образом это была вина Джерарда, что он не внёс в своё расписание на вечер разбойное нападение.

— Однако это довольно неплохо сработало, — рассудительно сказал Тед Исааку. — Таким образом мы сможем поболтать, чтобы никто... не перебивал.

Ладно, это... это расстраивало. Ещё более удручающим было то, что Тед сделал шаг вперёд и говорил прямо Джерарду в лицо; тот хотел заметить, что у него зловонное дыхание, однако он был _на самом деле_ обескураживающе высоким, когда стоял так близко.

— Сейчас, Тед, — протянул Исаак, вновь взглянув на свои часы. — Эта маленькая авантюра заняла больше времени, чем ты говорил, когда вытаскивал нас сюда, так что если бы ты мог закончить со спектаклем, было бы просто отлично.

— Нет, спектакли это хорошо, — убеждал его Джерард и попытался отклониться, перекатившись на пятки. — Я получаю от них удовольствие, они, эм, очаровательны. Хорошие монологи, правда, вот только...

Блять, ладно. Теперь его рот наполнялся кровью, а Тед тряс рукой и мечтательно улыбался. Всё, что Джерард ощутил за секунду, так это шокирующее онемение, которое быстро вспыхнуло всепоглощающей яркой болью.

— Я хотел сделать это несколько дней, — счастливо произнёс Тед. — Ты непоседливый мелкий ублюдок, знаешь об этом, Уэй? Но ты должен был осознавать, что рано или поздно мы поймаем тебя.

— Сфокусируйся, Тед, — раздражённо сказал Исаак.

Тед фыркнул, однако отошёл назад и встал со скрещенными на груди руками; на его лице расплылась счастливая ужасающая улыбка. Тупая жестокость, очевидно, сняла с него сексуальное напряжение. Чёртова мразь.

— Гляди сюда, Джерард, — сказал Исаак, вздыхая и вытирая лицо рукой. Он выглядел крайне осмысленно, стоя на поляне на фоне вечернего неба. Там появлялись первые звёзды, и вокруг было идеально спокойно: никакого ветра, никаких движений деревьев или кустов. На вкус во рту у Джерарда плескалась кровь.— Тед пытается сказать, что тебе нужно работать с нами, ладно? У нас есть... репутация в этом городе. Мы должны поддерживать её, а ты уважать, иначе грядут последствия. Так всё здесь и работает. Большинство понимают это в первый день, однако тебе, кажется, нужна небольшая помощь. Нолтес, будь добр, схвати его за плечи? Джерард выглядит слегка утомлённым.

Нолтес улыбнулся, а Джерард быстро сделал пару шагов назад. Он ничего не смог сделать, так как Нолтес был быстрее — ошеломительно быстрым для своей массы — и прижал руки Джерарда к спине, рванув плечи назад до того, как он вообще подумал сдвинуться с места. Не то чтобы ему было куда бежать.

— Видишь ли, — непринуждённо продолжил Исаак, кивнув Теду; Джерард беспомощно висел на руках у Нолтеса в то время, как Тед ухмыльнулся ему и замахнулся рукой в живот. Исаак продолжал говорить, отдалённо и безучастно в то время, как Джерард хватал воздух ртом, — мой отец мэр. А отец Теда? Отец Теда, он шериф. Люди не могут просто так дерзить нам, особенно не такие как ты. Для всех это выглядит нехорошо. Ты ещё понимаешь? Усваивается? С первого дня ты всё не так понял, Джерард Уэй, и мы не можем смириться с этим. Тед. Тед, довольно.

Тед наконец прекратил колотить его, и они с Исааком услужливо ждали ответа. Что ж, Исаак ждал, а Тед лишь ухмылялся. Руки Джерарда, скованные за спиной, болели. Рот болел. Живот болел и пульсировал, однако он не собирался блевать, точно не собирался.

— Думаю, ты слегка переборщил, Сиковски, — вздохнул Исаак. Кровь продолжала сочиться у Джерарда изо рта, и он хотел лишь уползти, уснуть и проснуться, когда всё это обретёт смысл. — Опять же. Посмотри сюда, Джерард. — Тот открыл глаза и обнаружил, что всё ещё был разъярён, а в его висках до сих пор пульсировала разгорячённая искра. Он злобно уставился на них. — Так-то лучше, — сказал Исаак, улыбаясь. Он приподнял подбородок Джерарда пальцем, снова довольный и радостный. — Рад, что ты обратил внимание. Сейчас никто из нас не хочет здесь находиться, но теперь ты понял, разве не так? С этого момента ты будешь более уважительно к нам относиться, и нам не придётся тратить время на эти маленькие напоминания.

— Вы, ребята, ёбнулись, — невнятно пробормотал Джерард, пытаясь держать голову прямо, уставившись на Исаака сквозь пряди волос и содрогаясь от адреналина, боли и бесчинства. Он сглотнул кровь, которая разбрызгалась по шипованным кроссовкам Исаака. — Я нихера вам не сделал, и что заставляет вас думать, что вы сможете остаться безнаказанными после нападения с отягчающими...

— Тупой, — перебил его Нолтес из-за спины. Джерард сдержал, закусив губу, едкий комментарий, держал его в себе и кипел от злости, отгоняя завывания голоса на задворках сознания о том, что он, чёрт возьми, был в ужасе наедине с монстром во тьме. Кроме того, та его часть, которая была в бешенстве, становилась всё громче и громче.

Исаак опустил глаза на свои ботинки. В свете фонарей по бокам от парковки и туманной луны белые кроссовки были будто в чёрных пятнах.

— Не думаю, что до него дошло, Тед, — сказал он, всё ещё раздражающе много болтая. — И у меня не вся ночь впереди, так что давай просто...

— Вот тебе послание, грёбаный гейский ублюдок. Ты держишься подальше от Тани, — неожиданно зашипел Тед, вновь наклоняясь ближе к нему. — Забирай своё ёбаное пидорское поведение, своего ёбаного брата и возвращайся в город. Выметайся нахуй.

Джерард уставился на него.

— Таня? — произнёс он скрипящим голосом. — Всё это из-за _Тани?_

Даже Исаак выглядел слегка потрясённым.

— Всё это из-за того, что ты не уважаешь нас и нашу систему, — уверенно сказал он, и Джерард постарался недоверчиво вскинуть бровь.

— Ты слышал меня, грёбаный сукин сын, — сказал Тед; его нижняя губа выпячивалась, а Джерард правда, по-настоящему не мог поверить в то, что это происходит. — Все видели, как ты пялился на неё в коридоре, ладно, и ты думал, что я, блять, стану это терпеть? Ты? Уводишь у меня _мою_ девчонку? Она любит меня, ясно? Мы собираемся пожениться.

— Но я не увожу! — выплюнул Джерард. — Я не... не моя вина в том, что твоя подружка хочет большего, нежели какого-то тупого чёртового спортсмена. Ты относишься к ней как к дерьму, что ты, блять, ожидаешь?

Оскорблённый Тед выпучил глаза.

— Ты не можешь вот так просто говорить мне такое, франт городской. Ты не можешь. Я отношусь к ней как к _золоту,_ чёрт подери, — и он снова начал замахиваться.

— Успокойся, Тед, — взволнованно сказал Исаак, оттягивая его за руку. — Джерард... Таня ничего с ним не сделает, но я не думаю... Ты это слышал? — произнёс он; впервые он звучал так неуверенно, тревожно оглядывался по сторонам.

На протяжении всего времени, что говорил Исаак, ветер усиливался, дойдя от небольшого переливистого ветерка до чего-то сильного, свирепого и завывающего; он разрывал худи Джерарда по швам. Тот едва ли это заметил; в то время у него было, о чём ещё подумать, однако теперь он обратил внимание.

— Я ничего не слышу, — сказал Тед, однако его глаза нервно бегали от Джерарда к лесу, а из-за ветра на глазах навернулись слёзы. И послышался голос, слова принёс неистовый поток ветра, и теперь Джерард смог их расслышать, явственно и отчётливо. Он попытался осторожно выпутаться из рук Нолтеса. Тот, казалось, этого не заметил, широко раскрытыми глазами уставившись на лес, однако его хватка рефлекторно усиливалась.

— Ты это видишь? — сказал Исаак — его голос становился всё более писклявым с каждым словом — и повернулся, чтобы внимательно посмотреть на Джерарда. — Ты что сделал, Уэй?

— Фрэнк? — поперхнулся Джерард и вновь попытался вырваться наружу. У него кружилась голова.

— Я убью вас, — сказал голос пугающе спокойно и размеренно. 

— Вы, блять, это слышали? — сказал Нолтес, отпустив Джерарда, который тут же упал на руки со сдавленным вскриком. Блять, чёртовы рёбра, блять.

— Я убью вас всех, — сказал Фрэнк, и блять, так и выглядел ураган? Возможно было расслышать лишь ветер, мир разрывался в клочья. Недалеко от Джерарда небольшие кусты вырвало с корнем, и они свалились, ненадолго запутавшись в ногах Теда перед тем, как исчезнуть во мгле.

— Господь, — услышал он, как говорит Исаак, и поднялся туман, стирая с лица земли бейсбольных игроков, их белые куртки с красным шрифтом и их выпученные в ужасе глаза. — Шевелись, Тед, придурок! Беги, блять!

— Я ничего не слышу! — полный паники голос Теда был писклявым.

— Фрэнк? — вновь произнёс Джерард неуверенно и попытался встать перед тем, как у него перехватило дыхание, и он зашипел. — Ох, блять, — хрипло сказал он.

— Вам лучше, блять, бежать, — послышались слова, принесённые ветром, и остальные угрозы шёпотом и урывками, а затем топот ног, заводящиеся моторы и скрип колодок, когда машины рванули прочь со стоянки. В конце концов, ветер стих, унеся с собой остатки тумана, и Джерард свернулся в комочек в грязи, вымазанный собственной тупой кровью, а затем увидел Фрэнка на опушке леса, облокотившегося на пустой воздух, будто бы он изображал пантомима, что был заперт в кубе, вытянув перед собой руки.

Блять, бедный Фрэнк.

— Всё нормально, — смог громко выкрикнуть Джерард. — Всё нормально, Фрэнк.

— Джерард, — голос ветром погладил его по щеке, холодным октябрьским ветром. — Джерард.

— Со мной всё в порядке, — вновь отозвался Джерард, пытаясь не обращать внимания на пульсацию в челюсти. Он ощупал зубы языком, задумавшись, не выбили ли ему один из маляров. Блять, он попереживает об этом позже. Спотыкаясь, он подошёл к опушке леса, казалось, это заняло у него тысячу лет, чтобы дойти туда и пересечь черту. Как только он это сделал, Фрэнк повалился на него, хлёстко холодный, и обвил Джерарда своими руками. Хотя холод был кстати. В тот момент на самом деле Джерард мог потерпеть немного холода и анестезии.

— Они ранили тебя, — сказал Фрэнк, и вновь поднялся ветер, как только он положил руку на потрёпанную щёку Джерарда. — Они _ранили_ тебя, как, блять, они посмели...

Джерард попытался что-то сказать, хоть что-нибудь, однако неожиданно не смог прекратить дрожать. Его рот болел, было чертовски холодно, и с Фрэнком серьёзно что-то было не так.

— Всё в порядке, — лихорадочно успокоил его Джерард, сдавленно пробормотав это в шею Фрэнка. — Правда, всё не так уж плохо. Я в порядке! — Он отстранился и попытался улыбнуться. Фрэнк, казалось, этого не заметил, или, возможно, попытка была не особо удачной.

— Это не может повториться, — сказал он; его глаза мерцали, и в них виднелись деревья, — не с тобой. Джерард, я убью их первым, я обещаю.

— Никто никого не убьёт! — встревоженно сказал Джерард, а затем отшатнулся, будто Тед до сих пор был здесь и дубасил его, будто настоящий кулак впечатывался глубоко ему в живот снова, потому что Фрэнк дико и психически неуравновешенно хохотал.

— Ты так чертовски молод. Почему нет. Люди постоянно убивают друг друга. Они делали это прежде и могут сделать вновь. Я могу, я сделаю. Я, блять, убью их. Я не дам им тебя тронуть, не тебя. Я _не дам._

— Фрэнк, — прошептал Джерард, а Фрэнк лишь покачал головой, и блять, Фрэнк был мёртв, мёртв, потому что кто-то убил его. Как Джерард мог этого не понять? Он не хотел знать, прошептала его пристыженная часть. Потому что он был трусом. Он сделал глубокий вдох и обнял Фрэнка за плечи и поклялся себе, что позже обязательно задаст вопросы.

— Фрэнк, со мной всё в порядке, всё хорошо, Фрэнки, посмотри на меня. Они не убили меня. Я в порядке, — скрипучим голосом проговорил Джерард, вытирая кровь с подбородка, и Фрэнк лишь притянул его ближе, властно обняв за талию, и грозно уставился на поляну позади Джерарда, на приземистые серые очертания школы в отдалении.

— Ты не можешь вернуться, — жутковато ровным тоном произнёс Фрэнк, — я не могу дотянуться до тебя там, там небезопасно. Я не могу... На поляне ты был почти что недосягаем. Ты должен остаться здесь.

— Фрэнк, чувак, — сказал Джерард, встревоженно отвергая его успокаивающий голос. — Я... я не могу. Ты знаешь, я бы остался, но я не могу. Не навсегда.

Фрэнк зашипел и усилил хватку — нет, срань Господня, он и правда запустил свои пальцы под худи Джерарда, это было морозно и интимно, и ладно, ладно, слегка страшновато, когда Фрэнк был настолько расстроенным, настолько не в себе.

— Фрэнки, — вновь попытался Джерард и постарался уловить взгляд Фрэнка. — Фрэнк, со мной всё в порядке! Ты остановил их. Я в порядке, посмотри на меня. Фрэнки, взгляни на меня. — Джерард нерешительно положил руку на щёку Фрэнка, неуверенный, что тот был полностью твёрдым, замарает ли его прикосновение кожу Фрэнка, словно угольный карандаш или дым от костра. Однако Фрэнк лишь повернул лицо в ладонь Джерарда и с трепетом вздохнул.

— Они ранили тебя, — тихо сказал он, и да, Джерард был ранен. Ранен, у него всё болело, он хотел свернуться в комок, однако Фрэнк расстроится, так что Джерард собирался принять удар на себя и пока проигнорировать это.

— Эй, теперь они точно оставят меня в покое, верно? — сказал Джерард так радостно, как только мог. — Я под защитой мёртвых. Они подумают дважды перед тем, как попробовать что-то ещё. Ставлю пять пачек Мальборо и пять выпусков «Хищных птиц».

Фрэнк фыркнул и почти что улыбнулся. Он всё ещё был акварельной версией себя, кровоточил в окружающий мир — на деревья, грязь, рукава худи Джерарда. Однако теперь он смотрел на Джерарда, а не сквозь него.

— Ох, чувак, бедное твоё лицо, — тихо сказал он и стал стирать кровь с подбородка Джерарда. — Мне так жаль, я не... должно быть, это охренеть как больно.

— Да ничего, — осмотрительно произнёс Джерард и попытался выдавить очередную улыбку. Эта вышла лучше. — Не извиняйся. Это не ты приставал к девчонке Теда. — И серьёзно, серьёзно, это было вроде как даже смешно и внезапно он не мог сдержаться и хихикнул, даже несмотря на то, что его рёбра буйно запротестовали. Ой-ой, чертовски забавно, но ой.

— Ты _что?_ — не веря своим ушам сказал Фрэнк, и Джерард обессиленно махнул рукой.

— Я делал это не намеренно, она мне не нравится! — Мне не нравится никто, кроме тебя, этого он не сказал, однако, возможно, ему стоило это сказать, может, ему стоило пуститься во все тяжкие и признаться, что по уши влюбился в Фрэнка ещё давно, когда всё ещё считал его просто ненормальным серийным убийцей и бомжом-отшельником. Возможно, тогда Фрэнк примет их странную нетрадиционную любовь и как следует поцелует Джерарда.

— Ты это слышал? — неожиданно сказал Фрэнк, вырывая Джерарда из размышлений. Джерард тревожно огляделся — на самом деле, он не был полностью уверен в том, что угроза призрачного воздействия отгонит Теда с его головорезами, — однако перед ними простиралась лишь пустая поляна, было тихо за исключением свистящего ветра. Затем Джерард что-то услышал, а ещё почувствовал — приглушённое пиликанье телефона с вибрацией. Неуклюжими онемевшими руками он выловил телефон из кармана. 

На нём было много пропущенных звонков и дохрена сообщений от Майки.

_ты где мать сходит с ума_

_если зомби Фрэнк съел тебя я взбешусь но не то чтобы у тебя есть мозги_

_серьёзно где тебя блять носит_

_джерард._

А ещё там была непонятная картинка ледяного квадратного подноса со странным пенисом и формой сисек от Гейба, с которой Джерард разберётся позже.

 _всё ещё жив_ — написал он. Его пальцы, казалось, не работали совсем как надо, возможно, из-за холода. Фрэнк зацепился подбородком за плечо Джерарда и наблюдал, как он печатает, не без комментариев, и Джерард со вздохом вжался в его руки и нажал отправить.

Прошло несколько минут. В тишине рядом с ним в потоке ветра пролетела сова, держа белые крылья над головой, и Фрэнк прижался щекой к щеке Джерарда. Тот был бы полностью не против, только вот его щека по-настоящему чертовски болела, даже под волной холода, и он пытался придумать, как вежливо попросить Фрэнка поприставать к другой стороне его лица, когда телефон завибрировал снова.

_ненадолго. мать вышла на тропу войны_

Джерард фыркнул, потому что да как угодно. Опоздание не было его самой главной заботой прямо сейчас, и не то чтобы его мать пугала его после последнего часа. Что ж. Не совсем. Хмм.

Он тягостно потянулся, увильнув из хватки Фрэнка, и тот нахмурился на него.

— Так значит, ты можешь управлять погодой, хах? — непринуждённо спросил Джерард, пытаясь дойти до того, чтобы сказать Фрэнку, что ему действительно пора, всего лишь ненадолго. Он потёр плечи. Господи, он просто не мог привыкнуть к холоду. Здесь ему нужна была грёбаная парка.

— Вроде того, наверно. В основном ветром и всем таким, когда я действительно зол, — пренебрежительно ответил Фрэнк, будто бы только что не признался в самой крутой вещи на свете. Джерард просиял на него. Что, оу, но он ничего не мог с собой поделать. — Ты уходишь? — продолжил Фрэнк, всё ещё не вылезая из личного пространства Джерарда. — Не уходи. Ты должен остаться. Останься здесь, тут безопаснее.

— Эм, — произнёс Джерард, вздрогнув. — Здесь слегка зябко? А ещё моя мать, по-видимому, психует. Мне нужно вернуться.

— Я разведу костёр! — сказал Фрэнк. Джерард знал, что Фрэнк на самом деле не похитит его или ещё что, но, что ж. Призрак хотел похитить его. Для этого Джерарду точно необходимы были принадлежности. По меньшей мере, спальный мешок. И палатка. И дохера кофе.

— Я устрою вылазку с тобой позже, — осмотрительно предложил он. — Но мне действительно нужно идти, чувак. Моя мать и Майки сходят с ума, понимаешь?

— Ты не можешь уйти, — настаивал Фрэнк, теперь уже угрожая — кто знал, что такой коротышка может угрожать? — и его лицо было ужасающе бледным, а деревья снова начали срываться с места от ветра, незримые потоки опавших листьев хрустели и хлопали в воздухе. В целом Джерард не был уверен, что Фрэнк _позволит_ ему уйти. — Ты не можешь уйти, — снова настаивал он, и возможно, это и видели все остальные — неясные очертания и горящие глаза и в наборе с этим беспричинно безжалостный голос. — Это небезопасно. Останься со мной. Не уходи.

— Фрэнк, — беспомощно проговорил Джерард, потянулся и нащупал руку Фрэнка, твёрдую и настолько холодную, что она обжигала кончики его пальцев. Он зашипел на вдохе, однако сдержался. Изо всех сих Джерард старался держать лицо. — Фрэнк, ты... ты вроде как меня пугаешь?

Фрэнк ещё с минуту бездвижно внимательно глядел на него, однако ветер вздымал от него завитки дымки по всей поверхности тела, а затем он вроде как успокоился.

— Прости, — сказал он.

— Просто, знаешь, ничего такого, — сказал Джерард, и Фрэнк фыркнул; тихий звук в неожиданно успокоившемся лесу.

— Я бы хотел пойти с тобой. — И его голос был тихим и хриплым, Джерард почувствовал себя полнейшим ублюдком.

— Мы всё выясним, — пообещал Джерард заплетающимся языком. — Завтра я во всём разберусь. У меня тонны комиксов, чувак, а ещё интернет. И научные методы! Что-нибудь. Не... Может, мы сможем сконструировать небольшой передвижной лес? С которым ты мог бы передвигаться? Кажется, где-то в гараже у нас была телега.

Он смог заставить себя заткнуться. Фрэнк пялился на него, его брови уехали практически к линии роста волос, и это было его вечное выражение лица «ты, блять, сумасшедший, срань Господня, стой смирно или застрянешь в этом колючем кусте навсегда», так что Джерард посчитал это победой.

— Завтра, — повторил он многозначительно, а затем ничего не мог поделать. — Телега! Это точно сработает.

— Ты такой _чудик_ , — сказал Фрэнк, подошёл ближе и обнял Джерарда, на секунду прижавшись к нему.

Джерард содрогнулся.

— Эм, — хрипло произнёс он. — Могу я? — Он помнил, что сказал, что не будет, но это была такая дерьмовая ночка, что он робко прижался губами к уголку губ Фрэнка; его сердце выпрыгивало из груди. На секунду ему показалось, будто Фрэнк сейчас повернёт голову и ответит на поцелуй, а затем оттолкнул Джерарда, качая головой и криво улыбаясь.

— Оставь это для девчонки Теда, Ромео, — усмехнулся он, и Джерард вздохнул. Наверное, ему стоило усерднее убеждать Фрэнка, что он никуда не уйдёт. И что Фрэнк не застрял в лесу навечно. В любом случае, рот Джерарда чертовски болел, так что, скорее всего, было не лучшее время, чтобы целоваться.

— Я не приставал к ней, — устало запротестовал он. — Все сошли с ума.

— Рад это слышать, — Фрэнк ухмыльнулся. — В смысле, я бы определённо выбрал тебя в свою команду, не пойми меня неправильно. — Джерард зашипел на него, и Фрэнк усмехнулся, поморщив нос и широко улыбнувшись, и всё вокруг казалось удивительным, за исключением того, как у Джерарда болело всё тело, и он вроде как хотел свернуться в комочек и заплакать. Фрэнк, казалось, заметил это спустя минуту, и это слегка раздражало. Джерард изо всех сил старался быть сильным, естественным и улыбчивым.

Джерард был бы более оскорблён, но что ж. Он считал, что у него не было спортивных достижений.

— Ага, конечно, обещаю. Я буду осторожен. Очень осторожен. Так что, эм. Поцелуй на дорожку? — с надеждой спросил он, задержавшись на опушке, и был рад и удивлён, когда Фрэнк рванул вперёд и прижался губами к губам Джерарда; на холодный ослепительный и успокаивающий момент перед тем, как исчезнуть в порыве ветра и высохших листьев.

— Иногда эти выходки правда раздражают, — сказал Джерард пустому лесу, глупо улыбаясь перед тем, как потащиться домой.

***

Джерард попытался не допустить, чтобы его мать увидела синяки, но, конечно же, она пришла наверх и дотопала до его комнаты после того, как приехала домой, очевидно, готовая пропесочить его за то, что он пропустил визит в больницу. А затем она вошла в ужасающий режим взволнованной мамы, который был ещё хуже, чем если бы она на него наорала.

И всё же, как только он убедил её не звонить и не жаловаться суперинтенданту, директору или кому-либо во всём этом мире, всё прошло довольно мило. Она принесла ему замороженную пачку горошка и влажную салфетку из махровой ткани и наложила ему тарелку его любимого мороженого.

Хотя он ненавидел лицезреть свою мать расстроенной, так что через какое-то время он прекратил ныть. Особенно с того момента, как она начала заикаться про смену школы или про переезд в Белвилль. Он не мог сейчас уехать из Глен Фелла. Даже если школа была полна жестоких социопатов-нацистов в спортивных куртках. Уезжать. Это было не вариантом, и не только потому что он не мог оставить здесь Майки.

Хотя её острая реакция была не так уж и плоха. Он точно отлично отнёсся к тому, что она металась туда-сюда и беспокоилась, после чего сказала, что он может пропустить школу на следующий день.

— Тебе следует отдохнуть, — сказала она на следующее утро, заглянув к нему в комнату. — Ты выглядишь развалиной. Ты вообще спал?

— Просто чертовски неудобно, — сварливо произнёс Джерард, роясь в куче грязных худи в попытке выбрать самый не заляпанный. Иметь парня, живущего в лесу, было чертовски неудобно — теперь нельзя было считать одежду примерно чистой. Возможно, завтра стоило устроить день стирки. — У меня всё нахрен болит. Спать тяжело.

— Что ж, нужно было выпить Адвил или что-нибудь такое. — Она исчезла вниз по ступенькам и спустя минуту вернулась со стаканом воды и охапкой таблеток. — Вот. Можешь сделать дыхательное упражнение. Я напишу тебе записку для школы, ладно? Засыпай, малыш.

— Ты лучшая, мам, — воодушевлённо сказал Джерард, и она одарила его какой-то грустной улыбкой и даже наклонилась, чтобы поцеловать его в лоб, как она делала, когда он был маленьким и болел.

— Увидимся вечером. В шкафчике есть говядина с макаронами в банке. Постарайся не выпить весь кофе.

— Я? Никогда? — с виноватым видом парировал Джерард, снова устраиваясь на кровати, а она усмехнулась и закрыла дверь. Джерард настроился бездельничать весь день, устроиться в кровати в пижаме и смотреть отвратительные дневные передачи по телевизору какое-то время. Позже ему придётся разобраться с Фрэнком — со всем, что он говорил и что это значило, — но пока он, чёрт возьми, собирался отдыхать.

Конечно же, он прикорнул, когда в дверь постучали. Всё началось с негромкого стука, который Джерард едва ли слышал и который быстро усилился до громкого ритмичного грохота. Грёбаные барабанщики.

— Уэй! Не заставляй меня бросать камни тебе в окно! Ну же, засранец, а то мы опоздаем! — выкрикнул Боб; его голос лишь слегка был приглушён, даже несмотря на то, что он был снаружи и между ними была стена. Блять. Джерард обернул вокруг себя стёганое одеяло и пошёл вниз, чувствуя себя рассерженным и жалким. Его тело протестовало против каждого сделанного шага. Он совсем немного приоткрыл дверь, жалко уставившись на Боба.

— Я сегодня не пойду в школу. Прости, чувак.

— Что с твоим голосом? Ты заболел или что? — Боб толкнул дверь, а затем замер с широко выпученными глазами.

Джерард вздохнул. Он ненавидел, что ему приходилось чувствовать себя странно и сконфуженно, будто бы он был жертвой. Это не было его виной, что этот город взрастил ужасающих, омерзительных, злобных ублюдков. Джерарду просто очень повезло временно проживать здесь.

— Блять, — спустя минуту произнёс Боб в бешенстве. — Я знал, что подобное произойдёт. Тед напрыгнул на тебя, когда ты вышел из оркестровой? — Джерард замялся, неуверенный, стоило ли ему признаваться в том, что на самом деле тот накинулся на него после того, как он вышел из леса, где навещал своего мёртвого не-совсем-парня, Фрэнка Айеро. Возможно, сейчас было не время поднимать эту тему. Однако Боб посчитал его смущённое выражение лица за положительный ответ и нахмурился. — Господи, ну и мудак. Тебе нужен лёд или ещё что? Тебе стоит приложить лёд.

— Спасибо, мам. У меня есть лёд. — Что ж, на самом деле горошек, а потом кукуруза, а затем у них закончатся замороженные овощи, и им придётся прибегнуть к заморозке воды в пакетах и всякое такое дерьмо, потому что они оставили свои формочки для льда в Белвилле и всё забывали купить новые. Но всё же. — Правда. Со мной всё будет нормально. Это всего-навсего синяки.

— Хмм, — промычал Боб, а затем кивнул сам себе, будто бы принял решение. — Пошли, залезай в машину.

— Хах? — произнёс Джерард, встревоженно крепче закутываясь в одеяло. — Нет, я не пойду сегодня в школу. Я сказал тебе, я дерьмово себя чувствую.

— Это мило, — невозмутимо ответил Боб, достал свой телефон и прищурился, пока печатал. — Но мы не поедем в школу, мы поедем к Торо. Эта дерьмовая тактика избегания очевидно не работает. Нам нужен новый план.

— Но я хочу спать, — машинально запротестовал Джерард. Если честно, он был вроде как поражён. Боб лишь пожал плечами, глядя на него, очевидно в ладах с собственным безумием.

— Сможешь поспать, когда мы приедем к нему. Если хочешь, зови меня сумасшедшим, но мне не нравится идея, что ты проторчишь здесь в одиночестве весь день. Если Тед настолько мерзкий, что подловил тебя после школы, то кто знает, какую херню он сможет выкинуть. Он придурок и психопат.

Джерард фыркнул.

— Чувак, я на самом деле не думаю, что он отловит меня. И он уже достаточно взъебал меня, верно? В смысле, я какое-то время не буду появляться у них с Таней на пути. Со мной всё будет хорошо. И правда, тебе не стоит пропускать школу, так что вау, я действительно ценю твои усилия, но...

— Джерард, — сказал Боб, перебивая его с улыбкой, — забирайся в грёбаную машину.

Джерард залез в машину.

***

— Да, но я не хочу, чтобы вы, парни, тоже попали в их чёрный список! — запротестовал Джерард, и Боб на минуту оторвался от экрана, закатив глаза. Джерард быстро решил воспользоваться этим и помчался его убивать, однако его мелкий парень всё ещё застрял в углу, а сам он не мог понять, в каком направлении пойти, чтобы выбраться из коридора и дойти до непонятного выступа, на котором стоял Боб, так что было бесполезно даже беспокоиться.

— Что, они просто будут ходить вокруг да около и избивать нас? Это не может продолжаться вечно. В конце концов, школе придётся что-то сделать.

— Что ж... да, возможно. В смысле, ты правда думаешь, что сможешь вразумить этих парней? — Джерард задумчиво остановился. Что ж, Исаака, может, и удастся, если ты убедишь, что это испортит его заявление в колледж.

Затем хлопнула входная дверь, что было странно, учитывая, что из школы никого не отпустят ещё в течение следующих пары часов, и спустя пару минут Рэй заскочил в логово, улыбаясь, а в руках у него были две бутылки колы.

Джерард в ужасе уронил джойстик.

— Видишь! — взвизгнул он; его грудь сдавило от вины. — Видишь! Я говорил тебе!

— Рэй, — Боб прорычал и встал, сжав кулаки. — Что случилось?

— Что ж, — радостно произнёс Рэй, кидая колу Бобу, — Тед спросил, где мой педиковатый паренёк, так что я назвал его гомофобным утырком! И, эм, возможно, мелким! В смысле, мелким утырком. Ну, будто бы у него маленький пенис.

— Мы поняли, Торо, — сказал Боб, скривив губы.

— И что ж, затем он меня ударил. Бам, прямо в глаз, и теперь мы оба отстранены на весь оставшийся день, а завтра меня оставляют после уроков. — Рэй плюхнулся на один из кресло-мешков. — Эй, тебе нужен этот лёд, Джи?

— Ты ударил Теда? — вскрикнул Джерард и передал пакет со льдом.

— Нет. В смысле, я бы попытался, но я был на земле. В любом случае, Нолтес и несколько других ребят сказали, что это я начал драку, так что директор вышвырнул нас обоих.

— Я... о Боже, Рэй, мне жаль. Это всё моя вина. — Джерард уставился на свои руки. Может, в конце концов ему стоило остаться в лесу и питаться жучками и мхом. По крайней мере, тогда бы никого не ранили из-за него. И Рэй не пропустил бы уроки. Это словно апокалипсис.

— Не будь придурком, — всё также радостно проговорил Рэй, однако слегка срывающимся тоном. — Если ты думаешь, что я позволю ему говорить такое дерьмо про тебя, особенно когда он накинулся на тебя прошлым вечером, ты точно думаешь, что я недостойный друг. Или недостойный человек.

— Дело не в этом, я просто, — захлёбываясь, проговорил Джерард, а его щёки вспыхнули. — Рэй, это не то, что я имел в виду! Я просто хотел бы, чтобы ты не пострадал.

— Что ж, а я хотел бы, чтобы Тед не был куском дерьма, — легко ответил Рэй, пожимая плечами. — Я не сожалею об этом. Я бы хотел _ударить_ его.

Джерард в неверии оглядел его.

— Но теперь ты пропустишь _уроки._

— Есть вещи и поважнее уроков, — фыркнул Рэй, и Боб нарочито медленно похлопал ему.

— Долго же до тебя доходило, Торо, — сказал он. — А теперь можем мы уже начать разбираться с тем, что делать с этим дерьмом собачьим?

— Ты играл в Halo, — сухо зашипел Рэй. — Ты мог выстраивать стратегии весь день!

— Да, что ж. Мы входили в раш. Стратегический. — Рэй одарил Боба многозначительным взглядом, и тот вздохнул. — Ох, да заткнись. Ну же, я не мог сопротивляться. Джерард застрял в этом углу минут на десять. Я убил его так много раз. Это восхитительно. Каждый раз, когда он умирает, он издаёт эти забавные звуки, понаблюдай.

—Мы можем не уходить от темы? — угрюмо вмешался Джерард, наблюдая за тем, как его мелкий чувак в видеоигре умирает. Опять. Он не мог перестать думать о лице Фрэнка, когда тот спросил, что нахрен такое за Xbox, как обессиленно и одиноко он выглядел. Это было отстойно, и он лучше бы обсудил Теда с его головорезами, чем думал бы об этом дальше, а это говорило о многом.

— Точно, — сказал Боб, откладывая свой джойстик и складывая руки. — Ладно. Значит, они особо не нападают, когда нас много. Следовательно, никто никуда не ходит один. — Он сощурился и поглядел на Джерарда. — И на этот раз я серьёзно. Никаких сбеганий, чтобы пошариться в лесу.

Рэй одарил Джерарда многозначительным взглядом.

— Да, Джерарду определённо нужно зависнуть с нами в оркестровой до конца репетиции. Это разумно.

Джерард уставился на них, а его сердце неприятно застучало. Он не мог не ходить в лес. Это просто... было не вариантом.

— Эм, что? Ребят, я не в группе. Так не работает.

— Мы достанем тебе гонг, в который ты будешь стучать сзади вместе с Бобом, будет супер, — упёрто сказал Рэй.

— Но, — обессиленно ответил Джерард, а затем замолчал. Он просто... он что-нибудь придумает. Он должен.

***

Его жизнь была разрухой. Джерард был уверен в этом утверждении — он вычитал это дерьмо на английском в прошлом году. И ладно, на самом деле, это было превосходное стихотворение, Джерарду действительно нравилось гулкое эхо строк, разногласия, диссонанс и путаница в них. Но дело было в том, что оно отображало его жизнь до необъяснимого уровня в тот момент, только в ней было меньше Мировой войны и больше старшей школы. Что было больше похоже, нежели Вы думаете.

Джерард пришёл в школу утром, и его в оперативном порядке позвали к завучу за пропуск занятий. Когда он показал ей записку, которую написала его мать и которая объясняла недопонимание, Гертруда лишь покосилась на него своими крохотными секретарческими глазками и сказала: «Не только по поводу вторника, мистер Уэй. Нам доложили, что Вы пропустили ещё два урока на прошлой неделе. Мы не терпим такого поведения в Глен Фелле. Вы заслужили остаться после уроков за каждый пропущенное занятие с тренером Сиковски. Встретьтесь с ним после последнего звонка в тренажёрном зале немедленно».

Рэй обессиленно пожал плечами, Джерард спрятался за своей кружкой с кофе и подчинился судьбе, несмотря на то, что это было нечестно. Он уже вроде как предвкушал, что будет стучать в гонг в оркестровой вместе с Бобом, однако это больше не обсуждалось. Он слегка переживал, что оставление после уроков в Глен Фелле было воплощением ада на земле. Скорее всего, они заставят его лущить кукурузу или полировать рога.

Единственным плюсом во всей ситуации было то, что Тед со своей шайкой не лез. По факту, Тед отлично притворялся, что Джерарда вообще не существовало. Он просто обходил определённые коридоры и кабинеты, потому что некоторые мелочи существования старшей школы требовали его внимания в противоположной стороне. Точно.

В то время как Исаак внимательно следил за Джерардом. Он ощущал зуд на затылке от пристального взгляда, однако научился не поворачиваться. Это был всего лишь Исаак со своим прищуром, абсолютно игнорирующий учительскую лекцию ради того, чтобы пялиться на Джерарда, будто бы он мог.. Джерард даже не знал, что Исаак мог сделать на самом деле. Он думал, что Исаак тоже не знал, он лишь продолжал открывать рот, будто хотел что-то спросить, а затем снова рассерженно его закрывал. Это чертовски настораживало.

И Нолтес буквально бросился наутёк, когда наткнулся на Джерарда в коридоре, оставив Боба с Рэем недоумённо моргать, а Джерард лишь пожал плечами и скривил непонимающее, невинное лицо. Потому что на самом деле Джерард выглядел так, словно его по лицу огрели лопатой. Не было никакого хорошего объяснения, почему самый массивный человеческий танкер убегал от него. Что ж, было, однако им он не мог поделиться с Рэем и Бобом. Было абсолютно вероятно, что спортсмены осознали, что у Джерарда был крутой призрачный защитник, или возможно, просто подумали, что Джерард наделён сверхъестественными силами, или что у них случилась массовая галлюцинация призрачной мести и гнева. Было тяжело быть полностью уверенными.

Но в любом случае, даже резкая перемена в их поведении тревожила. В очереди за обедом Таня послала ему воздушный поцелуй, и это заставило Теда подойти — к Тане, не к Джерарду — и зашипеть ей что-то на ухо. Но на этом всё. Больше ничего. Никаких разбирательств, никакого выбивания обеденного подноса из рук, ничего. И после этого Таня даже не спровоцировала Теда на ответ, попытавшись одолжить записи по испанскому у Джерарда.

— Что ж, — сказал Боб, пялясь в след Нолтесу, который прополз по стеночке мимо них с выпученными глазами. — Мы всё же отвезём тебя домой после твоей задержки в школе.

— Ой, да ладно, — Джерард раздражённо вздохнул. Он махнул тетрадкой на Нолтеса, который дёрнулся и рванул прямо к лестнице, будто его преследовали церберы, а не кто-то махнул на него тетрадью с зомби-эльфами, нарисованными на обложке. — Гляди, они определённо не станут больше со мной связываться. Не волнуйся об этом. Со мной всё будет в порядке. — Джерарду правда нужно было проверить Фрэнка этим вечером, обнадёжить его, что с ним всё в порядке. Он был побитым, но целым. И ладно, возможно, он хотел возобновить кампанию по поцелуям. Плюс, у него было несколько теорий, которые он разработал на самой скучной лекции по истории и которые он хотел опробовать. Должен был быть способ, чтобы позволить Фрэнку выйти из леса. Джерарду просто нужно было слегка поэкспериментировать.

Но Боб скорчил лицо под названием «Меня правда не впечатляет твоё подобие логики», а Рэй радостно полностью игнорировал его, перебивая его возражения и описывая группу, которая будет играть в Бёрлингтоне на следующих выходных, которая, по всей видимости, любила повсюду плеваться кровью. Что звучало довольно-таки круто, если честно. В любом случае, Джерард подумал, что он всегда мог выскользнуть из дома в полночь — Боб ещё не снизошёл до выставления караульного наряда снаружи его дома. Пока.

Только вот Джерард снова забыл глубину страданий и отчаяния, до которой в любой момент мог опуститься Глен Фелл.

Оставление здесь после уроков было похоже на призыв в Учебный лагерь Сатаны. Тренер заставил его нарезать круги вокруг грёбаного здания школы с чёртовыми штангами и гимнастическими матами и ухмылялся на него всё это время, пока тот тащился под невообразимой кучей дерьма. А когда Джерард очень даже справедливо пожаловался, он, блять, заставил его бегать кругами. Казалось, несколько часов. Будто бы наступило ёбаное средневековье. Джерард бы предпочёл, чтобы его растянули и четвертовали, правда. В конце концов, результат был бы таким же, да и было бы куда быстрее.

— О мой Бог, — приглушённо сказал Ворм часом позже. Джерард расплылся по стене снаружи, рядом с дверью оркестровой, концентрируясь до последней капли на том, как вдыхать и выдыхать своими изувеченными лёгкими. Он вздрогнул и признал поражение; Бобу придётся подвезти Джерарда до дома, потому что тот не думал, что его ноги смогут пронести его дальше, чем на несколько шагов до того, как превратятся в лужицы из плазмы и смерти. — Твоё лицо. Оно... вау. Ты правда очень красный, чувак.

— Ты умираешь? — спросил Рэй обеспокоенно. — Чувак, это отстойно, мне всего лишь нужно задержаться после уроков в библиотеке с мистером Джачинто.

Джерард безрадостно хрипел и позволил Ворму поддерживать его в более или менее вертикальном положении. Он, чёрт возьми, не мог поверить, что ему придётся сделать это снова завтра. Он серьёзно умрёт — он не хотел быть легкомысленным, потому что смерть не была чем-то смешным, но его лёгкие будто бы полыхали. Это было жалко, и ему нужно было переписать своё завещание. И понять, как встретиться с Фрэнком в загробной жизни. Господи, его вот-вот стошнит.

— Круги, хах, — сочувственно сказал Боб и кинул Джерарду бутылку воды. — Тебе повезло, что ты позаботился о нормативах физической нагрузки ещё в Джерси. В прошлом году физкультуру у меня вёл какой-то дебил, и он был полным психопатом.

Джерард мог в это поверить.

— Моя жизнь — разруха, — тихо сказал он жалким голосом, хриплым от отчаяния и мучительной боли.

— Ага, — сказал Боб и ясно улыбнулся. Засранец. — Ну же, пошли поучим историю. Завтра тест. — Джерард застонал и позволил оттащить себя в адский девятнадцатый век реконструкции Америки.

В эту ночь Джерард определённо намеревался выскользнуть из дома и встретиться с Фрэнком: он установил будильник на 1:11 ночи и всё такое. Однако он не проснулся, пока Боб не начал швырять всякое дерьмо в его окно на следующее утро, и каждое движение каждой конечности казалось агонией. А ещё, Боб, кажется, однажды разобьёт это чёртово оконное стекло. Что он в него кидал, кирпичи?

— Жёлуди, — проницательно сказал Боб и отхлебнул кофе у Джерарда. Тот застонал и забрал назад свою кружку-термос.

— Я ненавижу этот город, — угрюмо проговорил он, наблюдая за тем, как старшая школа становилась всё ближе и ближе. — Ненавижу его. В нём нет ничего хорошего. — Это было неправдой, однако _казалось_ ею, особенно в тот момент.

— Ммм. Значит, — сказал Боб, сощурившись и глядя на методичку, которую он приклеил к рулю. — Какая разница между мокасиновым щитомордником, варягом и заморышем?

— Я тебя ненавижу. — Джерард многозначительно взглянул на него и поджёг сигарету. Возможно, никотин расшатает его память хоть немного. — Эм. Первое — это змея, второе... что-то из ремесла драпировщика? А последнее... саламандра.

— Не могу с этим спорить. Мы обречены, — сказал Боб и с философским видом выкрал у Джерарда сигарету. Тот облокотился головой об окно и вздохнул.

Тест по истории прошёл так дерьмово, как только мог. Джерарду на самом деле пришлось прибегнуть к рисованию небольшого комикса, чтобы проиллюстрировать один из коротких ответов на вопрос. Он надеялся, что получит баллы за креативность, однако подозревал, что позволил себе сфамильярничать с роботоподобным Улиссом Грантом, из-за чего ему, скорее всего, снимут несколько баллов.

А после задержка после уроков оказалась ещё хуже предыдущей. Тренер был полным мудаком — он был дядей Теда, был старше всех учеников примерно лет на десять и, очевидно, думал, что у него в жизни были дела и поважнее, что он, как откровенный тупица, вываливал на Джерарда. В том, что он стал пьяницей, не попал в высшую лигу и ему пришлось вернуться обратно в эту дыру, не был виноват Джерард.

Он заставил Джерарда мыть раздевалку, что ж, вау. Вау. Не могло быть на Земле ещё более грязного места, и к тому времени, как он освободился, он слегка обезумел от паров отбеливателя, а ещё, возможно, из-за того, что его заразили биологическим оружием, которое тренер вместе с бейсбольной командой варили в душевых. Джерард привык к странным и непонятным субстанциям, растущим в оставленных кружках из-под кофе, однако это был совершенно новый уровень распространения грибка.

Спотыкаясь, он вывалился из спортивного зала; перед глазами слегка плыло, и он с благодарностью упивался сладким-сладким свежим воздухом. Никакого отбеливателя и запаха потных ног.

Только вот там была бейсбольная команда, бегала перед ним кругами по школьной стоянке, словно стая акул. Засранцы выглядели настолько чертовски непринуждёнными, передвигались, словно злобные андроиды, в прохладном дневном воздухе, едва ли потея. Тренер стоял неподалёку от инвентаря под навесом, высокий и широкоплечий, а козырёк кепки скрывал в тени его глаза. Он хмуро наблюдал за тем, как игроки бегали. Затем он заметил Джерарда, а его хмурое лицо превратилось в сердитый взгляд: он скривил верхнюю губу и всё такое.

Джерард моргнул, потому что ладно, конечно, он пропустил уроки, но что за херня? Он не сделал ничего, чтобы заслужить _подобный_ взгляд. Возможно, он думал, что Джерард похотливо поглядывал на игроков или что-то такое, блять, да если бы Джерард знал. Тренер сделал движение, будто собирался подкрасться к Джерарду или сказать что-то, и Джерард немедленно упорхнул в сторону оркестровой до того, как его попросили почистить что-то или, Боже упаси, пробежаться вместе с командой.

Джерард даже не мог придумать, что он хотел делать меньше, чем еле переставлять ноги вслед за Нолтесом, Тедом и Исааком. Скорее всего, во вселенной были вещи и похуже, однако ужас этой картины вытеснял их из его головы.

К сожалению, убежать к оркестровой означало, что он пересечётся с Рэем и Бобом, а затем застрянет на тусовке с ними снова на весь день. Что было, ну, не _принудительным испытанием,_ совсем нет. Вообще, это было удивительно прекрасно. Но там не было Фрэнка. Бобу постоянно приходилось щёлкать пальцами перед лицом Джерарда, отвлекая его внимание от окон обратно к разговору. Он слегка волновался, что парни подумают, что он умственно отсталый, однако надеялся, что они спишут это на то, что он надышался парами отбеливателя или вымотался.

С вечера понедельника он так и не смог улизнуть и увидеть Фрэнка. И в пятницу, когда у него наконец намечался свободный день, он обнаружил, чёрт возьми, что за ним следил тренер Сиковски: он таскался за ним по всей столовой, а затем с огромным удовлетворением объявил, что Джерард остаётся после уроков за то, что «использовал непристойные выражения на территории школы».

Скорее всего, Тед потому и отдыхал в последнее время. Он заставил своего дядю выполнять грязную работу, мудак. Джерард определённо предпочитал, чтобы его время от времени избивали и плевали в него слюнявыми бумажками, нежели, чёрт возьми, бегать кругами.

Так что ещё один день был потерян, и к тому времени, как Джерард вышел из школы, он пробежал столько кругов, что ему пришлось отпрашиваться под предлогом посещения Майки, хотя он и чувствовал себя засранцем. У него просто всё слишком _болело._ Так что, конечно, всю субботу он провёл с Майки, чтобы наверстать упущенное, а после, так как Джерарду просто не могло повезти, Боб, Патрик и Рэй ждали его на крыльце его дома, когда они приехали поздно вечером.

Мать Джерарда, изменница, лишь вскинула бровь и улыбнулась, взъерошив волосы Джерарда перед тем, как исчезнуть в своей комнате, позволив утащить своего старшего сына Бог знает на какую пытку. Как минимум, на истязание жестокими видеоиграми. Боб с Рэем, чёрт возьми, нависали над ним всё воскресенье: потащили его на одно из кукурузных полей с лабиринтом, которое было настолько же пугающим, как было заявлено. На самом деле, оно казалось бы милым, если бы Фрэнк тоже мог быть там.

К тому времени, как он добрался домой, на улице было уже темно, и он не закончил ни одну домашнюю работу на предстоящую неделю, а снаружи накрапывал зябкий дождь.

Блять, его не было в лесу уже слишком много дней, и он не пропустит ещё один, он просто не мог. Фрэнк, должно быть, уже волновался: последний раз, когда он видел Джерарда, он истекал кровью. До этого было так просто улизнуть, но теперь люди замечали, когда он пропадал, чёрт побери. Это было странно и мило, а ещё напоминало занозу в заднице одновременно.

Он застрял с единственным возможным умозаключением — ему придётся полностью во всём признаться Рэю и Бобу.

Фрэнк не хотел, чтобы кто-то ещё знал, пока нет, но у Джерарда заканчивались варианты. Он просыпал все ночные будильники, и он больше не мог позволить себе пропускать школу: задержки после уроков истощали не только его волю, но и способность к жизни, и казалось, будто тренер Сиковски готов был наброситься на него за любое возможное нарушение. Он не хотел без надобности растягивать свои наказания.

Теперь, когда он принял решение, ему лишь осталось подобрать слова, чтобы они не подумали, что он сумасшедший.


	9. Глава 9

— Итак, — Джерард кашлянул, нервно перебирая волосы и собираясь с мыслями. Рэй поднял глаза от кусочков своей рыбо-лягушки на подносе. Они должны были проходить сравнительную анатомию или что-то вроде, однако органы слегка... смешались во время препарирования, так что они с Рэем в основном придумывали на ходу. — Так, эм. Помнишь того парня, о котором ты говорил за обедом? Того, который пропал?

— Ага, — медленно произнёс Рэй, оставляя уродливое чудовище из лягушки и саламандры с жабрами, которое он сконструировал, и вылупился на Джерарда сквозь защитные очки. — Фрэнк. Почему ты спрашиваешь? — Рэй тут же стал выглядеть обеспокоенным. — Ох, Джерард, неужели эти ублюдки снова тебе докучают? Я думал, они поумерили свой пыл.

— Хах? — спросил Джерард, бросив тыкать карандашом то, что напоминало плавательный пузырь. Тед всё ещё исполнял свой коронный номер под названием «Ох, поглядите, дыра в виде Джерарда в полотне реальности», а Исаак прекратил так часто пялиться на него, возможно, потому что надвигались промежуточные экзамены и он больше не мог позволить себе пропускать мимо ушей столько лекций. — О, нет, они до сих пор не пристают по большей части.

На самом деле, Нолтес вернулся к своей привычке толкать Джерарда в стены своими размашистыми плечами. Джерард не мог решить, было ли это из-за того, что у него память, как у золотой рыбки, или потому что он решил, что Джерард не сможет нагнать никакого устрашающего сверхъестественного дерьма на школьные земли. Как бы то ни было, это не было какой-то великой новостью. 

Рэй сдвинулся так, будто собирался положить руку Джерарду на плечо, однако тот в ужасе отшатнулся.

— Мы не дадим тебе из-за них исчезнуть. Не переживай, Джи, — слегка виновато сказал Рэй, убирая свою рыбную руку. Он выглядел смешно с широко распахнутыми искренними глазами, огромными защитными очками и двумя хвостиками, завязанными резинками с помпонами, и, если бы они не держали острые предметы в руках и не были бы покрыты мёртвыми останками амфибий, Джерард бы точно его обнял.

— Спасибо, чувак, — тихо произнёс он, а затем постарался подготовиться к очередной попытке разговора о призраках. — Но, эм, это... не совсем поэтому я об этом вспомнил. Просто, эм. Что ж. Помнишь, ты сказал про ту херню, что видел призрака Фрэнка?

— Ох, это, — отозвался Рэй; выглядел он слегка пристыженным. Он снова стал тыкать кучку внутренностей. — Я не совсем видел его призрака, чувак. Я просто... знаешь, дым. Холод. Это было странно. Не знаю, возможно, я это выдумал. 

— Вот что я пытаюсь сказать тебе, — произнёс Джерард приглушённым тоном, закусив губу. — Я... ты не выдумал. Я ходил в лес, и я тебе говорю, ты ничего не выдумывал. Это был Фрэнк.

— Смотри, не страдай хернёй, — сказал Рэй, и Джерард взял его за руку, проигнорировав «педики», замаскированное под кашель, из-за лабораторного стола позади них, реально отвратительное хлюпание формальдегида и мерзкие останки между латексной поверхностью их перчаток.

— Я не страдаю! — сказал Джерард, говоря это настолько серьёзно, насколько мог. — Это правда, и я могу её доказать, могу. Просто доверься мне. Я не хотел рассказывать тебе до этого, потому что думал... что ж, звучит бредово, верно? Но сегодня днём мне нужно вернуться в лес. Просто... я должен. И я подумал, что ж. Учитывая, что вы, парни, фанатично повсюду следуете за мной, вы могли бы тоже пойти. Если хотите. — Джерард скривился и в то же время попытался с надеждой улыбнуться и, скорее всего, в результате выглядел обезумевшим.

Рэй, к своей чести, не отмахнулся от Джерарда. Хотя он вдумчиво глядел на него, будто собирался позвать психиатра-специалиста и достать Джерарду хорошенькую, милую беленькую смирительную рубашку. Скорее всего, было к лучшему, что он всё ещё не поднял тему «а ещё я хочу встречаться с твоим мёртвым другом».

— Смотри, Джи, я... — начал Рэй сомнительно, но Джерард перебил его.

— Просто сходи со мной туда, всего один раз, — сказал Джерард со своей фирменной улыбкой и огромными умоляющими глазами. — Просто, знаешь, если я сумасшедший, значит сумасшедший. А если нет, что ж... что плохого может случиться, верно?

***

— Ты, блять, с ума сошёл, — сказал Боб часом позже, топая по грязным лужам и опавшим листьям и хмурясь на пустую тропинку. — Здесь никого нет, Уэй. А теперь можем мы вернуться к Рэю? Я умираю с голоду.

— Он всегда появляется, — задумчиво ответил Джерард, заламывая руки и всматриваясь в бледные стволы деревьев. Солнце струилось сквозь них и повсюду отбрасывало остроконечные тени. И Фрэнк не появлялся ни в одной из них. — В конце концов, он всегда объявляется. Он будет здесь через секунду. — Возможно, Фрэнк испугался, потому что Рэй с Бобом были там, но Боба не обделят вниманием, как только Рэй объяснит ему, что происходит. Или... Фрэнк говорил что-то о том, что терялся во времени, будто он прекращал существовать, уходил куда-то ещё. Просто прекращал быть. Призрак. Салли угасала, что если то же самое происходило и с Фрэнком? Что если он исчез навсегда? Блять, Джерарду нужно было просто пропустить школу и принять наказание. Это бы того стоило, всё плохое стоило бы того. Если Фрэнк исчез... блять, Джерард даже думать об этом не мог.

— Фрэнк? — вновь позвал он, закрывая рот руками и сдерживая накатывающие слёзы. Рэй с Бобом уставились на него, он видел их краем глаза, и ему было всё равно, потому что, блять. Блять, Фрэнки. — Фрэнки, ну же, чувак. — Его голос жалко надломился, а плечи поникли, а затем Рэй издал то, что очень сильно походило на вскрик, а Джерарда поглотил лютый холод, и он упал задницей в грязь.

— Ты вернулся, — сказал Фрэнк ему в шею, и Джерард болезненно глубоко вздохнул. — Ты вернулся.

— Не глупи, — наконец произнёс Джерард заплетающимся языком, — конечно же, я вернулся. Где ты был?

— Где я был? — Фрэнк фыркнул, наконец отстранившись. Он выглядел как и всегда: всё та же рваная футболка, джинсы, завитки татуировок, выглядывающие из-за горловины и рукавов, и он был лучшим, что Джерард когда-либо видел. — Где был _ты?_ Прошло... прошло пару дней, верно?

— Ага, — сказал Джерард; он не мог не улыбаться, когда Фрэнк прижался к нему, пробежавшись по его рукам, словно он мог исчезнуть, будто хотел насладиться каждой клеточкой Джерарда. Скорее всего, он просто скучал по теплу его тела, но всё же. Это было действительно чертовски мило. — Да, прости, Фрэнки, я не хотел. В школе всё стало довольно напряжённо. — Грёбаные наказания после уроков. — И, — он слегка нервно закашлялся, потому что Фрэнк, казалось, ещё не заметил, однако это был вопрос времени и лучше было наконец сделать шаг вперёд. — Эм, я кое-кого с собой привёл?

— Хмм? — произнёс Фрэнк и начал ощупывать карманы Джерарда, скривив лицо. — Ну же, чувак, я знаю, что у тебя есть сигареты. Дай мне их, чёрт побери.

— Срань Господня, — сказал Рэй ещё более высоким голосом чем обычно, и Фрэнк вскинул голову.

— Так, — с надеждой произнёс Джерард в последовавшую тишину. Рэй облокотился на клён и пялился на Фрэнка, словно... ладно, словно тот был призраком. Достаточно справедливо, однако не то чтобы Фрэнк вытворял какое-нибудь _полтергейстское_ дерьмо. Он лишь выпрашивал у Джерарда сигареты как и обычно. Боб просто наблюдал за ним с прищуром, скрестив руки на груди. — Эм, парни, значит вы тоже его видите?

— Что ж, — сказал Боб, а его глаза каким-то образом стали ещё уже, — я вижу, как какой-то чувак ползает по тебе. По мне, так он не выглядит как призрак.

— Хах, не выгляжу, — сказал Фрэнк, резко ухмыльнувшись, и перекатился на пятки. Джерард тут же заволновался, и ладно, возможно, он не привык быть не полностью в фокусе его внимания. Но в этом и был смысл, верно? Джерард не хотел быть всем кругом общения и чтобы на нём всё заканчивалось. Фрэнк заслуживал больше людей, а не одного сумасшедшего парня, выслеживающего его в лесу. Однако на лице Фрэнка красовалось действительно странное выражение, будто он сейчас станет полупрозрачным ниндзя и толкнёт Боба в лужу, и это было бы действительно, правда очень плохо и определённо помешало бы плану Джерарда, чтобы они все стали лучшими друзьями навсегда.

— Фрэнк? — наконец вскрикнул Рэй, подходя ближе с широко распахнутыми глазами. — Я не... Это ты?

— Торо, — настороженно произнёс Фрэнк, махнув рукой, и Рэй сделал шаг ближе. — Вау, да ты не шутил насчёт волос, — краем рта сказал он Джерарду.

— Но я не... ты не _выглядишь_ собой, — слабо произнёс Рэй; его голос встревоженно колебался. То, что он там видел, должно быть, было проклято, потому что он был белым, как бумага для принтера, а вместо глаз виднелись тёмные зрачки.

Фрэнк немногословно пожал плечами, однако Джерард усмотрел то, как напряжённо он сжимал губы и плечи.

— Да, что ж. Это всё ещё я. — Он засунул руки в карманы и тускло улыбнулся. — Как поживаешь? Слышал, ты до сих пор играешь на гитаре.

— О мой Бог, это правда он, — вслух восторгался Рэй, затем поспешил вперёд, после чего снова остановился, обняв себя руками; выглядел он так, будто его раздирали противоречия. — Блять, Фрэнки, мы все думали, что ты... Что ж, думаю, ты и так мёртв. Это так странно.

— Расскажи мне, — предложил Фрэнк уже с искренней улыбкой, однако всё ещё опечаленный. — Прости за последний раз, когда ты был здесь, чувак. Я не хотел показаться ужасающим и всё такое, — затем он замолк в раздумьях. — Что ж, не всё время.

Рэй выглядел слегка нерешительным, если честно, а затем повернулся, чтобы оценить реакцию Боба. Тот пялился на них всех, будто они все разом сошли с ума.

— Так... ты видишь его? И почему всё так несправедливо?

— Я вижу его, — раздражённо и многострадально произнёс Боб. Он с подозрением оглядел Фрэнка. — Он выглядит как обычный парень.

— Эй, — Фрэнк рассмеялся и покрутил татуированными руками, — нормально? Не оскорбляй меня. «Нормально» — это не то, к чему я стремился, чувак.

— Оу, — произнёс Рэй, покусывая большой палец руки и широко распахнутыми глазами оглядывая Фрэнка с Джерардом. — Я вроде... по большей части я всё ещё вижу дымку. Будто бы в очертаниях человека. — Он нарисовал в воздухе расплывчатую фигуру другой рукой. — И может, эм, череп? Всё немного запутано, чувак.

— Правда? — заинтересованно заговорил Джерард. — Это круто! Мне интересно, почему мы с Бобом можем видеть Фрэнка, а ты нет. Ты когда-нибудь ещё видел мёртвых людей, Боб?

— Почему моя жизнь внезапно стала фильмом Шьямалана? — проворчал Боб себе под нос и взглянул на всех них.

— Нет, в смысле, ладно, наша численность выборки на данный момент три, хорошо, но двое из нас отлично видят Фрэнка, а один видит наркоманский уродливый череп Металлики, — заметил Джерард, а Фрэнк вздохнул и начал доставать его блокнот. Джерард рассеянно взял его и начал калякать. — Должно же быть в этом что-то общее, верно? Что отличает нас с Бобом? Возможно, дело в воде в Глен Фелле? Мы с Бобом оба приезжие, верно?

— Что ж, может быть, но, возможно, дело в генетике? — Рэй явно выглядел заинтересованным, подходя всё ближе. — В смысле, блять, да причиной может быть всё что угодно.

— Ладно, ребята, это всё весело, но он не призрак, — уверенно сказал Боб. — Посмотрите на него, он всего-навсего парень.

— Фрэнк, пока не пугай Боба, — властно провозгласил Джерард, сжимая ладонь Фрэнка и стараясь внушить ощущение призрака сквозь свою кожу. — Я хочу понять, сможем ли мы заставить Рэя увидеть тебя. — Он рванул вперёд и взял Рэя за руку. — Возможно, ты сможешь его увидеть, если я, ну, поделюсь своим призрачным зрением с тобой?

— И как ты это сделаешь? — сухо произнёс Фрэнк, подошёл к ним со спины и стал мелькать, корча Рэю уродливые рожицы.

Джерард бы попрекнул его — Рэй определённо был на грани, он был уверен, — однако он был занят концентрацией. Он стиснул зубы и почувствовал, как мышца в челюсти задёргалась.

Прошла минута, на протяжении которой Боб грозно бубнил что-то по поводу здравого рассудка.

— Не-а. Всё ещё жуткое чудовище из дымки, — сказал Рэй, уставившись на Фрэнка.

— Что ж, может, тебе стоит отпустить и дать попробовать мне, гений, — заметил Фрэнк, потянув Джерарда за рукав.

— Или, может, эм, мы могли бы оба попытаться одновременно? — предложил Джерард. — В смысле, тебе же легко принимать форму рядом со мной, верно? Так, может, если ты сфокусируешься на мне, а я на нём, то это поможет.

Фрэнк вздохнул и скользнул рукой по руке Джерарда, схватил Рэя за запястье, а затем Джерард испытал самое странное в жизни ощущение, будто... Ему никогда не ставили капельницу, слава, блять, Богу, но Майки ставили, и он говорил, что она ощущалась странно: будто холодок пощипывал и распространялся по венам. В каком-то смысле его ощущение было похоже: рука Фрэнка источала холод и пускала череду мурашек по запястью Джерарда, и они пульсировали.

— Я вроде как... — Фрэнк замолк, а затем моргнул. — Хах. Будто бы... подбирать правильный аккорд. Странно. — Он встряхнулся, будто его опустили в ледяную воду, а затем почувствовался странный гулкий стук.

— Срань Господня, — сказал Рэй, резко вскочив. И Джерард слегка забеспокоился, его глаза вот-вот готовы были вывалиться из глазниц. — Это... это правда ты, ты. Блять, Фрэнк!

— Сработало? — произнёс Фрэнк, а затем: — Вау, — когда Рэй обнял его, и, возможно, на лицо Фрэнка закралась едва уловимая скептическая улыбка. — Господи Боже, это правда... вау. Эм, привет.

— Я не помнил, чтобы ты был таким чертовски мелким, — сказал Рэй, вытирая лицо и широко улыбаясь. — Чувак, ты и представить себе не можешь, я так, блять, за тебя волновался. А ты был тут всё это время!

— Ты всё ещё видишь его, несмотря на то, что я его отпустил? — хотел знать Джерард, переворачивая страницу в своём блокноте. Возможно, ему не нужно было находиться в психологическом контакте с Рэем и вообще. Возможно, просто Фрэнку нужно было сильнее сфокусироваться. Блять, им точно нужно это проверить. Возможно, когда они представят Майки, только вот он, вероятно, сможет увидеть Фрэнка, так как мог и Джерард. Может, у них был одинаковый ген чувствительности к призракам.

Боб перестал ворчать и теперь активно нависал над ними, рассматривая, как близко стояли Фрэнк с Рэем, с очевидно дурным предчувствием.

— Я всё ещё думаю, что вы все здесь сошли с ума, — мрачно произнёс он. — Уэй, ты подсунул Торо что-то на биологии?

— Так кто вообще такой этот засранец? — заинтересованно спросил Фрэнк, заглядывая за плечо Рэя с обеспокоенной злой ухмылкой.

— Это Боб Брайар, — нервно сказал Джерард, думая, было ли слишком рано отталкивать Фрэнка от Рэя или нет. Не то чтобы Фрэнк принадлежал Джерарду или ещё что, но всё же. Они только что встретились впервые за несколько лет, так что им не стоило торопиться. Вот и всё. Джерард не думал, что он слишком остро реагировал: Боб, очевидно, чувствовал себя так же, даже если и потому что считал, что у них у всех случился психический припадок. — Он хороший человек.

— Боже, спасибо, — Боб вскинул бровь и широко улыбнулся Джерарду. — Воодушевляющая поддержка.

— Лучший человек, — исправился Джерард, улыбнувшись ему в ответ, а затем моргнул, когда Фрэнк сделал шаг вперёд. — Ты, эм, ты слышал, как я говорил о нём раньше? — нерешительно продолжил он. — Боб возит меня и защищает от зла. Эм.

— И он не верит в меня, хах? — мурлыкал Фрэнк, всё ещё улыбаясь, а Боб с опаской оглядел его.

— Не то чтобы он не верит в тебя, — поспешно разъяснил он, взволнованно переглянувшись с Рэем. — Это, эм, я имею в виду. Знаешь, даже _я_ сто лет не думал, что ты призрак.

— Что ж, позволь мне помочь прояснить, — радостно сказал Фрэнк, а затем просунул руки _сквозь грудь Боба._

— Вау, — впечатлённо протянул Рэй, а Джерард в то же время немного тому завидовал — Фрэнк лишь слегка вдавил пальцы в запястье Джерарда, что за херня, — и боялся, что у Боба появится грыжа. Было ли это безопасно? Разве это не заморозит кровь и не снизит температуру тела, не введёт его в гипотермию или ещё что?

— Боб, с тобой всё в порядке? — взволнованно спросил он, попусту нависая над ними обоими. Он метнул на Фрэнка мрачный взгляд. — Чувак, это было обязательно?

Боб издал невнятный звук, который Джерард перевёл как какую-то вариацию фразы «что за херня», а затем медленно выдавил сквозь зубы:

— Я верю тебе. Вытащи свою грёбаную руку из моего тела.

— Оу, но это же весело! — сказал Фрэнк, а затем, когда у Джерарда от растерянности отпала челюсть, он смилостивился и освободил руки, погладив Боба по голове. — Вот, вот, никакого вреда.

Боб пару раз кашлянул, выплюнув на землю то, что походило на ледяные кристаллы.

— Ладно, значит ты мёртвый, а к тому же ещё и придурок, — спустя минуту сказал он испуганно мягко. — Рад, что мы это доказали.

— Или ты можешь сидеть на наркоте, которая изменяет сознание, — заметил Фрэнк, всё ещё улыбаясь; он выглядел в целом куда более злым, чем Джерард привык его видеть. — Может, у тебя галлюцинации. Может, это какой-то ёбнутый сон. Или, ммм, ночной кошмар, можно это так назвать? Я не знаю, кажется, тебе он понравился.

— Фрэнк! — раздражённо сказал Джерард.

— Джерард! — передразнил его Фрэнк, а затем вздохнул, склонился и присмотрелся к плечу Джерарда. — Могу я теперь покурить? Мы закончили доказывать мои неупокоенные качества?

— Ты всегда ходишь и засовываешь кулаки во всех? — осведомился Боб, приближаясь к Рэю и благосклонно улыбаясь Фрэнку. Это слегка ужасало.

— Такой уж я, — согласился Фрэнк, ухмыляясь Бобу и обвивая рукой Джерарда за талию. — Не переживай, я чист. Я здоров.

Джерард протянул пачку сигарет Фрэнку и пошарил по карманам в поисках зажигалки. Возможно, когда во Фрэнка поступит никотин, он слегка успокоится и прекратит подстрекать Боба совершить призрачное убийство.

— Ладно! — сказал Джерард, вплетая пальцы в волосы и наблюдая за тем, как Фрэнк курил. — Ладно, значит теперь вы все встретились, и вы, парни, можете прекратить бояться, когда я то и дело сбегаю в лес, верно? Потому что я...

Рэй перебил его.

— Я не думаю, что тебе нужно куда-либо сбегать, особенно одному, — взволнованно и скомканно проговорил он, нахмурившись. — Эти ублюдки всё ещё могут поймать тебя на пути в лес или оттуда, знаешь.

— Нет, я знаю, — нетерпеливо ответил Джерард, пренебрежительно махнув рукой, — но это не...

— Какие ублюдки? — сказал Фрэнк, переключив внимание и позабыв о сигарете, которая мерцала между его пальцами. Джерард вздохнул и выкрал её. На самом деле они об этом говорили. Ему бы лучше не стоило. — О ком мы говорим?

— Эти мудаки из школы до сих пор доставляют неприятности Джерарду, — сказал Боб, оглядывая Фрэнка. — Не знаю, заметил ли ты, но он слегка помят.

Джерард ощутил тот момент, когда до Фрэнка дошло: тот замер и напрягся. Он искоса поглядел на Фрэнка, по какой-то причине разнервничавшись.

— Парни с поляны, — ответил он, уставившись на Джерарда. У него до сих пор болела челюсть, и он знал, что на лице всё ещё не прошла парочка впечатляющих синяков, но он был так чертовски занят на этой неделе, что у него не было времени позаботиться о миленьком внешнем виде. Однако теперь, когда Фрэнк пристально глядел на него, он смущённо залился краской. — Они всё ещё достают тебя?

— Да фигня, — начал он, и Фрэнк яростно замахал головой.

— Нет, Рэй со скептиком правы. Это охренеть какая проблема.

Джерард обессиленно вздохнул.

— Его зовут Боб, — заметил он, и Фрэнк закатил глаза.

— Мне плевать, даже если Вельзевул. — Боб рассмеялся, а Фрэнк высунул язык перед тем, как продолжить; его лицо вновь стало серьёзным. — Они проследили за тобой один раз, могут и снова. В прошлый раз они поджидали тебя, ждали, когда ты выйдешь. Это может произойти снова.

— Ты видел, как это случилось? — медленно спросил Рэй, и Фрэнк кивнул.

— Застряв в этом проклятом лесу и не в силах помочь.

— Ты помог! — запротестовал Джерард, однако Фрэнк покачал головой.

— Недостаточно. И если бы они оказались всего немного дальше, когда накинулись на тебя, я бы вообще не смог бы помочь. Ты мог умереть, а я бы не... Лучше я не буду с тобой видеться, зато буду знать, что ты в порядке. Не приходи сюда один.

Джерард взбешённо всплеснул руками в воздухе.

— Они лишь хотели побить меня. Они засранцы, Фрэнк, но они не зло во плоти. И в любом случае, в последнее время они отстали!

— Иногда люди теряют контроль, — тихо произнёс Фрэнк, и Джерард ужаснулся.

— Что ж, тогда мы просто будем ходить с тобой, — сказал Рэй в последовавшей тишине. — Скорее всего они не побеспокоят нас троих, верно? Можем устраивать вылазки с палатками и всё такое, будет отлично. В смысле, я бы пригласил ещё Патрика с Вормом тоже, но они могут слегка испугаться. Не знаю. Возможно, чем меньше людей знают о Фрэнке, тем лучше. Я тебя люблю, Джерард, но точно думал, что ты под завязку надышался отбеливателем после уроков и тронулся.

— Вы хотите вернуться? — спросил Фрэнк ошеломлённо, и Рэй закатил глаза и скривил саркастичное выражение.

— Что ж, если ты обещаешь держать руки при себе, — проворчал Боб. — Но на самом деле, без этого не обойтись. Уэй всю неделю страдал по тебе, и если мы не вернёмся, то он просто улизнёт из дома ночью сам, словно лунатик.

— Я не улизнул бы! — увёртливо запротестовал Джерард. Чёрт возьми.

— По крайней мере, теперь мы знаем, почему он постоянно пялился в окно и вздыхал, — продолжил Боб, проигнорировав возглас Джерарда. — Я уж думал, неужели он всё же правда запал на Таню.

— Кто такая Таня? — спросил Фрэнк, сощурившись, и Джерард стал жестами показывать «Нет-нет-нет ПРЕКРАТИ, ВОЗЬМИ СВОИ СЛОВА ОБРАТНО, БОЛЬШЕ НИЧЕГО НЕ ГОВОРИ», однако на лице Боба виднелось выражение дьявольского ликования. А затем Фрэнк сказал: — Ох, _та_ девчонка. Девушка Теда.

И Джерард был обречён. Боб разразился пересказом истории о её неразделённой любви, которую Фрэнк увлечённо слушал, а Рэй хихикал, прикрывая рот рукой. Джерард застонал и угрюмо затянулся. Было огромнейшей ошибкой знакомить этих двоих.

— Джерард, да ты сердцеед, — сказал Фрэнк, строя глазки Джерарду. Тот фыркнул, выдохнув дым на Фрэнка, и нахмурился. — Я не знал, что ты владеешь оральным мастерством.

— Мы закончили обсуждать причины, почему моя жизнь отстой? — показательно спросил Джерард, краснея. На самом деле, он вообще не знал, обладал ли он какими-либо оральными навыками вообще, и он правда, действительно не хотел обсуждать это в тот момент. — Я хотел кое-что сказать до этого.

— Ох, всенепременно, — вежливо произнёс Боб, — теперь мы закончили.

— Спасибо, — сказал Джерард, зло взглянув на него. Завтра утром он собирается насыпать соли в кофе Бобу. Но нет, блять, он никогда не смог бы так осквернить этот напиток. Ему нужно было придумать что-то ещё. — Так или иначе, как я и _пытался_ сказать ранее, нам нужно начать думать в долгосрочной перспективе. — Он видел, что они не улавливали его мысль. Он потушил бычок о землю и взмахнул рукой, указывая на лес вокруг. — Я имею в виду, это. Это не сработает. Я рад, что мы все ладим друг с другом и планируем вылазки на природу, однако это не поможет Фрэнку раз и навсегда. Мы должны думать о вечности.

Они всё ещё, казалось, не улавливали его посыл, однако теперь Фрэнк внимательно глядел на него, и Джерард чувствовал, как краснеет.

— Продолжай, — сказал Боб.

— Что ж, нам в действительности нужно вытащить Фрэнка из леса, верно? — По ряду причин. И не последней была та, что фигурировала в кампании Джерарда по поводу того, чтобы Фрэнк наконец поцеловал его, а не только смотрел на него так, будто бы на самом деле, правда этого хотел. Потому что, в конце концов, это сведёт Джерарда с ума. Он встряхнулся. Сконцентрируйся, Джерард. — А теперь у меня есть парочка идей. — Он жестом показал им всем сесть на каменную стену и достал блокнот из кармана.

Часом позже Фрэнк наложил вето на пожертвование животных — это ладно, Джерард особо не хотел быть замешанным в убийстве кого-либо, а Боб сразу отказался совершать любые ритуалы.

— Если призраки реальны, то кто знает, какая ещё херня, — уверенно сказал он. — Я не собираюсь призывать на землю какие-либо демонические силы или же сумасшедших Богов. И никого вообще. Никаких грёбаных заклинаний. Запиши это в своих заметках.

Джерард бесцельно накорябал что-то на краю и мрачно вздохнул. Боб, скорее всего, был прав, иначе Фрэнк вернулся бы как зомби или ещё что. Однако это всё ещё казалось настолько крутым, что было почти стыдно не попробовать.

— Тьфу, хорошо, — проворчал он, вскинул руки и случайно выронил ручку. Фрэнк вздохнул и поднялся, чтобы достать её. — Так что у нас есть?

— План с телегой, план с деревом, — Рэй загибал пальцы, — план по выносу тела Фрэнка из леса и план с устрашающим кровавым талисманом, к которому, я всё ещё думаю, не стоит прибегать.

— Что ж, нам необязательно использовать _твою_ кровь, — заметил Джерард. — Мы просто можем попробовать с моей.

— Никакой крови! — заорал Фрэнк из кустов; его голос был приглушённым и странным, а затем он вновь показался, держа в зубах ручку Джерарда.

— Я даже не буду спрашивать, — мрачно произнёс Боб.

— Ладно, давайте попробуем вечером сделать отводок от дерева, — сказал Джерард, забирая свою ручку изо рта Фрэнка и постукивая ею о страницу. — А позже на неделе вернёмся с телегой. Я... Будет проблематично вытащить тело Фрэнка, так что давайте сначала испробуем лёгкие способы, да?

— Мне нравится идея с телегой, — живо сказал Фрэнк, заглядывая за плечо Джерарда в блокнот. — Я серьёзно, чувак, вычеркни всё, что включает кровь. Это дерьмо ненормально.

— Ручка закончилась, — увёртливо ответил Джерард и засунул её в карман, мысленно сделав заметку вычеркнуть это позже, чтобы не вызвать катастрофу, когда они в конце концов возьмут пробу. — В любом случае, я попрошу и Майки накидать пару идей тоже, чтобы мы могли попробовать что-то ещё после. Но пока этого достаточно.

— Что ж, тогда нам, вероятнее всего, пора идти, — сказал Рэй, вставая и выбирая прутики из волос. — Мама будет волноваться, и завтра у нас опрос по Диккенсу, а я ещё даже не начал готовиться.

— Преподаватель бегло читает, — сказал ему Джерард, пожимая плечами. — Я наверстаю упущенное с утра.

— Мне нравятся твои выводы, — задумчиво произнёс Боб. — Но нам действительно нужно идти. Я хочу ещё немного попрактиковаться вечером.

— Барабаны это серьёзно, — поддразнил его Рэй, и Боб кивнул. — Бесспорно.

— Идите, идите. Занимайтесь своими делами, — грустно сказал Фрэнк. — Оставьте меня моим вечным мукам и ночному уединению.

— Ох, заткнись, — с любовью произнёс Джерард, а затем закусил губу и стал переминаться с ноги на ногу. Так или иначе, казалось слегка странным спрашивать Фрэнка, не против ли он поцеловать его на прощание, в присутствии Боба с Рэем. Быть отвергнутым прилюдно было куда хуже, чем быть отвергнутым лично. И, что ж. Это было странно. Что если Фрэнк скажет «да», а Джерард перевозбудится и покалечит его? Боб с Рэем будут травмированы. Они могут принять дружбу с призраком, однако даже они, скорее всего, не ладили с некрофилией. Спектрофилией. Да как угодно. — Эм.

— Спокойной ночи, чувак, — сказал Фрэнк с огоньком в глазах, и Джерард неловко ему помахал.

— Увидимся завтра, — еле слышно ответил он, и Фрэнк громко вздохнул, а затем бросился на Джерарда, сбив его с ног прямо в грязь.

— Ай! Фрэнк! Нет! — захлёбываясь, проговорил Джерард, хохоча, и начал смеяться и стонать одновременно, стараясь не становиться слишком разгорячённым и озабоченным. Что было не особо сложно, учитывая то, что он лежал в огромной луже. — Тут холодно, придурок!

Фрэнк фыркнул ему в щёку, и Джерард возмущённо вскрикнул, а затем, пока Рэй с Бобом смеялись, ветер дул, а Фрэнк притворялся, что помогал Джерарду подняться, каким-то образом он тайком поцеловал Джерарда прямо в висок. Его колечко в губе было ярко морозным, его губы мягкими, и Джерард ошарашенно втянул воздух и подавился им, дико закашлявшись.

— Спасибо, Джи, — сказал Фрэнк, слегка улыбнувшись, и подтолкнул его к Бобу, который с целью помочь пару раз отряхнул спину Джерарда, а затем скорчил рожу и вытер грязную руку о дерево. — Я не думал... но ты был прав. Я рад, что ты им рассказал.

— Тебе стоит мне больше доверять, — сказал Джерард, а его сердце сжалось. Фрэнк же усмехнулся.

— Наверное, так, — отозвался он, а затем махнул на них рукой. — Идите. Увидимся позже.

***

К сожалению, план с побегами деревьев оказался провальным. Они выкопали три дерева-кустарника и вынесли их из леса в надежде, что это каким-то образом раздвинет границы Фрэнка, однако всё ещё безуспешно.

В надежде на удачу Джерард говорил с ним какое-то время, однако у Фрэнка не получилось появиться перед ним, да и в процессе подготовки не было никакой паранормальной активности — никаких холодных точек, необъяснимых порывов ветра или магнитных скачков стрелок компасов. Однако Джерард решил ещё немного потаскать с собой маленький выкорчеванный куст просто на всякий случай и закинул его в чашку из-под кофе с землёй. Возможно, Фрэнку нужно было время, чтобы акклиматизироваться к своему новому растительному каналу, верно?

Его мать вскинула бровь, когда он взял Фердинанда с собой в машину, чтобы поехать навестить Майки, однако успокоилась, когда он сказал «Поделка для школы».

— Ох, конечно, — сухо произнесла она, а затем принялась за перекрёстный допрос по поводу того, обижали ли его до сих пор те ребята, о том, как он справился с тестом по истории и нормально ли он кушал. Это было поразительно. Джерард был без понятия, откуда она вообще узнала, что у него правда _был_ тест по истории. Возможно, она прослушивала его комнату.

— Сила матери, — всё, что она сказала, когда он подозрительно задал вопрос, и Джерард поморщил нос в ответ.

— Ты в хорошем настроении, — прокомментировал он, и она улыбнулась.

— Доктор Коста говорит, что Майки чувствует себя намного лучше, — сказала она ему, и Джерард моментально оживился.

— Бета-каратины работают? — с надеждой спросил он. — Его ОФВ [1] повысился? Он сможет вскоре вернуться домой?

— Посмотрим, но объём его лёгких увеличился. Это хорошие новости.

Это были хорошие новости. Майки выглядел лучше: на щеках появился румянец, и он уже не ждал их в своей палате, когда они приехали. Он сидел около окна главного входа и вынул наушники, когда увидел их, встал и засунул руки в карманы.

— Эй, — сказал он, когда Джерард дошёл до него. — Ты принёс мне цветы, Джи? Не стоило.

— Посмотри на себя! — Джерард просиял и позволил матери какое-то время посуетиться вокруг Майки до того, как она ушла докучать доктору Коста.

— Так. Это Фердинанд. — Он сунул Фердинанда в руки Майки, после чего спохватился — в конце концов, это потенциальный аллерген — и забрал обратно куст в кофейной чашке. — И это не цветы. Это эксперимент.

Майки вскинул бровь.

— Круто.

Джерард подождал, однако брат больше ничего не сказал.

— Майки, — заныл он и выждал ещё минуту перед тем, как сдаться. — Тебе разве хоть немного не интересно? — обхаживал его Джерард, и Майки пожал плечами, а затем начал копаться в своём айподе как грёбаный обманщик. Ему точно было чертовски интересно, и Джерард это знал. — Ты слабак, — сурово проговорил Джерард, и Майки чуть улыбнулся, чопорно и знакомо, и наконец сдался. — Ох, _хорошо,_ ладно, вот в чём идея: возможно, пара деревьев из леса позволит Фрэнку парить повсюду, верно? Ну, это может расширить границы его леса до сюда.

— Я не знаю, — сказал Майки, тыкая в Фердинанда с оскорбительно сомнительным выражением лица. Ладно, на улице была осень, так что на тот момент ни одно растение не выглядело здоровым, хотя, возможно, Джерард и признавал, что Фердинанд сейчас выглядел особенно ободранным. Пока Майки тыкал его, листик оторвался от крохотного прутика и приземлился на пол с дуновением печальной завершённости. Возможно, его стоило полить чем-то ещё, кроме разведённого кофе.

— План ещё не сработал, — признал Джерард, — но это не значит, что _в конце концов_ он не сработает. Может, Фрэнку просто нужно научиться поспевать за частотой. Возможно, ему поможет, если мы будем говорить с ним, понимаешь?

— Так это вроде коротковолнового кустарника? — сомнительно спросил Майки, и Джерард волнительно кивнул.

— Да! Точно. Или скорее транспортёр с частотой колебаний, и ему просто нужно ухватиться за пейзаж. Я имею в виду, было бы круто, если бы мы могли использовать растение, чтобы общаться, но было бы ещё _круче,_ если бы мы могли воспользоваться им, чтобы перемещаться из одного места в другое.

— Хмм. Разве призраки правда связаны со Стар Треком? — пропел Майки, и Джерард задумчиво надул губы.

— Что ж, — сказал он, — была в «Следующем поколении» одна серия, где призрак оказался киборгом гуманоидом, и в любом случае это было отстойно. Так что я думаю, что это не особо применимо. Я не знаю. Растение ничего не сказало. Может, это глупая затея.

— Не-а, — отозвался Майки и снова взял кофейную кружку с цветком. — Скажи Фрэнку, что я передавал привет, — сказал он увядающему стебельку с очень важным лицом, и Джерард вроде как подумал, что, возможно, тот смеётся над ним, однако с Майки временами это было сложно определить. Затем им пришлось пойти в столовую обедать вместе с мамой и доктором Коста, которые всё это время обсуждали объём дыхания Майки, уменьшившийся процент захваченного воздуха на выдохе и очень скрытно то, вернётся ли он в школу в этом году или нет.

Джерард пытался не слушать и украдкой подкладывал кусочки картофеля и зелёных бобов в плошку Фердинанду. Немного дополнительных питательных веществ не повредит, предположил Джерард, и Майки кивнул и убедительно выпучил глаза. Что определённо означало, что он дразнил Джерарда, однако тот был не особо против, особенно учитывая то, что ветер на улице усилился на полпути их приглушённого разговора о том, кто был бы лучшим художником для адаптации комикса под каждую часть Стар Трека.

— Держу пари, это Фрэнк, — довольно прошептал Джерард в то время, как ветви в окне столовой порывисто хлестали друг друга. Майки даже не удосужился вскинуть бровь. — Это может быть он! — в свою защиту произнёс Джерард. — В смысле, к тому же мне стало холодно. Тебе холодно?

— Может, немного, — допустил Майки, после чего Джерард одарил его злобным взглядом и настороженно сжал Фердинанда. — Значит, — сказал Майки, кинув взгляд на взрослых перед тем, как заговорщецки наклониться к растению. — Фрэнк знает о том, что ты все дни напролёт рисуешь супердетальные комиксы о том, как он борется с зомби? — Оконное стекло задребезжало, что точно было совпадением, Джерард был в этом уверен.

— Майки! — зашипел он, и тот широко улыбнулся.

— Борьба с зомби с голым торсом, — продолжил Майки, потому что он был засранцем. — А ещё он постоянно вырисовывает твоё имя в блокноте. Мистер Джерард Уэй-Айеро. И сердечки повсюду. Я видел.

— Я тебя ненавижу, — мрачно произнёс Джерард, — заткнись нахрен.

— Не выражайся, Джерард, — сказала ему мать, кинув на него злобный взгляд, будто бы она не провела всю поездку в машине, матеря его за оценку по истории, которую она ещё даже не знала. На самом деле она думала, что сможет убедить доктора, что она отлично вырастила прекрасного джентльмена или ещё что-то вроде. Она накручивала волосы на палец, и Джерард запоздало заметил, что она накрасилась. Хах, Джерард решил какое-то время игнорировать потенциальные последствия этого: ему было достаточно о чём волноваться помимо личной жизни своей матери, спасибо.

Весь оставшийся вечер ветер стенал вокруг больницы и подбрасывал опавшие листья в лучах фонарей, пока Джерард вместе с матерью направлялись домой. Джерард не мог решить, хотел ли он, чтобы это значило, что Фрэнк услышал их, или нет.

***

Ох, чёрт, подумал Джерард, хмурясь, когда на следующий день Фрэнк безудержно улыбался, когда встретил их на опушке леса. Джерард почти что полностью забыл о разговоре, который состоялся у них с Майки: в этот день они с Бобом долго говорили на уроке истории, и тот сбивчиво признался, что однажды до этого видел призрака. Он был в палате с бабушкой, когда она умерла, рассказал он после мучительной борьбы с самим собой; Джерард только осознал, что она была мучительной, потому что молчание Боба было куда тише обычного.

Теперь Джерард почти что был уверен полностью, что нахождение поблизости от смерти напрямую было связано с возможностью видеть призраков. Он тоже был рядом, когда Майки умер — что ж, технически. В любом случае, так сказали врачи. Он перестал дышать, и Джерард не мог заставить его задышать снова, даже с его ингалятором. И в промежутках между своим дыханием он почувствовал нечто на той лестнице до того, как приехала скорая и вокруг стало шумно, светло и суетливо.

Что-то случилось, и он особо не хотел думать или говорить об этом, и Боб, кажется, его понимал.

Однако ему пришлось задуматься, что это значило: пребывание там, где кто-то умирал, изменяло тебя неведомым, незначительным образом, вычищало до вакуума, снимало какое-то хрупкое покрывало с глаз. После репетиции он волочил ноги вместе с Бобом и Рэем, игнорируя покалывание в глазу, а затем Фрэнк ударил его волной опавших листьев и самоуверенности, выбив из него мрачное настроение, и тот даже не был против. Даже быть униженным было лучше, чем вспоминать прошлое.

— Джерард _Артур_ Уэй, верно? — невинно произнёс Фрэнк, а затем восторженно усмехнулся. Джерард уронил лицо в ладони. Он едва ли надеялся, что план с растением вообще сработал. Чёрт побери. — Нет, подожди, я неверно вспомнил, мистер Джерард Артур Уэй-А...

— О мой Бог, заткнись, Майки тот ещё врун, ладно?! — рявкнул Джерард, будучи в курсе, что налился багровым румянцем, а Боб с Рэем переглядывались и двигали бровями. Засранцы. Только вот он не мог быть слишком зол, потому что Фрэнк широко лучезарно улыбался ему, и он выглядел... что ж, счастливым. Не раздражённым, не напуганным влюблённостью Джерарда. Счастливым. Джерард не знал, что с этим делать.

Он решил сфокусироваться на практических аспектах всего неловкого фиаско.

— Эй, значит ты _можешь_ нас слышать, да? — воскликнул он, и, блять, это был ещё один шаг на пути вытаскивания Фрэнка из леса, верно? Он ударил рукой по воздуху; на минуту его обуяли эмоции. — Я знал! Чертовски удивительно!

— Ага, — отозвался Фрэнк, сумасшедше широко улыбаясь. — Скажи Майки, что я передавал привет. В смысле, я, блять, не особо что слышал, но было бы слегка понятнее, если бы вы, парни, говорили со мной или в мою сторону. В сторону Фернандо или как там.

— Фердинанда, — заговорил Рэй. — Мой Фернандо. А у Джерарда Фердинанд.

— Ох, простите, виноват, — протянул Фрэнк, закатив глаза. — А как называется трава Боба?

— Альфа-образец экземпляр третий, — сухо произнёс Боб, и Фрэнк хихикнул.

— Но ты не мог нам отвечать, — печально заметил Джерард, и непередаваемое ощущение успеха испарилось. — И ты определённо не мог материализоваться.

— Мне повезло, что я вообще тебя услышал, — ответил Фрэнк, пожав плечами. — И я точно не слышал Рэя. Мог слегка перехватить Боба, пока он барабанил пальцами по столу.

— Хах, — произнёс Боб, оглядывая Фрэнка. — Знаешь, не знаю, нравится ли мне то, что ты шпионишь за нами в наших же домах.

— Почему нет? — Фрэнк широко улыбнулся. — Ты занимаешься какой-нибудь хернёй, Боб Брайар? Что я упустил? Это порно? Блять, парни, я правда скучаю по порнухе. Если это порно, то вы должны придвинуть свои растения поближе.

— Я не подвергну Альфа-образец экземпляр третий твоим извращённым некрофильным вкусам, придурок, — запротестовал Боб. — Она юна и непорочна.

— Эй, это не некрофилия, если я мёртв, — Фрэнк ухмыльнулся, и Джерард решил, что хотел пресечь этот разговор на корню, если это вообще было возможно.

— Ладно, значит в любом случае настало время начинать бета-эксперимент, верно? — поспешно заговорил он.

Пятью часами позже Бета-эксперимент: Операция Телеги, полной грязи, был признан катастрофой. У Джерарда болели руки после лопаты, и все они были вымазаны в грязи. Каждый раз, как они пытались вытолкнуть Фрэнка за границу леса, он отскакивал от неё, разбрасывая повсюду грязь, после чего на пару секунд исчезал перед тем, как вновь материализоваться в куче опавших листьев и матюков.

— Ай, блять, — угрюмо произнёс Фрэнк, нарушая тишину, которая нависла над четырьмя парнями. Он потирал руки, будто пытался согреться, и выглядел так, словно искупался в белом измельчённом мелу и пыли, после чего его ещё поскребли. Джерарду пришлось сильно постараться, чтобы не подбежать, не раскинуть руки и не сжать его в объятьях крепко-крепко.

— Вот именно, — произнёс Рэй, потирая глаза; всё его лицо было покрыто грязью и гравием прежде, и теперь он выглядел как клоака, а с волос свисали опавшие листья. Довольно круто, только вот Джерард подозревал, что его видок ничем не отличался, что не было особо привлекательным вместе с его милым личиком. Фрэнк сидел там, уронив голову на колени; он был чумазым, однако всё таким же великолепным и безупречным в то время, как Джерард был чудовищным грязевым монстром. Отлично.

— Ладно, так что теперь? — спросил Боб, откладывая в сторону обломки телеги, а затем предостерегающе указал пальцем на Джерарда. — Даже не пытайся сказать что-либо со словом «кровь», Уэй.

— Я не собирался! — запротестовал Джерард; он правда _не собирался._ Все подняли необъятную шумиху, когда всё, что он хотел, так это сделать крохотный надрез и потереть им веточку. По-видимому, этого было бы достаточно, чтобы призвать Сатану, ужасающего господина Ктулху или же толпы зомби. Как угодно.

— Никаких биологических жидкостей, — устало согласился Фрэнк. — Но, кажется, в следующем эксперименте я участвую. 

— Ты во всех участвуешь, — сказал Рэй, нахмурившись, а затем его лицо разгладилось. — Ох.

Наступила неловкая тишина. Джерард лежал в лесной подстилке, ветках и Бог знает в чём ещё, пялясь в серое далёкое небо.

— Фрэнк, — начал Рэй осторожно, и Фрэнк, сощурившись, отвёл взгляд от своих колен.

— Я не хочу об этом говорить.

— Но...

— Значит, нам понадобится способ, как спуститься с утёса, — заметил Боб недовольно, и Джерард вздохнул. Он думал, что в этом и могла быть загвоздка.

— Это скорее ущелье, на самом деле, — отметил Фрэнк; он оказался ближе, чем Джерард думал. Послышался хруст, а затем появилось ощущение, что кто-то сел рядом с ним, уютно устроившись на лесной почве.

— Ущелье, верно. Простите, — мрачно ответил Джерард и открыл глаза. Краем глаза он увидел Фрэнка, который сидел, притянув колени к груди; бледный и далёкий. Джерард слегка переместил руку, так что одна теперь касалась лодыжки Фрэнка, и услышал тихий вздох. — Так, — спустя минуту сказал он, — нам либо нужен способ спуститься с, эм, снаряжением или вроде того, не знаю, звучит не очень.

— Рад, что мне не пришлось это говорить, — пробормотал Боб.

— Либо, — упрямо продолжал Джерард, — нам нужна упряжка или сеть на реально длинном шесте, возможно? Чтобы достать часть костей.

— Имеет значение, какие части мы достанем? — Голос Рэя звучал слегка болезненно. Джерард понимал: его самого слегка тошнило, потому что он до сих пор лежал, несмотря на тот факт, что к тому моменту в его волосах скорее всего копошились личинки или вроде того.

Какое-то время он размышлял; на самом деле он не рассматривал вариант, что определённые кости могут оказаться более эффективными.

— Знаешь, я не уверен. Давай просто... пока остановимся на мелких деталях. Мы не хотим чего-то, что, эм, привлечёт внимание.

— Мы собираемся наследить на месте преступления? — поинтересовался Рэй, и Джерард чувствовал, как Фрэнк ощетинился рядом с ним. — Может, нам просто стоит позвонить в полицию, если мы знаем, где находится тело.

— Прошло больше десятка лет, — сухо и спокойно произнёс Фрэнк. Джерард аккуратно дышал и пытался понять, казалось ли ему, что небо стало темнее. — Это не место преступления. Это моё тело.

Только вот Фрэнк сам намекнул, что его убили. Что его тело куда-то сбросили, что означало, что он не умер при несчастном случае в походе. Кто-то сбросил его в реку, словно мусор. Возможно, Рэй был прав. Возможно, им стоило позвонить в полицию. В ФБР или куда там. Но сейчас, казалось, было не лучшее время, чтобы об этом говорить.

Затем, пожав плечами, Фрэнк сказал, бесцеремонно, мрачно и саркастично:

— К тому же, всем уже плевать. Не беспокойте никого. Зачем тратить драгоценные часы чужих жизней, верно?

И у Джерарда буквально заболело горло из-за того, что дыхание резко перехватило: там застряло всё, что он хотел сказать и что не знал, как сформулировать. О том, что было плевать на всех, о том, что Фрэнку было не всё равно и что этого было достаточно, что ему необязательно было оставаться здесь в одиночестве, забытым. Что Джерарду было не плевать, что он заботился о нём так сильно, о том, что в жизни некоторых людей зияла дыра, что у людей оставались вопросы — у его друзей, его родителей. Даже у таких, как Рэй, у людей, чьих жизней Фрэнк коснулся, которые всегда будут волноваться и переживать, что же случилось с Фрэнком Айеро — пареньком, который написал самоучитель по крутости, пареньком, перед которым простиралась вся жизнь.

Однако всё это притаилось за его зубами намертво, словно застрявший в горле всхлип, и чёрт, он действительно не мог терпеть эти эмоциональные качели на протяжении всего дня. Это не могло быть нормально.

Спустя минуту он собрался.

— Ладно. Ладно, Фрэнки, — тихо произнёс Джерард, и Рэй с Бобом ни слова больше не сказали, — мы что-нибудь придумаем.


	10. Глава 10

На следующий день все они отправились к ущелью, и Фрэнк язвительно взмахнул рукой над пустым пространством.

— Узрите мою могилу, — загробным голосом пропел он, и Джерард вздрогнул.

— Чёрт, — сказал Рэй, потирая плечи, и уставился вниз сквозь пряди волос. — Господи, блять, Фрэнк, как ты там оказался?

— Что, хочешь услышать полностью эту отвратительную историю? — спросил Фрэнк, ухмыльнувшись. Он сидел на краю обрыва и мотал ногами в то время, как Джерард боролся с леской. Он спросил, не мог ли Фрэнк сам достать часть костей, однако тот стал замкнутым и резким и сказал Джерарду, что, чёрт возьми, передвинул бы своё собственное тело с того места, где они его нашли, если бы он мог, он не настолько, блять, тупой. Лучшее, что он мог сделать, так это сдвинуть парочку камней вокруг, слегка защитив своё тело от реки.

Джерард постарался не обижаться. Горечь в голосе Фрэнка не касалась его. Он это знал. Знал. Он просто... В любом случае, он подумал, что в этом и могло заключаться дело, так что он прихватил небольшую корзинку, нашедшуюся дома, и удочку из гаража. Он мог опустить корзинку и, возможно, попросить Фрэнка спуститься вниз и сдвинуть её ради него, если у него самого не получится ничего выловить.

— Ты не обязан говорить об этом, если ты этого не хочешь, — убедительно проговорил Рэй. — Но, в смысле, ты упал или что-то ещё?

— Если можно так выразиться, — сказал Фрэнк, подобрав камень и кинув его через всё ущелье, — да, можно и так сказать. Я упал.

Джерард закусывал губу до тех пор, пока не ощутил вкус крови, а затем сдался.

— Фрэнк, — сказал он, глядя на спутанную леску в своих руках. Они целовались здесь, прямо на этом выступе, однако он не мог думать об этом сейчас.

— Ой, да ну, Джи, — прохладно произнёс Фрэнк, откидываясь назад, и обернулся через плечо. Когда Джерард поднял глаза, он вскинул бровь и ухмыльнулся. — Ты умный парень. Ты должен был догадаться.

— Не в деталях, — тихо ответил Джерард. — Я думал, ты не хотел об этом говорить. — Однако это звучало как оправдание. Он не хотел смотреть на картину полностью. Таким вот он был трусом. Он не знал, сможет ли он выдержать подобные подробности. Но Фрэнк знал их — жил и умер с ними. Джерард, по крайней мере, мог признать, что это случилось.

— Тогда вперёд, — сказал Фрэнк, внимательно глядя на него. — А я заполню пробелы в рассказе.

Джерард лёг на живот около края утёса и посмотрел вниз. Фрэнк был рядом с ним, от него исходил холодный воздух, и Джерард чувствовал, как он пялился. Джерард не хотел ничего говорить. Он начал опускать плетеную корзину и сглотнул.

— У тебя была сломана шея, — сказал он, спустив корзину ещё на пару футов. — Кто-то, возможно, не один человек набросился на тебя. Я думаю... исходя, эм, из того, что ты сказал, возможно, они не хотели тебя убивать? Но убили, даже если ненамеренно. И они замяли дело. Выбросили тело в реку. — Было сложно сдержать дрожь в голосе, и он не видел ничего перед собой: глаза были слишком широко распахнуты, чтобы сдержать слёзы. Где-то на задворках сознания он знал, что так всё и случилось, однако он никогда отчётливо не произносил этого вслух, даже себе. Блять. Блять.

— Успех, — ответил Фрэнк в тишину, испугав Джерарда. Корзина налетела на выступ, когда он дёрнул рукой, и он закусил губу, постаравшись сконцентрироваться.

— Я знал, что ты не сбежал, — тихо произнёс Рэй, и Фрэнк пожал на него плечами.

— Блять, — коротко отчеканил Боб. — Кто это сделал? Их должны были арестовать. Они, блять, должны сидеть в тюрьме. Намеренно или нет. — И Рэй, казалось, был в смятении, в ужасе и очень зол, метался туда-сюда и заламывал руки. Джерард попросту находился в оцепенении и был перепуган до смерти. Казалось, будто бы мир переломился каким-то образом, и на концах остались предательские зазубрины.

Он втянул воздух, чтобы заговорить, а затем Фрэнк перебил его.

— Господи, тебе на это понадобится грёбаный ледниковый период. Давай я помогу тебе с этим. — И без дальнейшей суеты Фрэнк спрыгнул с обрыва.

— Что ж, это было настораживающе, — заметил Боб, подходя ближе, и осторожно уставился вниз. — Блять, это... это тело.

— Ага, — немногословно ответил Джерард.

— _Моё_ тело, — поправил Фрэнк; его голос перекрикивал плеск воды и причудливо отражался от стен ущелья. Он склонился рядом со скелетом и гладил его по черепу собственным воздухом. — Мило, верно?

— Вроде того, эм. Не так я это помнил, — еле слышно ответил Рэй, вздрогнув. Джерард мог посочувствовать. Это было чертовски странно, и у него было какое-то время, чтобы свыкнуться с идеей. Он отмотал ещё пару дюймов лески, сфокусировавшись на ней, а не на ярком отблеске костей вместо того, чтобы задуматься — он думал, существовала ли где-то пустая могила с именем Фрэнка, выщербленным на надгробном камне. Так люди делали, когда не могли найти тело, верно?

— Это не грёбаная нейрохирургия, Джерард, — позвал их снизу Фрэнк, и Джерард испуганно втянул воздух. — Просто брось чёртову корзину, и я сгребу туда всякого... что, хочешь, чтобы я подал тебе руку?

— Что ж, в смысле, да, твоя помощь определённо важна, не думаю, что я смогу маневрировать корзиной как... ох, — произнёс Джерард и уронил корзину, лишь в последнюю секунду ухитрившись схватить леску до того, как она бы упала в реку или ещё куда. — Ох. Ты имел в виду _руку,_ руку. Точно, эм. Это сработает. Много маленьких костей, которые могло, эм, с лёгкостью унести течением. Самих по себе. На случай, если сюда позже заявится следственная группа или ещё что.

— Никаких следственных групп, — крикнул Фрэнк в ответ. Джерард отвёл взгляд от скрюченного над скелетом тела Фрэнка, закусив губу.

— Думаешь, нас могут арестовать за порчу улик? — нервно спросил Рэй, накручивая прядь волос на палец.

— Мы малолетние, — сказал Боб. — В перспективе с нами всё будет в порядке. Однако, скорее всего, в какой-то момент нам стоит вызвать полицию.

— Ага, потому что в прошлый раз полиция оказалась такой полезной, — сказал Фрэнк у них за спиной, и Боб вскрикнул и подпрыгнул в воздухе. — Что? Вперёд, вытягивай груз, Джерард.

— Гляди, на этот раз у тебя есть мы. Мы можем помочь полиции поймать мудаков, которые убили тебя, — сказал Боб, сжимая грудь и свирепо глядя на него. — А ещё прекрати вот так появляться из ниоткуда, гадёныш. Я знаю, что ты делаешь это специально.

— Ты просто такой хорошенький, когда взвизгиваешь в ужасе, — умильно произнёс Фрэнк и похлопал Боба рукой по спине. 

— Милые фаланги, — слабо прошептал Джерард, уставившись на корзину наваленных костей, а затем встряхнулся и поднял глаза. — Фрэнк, Боб прав. Кто бы это ни сделал... Они не должны избежать наказания. Они должны сидеть в тюрьме. Мы должны позвонить в полицию.

— Это не подлежит обсуждению, спасибо, — Фрэнк ткнул в корзину. — Господи, вы, парни, и правда собираетесь носить с собой мои кости? Это какая-то бредовая херня, которую делают серийные убийцы. Мы _определённо_ не хотим вмешивать сюда полицию.

— Фрэнки, — сказал Джерард раздражённо, и Фрэнк вскинул руки в воздухе.

— Что, ты хочешь поймать Марка Сиковски с его головорезами? Ни в чём себе не отказывай, но я почти уверен, что к этому моменту они уже состряпали парочку алиби. И если ты думаешь, что «мой дружок Каспер рассказал, что они это сделали» поддержат в суде, то веселись в окружении таблеток и мягких стен, мой друг, — Фрэнк уронил руки и прекратил зло на него смотреть, начав вместо этого внимательно всех оглядывать. — Что? Неужели американская система правосудия так сильно изменилась с тех пор, как я умер? Улики от Лизуна [1] теперь принимаются?

Джерарду пришлось сесть. Он решил положить голову между колен: он думал, что его могло стошнить.

— Сиковски, — медленно произнёс Рэй, уставившись на него. — Марк Сиковски убил тебя? _Тренер_ Сиковски?

— Я убью его, — Джерард услышал, как кто-то говорил, а затем осознал, что это был его собственный голос. Блять. — В смысле, я... — Джерард не верил в высшую меру наказания, не верил в объяснение, что жестокость порождает ещё большую жестокость, однако перед ним то и дело вспыхивало лицо Тренера, что и вызвало примитивный ответ: непреодолимое глубочайшее желание размозжить камнем голову этого мудака. Ему стало интересно, сможет ли он на самом деле это сделать, в самом деле способен ли он на убийство. Пальцы в корзине были такими чертовски маленькими. Тренер Сиковски был горой даже сейчас, когда его волосы поредели, а на талии стало проглядывать пузо, и мозг Джерарда мог слишком уж хорошо изобразить эту картину: как подросток Марк нависает над Фрэнком и ухмыляется.

— Он всё ещё здесь? — спросил Фрэнк глухим голосом.

— Грёбаный тренер по бейсболу, — коротко ответил Боб.

— Ох, это... это _отлично_ , — сказал Фрэнк, а его глаза подозрительно засияли. — Я гнил в лесу. Он играл в бейсбол. Взращивает молодые умы. Отлично.

— Ему не может сойти это с рук, — сказал Джерард, и он всё ещё не мог до конца узнать свой голос. Будто бы он слышал запись на телефонном автоответчике. Он не звучал запутавшимся и расстроенным настолько, насколько он себя чувствовал. Он звучал собрано, уверенно. Боб с Рэем глядели на него так, будто в его словах был смысл. — Мы что-нибудь сделаем. Мне плевать, если нас арестуют за разграбление места преступления. Мы не можем позволить, чтобы это сошло ему с рук.

— Эм, что-то новенькое? Уже. Ему уже сошло это с рук, — Фрэнк взмахнул рукой перед лицом Джерарда и щёлкнул пальцами. — Алло? Знаю, ты потерялся в видениях триумфальной мести или что там ещё, но мне действительно уже плевать. Я мёртв. Какая кому нахер разница? Он не может повернуть время вспять. Ничто не сможет это исправить. И я не хочу, чтобы вы, парни, нарвались на неприятности.

Небо было блестящим, до боли голубым, когда они выдвинулись днём сюда, а теперь оно было тёмно-серого цвета с металлическим оттенком; облака нависали так близко, что Джерарду казалось, что он может дотянуться и коснуться их, а холодный ветер хлестал стены ущелья, стонущий и пронизывающий. Так что «мне плевать», очевидно, было ложью. Даже не говоря о погодных условиях, Джерард бы это знал. Фрэнку просто не могло быть всё равно.

— Что насчёт твоей семьи? — упёрто продолжил Джерард, игнорируя приступ вины, когда плечи Фрэнка автоматически сгорбились, а его глаза стали широко распахнутыми и удивлёнными. — Разве они не заслуживают знать, что случилось? Увидеть, как отморозок попадёт в тюрьму?

— Они не... Прошло много лет, — грубо сказал Фрэнк, затем протёр плечо руками и злобно взглянул. — Это, блять, не подлежит обсуждению, Джерард. Не. Вмешивайся.

— Нет, — выплюнул Джерард. — Это неправильно. Он должен сидеть в тюрьме. Мы должны поступить правильно, мы не можем воскресить тебя, хорошо, но мы можем отправить его чёртову задницу в тюрьму. Кто ещё там был? Расскажи нам точно, что случилось и где это произошло... — А затем Боб потянул его назад, потому что на самом деле он решил вплотную подойти к Фрэнку и пошёл вперёд, заставляя того пятиться, и ладно, ничего страшного, если Фрэнк бы упал с обрыва, он был духом и всё такое, однако Джерард посчитал, что было бы немного хуже, если бы он сам зашёл слишком далеко.

— Оба, блять, успокойтесь, — проворчал Боб. — Давайте просто... пока отложим обсуждение, хорошо? Господи, вы, двое.

Фрэнк сложил руки на груди; выглядел он громоподобным — на самом деле, буквально, потому что небо заволокло грозовыми тучами, и оттуда упали первые капли холодного дождя. Отлично. Джерард лишь прижал корзину костей к животу и ждал, пока Фрэнк обрушится.

— Мне бы хотелось знать точно, что ты думаешь, что сможешь довести до конца, чёрт возьми, но ладно, — прохрипел Фрэнк. — Как угодно. Это был он и, блять, Джордж Лентон, Клэй Нолтес, Тим Бэрроус. Вся эта грёбаная компания, Господи, узколобые ублюдки из маленького городишки, я уверен, вы знаете таких типов.

— Ага, — отозвался Джерард, стараясь держать свой голос на грани бесчинства и решимости, когда внезапно он просто ощутил себя маленьким и глупым кретином. Он достал свой блокнот и начал записывать имена, игнорируя то, как усиливался дождь, оставляя на страницах круглые влажные пятна, словно слёзы.

— Это произошло в лесу... Я хотел порепетировать, мой отец всегда орал из-за шума и... В любом случае, со мной была моя гитара. Они последовали за мной, начали запугивать. Звучит знакомо, Джерард? Может, теперь ты станешь немного более осторожным, чёрт возьми, что ты, блять, думаешь? — Джерард не поднял головы, содрогнувшись. — Потому что всё вышло из-под контроля. Я упал, ударился шеей о стену. Марк толкнул меня сильнее, чем рассчитывал, возможно, а может, он так и хотел и просто не подумал... Это неважно. Бам. Я мёртв. Они все перепугались, свалили моё тело в реку и ушли. Мой хронометраж слегка нечёткий, если честно, прости, что порчу твоё расследование, вот, — горько сказал Фрэнк, склонил голову и нахмурился на блокнот Джерарда. — Они могли оставить меня в помольном цехе на какое-то время сначала. Я не уверен. Однако я оказался в реке и в конце концов здесь. Дом, милый грёбаный дом.

Он сделал размашистый жест, обведя пустошь, стволы безлиственных деревьев и бесконечный рёв воды, серые камни внизу и серое небо над головой. Никто ничего не сказал, и тишина продлилась, значительная и натянутая.

— Погоди, Тим _Бэрроус?_ Брат Исаака? — неожиданно заговорил Рэй; его голос почти что поглотил шум реки, однако он стал громче, когда он продолжил, возмущённо и одновременно с тем удивлённо. — Дерьмо, думаешь, мэр Бэрроус тоже был во всём этом замешан? Срань Господня. Это определённо встряхнёт его планы на переизбрание. И дядя Теда совершил убийство. Думаешь... в смысле, его брат шериф! Он даже тогда был копом. Господи! Святое _дерьмо_. Кажется, весь город в этом замешан. Это чёртово _сумасшествие!_

— Глядите, давайте просто... сфокусируемся на минуту на фактах, ладно? Фрэнк, ты помнишь точно, где произошла потасовка? — спокойно спросил Джерард, слишком уж отчётливо ощущая своё сердцебиение. Он знал, что этот грёбаный город был ненормальным, он знал это с самого начала. И он был прав: всем городом заправляли чёртовы убийцы. И все знали об этом? Он не мог... ему нужно будет подумать об этом позже.

— Подожди, — сказал Фрэнк, вырывая у Джерарда блокнот. — Подожди, этот парень Тед грёбаный Сиковски? — Теперь он ухватился за плечи Джерарда и скорчил устрашающее, мстительное, призрачное лицо с горящими глазами.

— Всё в порядке! Честно, в порядке, Тед избегает меня с тех пор, как ты наехал на него как призрачный Рембо в ту ночь, — Джерард пытался не поддаваться, не дрожать и не выглядеть испуганным, потому что это был просто Фрэнк, ладно, это был злой восставший из мёртвых Фрэнк, но это был всего лишь Фрэнк, а Фрэнк никогда не причинит ему боль. Он снова потянул блокнот на себя, попытавшись выкрасть его.

— Фрэнк сделал что? — спросил Рэй, нависая над ними обоими; он выглядел странно расстроенным и заинтригованным — в тот момент жизнь Джерарда была поездом, сошедшим с рельсов, как он предполагал. Вы ничего не можете поделать и лишь в ужасе зачарованно разеваете рот. С одной стороны мерзкие жестокие гомофобы. С другой — сумасшедшие мстительные духи мёртвых горячих парней. В любом случае, Джерард хватался за оба конца обеими руками.

— Это было чертовски нечестиво, — с энтузиазмом рассказал он остальным, переигрывая. — Вы должны были это видеть! Это было словно торнадо неупокоенной ярости. Думаю, Нолтес обоссался прямо в штаны.

— Неудивительно, что эти засранцы отступили, — сказал Рэй, хихикнув. — Фрэнк может быть чертовски страшным, чувак, я должен был знать. Но... знаешь...

— Знаешь, что? — спросил Фрэнк, прищурившись. Он немного отошёл и стал выглядеть чуть спокойнее, однако он всё ещё был прозрачным и излучал мороз, и Джерард просто хотел оставить тему, засунуть голову в песок и забыть всё это. Так было бы намного проще.

Но он не мог. Это было неправильно. Это было _неправильно_ , и кто-то должен был что-то сделать. И у Фрэнка были только они. Это была их ответственность. Он вытянул свой блокнот из обмякших рук Фрэнка и снова стал писать возможный план действий.

— Что ж, тренер в последнее время Джерарду проходу не давал, — нерешительно произнёс Рэй, глядя то на одного, то на другого, и заламывая руки. — В смысле, его всю прошлую неделю оставляли с ним после уроков.

— Марк издевается над Джерардом? — медленно произнёс Фрэнк, сознательно и спокойно, а затем улыбнулся, так сказать, довольно оживлённо. — Я вырву ему селезёнку и засуну ему в задницу. — Что Джерарду показалось слишком уж острой реакцией, ну, вау.

— Не всё сразу, вы, идиоты, — произнёс Боб обманчиво мягко, вырывая Джерарда из рук Фрэнка, что было неплохо, учитывая, что Джерард думал, что может получить обморожение в тех местах, где руки Фрэнка касались его, Господи. — Давайте пока посмотрим, сработает ли ваша теория «я всегда с собой беру труп». Если Фрэнк сможет выбраться из леса и устроить неистовый торнадо, я буду чувствовать себя намного лучше, если честно.

— Хорошо, — сказал Джерард, постыдно радуясь, что они смогли перевести тему, а затем и сам слегка оправился. — Но мы поговорим об этом позже! — уверенно произнёс он, и Фрэнк закатил глаза и пнул Джерарда по ноге. 

— _Хорошо,_ Шерлок. Проехали. Я начинаю думать, что ты тормозишь. Что, не хочешь коснуться моего груза мирской жизни? — Фрэнк подобрал корзину костей и потряс ею прямо у Джерарда перед лицом, злобно ухмыляясь. Мудак. Засранец. Джерард ненавидел его.

— _Нет,_ — пробормотал Джерард, а затем собрался с духом и засунул руки в корзину, не глядя, и схватил первое, до чего коснулись его пальцы.

Это было... это было легче, чем он ожидал, и к тому же теплее. Теплее, чем камень. Он взглянул на кость; маленькая и белая, она лежала на его ладони. Пястная кость, подумал он, или фаланга. Блять, если бы он знал. Он разузнает это позже. Он сжал кулак вокруг кости, чувствуя себя покровителем, желая, чтобы она нагрелась до температуры его тела спустя несколько лет в холодной воде.

— Ого, — неожиданно произнёс Фрэнк, упёршись Джерарду подбородком в плечо. — Хах. Ощущения... по-настоящему невообразимые. — Его взгляд внезапно стал ласковым и туманным, будто бы пару минут назад он не вёл себя словно злопамятный дух. — Эй, Джи, — сказал он, вжавшись в шею Джерарда, и начал тереться об неё, словно кот, и хихикать. Фрэнк что, чёрт возьми, накурился? — Мне нравится, как ты держишь мою кость, чувак. [2]

Джерард залился ярко-красной краской и закашлялся. Вау, не время. Не время для этого.

— Ладно, гадость, — спустя минуту провозгласил Боб, а затем осторожно взял вторую фалангу; его руку загораживал рукав. — Даже не думай тереться об меня, Айеро.

Фрэнк хмыкнул и уткнулся носом Джерарду за ухо.

— Ты многое потерял, — радостно сказал он, и Джерард начал волноваться, что он сделает что-то неловкое.

Рэй осмотрительно взял третью кость, и Фрэнк, наконец, отвязался от Джерарда, полный благополучия, улыбчивый и на самом деле полностью намеренный забыть предыдущую беседу о том, как его убила чёртова компания придурков, которые до сих пор болтались на свободе. Джерарду было слегка сложнее сменить тему, однако то, как Фрэнк продолжал смотреть на него, туманно и с ноткой авантюризма, и, о Господи, это совершенно точно был _хитрый взгляд_ , и они были _у всех на виду,_ Боб с Рэем рано или поздно заметят! Он многозначительно посмотрел на Фрэнка, который лишь радостно подпрыгивал и облизывал губы. Фу!

К счастью, Боб с Рэем были слегка отвлечены разглядыванием мёртвых частей тела. После недолгих споров они решили стащить ещё несколько крохотных костей просто на всякий случай, а затем спустили оставшиеся в корзине.

— Итак, — сказал Боб, — нам ничего не осталось, кроме как испробовать эту херню. Поспешим, да? — И они все удалились, а Джерард пытался поправить спадающие штаны по пути. Чёртовы очаровательные призраки. 

Лёгок на помине.

— Чувак, это восхитительно, — пришёл в восторг Фрэнк, подпрыгивая рядом с Джерардом, радостно похрустывая желудями. — Ты это слышишь? Я слышу, как я иду! Я даже не стараюсь, чувак, я чувствую себя таким чертовски твёрдым. Я выгляжу более твёрдым, Джи?

— Ты... вроде как да, — согласился Джерард и не смог не улыбнуться лучезарно в ответ. Фрэнк точно не выглядел более твёрдым чем обычно, однако в нём что-то изменилось. Свет падал на него иначе. Он отбрасывал тень и был более румяным нежели обычно, Джерард был почти уверен. До этого он был пастельно-лилового оттенка. Теперь же тон его кожи, а также волос и глаз, стал более насыщенным. Это было настолько удивительно.

— Что ж, прежде чем мы обкончаем наши штанишки от радости, давайте посмотрим, что произойдёт, когда мы попытаемся выйти из этого Богом забытого места, верно?

— Зануда Боб снова в деле, — печально произнёс Фрэнк, а затем толкнул Боба бедром в ствол дерева, хихикая. Джерард крепко сжал большой палец руки в кулаке, выходя из леса на заросшую травой поляну за школой. Рэй с Бобом последовали за ним, после чего они просто ждали Фрэнка, который в смятении стоял на краю леса.

— Ты же ещё даже не попытался? — наконец спросил Рэй. — Ну же, Фрэнки, просто сделай шаг. Это не может быть настолько же ужасно, как с телегой, да?

— Никогда больше не упоминай телегу, — пробормотал Фрэнк, закусывая нижнюю губу, а затем вздохнул, прикрыл глаза и сделал шаг вперёд. А затем ещё один, после чего Джерард ничего не мог поделать и триумфально завопил и поспешил к нему, обхватил Фрэнка руками и рассмеялся.

— Мы сделали это! — радостно прошептал он в шею Фрэнка, а затем закружил его в танце.

— Джерард, — дрожащим голосом произнёс Фрэнк и на секунду прижался к нему, прежде чем отстраниться и начать озираться с глазами по пять копеек. — Чёрт возьми, не могу в это поверить.

— Отлично, — аккуратно сказал Рэй. — Эй, как ощущения?

Джерард отпустил Фрэнка, засунул руки в карманы и постарался не слишком уж сильно улыбаться. Фрэнк колебался, когда Джерард сделал шаг назад — физически колебался, словно пламя свечи. Он помотал головой; выглядел он сбитым с толку.

— Странно. Я чувствую себя... растянутым, наверно? Немного сложно концентрироваться. Давайте пойдём дальше, посмотрим, что будет.

Пока они шли, Фрэнк исчезал: весь цвет будто бы высосали из него, и он отчаянно отказывался, говорил что-то о том, что машина двигается слишком быстро, чтобы поспевать. Так что Джерард попрощался с Бобом и Рэем и направился домой пешком. Фрэнк тащился рядом с ним и бормотал что-то о том, что ему не хватает деревьев. К тому времени, как они добрались до дома Джерарда, голос Фрэнка стал хриплым и смешивался с ветром и шорохом опавших листьев на улице. Он больше был похож на вечерний туман, чем на мальчишку — Джерард едва ли мог его разглядеть. Однако его голос был жизнерадостным, и он всё не переставал отмечать, как всё изменилось и в то же время осталось прежним: бункер для хранения был разрушен, ферму превратили в структурное подразделение, а миссис Миддлтон, по-видимому, использовала всё те же хэллоуинские украшения на протяжении последних двух десятилетий.

Всё это было похоже на прогулку со щенком. Фрэнк постоянно отвлекался, убегал рыться в чужих почтовых ящиках, заглядывал в окна или просто озирался, глядя куда угодно, но не на дорогу, и он постоянно случайно проходил сквозь Джерарда, отчего тот содрогался от волны пощипывающего холода. 

Пятьдесят миллионов лет спустя Джерард наконец смог запихнуть Фрэнка к себе домой.

— Ну, вот моя комната, — нервно сказал он, заходя внутрь. Фрэнка было уже едва видно. Он был лишь расплывчатым пятном сбоку от Джерарда, участком морозного воздуха, однако Джерард мог запросто представить, как он подпрыгивает с широкой улыбкой и любопытным взглядом.

— Милые постеры Тарантино! — радостно сказал Фрэнк, а затем стопка дисков на полу рядом со шкафом перевернулась. — Упс, извини. Вау, погоди, это всё _фильмы?_ — Упаковка диска открылась, а сам диск заблестел на свету. — Срань Господня, мир стал таким чертовски крутым после того, как я умер.

Джерард ошеломлённо рассмеялся и начал выпутываться из своего худи: чёртова штука была усыпана колючками, пылью и прочим уличным мусором. Гардеробу Джерарда определённо пойдёт на пользу то, что его вроде-как-парень теперь существует не только исключительно в лесу.

— Эй, они сняли ремейк на _«Рассвет мертвецов»?_ Серьёзно? И как хоть?

— На самом деле, невероятно, но мне больше нравятся медленные зомби, знаешь? — сказал Джерард, роясь в шкафу. Он нашёл потрёпанную футболку с Баузером [3], которая, он был почти что уверен, принадлежала Майки. Она была немного маленькой, однако пахла свежестью. — В смысле, быстрые зомби страшные, однако это совершенно иное чувство — нет нависшего ощущения отчаяния и неизбежности, скорее «срань Господня, блять, мы все умрём в брызгах биологической жидкости», понимаешь?

— Я не знаю, — загробным голосом произнёс Фрэнк, после чего послышался скрип кроватных пружин, так что, скорее всего, он приземлился на кровать. Джерард всё понимал — если бы он застрял в лесу на десяток лет, он бы сам пришёл в восторг при возможности лечь на кровать. — Но мне бы хотелось узнать. Не думаю, что я когда-либо вообще видел фильмы с быстрыми зомби. Мы можем его посмотреть?

— Конечно, — сказал Джерард, лучезарно улыбнувшись в сторону, как он полагал, Фрэнка. Смотреть фильм про зомби в своей спальне с горячим парнем, которому он нравился, который оказался грёбаным _призраком_. Честно, Джерард никогда не представлял, что его жизнь будет настолько удивительной. Хотя ему и хотелось бы, чтобы Фрэнк в тот момент был более видимым. Не иметь возможности точно определить, где он находился в тот или иной отдельно взятый момент, или куда смотрел... было трудно. — Эм, я переоденусь в пижаму, если ты не против? 

— Как тебе будет угодно, — изумлённо произнёс Фрэнк.

— Я... не думаю, что ты закроешь глаза.

— Ни за что на свете, — самодовольно согласился Фрэнк, и Джерард вздохнул и наполовину зашёл в шкаф, скорчившись, чтобы оголиться как можно меньше. Он был неловким и бледным, и лишь Майки и его мать, как он полагал, видели его без верха за всю жизнь, не говоря уже о том, чтобы наблюдать за ним без штанов, а Фрэнк... ну, это _Фрэнк_.

— Это худший стриптиз, который я когда-либо видел, — спустя пару минут прокомментировал Фрэнк. — В смысле, вообще. Кажется, я видел один сосок в течение трёх секунд. Я требую возврат.

— Хочешь, чтобы я выкинул твою пястную кость в озеро? — эксцентрично произнёс Джерард, пытаясь не залиться краской, а затем взвизгнул, когда холодок пробежался по его щеке.

— Джи, ты чертовски чудесный, — сказал Фрэнк ему на ухо так близко, что Джерард автоматически вжался в прикосновение, однако вжиматься по сути было не во что. Ни губ, ни тела. Ничего. — Но я буду уважать твои личные границы. Я торжественно клянусь не заглядывать к тебе в ванную, пока ты принимаешь душ. Больше одного раза.

Срань Господня, Джерард даже не думал о потенциальной разрухе, которую он обрушил на мир, забрав кость Фрэнка из леса.

— Нет! — серьёзно сказал он, чуть сильнее затаив дыхание, чем ему бы хотелось, и добрёл до кровати. — Никакого подглядывания за обнажёнными людьми без официального разрешения! Это просто гнусно.

— Ох, убийство, жизнь после смерти и носить с собой кости — _это_ для него нормально. А вот вуайеризм это гнусно. Понял. Совершенно разумно.

— Ты с кем вообще разговариваешь? — Резко спросил Джерард и начал искать пульт среди простыней. Ему показалось, что он увидел тень около окна, и поднял взгляд. — Эй, эм, ты в порядке? Наш план нормально на тебе работает?

— Я слегка устал, — сказал Фрэнк снова ближе, нежели Джерард ожидал. Его голос не совсем походил на прерывистые помехи, но казалось, будто небольшие куски слов выпадали, будто звук проходил не полностью. — Становится сложно концентрироваться.

— Оу, — расстроенно произнёс Джерард. — Я думал, возможно, тебе со временем станет легче.

— Не-а, мне просто нужно к этому привыкнуть. Мне... легче, если ты держишь кость в руке, наверно? Если она касается твоей кожи. Тебе стоит сделать из неё ожерелье или что-то такое.

Джерард пошёл и достал кость из кармана джинсов, уставившись на неё.

— Да, потому что за _это_ меня не арестуют и не отправят на лечение на всю оставшуюся жизнь.

— Можешь просто засунуть её в трусы, — предложил Фрэнк приглушённо-изумлённым тоном. — Безусловно, если это обнаружится, последствия могут быть ещё хуже, но кто это обнаружит, верно? — Джерард возмущённо пронзительно вскрикнул и махнул рукой в ту сторону, где, он думал, мог находиться Фрэнк. После того, как он проверил, нет ли дыр в карманах пижамных штанов, он убрал кость в один из них.

— Хорошо-о-о, наверно, пока это сработает, — Фрэнк вздохнул, и в самом деле его голос зазвучал чуть сильнее. Чёрт, Джерарду и правда придётся понять, как носить чёртову штуку, если соприкосновение с кожей сильнее всего усиливает сигнал Фрэнка или как бы там ни было. Возможно, он мог бы приклеить её к себе скотчем.

— Знаешь, ты вообще-то посылаешь неоднозначные сигналы, — спустя минуту сказал Джерард, корчась около DVD-плеера и тыкая в него. Наконец на экране показалось меню, вокруг него стекала кровь, а Фрэнк одобрительно говорил что-то о том, что ему всё равно и не нужно перематывать превью. — Сначала ты говоришь, что мы не можем целоваться, потому что ты мёртв, а твоё сердце должно продолжать биться или как там. А теперь ты пытаешься заставить меня раздеться и говоришь мне засунуть твою кость себе в трусы.

— Я _мёртв,_ — возразил Фрэнк, и его голос был лёгким и радостным, только вот Джерард слышал этот тон прежде и не купился на это. — Джи, я не лучший вариант пары. Вы, живые мальчики, только разобьёте мне сердце.

— Никогда, — сказал Джерард намного более серьёзно, чем намеревался, и на секунду ему показалось, что Фрэнк мог исчезнуть, потому что в комнате воцарилась тишина, так что, конечно, Джерарду пришлось заполнить её сумасшедшим лунатичным лепетом. — Правда, мы только недавно познакомились, так что, возможно, тебе нужно какое-то время, чтобы в это поверить, и я не против подождать, правда. Но я знаю чего хочу. Я готов рискнуть. И ведь мы уже сделали намного больше, нежели, ты думал, мы сможем, верно? Теперь ты можешь выходить из леса, и я... что ж, все мы... мы можем взять тебя с собой куда бы мы ни шли, а не только лишь сентиментальное «воспоминание о тебе», а на самом деле _тебя_ , так что это больше не проблема, верно?

— Джерард, — сказал Фрэнк, и если бы Джерард прикрыл глаза, он мог идеально всё представить: Фрэнк, лежащий на животе рядом с ним, подперев голову руками, с огромными глазами и идеальными губами. — Не то чтобы ты мог представить меня своим родителям, — продолжил Фрэнк спустя минуту. — Я всё ещё... Я всё ещё думаю, что это плохая идея. Ты не... не сможешь стать нормальным, не со мной рядом. Если захочешь остепениться или что-то в этом роде.

— Да будто бы я вообще стану нормальным когда-либо, — сказал Джерард раздосадованно, откинув голову на подушку. Он ткнул пальцем в направлении Фрэнка, в сторону мрачного на вид мерцания в воздухе. — Я хочу, ладно, хочу остепениться вместе с тобой, ходить в кино и вся такая херня. И я абсолютно точно представлю тебя своей матери в будущем, мне даже плевать, если она подумает, что я съехал с катушек. Хорошо?

Фрэнк усмехнулся.

— Боже, да ты просто... смотри. Я не хочу, эм, обобщать, но в какой-то момент ты захочешь заняться сексом, верно? Тебе, чёрт возьми, семнадцать! Прошло довольно много времени, но я помню, как всё происходит. И я... если ты рассмеёшься, я, блять, напугаю тебя до усрачки... Но, Джерард, чувак, я не знаю, как много я могу тебе дать.

— Что ж, это может тебя удивить, но я на самом деле люблю всякие эксперименты в области, э-э, нетрадиционного секса, — признался Джерард, и чёрт, теперь он действительно покраснел. Ох, что ж. К чёрту это. Он только что сделал непристойное предложение своему мёртвому лучшему другу. Стеснительность, скорее всего, была нормальной реакцией, учитывая обстоятельства. — Но, в смысле, ты... Я имею в виду, тебе же нравится целоваться, да? И ты всё ещё ощущаешь всё так же, как и при жизни, просто... иначе. И твой опыт всё меняет — ну, теперь ты можешь выходить из леса и ощущаешь себя более твёрдым. Мы можем попробовать. Думаю, это того стоит.

— Ого, семнадцатилетка не против попробовать секс, вау. Меня переполняет шок. Держи меня, пока я в обморок не упал. — Но Фрэнк смеялся, а Джерард ощутил дуновение прохладного воздуха прямо рядом с собой, а это значило... Что ж, на самом деле, он мог покраснеть ещё сильнее, это было отлично. Они вроде как обжимались. Чертовски удивительно.

— Так... — смог произнести Джерард, закусив нижнюю губу. На двери шкафа, напротив него висело зеркало, и если он посмотрел бы в него, он мог увидеть себя в нём, распластавшегося на кровати. И едва заметное искажение воздуха рядом с собой — это, должно быть, был Фрэнк. Джерард в зеркале выглядел помятым и потрясённым, его волосы торчали во все стороны, а слишком облегающая футболка задралась, оголив бледную полоску кожи на животе. Он положил руку на обнажённую кожу и наблюдал за собой в зеркале, слегка подрагивая. — Ты видишь меня прямо сейчас?

— Да, — ответил Фрэнк. — Но... о мой Бог. Это... блять, Джерард, это нечестно, я не могу...

— Я остановлюсь, если ты хочешь, — смог выговорить Джерард, не совсем веря в свою собственную дерзость, а сам скользнул рукой под резинку пижамных штанов, себе в боксеры. — Эм. На самом деле, я никогда... никогда раньше не делал этого с кем-то ещё, не наедине.

— Так значит это всё ради меня, хах, — выдохнул Фрэнк, и Джерард кивнул; волосы лезли ему в глаза, а щёки горели красным.

— В смысле... если ты не хочешь, чтобы я это делал, то...

— Даже, блять, _не смей_ останавливаться сейчас, — прорычал Фрэнк, а затем последовало ощущение, которое было похоже, будто Джерард вжался шеей в его прикосновение и ощутил едва уловимое покалывание зубов. — Сделай это для меня, — низким голосом произнёс он, голос ломался, словно помехи, так что Джерард вскинул бёдра и задохнулся.

— Блять, Фрэнки, — сказал Джерард высоким голосом и содрогнулся. — Мне бы хотелось прикоснуться к тебе.

— Оставим этот эксперимент на следующий раз, — голос Фрэнка прозвучал прямо у него над ухом, почти что тяжело дышащий. Отчасти Джерард хотел спросить его, каково это, если это лишь часть мышечной памяти, так почему тогда Фрэнк тяжело дышал, если ему вообще не нужно дышать, верно? Однако когда он открыл рот, с его губ слетел лишь невнятный стон.

— Я хочу видеть, — хриплым голосом потребовал Фрэнк. — Пожалуйста, Джерард. — Экран телевизора быстро моргнул, и Джерард содрогнулся, уже находясь настолько близко к кульминации, что было стыдно, только вот он едва ли ощущал поток прохладного воздуха в форме руки на своей щеке.

— Ага, ладно, — сказал он и выгнулся, сполз бёдрами с кровати, чтобы выпутаться из фланелевых штанов и боксеров с Бэтменом и услышал, как Фрэнк ругнулся, но он посчитал это хорошим знаком и не остановился. — А призраки дрочат, Фрэнки? — услышал Джерард свой голос будто издалека, а его член дёрнулся от довольно холодного воздуха. Блять, ладно, теперь это уже походило на извращенство. Джерард уже точно мог сказать, что приобретал неуместные реакции на кубики льда и кондиционеры. — Ты, эм, прикасаешься к себе? Вот так?

— Прикасался, — сказал Фрэнк едва слышным шёпотом. — Вначале прикасался, но это не... это не то же самое. Боже, Джерард, ты такой чертовски тёплый.

— А не горячий? — спросил Джерард наполовину поддразнивая, потому что, конечно же, он выглядел чертовски смешно — в футболке с братьями Марио, штаны свисали с щиколоток, а сам он, вывалив член на пустую кровать, разговаривал сам с собой. Однако неожиданно он буквально разучился дышать, потому что Фрэнк, должно быть, целовал его прямо в тот момент словно холодный порыв ветра, словно джин и ментоловые сигареты.

— Такой горячий, — сказал Фрэнк ему прямо в губы, и его член неожиданно окутала холодная хватка, и Джерард едва ли не взвизгнул, однако звук скорее был похож на высокий ошеломлённый стон, потому что холодно было до боли, однако ему было так хорошо и приятно, и _блять_ , это была рука Фрэнка, даже несмотря на то, что он не мог её видеть. Его татуировки расплывались, пока он ласкал Джерарда. Тот не мог понять, что делать, пытаясь прильнуть к нему и одновременно с тем отстраниться от холода.

— Тебе нравится? — с беспокойством спросил Фрэнк, замедлив движения рукой, и блять, Джерарду пришлось подыскать _слова_.

— Да? — смог выпалить он. — Просто... ох, _блять_ , да. — И ладно, либо он полностью привык к холоду, либо Фрэнк разогревался, но в любом случае Джерарду определённо это нравилось. Рука Фрэнка не просто скользила по его коже, а буквально утопала в нём — настолько это было _чувственно_. Джерард почти что не мог терпеть.

Он видел себя в зеркале с широко распахнутыми глазами, открытым ртом и тяжело дышащего, но он не мог видеть Фрэнка, и это было настолько чертовски... Он даже не знал, что думать, потому что ему не нравилось наблюдать за собой, однако ему нравилось, что Фрэнк находился рядом, наблюдал за ним, видел выражение его лица, то, как каждый поворот кисти Фрэнка заставлял Джерарда выгибаться в спине и приоткрывать рот.

— О да, тебе это нравится, — изумлённым голосом сказал Фрэнк, а затем ускорил свои движения, и Джерард на секунду потерял контроль, повернул голову в сторону, вскидывая бёдра, и просто _всхлипывал_. — Тебе, чёрт возьми, это _нравится_. Посмотри на меня. — И на секунду Джерард смог разлепить глаза и увидел себя потрёпанным и одичавшим в зеркале, внимательно глядящего себе в глаза. — Кончай. Сделай это ради меня, Джерард, я хочу... Прошу, дай мне это почувствовать. — И его голос был надломленным и дрожал, был томным, и Джерард сделал это. Кончил прямо по команде, сжимая пальцы на ногах и крепко зажмурившись, и было настолько холодно и настолько _горячо_ ; он ощутил порыв спермы и холодного воздуха, это было настолько чертовски хорошо.

После этого он обмяк, тяжело дыша, и Фрэнк тяжело нашёптывал что-то ему на ухо, слова были неразборчивыми и расплывчатыми. Будто бы Джерард был в состоянии слушать. Джерард едва ли был в _сознании_. Однако затем голос Фрэнка стал расстроенным, из-за чего тут, чёрт возьми, расстраиваться. Он сумел открыть глаза, чтобы сфокусироваться на чём-то ещё, кроме как на том, как прекрасно он себя чувствовал.

— Фрэнк, — пробормотал он, похлопывая рукой вокруг, чтобы притянуть его ближе к себе, чтобы обнять, и ему показалось, что он ощутил лёгкое морозное прикосновение губ к щеке.

— Джи, я не могу, ещё немного... — хрипло прошептал Фрэнк, голос то появлялся, то пропадал, словно мобильная связь на горной дороге, а затем его голос полностью исчез. Джерард распахнул глаза, хотя уже всё знал. В комнате было чуть тепло и пусто. Фрэнка нигде не было.

Джерард в зеркале выглядел абсолютно распутно: с членом наружу, весь в сперме, а волосы торчали во все стороны. Он удручённо глядел на себя, а затем собрал все простыни и покрывала во влажный комок. Он надеялся, что Фрэнк сможет провести с ним ночь. Это было бы мило; Фрэнку было бы немного скучно наблюдать за тем, как Джерард спит, но у него была куча комиксов и фильмов, по крайней мере. А затем, возможно, они бы занялись сексом с утра, когда Джерард бы проснулся. Ему всегда казалось, что секс с утра это мило, и...

Срань Господня, он осознал, что Фрэнк не кончил. Джерард кончил — и _как_ , — но _Фрэнк_ нет, и это даже не пришло ему в голову раньше. Он ощутил себя абсолютно эгоистичным придурком. Он был настолько же плохим как Тед. В какой-то момент до этого он попытался ответить взаимностью, пытался коснуться Фрэнка каким-то образом, ну, или попытаться привести его в более твёрдое состояние, возможно, даже попытаться сделать минет. Однако оказалось, что когда кто-то трогает тебя за член, это очень отвлекает, чёрт возьми. И теперь Фрэнк ушёл.

На экране телевизора зомби барахтались в фонтане около торгового центра, пытались выбраться, чтобы кого-нибудь убить, пока никто не пустил им пулю промеж глаз. Джерард раздосадованно наблюдал за этим с минуту, а затем стал копаться в куче простыней и разбросанной одежды, пока не нашёл пульт и, по крайней мере, не смог отключить звук у кровавой бани. Затем настало время отыскать свой мобильный и словить небольшую паническую атаку по поводу младшего брата. Тут можно было много о чём паниковать.

Ну, начнём с того, был ли это вообще реальный секс? Остался ли Джерард всё ещё девственником? Он считал, что в _каком-то смысле_ это был секс. Участвовали два человека, даже если и немного бестелесных. Джерард надеялся, что в конце концов обе вовлечённые стороны обретут телесную оболочку, только вот что, если он сделал что-то _не так?_ Что, если Фрэнк... Фрэнк видел его голым, о Боже. Это была самая неловкая ситуация из всех неловких ситуаций за всю его жизнь.

И Майки ни черта не помогал. Он лишь прислал в ответ абсолютно бесполезный набор цифр, символов и заглавных букв, а после этого прислал следующее сообщение «НЕ ХОЧУ ЭТОГО ЗНАТЬ НИКОГДА».

Джерард всё ещё возмущённо пялился на экран телефона, когда пришло очередное сообщение с раскаивающимся тихим сигналом. «серьёзно, ты смешон, он тебя обожает, даже я это знаю. просто извинись перед ним. да и он вообще может кончить?»

Это было _не так уж просто,_ вскипел Джерард и написал Майки то же самое, однако его пульс возвращался в норму, и он уже не чувствовал паники. Майки слишком уж всё упрощал и насмехался над ним, однако это его успокаивало и являлось нормой. И возможно, может быть, Майки был прав. Голос Фрэнка звучал слегка обеспокоенно и расстроенно, прежде чем он усвистал во тьму — словно натянутая резинка, обратно к своему трупу. Возможно, Фрэнк был настолько же смущён, как и Джерард.

Джерард потёр глаза, натянул штаны и удостоверился, что кость Фрэнка не выпала у него из кармана, а затем побрёл по комнате, выругавшись, когда наткнулся на какую-то херню. Наконец он включил свет, а затем обнаружил Фердинанда на подоконнике, а не на книжной полке, как он думал. Фердинанд будто в состоянии алкогольного опьянения склонился в своей кофейной чашке, а несколько последних листьев жалко свисали со стебля.

Джерард поднял растение и оглядел его.

— Эм, Фрэнки? — сказал он, чихнув, и стал перетаптываться с ноги на ногу. — Я лишь, эм. Ты как-то быстро ушёл, что я... надеюсь, это было ненамеренно? Я не знаю. В любом случае. Я... просто хотел сказать, что это было удивительно. Правда удивительно, хотя вау, удивительно сюда вообще не подходит. — Господь, он разговаривал с растением и краснел. — Я правда чувствую себя ужасно, но, эм. Если ты как-нибудь захочешь попробовать, было бы... мило. Так что. Надеюсь, ты всё же приятно провёл время.

С минуту он стоял на месте, держа в руках маленькое растение и внимательно глядя на него в надежде, что голос Фрэнка польётся из стебелька или же появится сам Фрэнк. Но ничего не произошло, почти. Ветер стал чуть сильнее, однако на этом всё.

— Похоже, спокойной ночи, — он вздохнул и поставил чашку обратно на подоконник, после чего забрался обратно в кровать. Он уснул куда проще, чем ожидал, удовлетворённый и окутанный грязными простынями.

Но идти в школу на следующий день было совершенно жестоко — приходилось выискивать нужные кабинеты, концентрироваться на лекциях и делать записи вместо того, чтобы улизнуть в лес и зажать Фрэнка у дерева. Он застрял на грёбаном английском, где они читали _Франкенштейна_ , ради всего святого. Будто бы вселенная дразнила его.

Джерард уже пожалел, что не взял пястную кость с собой — он мог поклясться, Фрэнк, по крайней мере, получил бы удовольствие от обсуждения. Но он подумал, что хоть раз стоит перестраховаться. Быть пойманным с останками скелета мальчика, который пропал десяток лет назад, точно бы поставило под угрозу его нахождение в этой школе.

По крайней мере, Тед сегодня всё ещё вёл себя тихо. Раздосадованный и осмотрительный, он до сих пор наблюдал за Джерардом, однако не приближался, не бил ногами парту Джерарда и не шипел ничего вслед. Он просто сидел рядом с Таней, обменивался с ней записками, и Джерард полностью был согласен с этим. Они могли вызвать ораву злобных деревенщин или мелких исчадий ада из маленького городишки, Джерарду было всё равно. Будем надеяться, что он покинет этот город и их жизни навсегда этим летом. И Фрэнк поедет с ним.

Боже, Фрэнк. Он правда надеялся, что Фрэнк захочет попробовать секс снова сегодня вечером. Джерард даже не мог прекратить об этом думать — он мысленно проматывал всю сцену и приходил к выводу, что Фрэнк довольно неплохо проводил время, даже если технически он не кончил, и это было отлично, однако придавало плачевный эффект в виде того, что он не мог сидеть смирно на уроке.

Наконец между занятиями он вышел покурить праздничную сигарету по случаю «возможно, больше не девственник», чувствуя себя счастливым и в гармонии со всем миром, даже широко улыбнулся и помахал этому странному пареньку Райану Россу. Тот взвизгнул, покраснел и залетел в девчачий туалет.

Джерард наблюдал за этим, ощущая странную заботу. Влюблённость Райана была вроде как милой, хотя он и вёл себя как сталкер. Он покачал головой и повернулся, чтобы идти — коридоры уже практически опустели, а он уже вот-вот опаздывал на историю, если не ускорился бы, — а затем он врезался прямо в чью-то грудь, завернув за угол.

Его ярко-красная пачка Мальборо выпала из кармана прямо на пол перед ногами. Тренер Сиковски с секунду внимательно смотрел на неё, а затем поднял глаза с самодовольной улыбкой. Затем его выражение лица медленно изменилось, возможно, потому что Джерард оскалился и буквально зарычал.

Если честно, он и правда вроде как забыл о Марке Сиковски, о том, что он сделал. Джерард сам себе не мог поверить, это должно было находиться в его мыслях весь чёртов день. Однако затем он отвлёкся. Технически, он больше не был девственником, с одной стороны, и он до сих пор не смог поговорить с Фрэнком об этом. А затем ему приходилось разбираться с рутинной хернёй в школе: групповым проектом на английском, неожиданной контрольной по математике и пиццей в обед. Убийство казалось ему очень далёким, сюрреалистическим и нереальным — более похожим на сюжетную линию в комиксе, нежели на реальную историю, произошедшую с кем-то из его знакомых.

Однако теперь это всё возвращалось к нему в виде туманной красной дымки гнева, пока он внимательно глядел на широкое лицо тренера, полное ненависти. Как посмел этот чёртов ублюдок, как он _посмел..._

— Курите на территории школы, мистер Уэй? — Тренер оскалился, глядя на него сверху вниз. — Да ещё и несовершеннолетний. Ты думаешь, у меня больше нет дел, кроме как тебя воспитывать?

Джерард поднял на него взгляд, пытаясь передать что-то вроде «я, чёрт возьми, тебя не боюсь» всеми фибрами своего тела. Этот мудак убил Фрэнка, взял его тело и скинул его в самую глубокую и мрачную часть леса, в реку, где никто не должен был его найти. И ему сошло это с рук. Но не навсегда, Джерард убедится в этом.

Когда Джерард не ответил, Сиковски сощурился.

— Подними окурки, — прорычал Сиковски, скрестив руки на груди. — И отвечай мне, когда я разговариваю с тобой, Уэй.

— Нет, — сквозь зубы прошипел Джерард и тоже скрестил руки на груди; его сердце билось так громко, что ему казалось, его можно было услышать со школьной стоянки. — Если Вам так хочется, то поднимите сами.

— Ты мелкий гадёныш, — выдохнул Тренер; его ноздри раздувались, и он ускорился, очевидно угрожая. — Тебе повезло, что я могу лишь оставить тебя после уроков.

И прямо там что-то внутри Джерарда щёлкнуло, и он едва ли осознавал, что и сам сделал угрожающий шаг вперёд.

— Что? — выпалил он сквозь зубы, злобно озираясь, вспоминая это одинокое узкое ущелье, запрятанные в нём кости, забытые, никому не нужные. — А что ещё Вы бы со мной сделали, хах? Тоже сломаете мне шею? Позовёте всех своих друзей и накинетесь на меня одного, грёбаный трус, так это работает? Меня от Вас, чёрт возьми, _тошнит_.

Пока голос Джерарда становился всё громче, лицо Тренера бледнело, затем покраснело, и на секунду Джерард понял, что гнев и ненависть довольно затуманили ему разум и что, возможно, ему не стоило говорить ни слова — может, ему стоило держать свой проклятый рот на замке хоть раз в жизни. А затем левая рука Марка Сиковски крепко сжимала его запястье, а правая — сдавливала рот Джерарда до того, как тот смог сделать хоть что-то — закричать или укусить, — и его затащили под пустую лестницу.

Будто бы его мозг схлопнулся, выключился. Он знал, что должен был отбиваться, кричать и кусаться, он знал об этом, однако на несколько секунд его разум наполнился белым шумом и гудел от шока и неверия. Он находился в школе. Он находился на людях. Этого не должно было происходить, это не укладывалось в голове.

К тому времени, как он начал сопротивляться, Сиковски уже вжал его в стену и замахнулся кулаком. Джерард на момент задумался, как же он в тот момент был похож на Теда, а затем его кулак врезался в челюсть Джерарда, и всё вокруг вспыхнуло белым светом и потемнело с тошнотворным хрустом.


	11. Chapter 11

Его будто уносило океаническое течение, он едва ли приходил в сознание, лишь чтобы спустя пару минут его затянуло обратно под волны, обнажённого, помятого и обескураженного. Он едва очнулся, когда его засовывали в багажник, руки были связаны за спиной, что за херня? Голова болела, сам он был растерян и не понимал, где находился, а тренер разглядывал его со скорченным лицом. Джерард открыл рот, чтобы закричать или пронзительно взвизгнуть, но Сиковски, должно быть, снова ударил его, может быть, потому что очередной болевой шок отливным течением унёс его обратно в бездну.

Затем неожиданно его вытащили из машины, он едва стоял на ногах, а на улице смеркалось. Он абсолютно не помнил поездку и понятия не имел, сколько времени провёл в отключке. Однако снаружи было темно, что не предвещало ничего хорошего, подумал он. Ему понадобилось какое-то время, чтобы вообще осознать, что он находился не в Джерси, что это был не Белвилль. Его мозг медлительно перезагружался, выкидывая беспорядочные неактуальные мысли. Вермонт. Это был Вермонт. Он пропустил тест по биологии на тему «Анатомия амфибий». Рэй будет сильно расстроен.

Сиковски не дал ему времени, чтобы адаптироваться, а лишь толкнул дальше по грязной тропинке с уклоном вниз. Джерард сильнее всего фокусировался на том, чтобы удерживать ноги ровно под собой, но заметил, что тренер постоянно оглядывался, будто бы за ним гнались. Он начал толкать Джерарда, чтобы тот шёл быстрее, однако перед глазами у парня всё плыло, и он был не в состоянии поспевать, хотя закрадывалось предположение, что он и не хотел.

— Пошёл ты, — бросил он и задумался над тем, чтобы убежать, представляя, как затеряется в деревьях и опавших листьях, но тренер лишь рассмеялся, уродливо и гулко, и в очередной раз сильно его толкнул.

Руки у него всё ещё были связаны, и когда он падал, то не мог поймать себя; он растянулся в луже грязи и листьев и ощутил, как сильно слёзы жгли глаза. Дерьмо. Чёрт, ему нужно было понять, что происходит. Происходило что-то ужасное, но у него, чёрт возьми, раскалывалась голова, и он не мог думать. Это был не лес Фрэнка. Он это знал. Почему он знал это, а не то, что происходило вокруг? Где он находился?

— Как ты узнал? — Спросил тренер, и Джерард злобно взглянул на него из-под грязных прядей волос и попытался снова встать на ноги, не особо дёргая головой. Блять, его вот-вот стошнит. Он не ответил бы на вопрос засранца, даже если бы знал. — Тед говорил, что тебе нравится бить баклуши в лесу после школы, я должен был знать… Все вы грёбаные чудилы одинаковые. — Последовала пауза, на протяжении которой Джерарда стало мутить всё сильнее. — Ты видел его, разве не так? Я, блять, знал. Все они говорили, что я ошибался, но я _знал_.

— Ты убил его, — едва слышно произнёс Джерард, а затем его стошнило.

— Ох, чёрт, — сказал Сиковски и подождал, пока Джерард закончит, перед тем, как с опаской поднять его. По всей видимости, они уже настигли цель — какую-то деревенскую охотничью хижину у чёрта на рогах, где никто и никогда не найдёт его тело. Прямо как и Фрэнка. Блять. Блять. — Я не убивал его. Это была случайность, чёрт побери. Я никогда не хотел никого убивать, и Айеро мог бы уже заткнуть свой рот по этому поводу.

Джерард был практически уверен, что у него сотрясение. Черепно-мозговая травма, по крайней мере, объясняла бы, почему Сиковски порол ересь, смутно подумал Джерард и в качестве эксперимента потянул за узлы на запястьях. Тренер заметил это и бросил на него сердитый взгляд, затащил его в хижину и с размаху закрыл дверь.

Рядом с камином стоял стул из твёрдого дерева с вырезанным на нём оленем — чёрт, люди здесь были повёрнуты на оленях, — и Сиковски толкнул Джерарда на него, а затем привязал, всё это время матерясь себе под нос. Он был одет в старую футболку и бейсболку, и сходство с Тедом было разительное — будто бы он наблюдал за постаревшим Тедом с грубой челюстью и раздавшейся шеей. Однако Тед никогда не выглядел настолько жестоким, даже когда он оставил вмятину на лице Джерарда.

— Вот так, — прорычал он. — Кричи, сколько хочешь, сопляк, здесь тебя никто не услышит. Сиди на месте.

— Что? — Ошеломлённо сказал Джерард. Кажется, он должен был понять, что его привяжут и не сразу размозжат голову кирпичом, это была бы пустая трата времени. Но кто, чёрт возьми, мог знать наверняка с этим парнем. — Куда ты…

Но дверь с грохотом закрылась, и Джерард мог расслышать, как ублюдок удалялся, шурша опавшими листьями. А затем ничего. Не последовало даже звука заводящегося мотора, что означало, что Сиковски, скорее всего, был прав. Он находился за пределами слышимости, вдалеке от дороги; так что никто не услышит его, если он закричит или даже завизжит.

Этот мудак не включил свет в хижине, и последние лучи солнца сходили на нет. Джерард уставился на темнеющие окна; дыхание усиливалось, но он не мог паниковать, он, чёрт возьми, не мог паниковать. Он должен… Должно было быть что-то, что он мог бы сделать, а не только ощущать боль по всему телу, но он устал, а снаружи становилось всё холоднее.

Майки будет так сильно зол на него, если он умрёт здесь. Он предпринял попытку перевернуть стул, отчего его затошнило; возможно, он мог бы освободиться и найти оружие. Но стул был чертовски тяжёлым, а возможно, даже был привязан к стене. В лучшем случае он сдвинулся на дюйм.

Хорошо, подумал он. Хорошо, хорошо. Время кричать. Тоже можно попытаться.

Но Сиковски не врал. Час спустя Джерард устал от попыток докричаться, всё его горло стало охрипшим и саднило. У него была черепно-мозговая травма — ему нельзя было засыпать, он знал это из многочисленных медицинских драм, которые он смотрел поздними вечерами. Так что он стал напевать Misfits, мелодии из токшоу и музыкальную заставку из Громокошек, — всё, что приходило на ум. Ощущал он себя сумасшедшим, одиноким и забытым, а его голос хрипел и дрожал.

Однако в следующий миг лучи света вновь полились в окно. Последовал сбивающий с толку момент абсолютного непонимания — последнее, что он помнил, так это как он бежал на урок, опаздывая с перекура. А затем… чёрт. Этот имбицил-убийца, дитя инцеста, чёрт побери, _похитил_ его. Джерард находился в хижине, какой-то странной грёбаной деревенской хижине, украшенной мёртвыми животными, а с улицы слышались голоса, и они становились всё громче, а он всё ещё не мог сдвинуться с места, а всё тело ломило. И чёрт, было ужасно холодно, но неприятно холодно, не как с Фрэнком. Плечи были скручены у него за спиной, во рту чувствовался вкус засохшей желчи, и ему правда очень сильно нужно было в туалет. Самое дерьмовое утро в жизни.

— Как он мог узнать? — Произнёс один из голосов; звучал он раздражённо. — Марк, ты треклятый дебила кусок, ты хоть понимаешь, как сильно ты облажался?

— Ты не видел лицо пацана, — мрачно отозвался Марк. — Он _знает_. И Тед говорит, он много времени проводит в лесу, грёбаный чудила. Айеро сказал ему. Я знал, что в конце концов он кому-нибудь расскажет. Я пытался тебя предупредить.

— Проклятье, ты снова заводишь шарманку про свою историю с призраком? — Сказал другой мужчина, а затем дверь стала открываться, и Джерард увидел двух мужчин, стоящих на свету. Марк Сиковски и мужчина постарше, которого Джерард никогда раньше не видел, однако его облик был полностью различим.

Отлично. Чертовски фантастически. Здесь был _ещё один_ Сиковски, Джерард же ещё не был достаточно обречён, и у этого скорее всего был значок, оружие и куча профессионального опыта сокрытия убийств, и он, скорее всего, активно не давал друзьям и семье Джерарда отыскать его. Просто _отлично._

— Призраков не существует, — продолжил шериф, устало потирая виски, будто бы у него болела голова. Джерард ни на секунду ему не сочувствовал. — Худшее, что пацанёнок мог сделать, так это найти тело, пока ты, чёрт побери, его не схватил. Теперь все мы в жопе. Ты хоть на секунду, блять, об этом подумал?

— Не веди себя как главный, — насмешливо сказал Марк. — Ты тоже никогда не ходишь в этот лес, и ты знаешь, почему. Ты чертовски хорошо знаешь причину. С тех пор, как мы скинули маленькое тело этого засранца…

Джерард невольно пробурчал что-то из-за накатившей злости, и оба мужчины затихли. Нависла тяжёлая, густая тишина, а все взоры обратились к нему. Джерард мысленно ругал себя — ему нужно было притвориться, что он без сознания. Все это знают. Ты притворяешься мёртвым, пока плохие парни не проговорятся, не выдадут что-то жизненно необходимое. Однако ему сложно было даже просто не трястись так сильно, чтобы не стучали зубы.

— Дерьмо, — произнёс шериф. — Отлично, Марк, он очнулся. Что _теперь?_ Ты мог, по крайней мере, завязать ему глаза?

— Что ж, очевидно, нам нужно накачивать его наркотиками, пока мы не придумаем, что с ним делать, — прогремел Марк, а затем подошёл к шкафчику на кухне и вернулся с кухонным полотенцем, а затем с ухмылкой стал приближаться к Джерарду. Тот злобно взглянул на него, пытаясь не поддаваться панике, пока повязка закрывала ему глаза. Он не мог видеть. Блять, он ничего не видел. Тогда он и подумал, что всё не может стать ещё хуже. А теперь они ещё хотели накачать его наркотиками. Джерард не будет пить ничего из рук этих ублюдков, неважно, как сильно его будет одолевать жажда или насколько его язык будет похож на грязную наждачную бумагу. Ему необходимо контролировать ситуацию и не думать о маме, Майки или Фрэнке, которые все, должно быть, сходили с ума. Сколько времени прошло с его исчезновения? Блять, ему нужно сохранять спокойствие.

— Иисусе, — пробормотал шериф. — По крайней мере, дай мальчишке воды. Мы же не животные.

Рука легла ему на плечо, и сердце Джерарда ёкнуло, а всё его тело дёрнулось в попытке отстраниться.

— Прости, парень, — сказал шериф; голос его звучал угрюмо и почти что искренне. — Правда, извини за всё это. Тебе не нужно было вмешиваться в эту историю.

— _Он_ похитил _меня,_ — смог выговорить Джерард, и чёрт, когда он услышал свой писклявый напуганный молодой голосок, ему всё показалось куда более реальным. Он сделал вдох, пытаясь убрать слёзы из голоса. — Я не вмешивался ни в какое дерьмо. Просто… пожалуйста, просто отпусти меня. 

Шериф вздохнул, а Марк мрачно рассмеялся, а затем они оба отошли. Джерарда сводило с ума то, что он понятия не имел, кто где находился, однако он слышал их разговор, голоса их были приглушёнными и ожесточёнными. Затем шериф вернулся со стаканом ледяной воды, и всё же Джерард не смог устоять перед ним, даже если там и были наркотики. Хотя на вкус это была просто вода. Ему бы даже хотелось ещё.

И блять, Джерарду всё ещё нужно было в туалет. Его мозг опухал, а в мочевом пузыре вот-вот готова была завестись инфекция, а какие-то засранцы готовились убить его. Изворачиваясь, он попытался выпутаться из своих оков, а затем подумал, что за херня, можно же было спросить. Марк как-то язвительно это прокомментировал, однако затем шериф рявкнул на него, что, эй, Джерард полностью поддерживал, особенно после того, как его подняли и отвели в уборную. Он думал над тем, как попытаться сбежать, однако его тошнило и у него кружилась голова лишь только от вертикального положения тела и пары шагов, да и кроме того, у него были завязаны глаза. Он, скорее всего, вырубится, ударившись о дверную ручку, нежели убежит куда-то. По крайней мере, так он сможет хоть немного вытянуть ноги, пока его снова не привязали к стулу.

После этого, спустя какое-то время, они ушли, и теперь, когда Джерард был слегка в сознании и настороже, он сходил с ума от скуки. Он едва ли не желал, чтобы они вернулись. Конечно, он, чёрт побери, был в ужасе, но он также находился в безвыходном положении, пялясь на свои веки с обратной стороны вот уже несколько часов подряд, а от того, как ему некомфортно, его отвлекали лишь его собственные мысли.

Он размышлял о том, что же делали Майки и его мать. К данному моменту они уже должны были быть в истерике. Он надеялся, что Майки не паниковал и не заполучил рецидив болезни лишь из-за того, что Джерард был идиотом и спровоцировал известного убийцу. Хотя в защиту старшего брата можно было сказать, что они находились на людях в светлое время суток. Не то чтобы Джерард знал, что Сиковски _настолько_ сумасшедший.

Достаточно сумасшедший, чтобы нанести сильный удар по голове Джерарда и затащить его в лес умирать. Блять. Блять. Джерард подумал, что, возможно, он понимал, почему Фрэнк не хотел говорить о своей семье и друзьях прошлого. Он не переставал представлять свою мать с отцом на похоронах. Свою плачущую мать. Майки, бледного и молчаливого. Одинокого Майки. По крайней мере, Майки знает про призраков, что Джерард будет где-то там — но что, если оно так не сработает? Что, если не все становились призраками? Что, если Джерард просто исчезнет.

Ему нужно было прекратить думать об этом. Он вот-вот начнёт задыхаться. Глубокое дыхание, напомнил он себе, и попытался сфокусироваться на том, чтобы замедлить пульс. Он просто… подумает немного о «Людях Икс». Никто из «Людей Икс» не умирал навсегда, не совсем. Это был лишь вопрос времени, пока кто-нибудь не воскресит тебя или не закинет в параллельную вселенную.

Кто-то зашёл после полудня, прервав его мысленный пересказ всех сюжетных поворотов «Людей Икс». Он посчитал, что время было после полудня: свет по краям повязки был тёплым и интенсивным. Кто бы это ни был, он особо не разговаривал, однако этот человек помог Джерарду подняться и вывел его отлить. Он чувствовал себя глупо и одновременно жалко благодарным лишь за это. На ощупь он расстегнул джинсы, даже не заморачиваясь о том, что парень внимательно оглядывал его со спины, угрожающе и безмолвно.

Он ничего не ел с прошлого утра. Это не могло быть хорошо. Он ослаб и даже не сможет отбиваться, если понадобится. Не то чтобы он вообще умел драться, весь в связанном виде как сейчас, с головокружением в придачу. Однако было бы приятно быть уверенным, что при благоприятных условиях он _мог бы_ отбиваться или, по крайней мере, попытаться сбежать. 

Время идёт чертовски странно, когда ничего не слышишь и не видишь. Было очень похоже на сенсорную депривацию, только вот он был слишком близок с этим чёртовым стулом и верёвками вокруг запястий. Он не мог сказать, отчего болела голова — из-за недостатка кофеина или из-за кровоизлияния в мозг. К тому времени, как его похитители появились всей шайкой в ночи, когда воздух остыл, Джерард уже буквально был рад компании.

Затем они начали спорить, что с ним делать, и он резко изменил своё мнение.

— Я тебе говорю, мальчишка знает, что мы сделали, — сердито ворчал Марк, и Джерард слышал его шаги. — Он знает об Айеро! Я должен это сделать. Я должен убрать его отсюда, пока он никому не сказал.

— Отлично, Марк, так ему всё и выложи, — сказал другой голос, глухой и раздражённый. — Прямо сейчас из-за твоей тупой задницы нас всех могут арестовать как сообщников _похищения._ Ты _идиот._ Так что хоть раз в жизни заткнись.

— Ты нихера не знаешь, Тим, — произнёс Марк, хмурясь. — Я тебе говорю, этот пацан ходит в лес, и он один в один похож на Айеро, посмотри на него. Грёбаный чудик. А ещё он пакостил моему племяннику. А ещё он чёртова заноза в заднице. Мы должны что-то сделать, и все мы знаем, что.

Джерард хотел рявкнуть на Марка, чтобы тот заткнулся насчёт Фрэнка, хотел сказать, что он даже не заслуживал знать _имя_ Фрэнка, однако впервые в жизни он смог прикусить язык. Он лишь сжался и начал мучительно осторожно потягивать за оковы на запястьях в одиннадцатитысячный раз.

— Что ж, ты уж точно, чёрт побери, не должен был этого делать, — сказал какой-то — брат Исаака? Возможно, Тим Бэрроуз? — парень. — Теперь без федералов не обойдёшься. Нам повезёт, если все мы не сядем в тюрьму — мой отец хочет, чтобы всё это дерьмо разрешилось без тел, так что не вмешивайся, чувак.

— Мы не можем его отпустить, — яростно возразил Марк, и, говоря это, он стоял прямо перед Джерардом. Он чувствовал исходящий от него запах пота и одеколона, и его горло саднило из-за того, что он изо всех сил пытался не заплакать. Он не собирался плакать. _Не собирался._ Если они убьют его, они похоронят его в другом лесу, далеко от Фрэнка. Блять, блять, блять. — Он знает об Айеро и все наши имена. У нас нет выбора.

— Как, блять… — Раздражённо сказал мужчина рядом с Джерардом. — Если бы здесь было _хоть_ что-то, о чём можно было знать, хотя этого нет, подумайте, откуда этому мальчишке быть в курсе?

— Я говорю тебе, мелкий гадёныш прячется в лесу! Айеро ему всё рассказал, он должен был, — сказал Марк, и голос его звучал сумасбродно и фанатично. И на самом деле Джерард был не единственным, кто так думал, потому что шериф фыркнул.

— Ага, это определённо примут за доказательство в суде. Иисусе, с нами всё будет в порядке, Марк! Я не могу _поверить…_ — Затем послышался звук , что-то упало с громким стуком на деревянный пол, будто кто-то перевернул стул, и Джерард не мог не подскочить на месте с выбивающимся из груди сердцем.

— Мне надоело убирать за тобой, Марк, — устало произнёс шериф. — С меня хватит. Мы везём этого мальчишку домой. Мы накачаем его — у меня есть отличная заначка в машине с последнего налёта. Никто его не послушает, даже если он и заговорит.

Марк зарычал и подкрался к Джерарду, тот слышал его шаги, а затем внезапно его голова откинулась назад, ударилась о стену, и всё вокруг стало ярким и засверкало от боли. До того, как он смог понять, его уже тошнило, он отчаянно тяжело дышал, задыхался и отдалённо слышал крики людей. Он надеялся, что он хоть немного задел Марка.

— Иисусе, — услышал он издалека. — Успокойся, Марк. Мы скажем, что нашли его в лесу на охоте. Ты же сказал, что ему нравится лес, верно? Всё будет в порядке. Он ударился где-то на прогулке под веществами. Мы не хотим делать ничего глупого, Марк, он всего лишь ребёнок.

— Нет, — одичало произнёс тот. — Нет, он знал об Айеро и раньше. Он знает. Он знает, что это я, он знал… Блять, Скотт, он знал, что мы сломали шею этому грёбаному парнишке. Мы должны дать Айеро понять — мы должны дать ему знать, что случается с людьми, которым он рассказывает. И тогда больше никто и никогда не пойдёт в лес. Никто не заговорит с Айеро снова. Мы будем в безопасности.

Джерард ощутил нарастающий вкус победы — иди нахер, Марк, теперь Фрэнк выбрался из леса. Даже если Джерард и умрёт, по крайней мере, он сделал это, верно? Он спас Фрэнка.

— Марк, — произнёс кто-то. — Ты не убийца, чувак, ты лишь… мы совершили ошибку. Ты не хотел. Давай просто…

— Этот парень знает. И он не забудет, — продолжил Марк, теперь его голос звучал более безмятежно. — Нам нужно убить его. Это единственный путь.

Воцарилась тишина и спокойствие, несмотря на то, что вокруг него до сих пор разговаривали люди, громко спорили, но Джерард будто находился в шокирующем пузыре. Было странно слышать, как кто-то говорил это вслух, и очевидно, он действительно так считал. Марк именно это и имел в виду. Джерард умрёт. Марк убьёт его точно так же, как убил Фрэнка. Джерард никогда не выпустит собственный комикс и не покажет Фрэнку, что такое X-box и даже не представит его Майки. Он никогда больше не увидит своего отца и не познакомится с его новой подружкой. Джерард ещё не был готов с ней видеться, а теперь никогда и не сможет, это было нечестно. Это было _нечестно_.

И Джерард просто сидел там, позволяя этому происходить. Ему, по крайней мере, нужно попытаться что-то сделать.

Он снова начал тереть запястья, хрипло и тяжело дыша, и Боже, у него так болела голова, но он почти что ослабил свои руки, а повязка наполовину сползла с глаз. Хотя поле зрения было нечёткое и размытое из-за боли и слёз, первое, что он увидел, так это Марка, злобно смотрящего на него и держащего в руках одну из печных лопаток из камина. Кто-то удерживал его, однако, пока Джерард наблюдал, тот отмахнулся от своих дружков и побрёл вперёд.

— Блять, — глухо выругался Джерард, пытаясь сесть прямо и поднять подбородок повыше. Его голос дрожал, весь он был в рвоте, но этот ублюдок убил Фрэнка. Он скинул его в реку и позволил гнить, и Джерард не собирался умолять. Это были не лучшие последние слова в мире, но он был измождён и не мог придумать ничего лучше. — Иди. Нахер.

— Ты мелкое дерьмо, — сказал Марк, лицо его залилось красным, а затем дверь громко распахнулась. Звуки вокруг стали слишком громкими и непонятными, и Джерард всё ждал боли и вспышки света, словно от взрывающихся на языке конфет, однако вокруг лишь нарастала потасовка, а крики усиливались.

Один голос заглушил остальные, и если Джерард повернул бы голову, он бы увидел, кому он принадлежал — мужчине в костюме с тёмными кругами под глазами и розовым галстуком Ханны Монтаны. Он толкнул Марка в стену; его зубы оголились в чём-то наподобие улыбки. Кто-то стоял рядом с ним с пистолетом в руках и выкрикивал инструкции.

Джерард уставился на всё это, не совсем уверенный, что ему всё это не чудится из-за повреждения мозга. Именно галстук поражал его. Возможно, он уже умер? Фрэнк говорил, что, когда ты умираешь, ты ничего не понимаешь, и эта ситуация как раз очень даже подходила под описание.

— Скучал по мне, засранец? — Ухмылялся мужчина, а затем наконец женщина рядом с ним прошипела что-то ему на ухо, и он позволил сползти Марку вниз по стене. Она не сводила с него дула пистолета, пока мужчина отошёл, поправив галстук, и натянуто улыбнулся. — Точно, рядом с книгами. Абсолютно. Я специальный агент Джеймс Дьюис из ФБР, а это агент Молли Хэнд, а вы, ублюдки, все под арестом за убийство Фрэнка Айеро и похищение Джерарда Уэя. Всё, что Вы скажете, может и будет использовано против вас в суде. Звучит неплохо, деревенщины? Отлично. — Его напарница злобно глядела на него, и он скорчил на неё недоумевающее лицо. — Оуу, ну же, книги такая скукотища, Молл.

Мужчина в бронежилете вломился в комнату и уже надевал наручники на людей не особо-то и нежно. Срань Господня, это было прямо как в кино, подумал Джерард, смутно очарованный.

— Мы никогда не хотели убивать Фрэнка, — говорил один из мужчин, пока его заковывали в наручники — возможно, брат Исаака. — Это было непредумышленное убийство, а не просто убийство. Джимми, ты должен…

— Я ничего тебе не _должен,_ только посадить твою задницу в тюрьму, и, если вы все не убили его лично, что ж, тогда вы соучастники. Не говоря уже о пунктах обвинения по делу похищения. Не стесняйтесь, нанимайте сколько угодно адвокатов, кретины. Уже жду не дождусь, когда разворочу ваши задницы в суде.

Последовало ещё много шума, однако Джерард был занят, хватая воздух ртом. Он не умрёт. Он думал… он правда думал…

— Ты в порядке, мальчишка? — Сказал агент Дьюис, присев и посмотрев Джерарду в глаза. — Давай распутаем тебя из этих канатов и дадим тебе немного воды. Молли, у нас есть вода? — Его напарница кинула ему бутылку воды не глядя, а Дьюис поймал её и вручил Джерарду после того, как срезал верёвки. Джерард не мог заставить руки работать, пальцы онемели, а парень лишь ободряюще улыбнулся и обвил своей рукой пальцы Джерарда, чтобы помочь ему попить. Затем он стал разрезать верёвки у него на ногах.

— Как, чёрт возьми, в это вмешались ФБР? — Еле слышно спросил Джерард после того, как выпил бутылку, и Дьюис широко улыбнулся, глядя на него снизу вверх. Галстук Ханны Монтаны был ярко-розового ослепляющего цвета, и Джерард был одинаково зачарован и одновременно в ужасе. Марк уже был снаружи, выкрикивал угрозы, он казался и правда на сто процентов сумасшедшим, и Джерард сам стал чувствовать себя не в своём уме.

— Убийство на федеральной земле, мой друг, — проинформировал Дьюис Джерарда, похлопав его по плечу. — И, что ж. Фрэнки был моим лучшим другом. Я ждал этого вызова почти одиннадцать лет — у меня везде были свои уши. Я знал, что мелкий ублюдок рано или поздно обнаружит себя. — Его голос был печальным, но ласковым, и на секунду он загляделся вдаль, сквозь Джерарда.

Джерард не был уверен, что делать. Голова болела, а теперь ещё вмешались ФБР, и друг Фрэнки был здесь. Стоило ли Джерарду говорить что-то о призраке Фрэнка? Он, чёрт возьми, понятия не имел, но он правда не хотел, чтобы его засунули в психиатрическую клинику в этот момент. У Марка уже буквально подступала пена ко рту, а Джерард был близок к истерике. И разговор о мёртвых, скорее всего, усугубил бы ситуацию.

— Как долго я здесь пробыл? — Наконец спросил Джерард, бережно держа руки у груди и вздрагивая, пока к ним возвращались чувства. Он осторожно вывернул их, затем дотронулся до своей опухшей челюсти и затылка, где он ударился головой. Блять, ему настолько неожиданно захотелось, чтобы его мать была здесь, что ему стало больно.

— Ага, ты нормально так ударился головой, хах? — Сочувственно произнёс Дьюис. — Не беспокойся, нас ждут фельдшеры. Мы быстренько тебя подлатаем, — он затих, а затем похлопал Джерарда по коленке. — Приятель, прошло два с половиной дня. Ты отлично держался. Гляди, мне нужно отлучиться на секунду, позаботиться кое о чём, но моя напарница Молли побудет с тобой немного, хорошо?

Его напарница была стройной блондинкой с измождённым выражением лица, она присела рядом со стулом Джерарда, нахмурив брови. Она была полярной противоположностью Дьюиса, тихим профессионалом, однако когда она увидела, как он с тоской пялится на пустую бутылку воды, она немедленно пошла наполнить её. Джерард был так благодарен, что на глаза у него навернулись слёзы.

— Спасибо, — сказал он и сделал маленький глоток, а затем ещё один. Какое-то время они сидели там в тишине, и Джерард стал думать, как далеко в лесу они находились, если скорая так долго сюда ехала. На самом деле он мог выпить болеутоляющие. Возможно, дело было в уклоне дороги? В любом случае, тишина в комнате становилась неловкой, и он действительно не хотел сейчас утопать в собственных мыслях. Проворачивая бутылку в руках, он поднял взгляд на агента. Она внимательно смотрела прямо перед собой.

— Так, эм, — неловко произнёс он, — как вы, ребята, меня нашли?

— Не волнуйся об этом. Просто не беспокойся. Скорая в пути, мистер Уэй, — чопорно произнесла она, а когда Джерард стал выглядеть расстроено, она вздохнула и улыбнулась ему краем губ. — Если тебе известно, это твой одноклассник нас проинформировал. Он рассказал нам, что видел, как тренер говорил с тобой в коридоре прямо перед тем, как ты не появился на уроке истории.

— Райан чёртов Росс, — хрипло рассмеялся Джерард; в голове что-то тяжело стучало. — Боже, поверить не могу.

— Что ж, даже эта информация особо нам не помогла. Если бы не сын шерифа, — продолжила она, качая головой, — мы, скорее всего, нашли бы это место спустя пару дней.

— Что? — Сказал Джерард, не веря своим ушам. Возможно, это была слуховая галлюцинация.

— Не переживай, — неловко произнесла она и похлопала его по плечу. — Мы нашли тебя. Всё в порядке. Теперь ты в безопасности.

— Нет, я знаю, — сказал ей Джерард, качая головой. — Но… _кто_ рассказал вам об этом месте?

— Эдвард Сиковски, — сказала она, выглядела она ошеломлённой. — Один из твоих одноклассников. Он связался с нами, рассказал нам об этой собственности, её нет ни на одной карте. Мы своего рода на задворках цивилизации, парень.

Дьюис заскочил обратно в комнату, широко улыбаясь и приманивая людей к себе, прерывая тотальный шок Джерарда.

— Медики здесь! Держу пари, ты готов выбраться из этой дыры, хах?

— Тед. Тед спас мне жизнь, — безучастно проговорил Джерард, в изумлении от этой новости. — Ты, должно быть, шутишь надо мной, чёрт возьми.

— Хах? Ох, да, парнишка Сиковски. Мне тоже показалось это абсурдным, — согласился Дьюис. — Он сказал, что ты ему особо не нравишься, но он не считает, что человек должен умереть за то, что в школе он эмо-педовка и лузер, извините за выражение. Не ожидал чего-то настолько цивилизованного от одного из родственников Марка и Скотта, но эй, они же тоже люди, верно? Это постоянно до чёртиков меня удивляет. Ну же, медики, больной паренёк вот тут, поторопитесь.

— Эта тропинка полное дерьмо, — проворчала фельдшер. — Это две мили чистейшей грязи. Так что пошёл ты сам знаешь куда. — А затем она уже светила ярким светом в глаза Джерарда, добрым голосом попросив его посчитать, а затем прежде чем он сообразил, его уже несли на носилках вверх по извилистой дороге сквозь деревья, а затем засунули сзади в машину скорой помощи.

— Я свяжусь с тобой по нескольким вопросам позже, — сказал Дьюис, улыбаясь ему из-за двери скорой, пока женщина очищала голову Джерарда от запёкшейся крови и устанавливала капельницу, потому что он был чертовски обезвожен.

У Дьюиса была милая улыбка, из-за которой у его глаз собирались морщинки, а сквозь его всклокоченные светлые волосы проглядывала серёжка с розовым черепом. Джерард понимал, почему Фрэнк дружил с этим парнем.

— А теперь отдыхай, парень, — Дьюис сделал паузу, а затем более мягко произнёс: — Твои приятели рассказывали мне, что это именно ты нашёл тело, так что. Знаешь. Спасибо. Я твой должник.

Затем он захлопнул двери кареты скорой помощи, и Джерард едва ли слышал, как он кричит сквозь них, уговаривая людей разойтись. И теперь это было действительно глупо, подумал Джерард, потому что он уже был в безопасности; он выиграл, он находился в уютной и тёплой скорой, а убийцы Фрэнки попадут в тюрьму, но... его трясло, и он не мог это прекратить.

— Это шок, милый, — объяснила женщина и уговорила его снова лечь. — Просто отдыхай, хорошо? Это были долгие два дня.

Джерард не помнил, чтобы соглашался с этим, однако, должно быть, он это сделал, потому что вскоре она осторожно будила его.

— Прости, — виновато сказала она. — Ты неприятно ударился головой, вот тут.

Это был долгий путь до Бёрмингтона, самого близкого города с по-настоящему достойной больницей, и Джерарда несколько раз будили, и он снова проваливался в сон; они проверили реакцию его зрачков и осведомлённость о том, кто на данный момент президент страны. Адреналин наконец снизился в крови, а он выпил болеутоляющие и больше не хотел пить, и было так легко проваливаться в сон и выныривать из него, что фельдшер почти что стала его частью.

Её причёска была тусклой и растрепавшейся, а её макияж потёк полосками енота, и это была его мать.

Джерард пересилил себя, чтобы сесть и протянуть ей руку, однако, по большей части, он всё ещё был привязан ремнями.

— Мама, — глухо произнёс он и закашлялся, а фельдшер лепетала:

— Мэ-эм, если вы только… мы лишь хотим… ладно, но быстро, нам нужно…

Она отпихнула её в сторону и взяла Джерарда за руку и сказала:

— Джерард Артур Уэй, если ты хоть _когда-нибудь_ снова так меня напугаешь… — а затем разрыдалась.

— Мам, — произнёс Джерард в ужасе, и она поцеловала его в лоб, скорее всего измазав слезами и тушью. Единственное, когда он видел её плачущей, так это на похоронах, и это было больно, даже почему-то больнее его пульсирующих висков, — видеть её в таком состоянии и знать, что это всё из-за него. — Мам, всё в порядке.

— Я знаю, малыш, — сказала она, однако в её голосе до сих пор стояли слёзы, но он был уверенным; и вновь поцеловала его и провела рукой по щеке и плечу. — С тобой всё будет отлично. Ты в безопасности.

Майки воспользовался тем, что фельдшеры отвлеклись на крики вокруг, пробрался к Джерарду и залез на каталку рядом с ним. Врачи последовали за ним и попытались убедить Донну уйти, без умолку рассказывая про анализы и про то, когда она сможет увидеть его снова. Фельдшер объяснила, что Джерард по сути своей был в порядке, по большей части обезвожен и с небольшими травмами головы, и им просто нужно было это проверить и убедиться, что всё хорошо, и что это не займёт много времени! Джерард абстрагировался от всего этого, сконцентрировавшись на крепко сжатой в его ладонях руке матери и Майки, тёплом и сопящим под боком.

— Хэй, — тихо произнёс Джерард, нежданно-негаданно улыбнувшись. — Ты не в Центре!

— Я говорил тебе, — пробурчал Майки ему в плечо. — Я говорил тебе, что выпишусь на этой неделе. Ты идиот.

— Ты никуда не выберешься, если не будешь сидеть на месте, когда я говорю, — отрезала мать Джерарда, гладя его по волосам. — Ты должен был остаться в зале ожидания.

— Как и ты, — невозмутимо отозвался Майки. Джерард подавил улыбку, когда его мать раздражённо вздохнула.

Вначале Джерард не заметил. Его мать вместе с Майки наконец дали себя вытолкнуть; они оборачивались и махали, а Джерард поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть, как они уходили. Тогда он и увидел это в углу, рядом с кислородными баллонами и загадочными резиновыми спиралями. Тень, которая находилась не совсем на своём месте, которую не отбрасывали ни подносы с инструментами, ни штативы с соляными растворами. Она выглядела как силуэт со склонённой головой и сгорбленными плечами.

Это могло играть воображение Джерарда. Сейчас он находился под хорошей смесью наркотиков, достаточной, чтобы боль отступила и он смог не обращать внимания на грёбаную капельницу — настолько же отвратительную, как он всегда себе её представлял, серебряную, торчащую у него из руки и омерзительно, устрашающе холодную. Однако когда врачи повезли его на компьютерную томографию, тень отлепилась от стены и последовала за ними. Джерард наблюдал за тем, как она плыла по течению, едва ли видимая в ярком освещении больницы.

Она слегка уплотнилась, когда Джерард издал неясный звук, попытавшись произнести имя Фрэнка; его язык заплетался и был онемевшим. Однако затем проходящий мимо медбрат удивлённо взглянул на стену, где что-то будто парило в воздухе и вырисовывался силуэт мальчишки, а на месте глаз были слегка затемнённые точки. Послышался звук, походящий на вздох, и Фрэнк вновь исчез, стал ещё бледнее прежнего. Медбрат потёр глаза, бормоча что-то о двойных сменах, и пошёл дальше.

— Прости, Фрэнки, — пролепетал Джерард, и врач тронул его за плечо.

— Мы уже почти закончили, — радостно сказала она, и это было облегчением. Джерард хотел вернуться к Майки и своей маме, хотел выудить момент, чтобы поговорить с Фрэнком, действительно поговорить и понять, каким нахрен образом он вообще здесь очутился.

Однако оказалось, что они не «почти закончили», потому что ни один из томографов, казалось, не работал. Во-первых, потому что Джерард постоянно вертел головой, чтобы наблюдать за бегающим Фрэнком, а ещё потому что, что ж, возможно, тоже из-за Фрэнка, как он догадывался, потому что после того, как Фрэнк ногой с грохотом сбил подставку с рентгенологическими снимками, он исчез, а компьютеры как по волшебству стали выдавать чистые листы.

Джерард наконец обустроился в крохотной, тесной палате, на нём был надет совершенно непристойный больничный халат, и он правда надеялся, что Фрэнк не видел, как он, пошатываясь, разгуливал в нём. Хотя, скорее всего, он видел. Чёрт побери. Его мать уснула на стуле, и Джерард корил себя за её огромные тёмные круги под глазами, хотя он и знал, что теоретически это была не его вина. Но, по крайней мере, теперь Джерард мог спросить Майки, как Фрэнк попал сюда и почему он ничего не говорил.

Он лишь стоял в углу едва заметным очертанием. У Джерарда создалось впечатление, что он сложил руки на груди и сгорбился. Он видел в этом тягостные размышления... Хотя, чёрт, это напомнило ему о том, как сильно он хотел курить.

— Ох, да, Рэй отдал мне один из пальцев Фрэнка, чтобы он мог поехать с нами и увидеть тебя, — сказал Майки после того, как Джерард спросил. Он достал кость из кармана, казалось, он совершенно спокойно держал в руках то, что скорее всего являлось частью места преступления, это было _супернезаконно_ в условиях стерильной больницы. — Хотя ему пришлось быть поаккуратнее. До этого он довёл ребят на скорой до истерического припадка. Кажется, многие здесь могут его видеть? А в последний раз, когда он сказал что-то вслух, все младенцы начали плакать. Это было _злонамеренно._

Из угла комнаты послышалось недвусмысленное пыхтение.

— Правда? — Прошептал Джерард в ответ в ужасе и оглядел комнату в поисках листка бумаги, чтобы начать записывать гипотезы. — Мне интересно, почему. В смысле, наверно, мы не сможем вот так прямо пойти взять интервью у кричавшего парня, но...

— Фрэнк, ты был прав, — перебил его Майки, улыбаясь краем губ, — он абсолютно точно ботаник. — Он снова взглянул на Джерарда и похлопал его по колену. — Он сказал, ты так говорил, — объяснил он.

У Джерарда была куча вопросов. Майки тоже видел Фрэнка? Что произошло, когда Джерард исчез? ФБР уже забрали тело Фрэнка из леса? Почему Фрэнк был так чертовски далеко, когда мог быть там, сидеть рядом с Джерардом, даже если это всего лишь тень?

Но Майки свернулся на кровати рядом с ним, и на этот раз именно он принёс Джерарду комиксы, и насколько бы Джерард ни хотел выкарабкаться из кровати, придерживая тупые полы больничного халата крепче вокруг своей задницы, и схватить бестелесные очертания Фрэнка, по крайней мере, выпросить чёртовы объятья или ещё что, но он не мог долго держать глаза открытыми. Он уснул под тихий голос Майки и с мыслью, что Фрэнк, возможно, может быть, подлетит поближе.

***

На следующее утро он проснулся с отмороженным боком, однако Фрэнка не было рядом, когда он открыл глаза — лишь его мать, листающая журнал, и Майки по другую сторону с подоткнутым одеялом пускал слюни на подушку Джерарда. Затем его мать отлучилась, чтобы принять душ и переодеться в чистую одежду, пообещав вскоре вернуться с его любимой походной кофейной чашкой, и на подоконнике остались лишь три тени, затемнявших утреннее небо — Майки, Джерарда и Фрэнка.

Медсёстры постоянно заходили, проверяли зрачки и пульс, однако бывали и короткие драгоценные моменты одиночества. Но Фрэнк не приближался. Лишь только стоял и пялился. Это на самом деле было устрашающе, и по какой-то причине Джерард всё никак не решался разорвать тишину между ними. Что он должен был сказать? Фрэнк казался таким далёким, почти что злым. Возможно, он передумает насчёт их отношений, возможно, они станут встречаться или что-то вроде.

Чёрт, Джерарду правда нужно было что-то сказать. Ему нужно было, по крайней мере, попробовать. Он размышлял над сближением, когда неожиданно все его планы пошли под откос, потому что приблизительно десять тысяч людей ввалилось в комнату.

Джерард без энтузиазма тыкал своё желе в надежде, что медсестра просто заберёт его и _уйдёт_ , а затем неожиданно оно взлетело, зелёные пятна расплескались повсюду, когда Пит Вентц утянул его в объятья. Майки пронзительно вскрикнул от негодования и скатился с кровати, потирая лицо.

— Ах ты засранец! — Радостно прохрипел Джерард, а медсестра рядом с ним цокнула и, смеясь, отобрала у него поднос и ушла, предположительно чтобы взять чистые принадлежности. — Что ты здесь делаешь, Пит? — Святое дерьмо, здесь была _куча_ людей, сзади он увидел Рэя с Бобом и Ворма с Патриком и по непонятным причинам _Пита_ , по которому было сложно заскучать; тем временем он распластался поверх Джерарда с Майки.

— О чём ты, чёрт возьми, _думаешь?_ — Возмущённо и наивно сказал Пит с розовеющими щеками, а затем позволил Гейбу поднять и убрать себя с кровати, за что Джерард вроде как был благодарен, особенно когда ему показалось, что он слышит ругающегося Фрэнка в углу, и он слегка заволновался, что его заметят, или он снова заставит младенцев плакать. — Чувак, твоё похищение было во всех новостях, особенно после того, как они нашли этого парня в лесу. Мы с Гейбом сами собирались выследить тебя, если бы эти засранцы из ФБР не поторопились бы. 

— К счастью, они быстро, — съязвил кто-то, голова показалась из-за плеча Майки. Это был тот парень, любящий Дисней из Белвилля, кажется, Брендон? На нём был лавандового цвета худи и, возможно, блеск для губ, а Райан Росс притаился за дверью с Патриком и Вормом и пялился на него глазами по пять копеек. Джерард подозревал, что фокус его симпатии уже сместился с него. — Учитывая, что мы потерялись около дюжины раз, пытаясь найти твой дом.

— Потерялись — это относительное понятие, — лукаво произнёс Гейб, присев в ногах кровати и отстреливаясь остатками желе. — Мы пошли в обход и посетили парочку милейших ферм. И один фермер пожаловался нам на фиаско в стоге сена.

Майки фыркнул, а Брендон начал ему что-то объяснять, размахивая руками, и Гейб присоединился к разговору, и было так непривычно всех здесь видеть. Не только его друзей из Глен Фелла, но… что ж, и его друзей из старой жизни. И чёрт, сейчас будний день, как все смогли оказаться здесь?

— Парни, вы же знаете, что не должны были приезжать сюда, верно? В смысле, спасибо, но ехать так далеко и… — Джерард моргнул, когда все они одновременно закатили на него глаза. — Я серьёзно! В смысле, вы пропускаете школу, верно? И со мной всё абсолютно нормально.

— Нет, не спасибо _тебе,_ — проворчал Боб, скрестив руки на груди, и Джерард резко заметил, что они с Рэем оба злобно глядели на него. Джерард слегка сполз под одеяло. — Ты должен был _залечь на дно,_ засранец!

— Некоторые люди действительно расстроились, когда ты пропал, — прошипел Рэй, игнорируя Пита, когда тот заинтересованно хмыкнул. — Ну, вау, чувак. Ты даже не знаешь, насколько расстроились. _Сверхъестественно расстроились._

— Эм, — произнёс Джерард, скручивая простынь рукой, — это насколько? Ну, расстроились настолько, чтобы никогда больше со мной не разговаривать?

В этот момент свет мигнул, и Джерард сглотнул.

— Достаточно , чтобы разрушить бейсбольное поле с яростью торнадо, если это ответит на твои вопросы, — пробормотал Рэй, и у Джерарда отпала челюсть.

— Разберёмся с этим позже, — пообещал Боб, закатывая глаза на Гейба и Пита, которые с интересом следили за развитием беседы, а затем наклонился и заключил Джерарда в объятья, не обращая внимания на вездесущие пятна от желе. — Мы так чертовски волновались, Джерард. Я рад, что с тобой всё в порядке. Ты же в порядке, да? По новостям говорили, что у тебя незначительные травмы.

— Меня правда показывали по новостям? — Ошеломлённо переспросил Джерард, и Боб отстранился и фыркнул.

— Чувак. «Мальчик-подросток, раскрывший убийство десятилетней давности, похищен». Убойный заголовок, знаешь ли.

— Если бы Майки не записал все наши имена в журнал посетителей, мы бы толпились снаружи, вместе с репортёрами, — заговорил Ворм, а затем пробрался к кровати, чтобы похлопать Джерарда по плечу. — Выглядишь дерьмово, Уэй. Ты правда ударил головой Тренера Сиковски?

— Эм, _нет,_ — Джерард ошеломлённо рассмеялся, — я вроде как… я обблевал его? Но вот и всё, на самом деле.

— Славно! — Пит рассмеялся и дал ему пять.

В конце концов все подошли и обняли Джерарда, постучали его по плечу или слегка дотронулись до ноги. Что ж, только Райан, на самом деле, Гейб же в противоположность поцеловал его прямо в губы и назвал _querido_ [1], вызвав небольшой электрический шторм мигающего света и пикающих устройств. Что заставило Джерарда лишь слегка покраснеть, потому что ладно, было мило знать, что Фрэнк, по крайней мере, ревновал, верно? Даже если это просто Гейб был самим собой.

В комнате было громко и ярко, и она была наполнена громким смехом, а парни постоянно толкали друг друга. Это помещение было полной противоположностью хижине в лесу, и Джерард впитывал всё это, ощущая себя словно Фердинанд, который грелся на солнышке, протягивая корешки и жалкие листья. Что ж, Фердинанд бы так и делал, если бы Джерард не забывал регулярно поливать его и пересадил бы его в плошку получше, виновато подумал он. Ему точно стоило заняться этим, когда он вернётся домой.

Спустя какое-то время Майки погрузился в себя, сидя на стуле в углу, куда падала тень; он прижал колени к груди, наблюдая за всем происходящим с едва заметной улыбкой, и время от времени Джерарду казалось, что он видел, как он разговаривал с Фрэнком краем губ, и впервые он был настолько заинтригован и ревнив. _Он_ хотел поговорить с Фрэнком, но он застрял за убеждением Пита не похищать Патрика, даже несмотря на то, что он носил разноцветную вязаную жилетку с ромбиками и умилительно сердился.

Однако его головная боль стала возвращаться, спицами пронзив виски, и хотя он был рад видеть людей, которые не были душевнобольными убийцами, сообщниками или врачами с иголками, ему, тем не менее, было сложно поддерживать беседу.

Рэй, казалось, заметил это и начал собирать всех людей в кучу, выталкивая их за двери и громко говоря о том, как Джерарду был необходим сон и что он чертовски точно не сможет заснуть с такими засранцами под боком. Но прежде чем уйти, он вернулся к кровати и остановился, переминаясь с ноги на ногу в неожиданно тихой комнате. Джерард покосился на него и с запозданием заметил, насколько красными были глаза Рэя. Он выглядел нездорово, будто бы не спал несколько дней.

— Я думал, это произошло снова, — наконец произнёс он и потёр лицо рукой, а затем бросил взгляд через всю палату. — Я рад… Я рад, что с тобой всё в порядке, Джерард. Я не… ты даже не представляешь, как здесь было плохо.

Прежде чем Джерард смог что-то сказать, Рэй подошёл и осторожно взъерошил ему волосы, а затем выскочил из комнаты, закрыв дверь с тихим щелчком.

— Это было ужасно, — тихо произнёс Майки, и в этом стуле он выглядел таким маленьким. Джерард пытался не думать, каково было в этой хижине знать, что он вот-вот умрёт, знать всех тех людей, которых он оставит позади. Это было одно из худших чувств в мире.

Но он выжил. Пусть и благодаря счастливой случайности, но он выжил. Он смог вернуться и снова увидеть маму, Майки, Рэя, Боба и вообще _всех_.

Фрэнк нет. Фрэнку не повезло. Никакой поездки на скорой для него, а лишь криминалисты, достающие его кости из ущелья на десяток лет позже. Фрэнк вернулся, но он больше не являлся частью этого мира, где его разделили, где он был одиноким и напуганным.

— Прости, — сказал Джерард хриплым голосом; неуверенный, перед кем он извинялся или за что. Майки фыркнул и оглянулся, а затем Джерард содрогнулся, и мир вокруг слегка потемнел и стал холоднее, и он дрожаще вздохнул и вытянул руки, но ничего не почувствовал. — Прости, чёрт возьми.

— Ты не виноват, Джи, — голос Фрэнка над его ухом. — Не то чтобы я не был очень зол, ты, засранец. Но это не твоя вина.

— Прости, Фрэнки, — прошептал он, и блять, он снова плакал, а Майки намеренно отводил взгляд. Прохладные пальцы вытирали его щёки, и Фрэнк говорил это снова и снова, тихо и нежно, а голос царапал сердце Джерарда. Он так много хотел сказать, однако спустя несколько секунд дверь снова распахнулась. Фрэнк растворился, когда медсестра забежала в комнату и, о Господи Боже, начала доставать шприц, что достаточно ловко отвлекло его от слёз этим полнейшим ужасом.

Джерарда едва ли не стошнило, но Майки был тут, вскидывал бровь, и Джерард смог сглотнуть желчь и продолжить пялиться. Лишь потому, что Майки постоянно ставили капельницы, не означало, что они не были _худшей штукой в мире._ К этому моменту уже точно должна была быть лучшая технология для этого дерьма, разразился тирадами он, пытаясь не обращать внимания на то, что происходило с его рукой, иглой, запястьем и _кровью._ Где, чёрт возьми, были все безыгольные инжекторы и трикодеры [2]? Майки широко улыбался ему, и ему показалось, что он слышал хихиканье Фрэнка, и даже медсестра посмеивалась. Неожиданно тяжкое испытание закончилось, и Джерарду приклеили пластырь с Бэтменом «за особую храбрость». Ха-ха, смешно, Джерард бы не сказал… Но это был довольно крутой пластырь.

После этого ему наконец разрешили переодеться из чёртового больничного халата, так что это был плюс, а затем его выпустили под строгим приказом вернуться, если его головные боли усилятся или если у него будут проблемы со зрением. Врач проинструктировал его мать и Майки — Джерард просто знал, что Фрэнк тоже слушал, и он мысленно застонал, когда врач запретил кофеин на следующую пару недель. Чёрт возьми. У него было смутное подозрение, что Фрэнк будет лучшим контролёром этого правила, чем его мать или брат.

Не то чтобы Джерард заметил, что спустя пару минут, когда они вышли на улицу, Фрэнк исчез — его было ещё сложнее различить в ярком утреннем солнечном свете, — но он чувствовал это каким-то образом. Возможно, это было лишь его воображение, однако воздух казался более пустым. Когда их мать ушла, чтобы вернуть кресло-каталку, Майки наклонился и сказал:

— Он ненавидит машины, чувак. Он вернётся, когда мы доедем домой.

— Видишь, — победоносно произнёс Джерард, закутываясь в свой худи и наслаждаясь ощущением чистой прикрывающей задницу одежды, — я знал, что он тебе понравится.

— Ага, — согласился Майки, улыбнувшись, и поправил очки, — ты тоже ему очень нравишься.

Джерард ярко покраснел. К счастью, в этот момент в машину вернулась его мать, не дав ему опозориться и бездыханно спрашивать «Он говорил что-то обо мне? Тебе? Что он сказал, что он сказал?!». Хотя по ухмылке на лице Майки, Джерард подозревал, что всё и так было ясно и понятно.

Он проспал большую часть дороги домой, и видимо, местные копы, которые не были коррумпированными козлами, скорее всего, разгоняли репортёров, потому что их дом был тёмным и пустым, за что Джерард был благодарен. У больницы была парочка журналистов, которые наставили на него камеры и выкрикивали вопросы, но это было абсолютно странно и правда неловко. Он не был уверен, что именно чувствовал по поводу того, что находился в новостях из-за такого происшествия. Боб с Рэем тоже не остались в стороне, по-видимому, мальчишки-детективы невероятно серьёзно восприняли журналистов.

Это звучало как нечто, о чём Джерард однажды мечтал — попасть в телевизор за храбрый, рассудительный и отважный поступок, однако теперь, когда это произошло, он… Что ж, ему было о чём беспокоиться, кроме как о неожиданной популярности. Сейчас у него в любом случае были друзья.

Дом приветливо скрипнул, пока он тащился по ступенькам крыльца, вися на плече у Майки — Джерард подумал, что, возможно, они с домом достигли соглашения о прекращении огня за последние пару недель. Он схватился за перила и даже не заработал занозу и не рухнул под напором термитов. Джерард был согласен на это.

Он добрался до кухни и со вздохом упал на стул. Его мать кинула на него взгляд, после чего поставила кофе завариваться.

— Не особо надейся, — сказала она, когда он оживился, выпрямившись, — он без кофеина, дружочек.

— Брр, — выдохнул Джерард с отвращением. Без кофеина. Это преступление простив человечества. Но, по крайней мере, аромат был неплохой. Он пах божественно, даже несмотря на то, что это была гнусная баланда, маскирующаяся под настоящий кофе.

— Никакого кофеина по меньшей мере две недели, — напомнил ему Майки, пихая его щиколотку под столом и не отрываясь от дисплея телефона. Он ожесточённо набирал сообщение с такой скоростью, что большие пальцы расплывались перед глазами, а его брови сомкнулись от перенапряжения.

— Врач сказал, что лучше четыре недели, — прокомментировала мать Джерарда, роясь в холодильнике, а затем выпрямилась и налила Джерарду чашечку фальши. — Но я не настолько глупа, чтобы надеяться на это.

— Чертовски верно, — пробормотал Джерард и уныло взял чашку. — Две вонючих недели. И ни секундой дольше.

— Некоторые с тобой не согласятся, — беззаботно сказал Майки. — Возможно, они хотят, чтобы ты был немного осторожнее со своим мозгом. Это деликатный орган, понимаешь?

Джерард злобно взглянул на него и толкнул его под столом, ругнувшись, когда промахнулся и ударился об ножку стула. Однако он обречённо улыбался лишь слегка от мысли, что Фрэнк заботился о нём и так опекал его. В любом случае, куда пропал Фрэнк? Он тайком оглядел кухню, однако все тени выглядели нормальными. Его мать сидела за столом с собственной чашкой кофе, и на секунду все они замолчали, просто сидели, пили кофе, набирали сообщения и внимательно глядели друг на друга. В конце концов, его мать потянулась и встала, чтобы поставить чашку в раковину.

— Малыш, прости, но мне нужно возвращаться к работе, — сказала мать Джерарду, подойдя к нему сзади и пальцами расчесав ему волосы, не касаясь головы ногтями. — Я пропустила кучу часов, и девочки…

— Всё в порядке, мам, — ободрил он её и на секунду прильнул к ней головой, прикрыв глаза. Она пахла лаком для волос, средством для снятия лака и домом, а на кухне было тепло, и повсюду танцевали солнечные зайчики.

— Что ж, суп в холодильнике, — сказала она, вздохнув, — подогрейте его, не забывайте пить воду, хорошо? Если заболит голова, прими таблетки, которые дал тебе врач. Я вернусь вечером.

— Ты готовила? — Взвизгнул Джерард, распахнув глаза, и Майки фыркнул.

— Я не заставляю тебя есть свою стряпню, детка, — она рассмеялась, достала свою сумочку и задержалась около двери. — Но миссис Торо каждый день приносила еду, у неё получаются неплохие блюда.

— Круто, — Джерард просиял, и она улыбнулась ему в ответ. Было приятно видеть её улыбающейся, даже несмотря на её взволнованное лицо, испещрённое морщинками, и волосы, куда более зализанные, чем он привык видеть. Но он подумал, что девочки в салоне очень быстро позаботятся об этом. Она помахала им, послала воздушный поцелуй, а затем остановилась у двери, оглянувшись.

— Эй, Джи, как насчёт того, чтобы сегодня вечером заняться твоей причёской? — Джерард ощутил, как сам засиял. Он обожал, когда его мать делала ему причёски. С последнего раза прошло довольно много времени. Возможно, несколько месяцев. Может, больше. Она была хороша в этом, а ещё добавляла тёмные пряди волос, никогда не окрашивала ему уши или шею, и это было мило. Это всегда было мило. Он скучал по этому времяпрепровождению. — У тебя начинают проглядывать корни, малыш. Неприлично.

— Ага, что ж, — сказал он, — я был занят!

— Я тоже, — тихо произнесла она, а затем одёрнула себя. — Но сегодня вечером, да? Выдели мне время в своём плотном графике.

Джерард кивнул, и она уехала, посигналив, выезжая с подъездной дорожки у дома, а затем Майки тоже встал.

— Куда ты идёшь? — Растерянно спросил Джерард. — Я подумал, мы посмотрим Баффи.

— Гулять с Питом и Гейбом, — невозмутимо ответил Майки. — Они хотят поискать коров, чтобы их опрокинуть [3]. Да и кроме того, тебе нужно, эм, отдыхать. Без меня.

— Майки, — вразумил его Джерард, — опрокидывание коров это шутка. Ты не можешь на самом деле опрокинуть корову. Они на самом деле очень даже в курсе, что происходит вокруг них.

— Не порть веселье, Джи, — убеждал его Майки, поправляя очки. — В любом случае, может мы просто попробуем покататься на них. Ты же знаешь Пита.

— Тебе уже пора идти? — Спросил Джерард, немного расстроившись. Он на самом деле ожидал, что Майки останется дома вместе с ним.

— Да, — уверенно ответил Майки, наморщив нос, — но я вернусь. Эм. Напишу тебе. Без подробностей.

И вот и всё, кухня снова опустела. Джерард вздохнул и выцедил остатки своего фальшивого кофе, затем побрёл наверх, чтобы завернуться в стёганое одеяло и дождаться родных. Наверно, он снова устал, а врач сказал лежать столько, сколько вообще возможно. Просто он вроде как считал, что его возвращение станет куда более волнующим событием.

Он открыл дверь в свою комнату, на секунду осознав, что металлическая ручка двери была холодной как лёд, а затем рука схватила его за ворот футболки и затащила внутрь. Он сначала подсознательно запаниковал, лицо Марка пронеслось у него перед глазами, однако затем Фрэнк взял лицо Джерарда в руки и уже целовал его. Его мысли метались от паники к абсолютному вакууму до секса со скоростью света, так быстро, что у него закружилась голова.


	12. Глава 12

— Ты идиот, — сказал Фрэнк прямо ему в губы, а затем вновь поцеловал его, неразборчиво и грубо. Его руки спустились вниз, проскользнув под худи, футболку и коснулись кожи; они были такими прохладными, что Джерард ахнул. — Я, блять… Джерард, могу я? Я просто… Мне нужно…

Мозг Джерарда на секунду отключился, а когда он пришёл в себя, он уже сбрасывал худи, тяжело дыша, и говорил:

— Да, всё, что угодно, _да_.

— Я не… — выпалил Фрэнк, а затем отошёл, с жадностью наблюдая за Джерардом. — Я не уверен, что… Я не знаю, сработает ли это, но я хочу, просто… позволь мне, пожалуйста.

Он выглядел таким твёрдым, таким чертовски реальным, что Джерарду пришлось прекратить выкарабкиваться из своих джинсов; он проигнорировал приступ головной боли, наклонился и поцеловал его. Он скучал по губам Фрэнка, но вместо этого принялся целовать его вдоль острой линии челюсти, его шею, татуировку скорпиона, набитую там. На вкус Фрэнк был прохладным и сладким, ничем не напоминал солоноватый привкус кожи. Словно родниковая вода или мрамор, и Джерард жадно впитывал его, развлекался с ним, проводя зубами по горлу Фрэнка, вдоль линии, где можно было бы прощупать пульс, пока тот не сорвался и не упал на колени, утаскивая джинсы Джерарда вниз вместе с собой.

— Я так чертовски… Джерард, я так боялся, что никогда, что ты… — Фрэнк прильнул к нему и уткнулся носом в изгиб бедра, и колени Джерарда готовы были вот-вот подогнуться, чёрт возьми, вот только Фрэнк крепко и непринуждённо держал его за задницу, за все изгибы.

Джерард всегда представлял, что минет — это влажное, неопрятное и неряшливое мероприятие, однако этот был спокойным и идеальным с ноткой октябрьского хэллоуинского холодка, ветра, и он, вскидывая бёдрами, стонал, а Фрэнк просто… просто _брал_ его, без сопротивления. Какая-то отдалённая часть его наблюдала за тем, как он тяжело дышал и молил об этом, хватал Фрэнка за волосы и накручивал их на пальцы. Он довольно громко себя вёл и ничего не мог с этим поделать, и, возможно, поэтому Майки спасся бегством. Чуть позже ему будет стыдно, что Майки знал, что это случится, но не сейчас. Не пока Фрэнк смотрел на него снизу вверх со впалыми щеками, его руки сжимали и скользили там, где задница Джерарда касалась ног, и осторожно пробирались выше.

— О мой Бог, — застонал Джерард, и Фрэнк на секунду отстранился с потемневшим взглядом.

— Ты можешь оттрахать мой рот, знаешь, — вкрадчиво и порочно произнёс он, а затем на секунду глаза Джерарда закатились назад, и он услышал, как Фрэнк смеётся; холодное дыхание окутывало его член, и из-за этого было, о Боже, так трудно не кончить. — Никакого рвотного рефлекса. Просто сделай это, я хочу, чтобы ты это сделал. — И его губы заключили в кольцо головку члена Джерарда, а язык прошёлся вдоль отверстия, а тот лишь вновь и вновь вскидывал бёдра, а Фрэнк стонал с его членом во рту. Джерард ощутил волну, разливающуюся ниже пояса, доходящую до самых костей через кровь, и вот он уже кончил, а Фрэнк издал ошеломлённый жаждущий вздох.

Медленно Джерард упал на колени, Фрэнк придержал его и, тяжело дыша, прильнул к его плечу.

— Джерард, — сказал Фрэнк изумлённо, — я чувствую тебя на вкус, я могу… ох, блять, я могу чувствовать.

— Правда? — промурлыкал Джерард и вновь провёл языком по скорпиону. Чёрт, татуировки так возбуждали. Он никогда ничего себе не набьёт, но ему они так сильно нравились на Фрэнке. — Я думал, ты не чувствуешь вкус…

Он снова задумался над тем, чтобы найти блокнот, однако Фрэнк, кажется, предвидел это, так что он фыркнул и повалил Джерарда, легко и беспрепятственно, придержав ему затылок ладонью, чтобы он не ударился о паркетный пол.

— Никаких заметок во время секса, — уверенно проговорил Фрэнк, и Джерард не смог не надуться, лишь слегка.

— Возможно, позже, — смягчился Фрэнк, хихикнув, и снова поцеловал Джерарда, и на этот раз поцелуй был влажным и солёным, Джерард сплетался языком с Фрэнком и упивался собственным вкусом.

— Так горячо, Фрэнки, — вставил он между поцелуями, и Фрэнк издал глухой стон согласия.

— Всё нормально? — спросил Фрэнк, отстраняясь; прохладные пальцы осторожно нащупали узел на затылке, сгладив лёгкую боль. — Ты в порядке? Тебе больно? 

— Нет, нет, — запротестовал Джерард и притянул голову Фрэнка обратно. — Никаких остановок сейчас. Секс. Ты сказал. Ты обещал.

Фрэнк вскинул бёдра, врезавшись в Джерарда, и тот _чувствовал_ это, холодную пуговицу на его джинсах у своего бедра; так хорошо, и чёрт, так реально.

— Секс, — согласился Фрэнк, а затем снова сел на корточки, и глаза Джерарда расширились; он попросту чувствовал это. Фрэнка без футболки. Блять. Фрэнк был бледным и прекрасным и пристально глядел на него, а волосы спадали ему на глаза. Чернила оплетали его кожу, а тёмная полоска волос вела вниз, под его брюки, и Джерард _хотел_ , чёрт, хотел, несмотря на то, что только что кончил Фрэнку в горло. Он издал сдавленный звук и старался сделать так, чтобы его неуклюжие пальцы начали расстёгивать пуговицу на джинсах Фрэнка.

— Позволь мне, — Фрэнк хихикнул и подсунул свои холодные пальцы под руку Джерарда, расстегнул пуговицу, и блять, это… это был член Фрэнка, возбуждённый, твёрдый и идеальный. Джерард провёл вдоль него указательным пальцем с широко распахнутыми глазами, и Фрэнк на секунду прикрыл глаза, хмыкнув перед тем, как выругаться и откинуться, выискивая что-то в стопке рядом со шкафом Джерарда.

— Я взял… Я украл её в аптеке. Так чертовски восхитительно ходить теперь по магазинам, я как ниндзя, — тяжело дышал Фрэнк.

— Ты всегда был как ниндзя, — отрешённо произнёс Джерард, и блять, если бы не эти проклятые попытки, он бы наклонился и попробовал Фрэнка на вкус прямо тогда, только вот он не думал, что его желудок это выдержит, да и позже ещё будет время. — Как ты… как у тебя может быть эрекция, как это работает? — размышлял он, позволив себе пробраться вниз пальцем и обхватить его яйца. — В тебе же нет крови, верно?

— О Боже мой, заткнись, — застонал Фрэнк, наклонился обратно и прикусил нижнюю губу Джерарда, и что ж, это был удачный аргумент. Джерард заткнулся и приоткрыл рот, позволяя их языкам сплестись, влажным и скользким, а затем он услышал приглушённый щелчок открывшейся крышечки. Пальцы Фрэнка осторожно поглаживали основание члена Джерарда, влажные и холодные, а затем на удивление стали _тёплыми_ и пощипывали, и Джерард задохнулся, широко распахнув глаза.

— Разогревающая смазка, — самодовольно ответил Фрэнк и начал разрабатывать Джерарда; его пальцы были ловкими, аккуратными и просто идеальными. Джерард издал сдавленный хрип, и чёрт, у него уже снова вставало. Прошла всего вроде как одна минута. Должно быть, это было абсолютно постыдно, однако он думал лишь «да, да, да». Пару раз он проделывал то же самое сам с собой в душе, но это было настолько по-другому; Фрэнк откидывался и наблюдал с расширенными зрачками и глубоким взглядом, как его пальцы медленно исчезали внутри Джерарда. И Фрэнк… вроде как уже бывал внутри него, то, как их плоть сплавлялась, то, как Фрэнк мог проходить сквозь стены, но это было иначе. Джерард чувствовал это, ощущал, как он растягивался, чтобы вместить Фрэнка — это так сильно отличалось от того, когда Фрэнк просовывал пальцы сквозь его запястье. Было холодно, горячо и глубоко, и Джерард пропускал Фрэнка внутрь, активно отвечая, а не просто пассивно отлёживаясь, не в этот раз. Фрэнк оцепенело приоткрыл рот.

— Джерард, — сказал он, тихим и сиплым голосом, и свет в комнате моргнул. — Блять, ты позволишь мне… ох, чёрт, _надо же._

— Фрэнки, — тяжело выдохнул Джерард и вскинул бёдрами, насаживаясь на палец Фрэнка, и ощущения были _в разы лучше,_ чем когда он делал это сам — тогда было неловко, неудобно и просто отстойно. Это же было… развратно и сокровенно, и каждый нерв в его теле отзывался. Ниже пояса всё горело, а Фрэнк был таким холодным, а гель очень _горячим,_ ощущения были не то, чтобы болезненными, а куда лучше боли. Он не мог прекратить двигаться, издавая беззащитные звуки.

— Я думал… — смог произнести Джерард, а затем Фрэнк добавил ещё один палец, и он потерял нить мысли, содрогнулся и раздвинул ноги ещё шире. Боже, ладно, Фрэнк _куда_ лучше справлялся с нахождением его простаты, чем он сам. — Ох, блять, да, вот так, Фрэнк.

— Вот так? — спросил Фрэнк, буквально мурлыкая, такой чертовски довольный собой, и Джерард попытался свирепо взглянуть на него, однако посчитал, что не сможет, учитывая, как Фрэнк улыбался ему, по-акульи, во все зубы. — Так тебя устраивает?

— Да, но, — вновь попытался Джерард, — я просто… ох, я лишь думал, ты не… не хочешь этого делать, и я думал, ты зол на меня…

— Я хочу это сделать, — перебил его Фрэнк, прижавшись ближе. Он взял в одну руку лицо Джерарда и поцеловал его, прохладно, сладко, и Боже, Джерарду казалось, будто он горел. — Блять, я всегда хотел это сделать.

В какой-то момент Джерард прикрыл глаза, однако на этой фразе они широко распахнулись.

— Да? — заикнулся он, почти что застеснявшись, что было довольно-таки смешно, учитывая, что он голый извивался с пальцами Фрэнка в заднице. — Правда?

Фрэнк закатил глаза; выглядел он безрассудным и раздражённым.

— Что ж, очевидно, — сказал он. И Джерард хотел отметить, что это _совершенно_ не было очевидно и что он не был уверен, что Фрэнк вообще захочет его или просто захочет его из-за того, что он был одиноким и запертым от всех других возможных сексуальных связей в лесу или… а затем Фрэнк провернул пальцы, и Джерард вместо этого прошипел:

— Ах, _трахни меня._

— Принято, — согласился Фрэнк и вытащил пальцы. Он стянул свои джинсы, и Боже, он был обнажённым, блять. Джерард прикоснулся к его члену и подумал «ещё нет, ещё нет, ещё нет». Стоп. Боже, Фрэнк был таким красивым. — Блять, что мне делать с чёртовым… Ох, я на верном пути. Ладно, ладно. Эй, малыш, ты готов? Джерард, я должен… Боже, взгляни на себя, ты готов, верно?

— Кровать вон там. Мы на полу, — сказал Джерард слегка потрясённый, однако затем Фрэнк уже направлял член вовнутрь, и ох, блять, это сильно отличалось от пальцев. Фрэнк издал звук, будто умирал, и вошёл на всю длину, и вау, это было настолько идеально, что пальцы у Джерарда на ногах сжались. Он мог находиться где угодно — на земле в лесу, в грёбаной пещере, в шкафчике тренажёрного зала, ему было плевать. Он прикрыл глаза, направив бёдра под углом, и тихо продолжительно болезненно зашипел. Боже, ощущения были такими…

— Я люблю тебя, — сказал Фрэнк и вышел из него почти полностью, а затем снова вошёл, и член Джерарда снова дёрнулся, и о Боже, он пока не мог кончить, ещё нет. Фрэнк едва ли начал его трахать.

— Что? — смог выпалить он, и Фрэнк поцеловал его и двинул бёдрами вперёд. — Ох. Оххх. Да, Фрэнки, вот так, ох, блять. Блять!

— Мне плевать… Мне плевать, что ты постареешь и не… больше не захочешь меня, — промурлыкал Фрэнк в щёку Джерарда. — Я люблю тебя прямо сейчас и хочу… Я не хочу упускать это, лишь потому что… я испугался. Я люблю тебя, чёртов сумасшедший сукин сын. О Боже, в тебе так хорошо, Джерард, я никогда ничего подобного не испытывал.

Его голос звучал таким пьяным, и Джерард, чёрт возьми, не мог морально и физически этого выдержать, но ему всё ещё хотелось большего, и он готов был вот-вот, чёрт возьми, взорваться, а Фрэнк просто _обезумел._

— Я никогда не перестану хотеть тебя! Скорее это ты… — возмущённо начал Джерард, а затем выгнулся, царапая руками пол. — О мой Бог, вот так, что… что ты, ох, _блять,_ Фрэнк.

— Сейчас, — сказал Фрэнк и стал посасывать сосок Джерарда, скользнув руками под его спину, чтобы поддержать, и снова вошёл и издал тихий довольный стон, когда Джерард заметался. — Сейчас самое время сказать, что ты тоже любишь меня, засранец.

— Что ж, очевидно, — смог выговорить Джерард, ухмыльнувшись Фрэнку снизу вверх, а затем ощутил, как его выражение лица сползло, когда член Фрэнка оказался глубже, блять, глубже, чем… о Боже.

— Недостаточно хорошо, — Фрэнк усмехнулся, и его глаза так блестели, и блять, Джерард любил его, правда любил.

— Да, блять, я… Я так чертовски сильно тебя люблю, ты… _Фрэнк,_ — с трудом произнёс Джерард и снова кончил медленными болезненными яркими отрывками, которые, казалось, продолжались и продолжались. Когда он снова смог сфокусироваться, Фрэнк внимательно смотрел на него, на его лицо, и Джерард надеялся, что это было не слишком глупо и смешно, а затем глаза Фрэнка расширились, и он сказал:

— Думаю, я… О Боже… — и упал на него с ошарашенным хриплым стоном.

— На этот раз не исчезай, — блаженно пробормотал Джерард, обхватив ногой ногу Фрэнка и прикрыв глаза.

— О мой Бог, — произнёс Фрэнк в его шею. — Я просто… секс. Вау. Ты.

— Говори яснее, — поддразнил его Джерард. Фрэнк не двинул головой, а лишь поднял руку и показал Джерарду средний палец, затем прижался ближе, удовлетворённо хмыкнув.

— Фрэнки, — спустя минуту произнёс Джерард, поглаживая Фрэнка по спине, — я думаю… ты абсолютно… Чёрт, чувак, холодно, ты внутри меня.

— Отчасти верно, — пробормотал Фрэнк, а затем смущённо произнёс: — Оу, — и слегка отстранился, так, что грудь уже не так сильно сливалась с грудью Джерарда. — Прости.

— Всё в порядке, — сказал Джерард, улыбнувшись ему. — Это довольно мило. Просто, знаешь, зябко.

— Нам нужно достать тебе одеяло с электрообогревом, — Фрэнк усмехнулся и лениво поцеловал его, а их языки сплелись.

— Ну же. Кровать, Джи. Подушки, — упрашивал он, утягивая Джерарда на ноги. Тот еле встал на ноги, на секунду ощутив себя оленёнком, а затем упал на одеяла. Его голова слегка болела, однако недостаточно, чтобы обращать внимание, а его задница… что ж, ощущалась удивительно, на самом деле, от каждого движения по телу разбегались маленькие искры, напоминая ему о том, что только что произошло. В качестве эксперимента он вскинул бёдра, и, о блять, да, он определённо захочет сделать это вновь.

Фрэнк внимательно глядел на него сверху вниз полуприкрытыми глазами, будто он был согласен.

— Привет, — сказал Джерард, закусив нижнюю губу и обессилено улыбнувшись, и вытянул руку, чтобы притянуть Фрэнка ближе к себе, обняв его всем телом. Быть обнажённым было прекрасно, если другой человек был также обнажён. Или, возможно, это было прекрасно лишь с Фрэнком.

— Эй, на этот раз ты кончил? — не забыл спросить он в этот раз. — Призраки вообще могут кончать?

— Если это был не оргазм, то я не знаю, что, — сказал Фрэнк, уткнувшись в него носом. Джерард сдержался, чтобы не мурлыкнуть, а затем, что ж, что за чёрт. Он сдался и издал довольный «мур», который углубился и осип, когда Фрэнк прикусил кожу, лишь слегка. Он изогнул шею в надежде на большее внимание — он открывал для себя, что ему очень и очень нравилось, когда Фрэнк кусал его, когда он буквально ощущал, как появлялись синяки.

Но вместо этого Фрэнк поднял голову с дьявольским взглядом и блаженной ухмылкой.

— Давай просто надеяться, что ты не забеременеешь моими призрачными детишками, да? Возможно, мне стоило своровать парочку презервативов.

— Эм, — смог выпалить Джерард; его мозг моментально переметнулся к «зомби-ребёнок выгрызает свой путь из живота матери» из «Рассвета мертвецов», и Фрэнк громко и вкрадчиво усмехнулся.

— Шучу, Джи, — хихикнул он, снова упав на Джерарда, и поцеловал его в нос, затем в щёку и в уголок глаза, а потом, наконец, губы. — Ты не неудачник.

— Заткнись, — сказал Джерард. Как бы то ни было, теперь, когда Джерард об этом задумался, Фрэнк всё ещё не посмотрел новый ремейк. Он покопался в одеялах, чтобы найти пульт там, где его оставил. — Эй, не хочешь посмотреть немного фильмов про зомби?

— Лучший парень в мире, — пропел Фрэнк, а затем встал с кровати, покопался и победоносно появился с пачкой сигарет и зажигалкой.

— О да, — произнёс Джерард, протягивая руки, и Фрэнк поджёг сигарету и передал ему, и тот просиял. Они вместе уютно устроились в кровати, воспользовавшись одной из многочисленных оставленных кофейных чашек на тумбочке в качестве пепельницы, наблюдая за тем, как появлялись вступительные титры.

Джерард знал, что им стоило ещё много о чём поговорить. Например, что это значило — встречаться с мёртвым парнем, о том, как разрешится судебное заседание по делу убийства Фрэнка, о том, как он до сих пор был напуган похищением Джерарда, он был почти уверен, — чёрт, да даже сам Джерард был чертовски напуган. Однако на данный момент он лишь намеревался пообниматься со своим парнем — Фрэнк назвал Джерарда своим _парнем_ — и посмотреть, как группа семилетних детишек в брызгах крови загружались в седан.

— Чувак, — сказал Фрэнк с широко распахнутыми глазами, — этот мальчишка только что вырвал _горло_ этому мужику.

— Знаю, правда круто? — сонно ответил Джерард, обвивая Фрэнка руками. — Это восхитительно.

И это было удивительно и идеально, словно сон. Фрэнк продолжал восхищённо восклицать что-то по поводу скорости зомби и брызг крови, и Джерард в конце концов уснул, издавая глухие умиротворённые посапывания, казалось, впервые за несколько лет.

***

Его мать тихо постучала, должно быть, несколькими часами позже, потому что фильм закончился, а меню на экране проигрывалось снова и снова. Фрэнк перебирал волосы Джерарда; ощущения были просто восхитительные. Он издал довольный звук, а затем стук послышался вновь.

— Джерард, ты будешь ужинать? — спросила его мать. — Милый, тебе нужно встать поесть.

Джерард полностью проснулся, испугавшись её голоса. Ох, блять, он был голым и уже _абсолютно_ не был девственником, а теперь ему нужно было пойти непринуждённо поболтать с матерью. Господи. Он смог вылезти из кровати и наспех одеться, немного вздрагивая и заливаясь краской, и о _Боже_ , будет отстойно сидеть на одном месте за столом, не так ли?

Фрэнк ему абсолютно не сочувствовал, засранец, он лишь посмеивался над ним, а затем одарил его по-настоящему возбуждающим обеспокоенным взглядом, будто, возможно, он тоже стал вспоминать, почему у Джерарда всё болело, и ему очень сильно это нравилось. Затем он не прекращал вытягивать шею из-за двери и корчить смешные рожи со зловещими ухмылками в то время, как Джерард тыкал в свою тарелку и старался не краснеть слишком уж очевидно. Майки абсолютно не помогал, потому что продолжал вскидывать брови, завидев Фрэнка.

По крайней мере, он смог отказаться от ужина довольно легко, сказав, что он до сих пор чувствовал себя уставшим, и его мать сразу же поверила ему, лишь взъерошила ему волосы и сказала, что они могут покраситься и в другой вечер. Возможно, сделать на этот раз голубые или зелёные пряди, если он захочет. Чертовски восхитительно.

— Боже, — радостно сказал он, последовав за Фрэнком наверх к тому, что, он надеялся, можно было назвать потрясающим повтором дневного действа, — нужно, чтобы меня почаще похищали.

Фрэнк напрягся и на секунду остановился на самом верху, оглянувшись на Джерарда, а тот мысленно повторил, что сказал, и побледнел.

— Нихера не смешно, — огрызнулся Фрэнк и беззвучно направился в комнату Джерарда.

— Это не... Я не то имел в виду, — постыдно воспротестовал он, потому что, что ж, очевидно, он не хотел, чтобы его, чёрт возьми, снова похитили. Это было ужасное дерьмо. Он лишь смотрел на это с лучшей стороны, вот и всё. Однако у Фрэнка до сих пор были напряжены плечи, и теперь он не лёг рядом с Джерардом даже спустя пару минут. Он лишь стоял и хмурился на книжную полку Джерарда, держа руки за спиной.

— Знаешь, — осторожно начал Джерард, чувствуя себя уязвлённым, — ты не обязан постоянно торчать рядом, если тебе этого не хочется. — Фрэнк повернул голову и уставился на него, и Джерард вздрогнул. — В смысле, если... если хочешь пойти потусоваться какое-то время с Бобом или Рэем, я полностью тебя пойму. Ты не должен просто, не знаю. В смысле, должно быть, скучно наблюдать за тем, как я сплю, по крайней мере.

— Ага, нет, думаю, я поторчу рядом, — пронизывающе произнёс Фрэнк. — У тебя инстинкт самосохранения как у чёртового планктона. Кому-то необходимо присматривать за твоей задницей, учитывая, что _ты_ , блять, точно не будешь этого делать.

— Это нечестно, — начал спорить Джерард, сел и злобно взглянул на него. — Я не... я не настолько плох. Не веди себя так, будто я... я какой-то чёртов недееспособный. Я могу позаботиться о себе.

— Ох, ага, конечно, ты можешь, — рассмеялся Фрэнк. — Как глупо с моей стороны, а я-то было подумал, что ты почти умер лишь из-за того, что не смог удержать свой чёртов рот на замке рядом с грёбаным придурком, который, ты знал, ещё к тому же и психопат. Ох, _погоди-ка._

Это было чертовски _нечестно_.

— Я был зол, — прошипел он. — Я просто не подумал, это не одно и то же! Я могу позаботиться о себе, это не... В смысле, сейчас со мной всё в порядке, а ты ведёшь себя так, будто бы нет.

Фрэнк сжал руку в кулак и склонил голову, а затем потянулся и столкнул стопку книг на пол, обхватил руками саму полку, и выглядел он так, будто хотел опрокинуть всю конструкцию. Что ж, блять.

— Хорошо, — сурово проговорил он, и Джерард с опаской наблюдал за ним. — Ты в курсе, как близко ты был к состоянию «не в порядке»? Ты знаешь, что это сделало бы со мной?

— Да, я, чёрт побери, знаю, — ответил Джерард, и блять, его голос дрожал и почему-то глупо осип, потому что он не... Ладно, он не хотел об этом думать. Из-за этого ему казалось, будто его сейчас стошнит и словно в помещении было недостаточно воздуха, и он не должен был так себя чувствовать, потому что теперь с ним всё было в порядке. Он, чёрт возьми, ненавидел это — то, как его голос дрожал, — однако затем Фрэнк повернулся и наконец забрался на кровать, обвив Джерарда всем телом.

— Я так чертовски зол, — признался он, а затем уткнулся лицом в волосы Джерарда. — Я не мог... Это была моя ошибка, этого бы никогда не случилось, если бы не я, и ты пропал, и я думал, что больше никогда тебя не увижу.

— Это не твоя вина, — немедленно отозвался Джерард. — В этом даже нет никакого смысла.

— Ага, что ж, ощущение, что всё именно так, в любом случае. В этом не должно быть смысла. Просто... блять. Я так чертовски злился на тебя за то, что ты не взял мою грёбаную кость, знаешь? А затем, даже уже когда узнал, что с тобой всё в порядке, я всё так же был заперт в грёбаной больнице... Я даже не мог поговорить с тобой, ничего не мог сказать. И всё, о чём я мог думать, так это какого хрена, Джерард, почему ты не взял её с собой?

— Это казалось не очень хорошей идеей на школьной территории, — тихо произнёс Джерард. Он помнил Фрэнка в больнице, помнил страдания, исходящие от него, даже когда он был иллюзорным, как тень. — Но я... в смысле, я не поступлю так снова. Я сделаю ожерелье или что-то такое. Прилеплю её к себе скотчем. Не знаю.

— Прилепишь скотчем, — фыркнул Фрэнк, и наконец он снова улыбался, расслабившись и уткнувшись носом в шею Джерарда. — Если бы долговременным решением было бы съесть кость, я бы в мгновение ока скормил бы её тебе, ты в курсе?

— Извращенец, — промурлыкал Джерард, а затем Фрэнк откинул голову назад, ухмыльнувшись, и погладил губы Джерарда костяшками пальцев, и тот издал непреднамеренное довольное урчание, прижавшись губами к двойному «О» и «L». — Боже, Фрэнки, твои руки. Я когда-нибудь говорил тебе об этом? Я люблю твои чёртовы руки.

— Да? — ошеломлённо и радостно произнёс Фрэнк, и он казался таким реальным, таким чертовски твёрдым и прохладным, прижимая Джерарда к себе. — Вот почему ты сказал достать мне пястную кость? Кто тут теперь извращенец, м, Джи?

— Ты знал, что у некоторых животных есть кость в половом члене? — мечтательно произнёс Джерард и уткнулся в плечо Фрэнка. — Бакулюм. Эм, она есть у китов, енотов и...

Фрэнк перебил его поцелуем, медленным и сладким, а затем отстранился, хихикая и качая головой.

— Ты такой чертовски странный, — с любовью сказал он. — Хотелось бы иметь такую. Было бы горячо. Если бы у меня была кость в члене, я бы подарил её тебе.

Джерард вроде как хотел сделать намёк в сексуальном контексте, а затем перевернул Фрэнка и прижал его к кровати, однако он снова ощущал усталость, физическую и эмоциональную, и было действительно мило просто полежать вместе.

— Может, с утра, — пробормотал он и закинул руку Фрэнку за плечо, пока тот не понял и не натянул на них одеяло. — Хочешь, включим фильм? Не хочу, чтобы ты скучал. Я просто... правда устал.

— Не-а, — отозвался Фрэнк и опёрся подбородком на плечо Джерарда. — Может, позже. Засыпай. Я буду здесь, когда ты проснёшься.

— Хорошо.

— Чертовски восхитительно, — поправил его Фрэнк, и Джерарду пришлось согласиться.

***

Когда на следующее утро пронзительно зазвенел дверной звонок, Джерард был в абсолютном смятении. Боб никогда не звонил в дверь, и у Джерарда в любом случае не было школы на этой неделе — он всё ещё восстанавливался. Что происходило? Он вздохнул и слегка потянулся, потёршись лицом о плечо Фрэнка. Просыпаться с ним здесь действительно было восхитительно.

Они сплелись в единое целое под одеялом, и это было абсолютно идеально — Джерарду обычно нравилось иметь кучу одеял и подушек, в которых можно было утонуть, однако затем ему становилось слишком жарко, и он ворчал и скидывал их все с себя, лишь чтобы затем снова собрать и укрыться позже. И так снова и снова до бесконечности. Однако теперь Фрэнк сохранял всё в идеальной температуре, и он перебирал волосы Джерарда пальцами, что было любимым занятием Джерарда во всём мире.

Сейчас телевизор был включен, громкость убавлена, а Фрэнк увлечённо смотрел, как Кристиан Бейл толкал Хита Леджера в стол.

— Хороший фильм, — проскрипел Джерард, и Фрэнк кивнул, хмыкнув, затем наклонился и прижался губами к уголку губ Джерарда, не отрывая взгляда от телевизора.

— Доброе утро, малыш, — рассеянно произнёс он, а затем отмахнулся от руки Джерарда, когда тот попытался выяснить, бывает ли у призраков утренний стояк. — Подожди секунду. Чувак, кто этот чёртов актёр? Грёбаный гений.

Затем в дверь вновь позвонили до того, как Джерард решил, стоит ли ему обижаться — это _был_ Бэтмен, в конце концов.

— Откроешь? — спросил Фрэнк, держа сигарету во рту. Джерард фыркнул, потягиваясь. Чёрт возьми, он действительно надеялся на утренний секс.

Однако на данный момент дом был пуст, да и не то, чтобы Фрэнк мог подняться и открыть дверь за него. Майки вернулся в Центр для обследования и очередного раунда лечения, а его мать была на работе. Остался лишь Джерард, и потенциально гость мог оказаться кем-то важным, возможно, полицейским, желающим задать пару вопросов, так что Джерарду действительно не стоило игнорировать звонок ради того, чтобы переспать. Что означало, что ему нужно было вылезти из кровати. Фу.

Зевая, он скатился вниз по лестнице в надежде, что это не был очередной репортёр или Боб, зашедший его проверить или ещё какое дерьмо. Чёрт, он хотел _кофе,_ но Фрэнк уже поклялся отказаться от секса на несколько недель, если поймает Джерарда наедине с кофеином. Это было жестоко и необычно, однако Джерард решил, что пока он получал регулярные оргазмы, он сможет прожить ещё тринадцать дней и семь часов без кофеина.

Он открыл глаза и моргнул из-за яркого света… Чёрт, снаружи было просто обворожительно. Яркое голубое небо, оранжевые и красные листья, витающие по улицам, прохлада в воздухе. Зима уже скоро будет здесь, подумал он.

На верхней ступени стояла женщина, и она выглядела на странность знакомой. Но на ней не было бейджа или униформы, что означало, что, скорее всего, Джерарду стоило остаться в постели. Чёрт побери.

— Джерард Уэй? — спросила женщина. Её глаза находились в тени, оливково-ореховые. Джерард замялся на секунду перед тем, как ответить.

— Да-а-а? — ответил он, закусив нижнюю губу. — Но я не разговариваю с репортёрами, извините…

Неожиданно женщина улыбнулась, и Джерард моргнул. Он знал… он знал эту улыбку.

— Нет, — сказала она, покачав головой. — Нет, конечно нет. Я не виню тебя. Просто… Я Линда Айеро. Я хотела увидеть тебя. Надеюсь, не помешала.

Джерард схватился за косяк двери и внимательно уставился на неё. Она была маленькой. Выглядела она как Фрэнк, у неё был его голос, его подбородок. Это была мать Фрэнка, и Джерард и _понятия не имел,_ что делать.

— Эм, — произнесла она, моргая, глядя на него. Казалось, Джерард выглядел так, будто кто-то ударил его по темечку лопатой. Лопатой, слепленной из _паники._ — Могу я войти?

— Ох, — сказал Джерард, заставив себя отпустить дверь. — Ох, конечно, простите!

Он проводил её в гостиную, усадил на неудобный обитый стул с кружевными салфетками, которыми никто из его семьи так и не пользовался, и стал бесцельно кружить, вплетая пальцы в волосы. Фрэнк вплетал свои пальцы в его волосы вчера… блять. Не думай об этом, не думай об этом, говорил он себе, чувствуя, как его щёки загорелись. Не сейчас. Чёрт, он был почти уверен, что прямо сейчас на его шее расцветал засос, да он даже не был _одет,_ на нём до сих пор была потрёпанная футболка и пижамные штаны с дырой на причинном месте.

— Я, эм, — тихо произнёс Джерард. — Могу я принести вам что-нибудь выпить? Чай? Кофе?

Фрэнк был наверху, смотрел _«Тёмного рыцаря»_ , а его мать находилась прямо внизу и внимательно смотрела на Джерарда, будто… будто Джерард даже не знал что. Его вот-вот стошнит.

— Нет, — тихо ответила она, — спасибо. Они… они сказали, что это ты нашёл его. Я просто… Я хотела поблагодарить тебя. — Джерард втянул воздух через рот, потому что… это было неправильно, он ничего не сделал. Он не нашёл Фрэнка, не ради неё. Он обнаружил тело Фрэнка. Нечто в лице Джерарда заставило Линду тихо вздохнуть и опустить глаза на сложенные руки.

— Прости, мне не стоило приходить.

— Нет, — на автомате ответил Джерард и сел на подставку для ног, сдерживая себя, чтобы не содрогнуться, потому что вау, это было неловко. Но не в этом был смысл. — Нет… всё в порядке. Я рад. Я… я бы хотел, чтобы моя мать знала, что случилось со мной, если бы… — он замолк, не в состоянии произнести это. Узел на затылке вновь стал пульсировать; скорее всего, ему стоило выпить обезболивающее, когда он проснулся.

Послышался шум из коридора, и Джерард не мог не окинуть его взглядом. Это был Фрэнк. Он смешивался с цветом обоев, его лицо с огромными и полными боли глазами выглядывало между нарисованными лозами и бумажными фруктами. Он обвил руками угол дверного косяка, его пальцы сжимались и разжимались.

Мать Фрэнка внимательно рассматривала свои ноги, тихо посапывая, так что Джерард воспользовался шансом, потому что она не собиралась поднимать взгляд и встречаться глазами с Фрэнком. Он вздёрнул подбородок в её сторону и вскинул брови. _Чего ты ждёшь?_ Фрэнк неистово замотал головой. Джерард нахмурился, и Фрэнк вновь покачал головой, медленнее, с неизменным выражением лица.

— Мне бы хотелось сделать больше, — наконец сказал Джерард, когда тишина затянулась. Фрэнк наблюдал за своей матерью, впитывая каждую деталь, будто чтобы запомнить каждую мелочь. — Мне бы хотелось…

Мать Фрэнка подняла глаза и криво улыбнулась ему, и это было настолько знакомое выражение, что в груди Джерарда кольнуло.

— Ты сделал очень много. Они бы никогда не нашли его без тебя. Джеймс сказал, что они бы никогда не поймали этого мужчину.

— Джеймс? — едва слышно спросил Джерард озадаченно, потому что он не понимал, почему она улыбалась. В её глазах заблестели слёзы, однако она всё ещё улыбалась, даже когда смахнула их.

— Джеймс Дьюис. Агент Дьюис сейчас. Он был лучшим другом Фрэнки, знаешь.

— С галстуком! — воскликнул Джерард. Он забыл о том, что агент был другом Фрэнка. Если честно, всё, что произошло в хижине, сейчас уже казалось ночным кошмаром, смутным и сумбурным. Но он довольно хорошо помнил Агента Дьюиса — яркость розового галстука, серёжка с черепом, выглядывающая из-за волос, его добрую улыбку.

— Да! — сказала Линда, теперь искренне улыбаясь. — Я тоже видела этот галстук. Джеймс всегда был немного… уникальным. Равно как и Фрэнки. Он всегда будто был не отсюда. Он был твоего возраста, знаешь.

— Я знаю, — сказал Джерард, уставившись на свои руки. Он не мог посмотреть ей в глаза. Он выжил. А её сын нет. Это было нечестно, и он это знал.

— Ты ведь тоже будто не отсюда, да? — пролепетала она, снова улыбнувшись, и положила руку Джерарду на колено, и тот был вынужден признать, что она была права. Даже если и существовали менее ужасные районы Глен Фелла, всё же он не собирался оставаться здесь навсегда, и он был этому рад. Когда он уедет, он заберёт с собой лучшие черты этого города.

— Фрэнк не мог дождаться, когда выберется отсюда, — продолжала она. У Джерарда болела голова от прошедшего времени в её голосе, из-за того, как она была уверена в этом. — Вернуться в Джерси. Он ненавидел это место. Так что. Спасибо тебе. Я знала... Я всегда знала, что он не просто сбежал. Он бы не поступил так со мной. Я знала это. Хорошо... хорошо, по крайней мере, иметь возможность забрать его отсюда. Иметь возможность вернуть его домой.

Она встала, и Джерард автоматически встал вместе с ней, беспомощно вскинув руки. 

— Думаю, ты бы ему понравился, — предположила она, затянув пояс своего пальто, и Джерард, покраснев, потянул за край своей футболки. — Я точно тебе говорю. Ты интересный человек. Фрэнку нравились интересные люди.

— Спасибо, мэм, — выпалил он, и она улыбнулась, склоняясь к двери. Казалось, она не заметила Фрэнка в тени, хотя она прошла в дюйме от него; её волосы всколыхнулись от лёгкого ветерка с улицы.

— Уверена, мы ещё увидимся, Джерард, — сказала она и сжала губы. — Во всяком случае, на судебном заседании. Однако спасибо за то, что встретился со мной. Извини, что разбудила тебя.

— Ничего страшного, — сказал Джерард, переминаясь у двери. — Я... я рад, что встретился с Вами. Не в том плане, я имею в виду. Просто... Фрэнк кажется... кажется, будто он был отличным парнем. У него было много хороших друзей. Рэй Торо, Джеймс. Я и сейчас... я был бы рад дружить с ним.

Она вновь улыбнулась ему, слабо, но тепло, и ушла.

— Почему, — сказал Джерард, стоя у двери, наблюдая за тем, как она растворялась в серости этого туманного утра. Она не обернулась. — _Почему_ ты не...

— Это лишь ранило бы её, — тихо ответил Фрэнк и свесил свой подбородок через плечо Джерарда, наблюдая за тем, как она уходила. Он дрожал, лишь слегка. — Она не... она не смогла бы двигаться дальше. Это... хорошо. С ней всё будет хорошо.

— Но, — начал Джерард, потому что он не думал, что смог бы поступить так же, если бы это его мать сейчас удалялась от дома. Фрэнк вздохнул, опустившись лбом на плечо Джерарда.

— Возвращайся наверх, — сказал Фрэнк, едва ли не умоляя. Он уткнулся в шею Джерарда, прикусив выпуклую венку, где стучал пульс, и Джерард не знал, что думать, он едва ли мог думать вообще, кроме как неожиданно примитивно захотеть откинуть голову, предоставив Фрэнку доступ к своей коже. Фрэнк снова укусил его, сильно, шею пронзила резкая боль, от которой Джерард задохнулся, затем он отвёл его от двери обратно по коридору, обвив руками Джерарда и запустив их в штаны. Это было так странно. Так или иначе, это казалось чем-то неправильным, но Фрэнк не давал ему времени подумать. Он зализывал уязвлённую точку на шее Джерарда прохладным языком, шепча хриплым сексуальным голосом, и Джерард инстинктивно реагировал, постанывая и вскидывая бёдра.

Как только дверь спальни закрылась за ними, Фрэнк впечатал его в стену и начал отчаянно целовать, однако по какой-то причине всё было иначе — это было не так отчаянно, как нравилось Джерарду, не так, как прежде. Это было развратно, ревностно, откровенно, и наконец Джерард оттолкнул Фрэнка.

— Подожди, — тяжело дышал он, пытаясь утихомирить свой чёртов стояк. — Подожди, я…

Фрэнк посмотрел на него хмуро и перекатился на пятки.

— Что? — произнёс он. — Что-то не так?

— Фрэнк… — нерешительно начал Джерард, потирая губы. Тот внимательно глядел на него тяжёлым и незнакомым взглядом. — Там внизу была твоя мама. Разве… разве мы не должны об этом поговорить?

— О чём тут говорить? — Фрэнк резко и дико рассмеялся. — Я не… Джерард, можем мы просто потрахаться? Нам что, блять, нужно говорить обо _всём?_

— Мы вообще никогда не говорили о ней, — сказал Джерард с выпрыгивающим сердцем из груди. Он не хотел этого делать, хотел просто… просто дать Фрэнку то, чего он хотел, — секс, жёсткий, быстрый и дающий шанс забыться, — но это была _мать_ Фрэнка. Они не могли просто притвориться, что её здесь не было. — О ней или о твоём отце. Или… или Джеймсе. Ты никогда не упоминал никого из них.

— Что, побыл рядом пару дней и теперь, блять, считаешь, что _знаешь_ меня? — зарычал Фрэнк, и Джерард ничего не мог поделать и дёрнулся, но, что ж. Он помнил, каково ему было, когда он остался один после приезда из больницы, лишь на день — его поглотила вина и боль. Это была чёртова агония. Фрэнк чувствовал себя так целые десять лет. Джерард сглотнул и не дал себе взглянуть на губы Фрэнка; тот же сурово склонил голову. — Ты нихера не знаешь. Ты чёртов ребёнок, Джерард, так что просто…

— Я знаю, что тебе не плевать, — несчастно произнёс Джерард, сделал шаг вперёд, хотя глаза Фрэнка и стали пустыми и чёрными, недружелюбными, а ковёр под его ногами трескался, словно лёд. — Я знаю, что тебе не всё равно. Это нормально, Фрэнки.

— _Нет,_ — выплюнул Фрэнк, а затем его лицо сморщилось. Джерард сделал ещё пару шагов вперёд, а затем ещё один. — Нет… Я оставил её… Она была одна, Джерард, а я _оставил_ её. Ты видел её, она была чертовски грустной. Это моя мать, и я сделал это с ней, и я не могу это _исправить,_ разве ты не понимаешь? Я лишь могу всё ухудшить, я могу лишь…

— Конечно, она грустит, — перебил его Джерард, и Фрэнк обвил себя руками; выглядел он самым одиноким и маленьким, и Джерард до боли хотел завернуть его в одеяло, защитить его… глупо, чёрт, это было так глупо. Фрэнк был мёртв, там не было безопасности, но это было неважно, не совсем, потому что Фрэнк не мог оставаться таким, скрученным в узел изнутри и обвиняющим себя во всём. — Фрэнк, она потеряла тебя, ты не оставил её. Они… они забрали твою жизнь. Конечно же, она в печали.

Фрэнк нерешительно поднял на него глаза, и Джерард ничего не мог поделать. Он пытался притормозить, но он _не мог._ Он двумя размашистыми шагами пересёк комнату и обнял Фрэнка, ощутив, как тот упал на него, тихо всхлипывая.

— Это была не твоя вина, Фрэнки, — прошептал он в его волосы, игнорируя шорох порывистого ветра и снижение температуры снаружи. — Фрэнк, Фрэнки, она так сильно тебя любит, это не твоя вина… И она никогда так не думала. Я вижу, разве ты не видишь? Даже услышав её речь, я понял, что она никогда не переставала любить тебя.

— Она была совсем одна. Мой отец ушёл, и она была одна. Я должен был быть рядом, — смог выговорить Фрэнк, и Джерард стал убаюкивать его, повторяя снова и снова. _Не твоя вина. Она любит тебя. Она знает, что ты не бросал её. Ты не сделал ничего плохого. Я люблю тебя. Ты такой чертовски храбрый, Фрэнки._ А он лишь продолжал говорить, пока его голос не охрип, а речь не стала бессвязной. Это было так же, как когда он успокаивал Майки в сотый раз, когда тот не мог дышать, а Джерард не мог ничего сделать, кроме как быть рядом, говорить _я люблю тебя,_ говорить всё будет в порядке, даже если это была неправда.

Наконец Фрэнк перестал трястись и просто обмяк в руках Джерарда.

— Эй, — прохрипел Джерард и прикрыл глаза, вдыхая сосново-табачный аромат Фрэнка.

Фрэнк коснулся пальцем до болячки на шее Джерарда, где тот ощущал уже образовывающийся гигантский _монстро-_ засос.

— Прости, Джи, — приглушённо сказал он, и Джерард криво улыбнулся ему, это было лучшее из того, что он мог предложить.

— А ты говорил, тебе не нравится человеческая плоть, — пошутил Джерард, наклонился и осторожно поцеловал Фрэнка в уголок губ. — Всё в порядке. Мне вроде как даже нравится. Нравится, знаешь. Видеть оставленные тобой отметины. Помогает мне не забывать о том, что это не сон.

— Какой-то сон, — фыркнул Фрэнк и повернул голову, так, что их губы встретились, и это переросло в настоящий поцелуй, ласковый и сокровенный. — Прости, Джерард. Я просто… это моя _мама,_ — его голос надломился. — Думаешь, мне стоило сказать ей? Про… — он смутно махнул на себя.

Джерард закусил губу, а затем медленно покачал головой.

— Нет, думаю, ты сделал всё правильно. Возможно, однажды, когда ты поймёшь, как приходить во сны или что-нибудь такое, или если ты подумаешь, что она готова… но я считаю, что ты сделал всё правильно.

Фрэнк вскинул бровь, когда Джерард сказал «приходить во сны», однако затем вздохнул и утянул Джерарда на кровать. Фрэнк толкнул его на постель и улёгся наполовину внутри Джерарда, их торсы наслаивались друг на друга, сливаясь. Они собрали простыни в огромный комок и сложили стёганые одеяла в стопку, чтобы Джерард не дрожал так сильно, и какое-то время они лежали в тишине.

Несмотря на стресс последних нескольких минут, адреналин и волнение, Джерард снова хотел спать. Он догадывался, что это его тело пыталось восстановиться. Врач сказал ему спать столько, сколько возможно, а теперь, когда прошло сорок восемь часов после сотрясения без инцидентов, Джерард, казалось, придерживался этому правилу куда лучше, чем ожидалось. Он хотел не спать всю ночь ради секс-марафона, обнимашек или лучших телевизионных программ и фильмов десятилетия, которые пропустил Фрэнк, однако по большей части он лишь клевал носом и просыпался, пуская слюни на плечо Фрэнка. Хотя тот, казалось, был не против.

— Ты в порядке? — наконец спросил Джерард, снова разлепляя глаза, и Фрэнк косо и печально улыбнулся ему.

— Не-а, — сказал он и поцеловал Джерарда в нос. — Но всё будет хорошо. И ты тоже будешь в порядке.

— Хорошо, это хорошо, — Джерард вздохнул и прижался ближе. Они наслоили достаточно одеял, чтобы стало даже жарко в центре их маленького кокона.

— Тепло, — Фрэнк вздохнул, и Джерард никогда не забудет это ощущение. Будто он был наполовину погружён в прохладное озеро, однако каждая, даже самая маленькая волна проходила _сквозь_ , а не обходила стороной. — Джи, ты всегда такой тёплый.

— Я буду твоим обогревателем, если ты будешь моим переменным током, — пробормотал Джерард, и Фрэнк тихо хихикнул; его губы находились так близко к уху Джерарда, что ниже пояса у него самого потеплело, даже несмотря на то, что он содрогнулся. Однажды, чёрт возьми, Джерард будет не спать достаточно долго, чтобы устроить по-настоящему фантастический секс-марафон с Фрэнком, и это будет чертовски здорово.

— Определённо, — согласился Фрэнк, когда Джерард в полусне озвучил эту мысль. — Но я могу дождаться, пока ты не почувствуешь себя лучше. Я бы хотел, чтобы ты не спал во время секса, понимаешь? И я ждал годами, Джи. Я говорю, я буду здесь, когда ты проснёшься. А теперь прекрати, я пытаюсь смотреть фильм.

Джерард застонал и с непомерными усилиями повернулся и прикусил сосок Фрэнка, самодовольно улыбнувшись от его вскрика перед тем, как уютно устроиться и уснуть.

***

Было даже странно, как почти ничего не поменялось в школе. По сути в городе творилась неразбериха, но после того, как Джерард выздоровел, ему пришлось ходить на уроки, всё же решить этот грёбаный тест по биологии и переносить эти отвратительные школьные обеды. Тед с его друзьями всё так же вершил суд в столовой и всё так же носил свою ярко-красную школьную спортивную куртку. Ребята из оркестра всё так же ели на улице. Уроки рисования всё так же были ужасными и скучными и лежали свинцовым грузом на душе Джерарда.

Однако _были_ и отличия — едва заметные. Джерард вроде как ожидал, что мир распадётся на кусочки после того, как его похитили и спасли, а патриархальные оплоты сообщества увели в цепях. Вместо этого наступило лишь умиротворение. Ученики сбивались в кучки, постоянно перешёптываясь. То и дело кто-то смеялся, а звук отдавался звоном, эхом, а затем вновь исчезал в тишине.

Джерард на самом деле особо не задумывался, как будут чувствовать себя его одноклассники из-за этого. Он знал, что его друзья расстроятся, и считал, что спортсмены-бейсболисты будут праздновать — на самом деле, неправда, и вау, он даже ещё не до конца осознал _это,_ — однако он и не думал, как это повлияет на остальных. Если бы ему пришлось угадывать, он бы посчитал, что это вообще на них не повлияет. На людей, с которыми он никогда не разговаривал, на людей, которые не замечали его, которые даже не кидали в него слюнявые бумажные шарики и не шипели оскорбления вслед — с чего бы им было не всё равно?

Но они видели его в коридорах, даже если никогда не разговаривали с ним, и он исчез по пути на урок. Они все знали, что это должен был быть кто-то из города, кто похитил его, возможно, кто-то в _их_ школе. В школе было небезопасно. Какая дерьмовая мысль по пути домой. Даже после всех перестрелок в новостях, историй в интернете… это было другое. Люди никогда не думают, что это случится с ними.

В конце концов, скорее всего все вернутся к типичному поведению в старшей школе, коридоры наполнятся шумными разговорами подростков, толкотнёй и жестокостью, но на данный момент всё было тихо, в состоянии бесшумного шока. Было странно осознавать, что он вроде как скучал по близким знакомствам в нынешнем состоянии. Он никогда никому не признавался в этом, даже Майки.

Теперь люди чаще всего игнорировали Джерарда, обходили его в коридорах чуть дальше, склонив головы, будто могли подцепить похищение или посттравматический стресс. Его это вполне устраивало — в любом случае, у него были друзья. Друзья, которые поддерживали его. И что ж, он предполагал, что ещё сильнее смущал всех, чем раньше, учитывая, что якобы у него появилась настораживающая тенденция говорить с самим собой. _Этот странноватый бедняга Уэй,_ возможно говорили люди, _Бог знает, что с ним произошло в этой хижине. Он сорвался из-за перенапряжения._

В реальности же, конечно, это просто Фрэнк ошивался по школьным коридорам вместе с Джерардом, держа руку в заднем кармане его джинсов, хихикая и издеваясь над людьми и рассматривая всё с удивлением, и было _действительно сложно_ не вступить с ним в диалог. Джерард никогда не видел — что ж, не совсем _видел,_ потому что Фрэнк становился невидимым теневым ниндзя, пока они находились на школьной территории, — никого настолько зачарованного чёртовой старшей школой.

Это было не особо важно, когда они шли с Рэем и Бобом, потому что тогда Джерард мог отвечать на дурацкие шутки Фрэнка о девчачьей раздевалке и спорить, что нет, он _не_ думал, что это хорошая идея — украсть краски из кабинета рисования и написать «Тайная комната снова открыта» рядом с мужским туалетом. Фрэнк слишком уж увлёкся вселенной Гарри Поттера, хотя он и считал, что сам Гарри был немного скучным. Смысл был в том, что обычно Джерард был всецело за проделки по типу как у Фреда и Джорджа, но люди в школе были уже довольно напуганы до чёртиков, и сейчас было не лучшее время.

Но Фрэнк, казалось, немного удивился, когда Джерард отметил это.

— Что ж, это не _они,_ чёрт возьми, голодали и получили сотрясение мозга, грёбаные безмозглые овцы, — фыркнул он, злобно взглянув на Таню и её отряд безупречных пастельных чирлидерш-фрейлин, прошедших мимо, аккуратно игнорируя Джерарда. — Им, чёрт побери, не на что жаловаться. Особенно _ей._

— Пожалуйста, не поднимай им снова юбки, — взмолился Джерард. — Она не флиртовала со мной, она просто была мила!

— Я говорил тебе, Джи, это всё проделки ветра, — воспротестовал Фрэнк, развеселившись вновь. — И тебе стоит прекратить принижать себя, она абсолютно точно хочет залезть тебе в штаны. Ты _знаменитость._ Всеобщий герой. И у тебя есть это, ну знаешь… — Фрэнк смутно указал на лицо Джерарда. — Она, скорее всего, хочет позажигать с кем-нибудь таким же симпатичным, как и она.

— Ты считаешь меня симпатичным? — всё, что мог сказать Джерард, просияв, а затем позади них послышался ужасающий кашель.

— Я это проигнорирую, — сказал Тед, с опаской оглядев Джерарда, и он чувствовал Фрэнка, молчаливого и излучающего прохладный воздух, словно открытый морозильник потенциальной катастрофы. — Гляди… я просто. Мне нужно с тобой поговорить.

— Он не будет с тобой разговаривать, — прошипел Фрэнк, и Джерард махнул на него рукой в надежде, что это было лишь слегка и не походило на мышечный спазм. Фрэнк издал не впечатлённый вздох, однако успокоился — хотя Джерард и знал, что это было лишь временное примирение. В следующие три секунды Фрэнк, скорее всего, засунет своё колено в пах Теда. Джерард будет не особо против этого, только вот ему было интересно, что хотел Тед. Он даже не поиздевался над Джерардом за новую тушь или удивительную коллекцию засосов, ни единожды. Он едва ли вообще на него смотрел.

— Я опаздываю на рисование, — сказал Джерард вслух, перекидывая сумку через плечо и заинтересованно наблюдая за Тедом. Тот казался другим, но это было сложно объяснить. У него до сих пор имелись все причиндалы короля старшей школы: бейсболка, блистающий здоровенный перстень. Но почему-то он, ссутулившись, выглядел маленьким. Что было, знаете, очевидно: его отца и дядю только что арестовали по большей части из-за вмешательства Теда. И это до сих пор было непонятно Джерарду. Он считал, что Тед поддержит их. Семейную традицию натягивать людей, которые не вписывались, которые расстраивали их гетеронормативный порядок вещей.

— Это займёт всего секунду, — настаивал Тед, сложив руки на груди; выглядел он уже более похожим на себя, раздражённым и высокомерным, впервые за несколько недель. — Господи, как будто ты так спешишь услышать речь этого старого козла.

— Нет, — признался Джерард, но если бы Фрэнка не было здесь, беззвучно брюзжащего рядом с ним, словно терьер, и очевидно готового наброситься на Теда и засунуть морозную смерть ему в трахею, он боялся бы чуть сильнее и переживал о том, что Тед желал возмездия.

— Гляди, — смог выпалить Тед, выглядя обозлённым от бессилия и смущённым одновременно. — Это просто… Я извиняюсь, хорошо?

— Ты что? — мозг Джерарда неожиданно с визгом затормозил. — _Что?_

— Ты чудила и неудачник, и тебе лучше вообще никогда не смотреть на мою девушку, — продолжил Тед с румяными щеками, глядя Джерарду за спину. — Но даже мелкие педики, как ты, не заслуживают… ты знаешь. Дядя Марк мудак. Он всегда был таким, даже когда мы были детьми, так что… да. И извини за… — Он неловко жестами показал удар, и Джерард моргнул. — Да просто. Как хочешь.

— Ага, что ж, — удивлённо сказал Джерард и игнорировал Фрэнка, возмущённого по поводу того, что он покажет Теду чёртового чудилу. — Ты чёртов тупой спортсмен, гомофоб, и ты портишь мне жизнь неделями. Но. Спасибо, наверно. Знаешь, за то, что позвонил копам, — он неловко переминался с ноги на ногу. — Они были твоей семьёй, в смысле… Ты, можно сказать, спас мне жизнь.

Тед медленно покачал головой.

— Смотри, просто… Я не хочу быть как дядя Марк. Мне не нравятся педики и всё такое, но я не хочу ничьей смерти. Ты… как бы то ни было. Я просто хотел, чтобы ты знал, и теперь ты знаешь. Мы в расчете?

— Что ж, нет, — не мог не сказать Джерард, и Тед усмехнулся.

— Чертовски безнадёжно, чувак, — сказал он, закатив глаза, и пошёл по коридору.

— Это было странно, — наконец сказал Джерард, до сих пор оглядывая коридор, даже после того, как он опустел.

— Ты должен был позволить мне засунуть его в шкафчик, — проворчал Фрэнк. — Ты чертовски милый.

— Я просто не хочу, чтобы сюда вызывали Билла Мюррея, чтобы избавиться от такой надоедливой задницы, — напомнил ему Джерард, потому что на самом деле у них уже ненадолго появлялась команда исследователей паранормального, однако умение Глен Фелла быть твёрдо настроенным недоброжелательно к посторонним лишь оказалось им на руку, потому что они довольно быстро уехали.

— Хммф, — произнёс затем Фрэнк с резко изменившимся настроением, ткнул Джерарда в бок. — Эй, знаешь, ты уже пропустил половину рисования. — Джерард оглядел его. Они пропустили, ну, максимум пять или шесть минут.

— А на улице так хорошо, — невинно продолжил Фрэнк. — Хочешь, не знаю, прогуляться? Вполне можно, да?

— Прогуляться, хах, — повторил Джерард, обречённо улыбаясь. — Какое-то определённое место?

Они развернулись и направились вниз по лестнице, наружу, по пустым коридорам, мимо кабинетов, наполненных жалкими детьми и ничего не делающими подростками. Старшая школа была лишь фазой, которую нужно было пережить, и она уже почти закончилась и в самом деле не имела значения в перспективе, Джерард уже был уверен. Колледж маячил не за горами, и, что ж. Он не будет _всегда_ позволять Фрэнку уговаривать себя пропустить занятие. У Рэя случится приступ, это во-первых, да и кроме того, к весеннему семестру Майки снова будет допущен к урокам, и ему придётся быть рядом.

— Ох, я думаю об одном идеальном местечке, — сказал Фрэнк, придерживая для него дверь. Если бы кто-то был в коридоре, это бы выглядело как джедайский обман разума — двойные двери распахнулись перед Джерардом без видимых прикосновений.

— Видишь, — продолжил он, сопровождая Джерарда под солнечные лучи, — там в лесу растянулась стена, к которой я всегда мысленно желал кого-нибудь прижать. Но я не уверен, что тебе это понравится. Я знаю, ты ненавидишь улицу, нежный цветочек.

— Не знаю, — отозвался Джерард и врезался плечом в плечо Фрэнка, довольный, когда тот издал «ууф» и стал видимым, показав Джерарду язык и игриво наморщив нос. — Я слышал, в лесу водятся призраки, а ещё я слышал, что я вроде как та ещё тряпка, знаешь.

— И кто сказал такую херню? — Фрэнк усмехнулся, переплетая их пальцы. — Никто из них ничего не значит. Нахуй всех, кто так думает, Джи, ты самый смелый засранец, которого я встречал. Ты же знаешь это, да? Я серьёзно. Как только мы выберемся отсюда, мы с лёгкостью захватим этот грёбаный мир, ты и я.

Фрэнк улыбался, по-чеширски широко и по-настоящему мило, и он шёл по поляне, пиная траву и камни и наблюдая за тем, как они отскакивали, держа Джерарда за руку и болтая о комиксах, фильмах и всём таком же восхитительном, чем они займутся, когда наконец уедут из этого дерьмового городка.

— Знаешь, Глен Фелл полный отстой, и я бы никому не пожелал попасть сюда, — внезапно сказал Фрэнк, прямо когда они заходили в лес. — Но я буду в какой-то степени скучать по нему. В смысле, не столь уж он и плох, верно? — он обернулся и улыбнулся.

— Могу припомнить парочку неплохих воспоминаний, — согласился Джерард, улыбнувшись в ответ и чуть крепче сжал руку Фрэнка, пробираясь сквозь опавшие листья.

— Всего лишь неплохих? — поддразнил Фрэнк, стреляя глазами, а затем потянул Джерарда вперёд, ускорившись. — Чувак, должно быть, я делал всё не так. Ну же, Джи, давай нацелимся на чертовски восхитительные воспоминания.

Джерард просиял на него в ответ, пролезая сквозь заросли вслед за Фрэнком. Чертовски восхитительные, подумал он, это казалось вполне достижимой целью.

***


End file.
